


Zim Multiverse

by DreamerLost



Category: Detective Q, Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Invader Zim, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed, 未来日記 | Mirai Nikki | Future Diary
Genre: If I Write Them All We Will Be Here All Day, Maybe Considered Romantic, Murder Mystery, No Beta Because I Have No One Who Likes Invader Zim In My Life, Older Zim, Other Couples May Show In The Verses But I Don't Think They Will Show Up In My Base Universe, Protective Siblings, Religion Mention, So Sad Right, Suicidal Thoughts, The Classic Warnings For The Show That Is Invader Zim, There Will Be Death In Some Chapters, They Are A Bit Calmer But They Are Still Dib And Zim, Watching the multiverse, angel and demons, older dib
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 123,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerLost/pseuds/DreamerLost
Summary: Life was normal. They had a fight and went on about their days. Skool was a pain in the butt, but it always is.Now they were summoned by something known as The Observer who is mad that the town is dumb, so they will make them see other worlds in hopes to shake something up.At the very least Dib will walk out being validated.
Relationships: Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim), maybe others - Relationship
Comments: 89
Kudos: 74





	1. I Can See Mother In You

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea from all the Dekuverse there is and decided if I could maybe start my own in Invader Zim. After all there are amazing universes being made thanks to songs and ideas of other people.
> 
> So heres hoping that I have the talent to do this. 
> 
> I would love to have others give me ideas but I have like 6 for myself right now. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also I own nothing

It was a normal day. Zim made plans while Dib fouled with little to no help from anyone. People said they were crazy while Gir ate whatever he could. Gaz played her games as the professor stayed at work doing whatever he pleased in his lab.

It was a normal day so why did this happen?

Dib found himself staring up at a screen that resembled something he would find at the movie theater, only a fair bit bigger. All around him were his classmate that seemed to be stuck in their chairs like him. On his left was his little sister Gaz and their father on her other side. On his right, what scared him the most honestly, was his enemy Zim who was just as stuck as the rest of them. Dib stared as Zim flexed in such a way that he knew was Zim’s way to summon his PAK legs only for nothing to happen. Zim looked back at him and knew that they were truly stuck this time.

Dib was really scared now even as the others started to talk and wonder out loud what was going on.

Dib shook he head so his scythe was out from the back of the chair where it happily went down with a few, natural, kinks in it. Thanks to the years of refusing to cut the scythe it ended at the small of his back while the rest of his hair stayed in this normal undercut that he had sense he was a kid. He couldn’t help a part of him was glad for the chairs being big enough to give him enough leg room for his 6’4 frame.

Going places could be a bitch sometimes thanks to that.

He glanced over at Zim who had just finished adjusting his wig to make sure it hadn’t moved in all the drama of coming to this strange place. The years had been kind to the Irken was Dib’s random thought as he watched Zim discreetly pull his communication devise to Gir out of his PAK without anyone noticing. Zim had grown till he came to Dib’s chest which was a huge achievement Zim had said on one of their talks during the slow nights. Zim had always been a tiny Irken and never expected to grow taller than he had but something on earth had agreed with the alien and had triggered the grown hormone that had been absent almost all his life.

His uniform had been put away while they were in middle skool and he had known for sure that the Tallest had never cared for him. It had been a hard blow that had almost destroyed Zim but Dib had refused to lose his one and only true constant in his life. With months of hard work and almost begging Zim had risen from the ashes in a way that had shocked a lot of people.

He had destroyed all his uniforms but one that he just couldn’t bring himself to get rid of. ‘It had been my dream. It had been what defined me for well over 100 earth years.’ Dib had never asked after that again even when he sometimes found Zim staring at it from where it was stored in his lab.

Now Zim had become well known for wearing a graphic tee with some crazy saying that was normally hidden behind a dark pink, almost red, peacoat that clinched at his waist and seemed to flair like a skirt around his hips. He also liked to have leggings that would show the definition that he had gained over the years from running and fighting that they had done together. Zim had confessed that he had worn them in the beginning because he had worried that he would be seen as a child while everyone was growing taller. By the time he had grown he had already come to like his clothing and kept it.

No matter if bullies came to make him feel bad for looking like a girl Zim just smiled and punched them into a locker. After the third time the bullies learned you just didn’t mess with Zim unless you were willing to walk away in pain.

It had actually given Dib points with his classmates because he had never backed down from the bloody fights, he and Zim would get into. He had suddenly become more then the crazy kid, he had become more in their eyes.

It was also well known that while Zim and Dib were enemies they controlled the other to some extent. Some idiot had attacked Dib in their first year of high skool and Dib had just dodged every hit with little to no effort. It had shocked the hell out of kids who didn’t go to skool with him because at that point he had looked like a lanky lamb, all long limbed and little to no muscle. Zim had stood and watched for a bit before ordering Dib to ‘hurry up and take care of the smelly worm so they could go do something much more interesting. Maybe watching paint dry?’ Dib had laughed and simply uppercut the guy which had rendered him unconscious with what seemed like a little love tap.

It was a shock that made every student stare, even the ones who had known Dib for years. It had never occurred to them that while Zim was strong that his enemy was strong to. While they stared Dib and Zim had walked away laughing about how weak humans could be. It was just another day to them while the skool was rocked to its core. After that bullying was almost washed out. If the local crazy could be that strong it was possibly that the other nerds were to.

Dib had become a hero in a way he never thought as Zim laughed himself sick in a corner.

Zim had, at last, been able to call Gir only to discover Gir had been glued under his chair and couldn’t seem to get free without harm to Zim. That went against what little programming Gir had. Zim had said that Gir could never knowingly harm him but he could do it by accident. Like putting bacon in Zim’s disinfection could harm him but Gir never understood that so it never went against his programming. But blasting out would cause burns and hurt Zim so it was a no go.

Damn.

Dib leaned back as he thought on what the next step could be. There were no chains or anything similar but a pressure that seemed to hold them down. Dib could move his fingers and feet a bit, but it was like someone was holding his wrists, ankles, and hips down. He was about to see if he could possibly pop something so he could try to wiggle out like he had done a time or two with Zim when the screen lit up.

It was pure white while a black silhouette appeared in the center. The shock shut the slowly rising voices down. The being seemed to wait till everyone was silent before it addressed the crowd. “Hello. Welcome one and all. I am the observer.” Dib heard the Zim gulp and looked over only to feel his heart stop.

Zim was terrified.

His eyes were blown wide to the point Dib could see pink out of the sides of the contacts and his normally pea colored skin had lightened to a sickly pastel green. His fingers were in the form of claws as he tried to look as small as he could in his chair.

Who the hell was the observer?

“I am the being who watches the worlds go by. With a flick of my finger I can rewrite those worlds into how I see fit. I have seen your world for years. Watched as the world was left in the hands of a 10-year-old boy who was laughed at for no other reason then trying to help. I watched as, thankfully; the enemy changed from power mad to entertained. I saw the boy grow still ridiculed by the world for doing what he could you help you. And I say: enough.”

Dib felt his mouth go dry. He knew he was the only one to fit the description. Dib had been fighting Zim for about seven years now and still no one had believed him when he said aliens were real. Dib had stopped trying to expose Zim when they discovered the mission was false because he had just seemed cruel if he was honest. Without earth Zim had no true home so Dib had stopped trying to take the last place Zim had roots. Oh they still fought and Zim did make schemes but it was more out of boredom then a real want for the world anymore.

And Dib could understand that because the town could be so dull, but the problem is people still thought he was crazy. And sometimes that just gulled him. He had his proof right next to him. He had pictures of Zim without his disguise and recording of Zim speaking about Irk. He had a host of proof and he could show no one. And sometimes it made him want to scream in rage but still he would never do that to his. . . . friend? Companion? His constant, maybe?

To Zim.

“So I have made you come to this place to show you the multiverse. I will show you versions of the one known as Dib Membrane and Zim of Irk in hopes that maybe you will understand. I will also make sure nothing happens to the one known as Zim for he has changed. There will be no harm while under my watch.”

Zim started to breathe a little easier when he heard that last part. He was sure that when it became clear they were speaking of Dib he was going to die. After all he was the cause of a lot of drama and pain for Dib over the years. Thankfully they saw that he had changed and wasn’t erased.

“You have one hour before the viewing begins so use that time to make peace with how you have failed the earth and how many times you almost died if not for a young boy.”

With that the screen darken and the pressure was taken from them. The first thing Dib did showed everyone how often Dib handled things like this. Instead of checking on his family or telling everyone he was right, he turned to Zim and asked, “What are we dealing with here?”

Zim had reached down to grab the undisguised Gir to make sure he wouldn’t run off and cause problems. He looked at Dib with a serious look that many had never seen before by the students. They had seen him bored, mad, laughing, and even scheming but serious? Probably only Dib had seen that look on Zim’s face before.

“We are in deep Dib-Stink. The Observer was here from the beginning of time. It is said that they helped make the very worlds in all of the cosmos. To make a balance of power they gave the reins over to the respective gods of creation for all species and stepped back. They never interfere unless they feel like the fabric of time is being threated. The fact they want to help you Dib is. . . . Its never happened before. They can see thousands and thousands of versions of you Dib. So even if they like this version there is another that has probably offended them. You humans have a saying that I think would fit this.”

Zim stared dead into Dib’s eyes and said “You either die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become the villain.”

Dib gulped as he understood what Zim was getting at. In this world he was a seventeen-year-old paranormal investigator who, while not very liked by anyone, had the companion of the alien variety. But other Dibs? Had they turned bitter like he was before Zim? Or had they become the drone their father wanted them to be?

Dib was very well aware that he flirted with mental heath often. He was obsessive and paranoid never mind the possible PTSD he had from all the near misses he had since he was a kid. It wasn’t impossible to think one Dib had probably jumped off a building or went nuts and killed someone. He knew his ticks and what made him who he was.

There was a very good chance a Dib went nuts and did something truly unforgivable.

And still the observer was trying to help him?

Dim placed his hand on the scythe and pulled it so it went over his shoulder shocking Gaz and the professor. He started to pull and pet at it like it was a pet just like he used to do when he was so small. At the time it had been his father’s hair but after their mother had pasted and his father lost himself to the labs the habit was seemingly lost. His own hair wasn’t long enough and trying to pet Gaz was just asking for his hand to be chopped off.

So the habit had died with the mother Membrane as far as the family was aware.

But there stood Dib standing tall and strong doing his childhood habit as his mind worked. Gaz blinked as she stared because for some reason she could only see her mother standing in front of her for a moment.

Their mother had been a genius of hard work. She had studied and refused to accept any score less then an A on any test. It had been what had drawn their father to her in the first place. The longer skool went on the more the professor had seen geniuses stop trying to improve and people give up on trying to topple the top scores. It had made him sad till he saw their mother. She was still trying to beat the geniuses in the town and refused to except that she should just give in.

It had made him want to interact with someone.

One habit that their mother always had was playing with her hair as she thought Gaz remembered. She had said she thought better when she moved but fidgeting drove her mad. Their father would always grab her hand and ask her what her thoughts were so they could come to a conclusion together.

It was one of the main memories of their mother Gaz had. Of mother twirling her purple hair as their father grabbed it and asked how he could help. And now she watched as Zim placed a hand on Dib’s moving hand asking in the same quite tone how he could help.

Huh.

So was that really how it was?

Hmm.

The professor blinked as he stared at his son. For some reason this was the first time he had noticed his son had really grown. He had known his children were getting older but this seemed to be the first time he had realized at it wasn’t just a number. His boy rolled his shoulders and threw his scythe back over his shoulder where it fell into its natural kink line. He stood strong and resolute as him and his foreign friend started speaking rapidly back and forth.

He saw the long trench coat that covered straight but oh so strong shoulders. It fell into a trim waist that was covered in a graphic t shirt that said “Fear not the monsters under the bed, Fear the ones in your head”. Black cargo pants covered his legs and he knew his boy carried anything from medical supplies to a camera to take pictures of his monsters.

It seemed strange to him that he hadn’t really noticed the passage of time. He looked at his daughter and saw the changes in her. Her hair shaved except the two curls in the front that fell to around her bust. The dresses of her youth had been lost years ago to black skinny jean shorts that went to mid-thigh and long striped shocks. A shirt that covered her hands that had sleeves in the same purple and orange as her socks. On the black shirt was just an image of an alien from one of those old arcade games she loved do much.

Life had moved on while he hid and he had never noticed.

Huh.


	2. Watching Florpus Trailer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best of Zim enter the florpus along with a trailer.
> 
> I own nothing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You want to know how serious I am about this project? I really sat and typed out the trailer and the best of Zim. It took time but its not like I'm super busy thanks to this lock down

Others spoke around Zim and Dib as they fell into rapid discussion about what there was to do. It continued on till Zim gave an angry growl and stated to make on odd clicking at Dib. They all turned back as Dib started clicking back. It was clear that the two were angry at each other as the clicking got louder and deeper. Then Dib threw his hands up and said “Fine! Fine. The hell do I know? Its not like its going to matter to these morons. I’ve literally shoved out of this world tech in front of their faces! A literal alien invasion happened, and these fools said that it was a mass hallucination! So, do what you want! I can’t wait till the new excuse it out and about!”

Dib then kicked his chair as hard as he could. The chair wasn’t nailed down so it flying over the heads of a good number of people who screamed and ducked in alarm.

Murmurs started up again as people noticed that was about a length of a football field. They wondered why Dib never tried out for the team or how many games they could have won if they had him. Others wondered what the argument was about. What the strange language they were speaking.

Meanwhile Zim just watched with a bored look on his face. “Are you done acting like Smeet Dib-stink?” Dib turned and pointed a finger as he said in a low voice “Don’t test me right now, Zim. I will legitimately kill you right now.” Zim just sighed as others backed up from the tone of voice they had never heard from the boy before. Zim without a second thought threw Gir into Dib’s arms who had to fumble to catch the laughing robot. Zim’s PAK then opened so the four arms came out and lifted him so he was standing over Dib.

They both ignored peoples gasps and the way people moved farther away from the pair. The professor tried to move forward as if he was to grab Dib to drag him away from the clearly dangerously sharp legs only for Gaz to stop him and shake her head.

“You do realize that we will always be together, yes? We had something similar happen when you were young. Every Zim we met had a Dib in their world. So do you really believe that I will not be shown? I whose life is so intwined with yours that some days it’s hard to even pull us part? Then you are a fool Dib Membrane of Earth. We are cursed to always be by one another. Why do you think we reacted so badly when the other left for so long? I left for a few months and you turn into a slob while I languished away when you abandoned me for real science. There will not be A Dib without a Zim.”

Dib bit his lip as others took a deep breath. It may have sounded like a love confession to some people but to Dib it was just fact. When there was a Dib there was a Zim. And he could not picture a Zim who wasn’t an alien. It was what started them in the first place.

Dib chasing his proof while Zim was chasing his dream.

So letting Zim take off his disguise wouldn’t change anything not really. But Dib had fought Zim all these years. He had bleed and sweat out ideas on how to get it off and show the world he wasn’t crazy but sometimes you don’t win. So Zim taking it off this easy in a room full of jerks who had been cruel to him shouldn’t matter. This should be his crowning moment where Dib won over all these fools!

Then why did it taste like blood on his tongue?

Zim lowered himself to the ground so he could touch Dib’s arm again. “Your victory is being taken away. It is bitter. I know. But this way is to stop the stupid monkey children from interrupting the most powerful being in the cosmos. And I’d like to live if you don’t mind.”

Dib smirked. Zim got it. The victory he had worked for. Zim losing the hair piece and contacts was something he had done his best to work towards and in later years defend against. This was meant to be his victory and it was lost because they didn’t want to cause anger in the most powerful being ever.

Fine.

“Go ahead. I won’t stop you this time but I will stop anyone from attacking you.” Gaz then walked up to them and looked Zim right in the eye and said “I’ll help. You are the only other person on that hunk of rock who matters to Dib so that means I have to try and help you out. Sometimes. When I feel like it.” She then shrugged like she hadn’t just promised she would fight for him.

Zim just sighed at the youngest Membrane. He had known her for so long and she still either scared him or confused him. Maybe this was what human males meant by the saying that they would never understand women?

Zim sighed as the PAK legs lifted him back into the air so everyone could see him. He felt his skin crawl trying to stop him from doing this, but he needed to. If the humans caused an interruption that lasted to long, then there was a chance the Observer would wipe them out due to sheer frustration.

“Listen all because this will be the one and only time Zim will speak of this. For many years the Earthling known as Dib Membrane was seen as mad by this population. I can speak the truth on this matter. I truly do not know if beings such as big feet and such exist but I do know there is life outside of this galaxy.”

He paused to see how they would react only to have all the children laugh in his face. The spoke of how crazy he was like Dib and such. Zim let them laugh till he pulled two legs from the ground and made them bang on the ground with a loud metal sheen.

The sound caused silence once more.

Zim sigh sounded like a gun shot with how silent it had become. “Why are humans so arrogant? Why do you believe you are all alone out there in the stars? This cosmos is so big with so many galaxies and nebulas and yet humans say they are alone? Why? Do you believe yourself to be so strong and amazing to rule the stars alone? You have barely left your own galaxy and yet other kinds have made homes all over. Truly human beings are just arrogant things.”

Dib reached up to lightly touch Zim’s hand. Arrogance was something Zim fought to deal with. He wanted to be better then the screaming Irken he was. When Zim boasted it was about something he truly saw as amazing now. Like teaching Gir how to stop trying to eat babies was a vast improvement even if he couldn’t stop the squirrels being eaten.

Arrogance was the Tallest and how once they were so strong but now spent their days sitting around eating instead of the hellish training they once did. Zim had always watched the two from the academy days and had been so proud to work beside them only for them to hurt him.

Zim was trying to be better so Dib made a point to always praise him for it, something Zim had always wanted. He had wanted someone to see how he tried to do good. He followed his orders and showed nothing but respect to his leaders, but no one ever saw.

They just saw the mistakes and failures he made instead.

Who cared that he was once an amazing scientist. Who cared that the project that had killed the previous Tallest was commissioned and stolen from his lab days before. Who cared that he was given the order to activate the machine as soon as he entered and caused damage to his planet thanks to that order. Who cared that Zim had always done his best and instead got talked to like a small child.

Dib did. The earthling that had done his best to defeat him for years cared.

And wasn’t that a kicker?

Zim sighed again and rose even higher on the PAK legs. “The being you have met is called the Observer and Zim truly has no idea where they come from. They were said to have helped with the creation of the universe and then stepped away. Zim has no idea what this means for you and how you think the world was formed so don’t ask Zim. The reason Zim can say this is because Zim comes from outside your stars. From there Zim learned and worked with beings who passed the story down to each other.”

Some were about to interrupt when Zim reached up to his hair. He took a deep breath as he felt the pendulum swing inside once more. Zim had felt it on the day he had been given earth fulling his idea that this was fate and on the day he met Dib. The pendulum had swung him into something so much bigger than him and it was time to swing it again.

With that thought he pulled the wig off his head letting his antennas rise into the ready position on his head. It was dead silent as he reached up and revealed his pink eyes that still looked dead serious. “Dib has warned you for years I was here and yet you never listened. That is all on you.”

Zim then fell to the ground between the Membrane children with little to no worries. The Observer had promised no harm would come and he knew these kids would fight for him.

No one spoke as Zim took a giggling Gir into his arms to free up Dib’s arms just in case. Zim had the PAK legs but Dib was well versed in using his arms and legs to down someone, as Zim could say both as the witness and the target.

The professor took a step closer as if he was about to rip the kids from Zim only to watch as both children moved in a way to make sure they were covering the Alien from harm. “Please. Start from the beginning.”

So Zim did.

He spoke of Irkens and how they had been created to be conquers of the stars. He said, without mentioning his mistakes, that he was given earth as his assignment and how he made his way here with Gir. He told of the schemes he had and the war he had with Dib. Of the plans that almost worked because the humans were fools. He went on about defending the planet with and without Dib from other beings.

Finally, Zim spoke about how he knew that Earth was his home now, so he was going to fight to save it with Dib for the rest of their lives. Because that was what was needed and clearly no one else was going to do it.

The humans stood in silence as Zim had Gir play in his hands to make sure the thing didn’t try to cause any trouble. Dib stood lose and easy with a hand discreetly on an energy knife Zim had made him a while back. It looked like a lighter, so Dib was able to carry it around with no one the wiser, but he was ready to slice someone if he needed to.

It wouldn’t be the first time he drew human blood to defend his Zim.

Gaz had her arms folded with a hip cocked to the side. She had never needed to raise her hands before because the simple way she carried herself showed that she could mess you up. She was just waiting for a fool to make a move.

The professor was the first to move and moved to his son but just as he was close enough Dib said “Stop.” The professor stopped without a thought as Dib continued to speak. “No one is allowed within a foot of Zim until I know they mean no harm.”

The professor stared at his boy’s eyes that looked like chips of molten gold. He was serious. Dib was ready to fight to the death if need be, but all the professor could see was his wife.

A challenge thrown. A refusal to back down. Molten gold eyes staring up at him.

Just like her his boy refused to back down.

Even if he had to fight this whole room, he was going to beat everyone he needed to if it meant his goal was completed. And the goal was clearly to save his friend.

The professor felt his throat start to feel full as it did when he looked at his children for to long. His wife would have been right beside them. Even if she had no clue that the green boy had been an alien, she would have defended him because her precious children had chosen him as something to fight for. Then again if she had been alive Dib would have run to her for some backup as she would have given it with no problem. She would have curved the more obsessive and borderline creepy things Dib did and helped him get cold hard facts. She would have thrown the file at the professor’s head to prove her baby boy really was as amazing as she always said he was.

‘Oh, my darling. If only you were here to help me with this’, he thought to his wife as he stared at her eyes coming from a face so similar to his own.

Before he could say anything, the Observer appeared. The tilted their head as they looked at all the humans. “Hmm. Good on you Zim of Irk for not hiding who you are. You did omit some information, but I’ll allow it for it is your history and no one can blame you for keeping it close you your heart.”

Zim sighed quietly in relief because it honestly hadn’t occurred to him that the Observer would be mad about leaving something out. His heart had honestly stopped for a split second there. Dib must have noticed because his right hand had started to pat Zim’s back in an even tempo as if he was trying to teach Zim’s heart how to beat again. Gir hugged his master because he had felt that heart stopping moment.

The Observer seemed to pause as they thought about what they want to do. “I know what to show first. The Zim of now is much different then the Zim of the past. But right now, you are all lost in the thought of someone hiding among you and playing you for fools. So, the first video will be when Zim almost won. It was only though the luck of the professor helping you that last second that you were saved from certain death.” The Observer seemed to sigh as he added “And you all believed it to be nightmare or something similar.” The humans all collectively jerked or twitched as they heard the being call them all idiots.

Dib and Gaz shared a look and smirked. That event was one of the few times they ever agreed. Everyone was a bloody moron, even their father. Who the hell had a group hallucination on a global scale? But no one was going to listen so it was lost to the sands of time.

Dib’s chair was summoned back to its place next to Zim and Dib sat down without any hesitation pushing Zim into his original chair while Gaz took the other on the right side of Zim. The other humans slowly took their spots again all trying to make sure Zim wasn’t out of their sights.

“You will see a few memories of the event and some may repeat just because of the way the memories were placed together. Welcome to the day you almost died to the florpus.” And with that the screen went dark only to show someone in wheelchair moving in the rain.

Gaz smirked and said “Looks like we are getting a repeat of nasty Dib.” Dib sighed as Zim snickered. “Hey in my defense I was sure Zim was working on a monster of a weapon and was terrified he would fire it when I wasn’t looking. You become very paranoid when you know that there’s something dangerous just sitting there and no one cares.”

**The lightning hit and showed off Dib in all his glory as he menacingly said “Zim.”**

Many hadn’t seen Dib in his worst during his episodes of hyper focus and paranoia so many cried out in shock or disgust. The professor clapped his hand on his son’s shoulder. He remembered being worried but had never really interfered. He let Gaz pull him out of his lair and make sure he ate as he worked away on peace day.

It was just more proof of his failure as a father.

**Zim was posing dramatically as he yelled out “Yes it is I!” Then he got a look at the boy and said “Oh wait. Sorry you’ll have to move along hideous goblin. I’m posing dramatically for when the Dib shows up” When the boy confirmed he was Dib, Zim made a few sounds of disgust before he got back in to his dramatic yelling. He pointed and said “I’ve been expecting you!”**

A few kids chuckled as they remembered the way Zim used to yell out things and be very dramatic about such small things like peas and water. It had made school interesting to say the least.

**Next scene was of Zim, out of his disguise, laughing as he sat on a flaming thrown as it rained. . . . flaming peanuts?**

The laughter was gone as they stared in shock. Meanwhile Dib turned to Zim and asked “Peanuts?” as Zim sighed back with a “Gir.” Dib nodded as that was all that needed to be said.

**A voiceover came over that sounded like Dib. As Zim posed with his Minimoose Dib said “Invader Zim. Evil alien soldier” The scene switched to Zim having his disguise taken off as he entered his home base. “Disguised as one of us” was said as Zim watched his ‘parents’ go into storage. Then Zim stood in front of a huge map of many planets as Dib said “Sent to infiltrate Earth.”**

Many took in a breath as they saw the planet maps and Zim seemingly looking right at them. Zim and Dib just sighed as one of their favorite things to do was turn on that map and talk about the planets. Dib loved learning about the other beings out there while Zim loved to be able to share his knowledge with someone who would listen.

**It showed Gir standing in front of his master with red eyes and then running off. “With his mechanical servants”**

Dib turned to Zim and asked “Would you even call Gir a servant? Or something else?” Zim smirked as he shrugged and said “Well he’s something else that I can confirm that easy.”

**It next showed a beefed up Dib as he said “My name is Dib Membrane”**

Without even looking Zim slapped Dib’s arm as others gasped in shock. “Ok. How did you go from that to a pipsqueak in four seconds flat?” Dib laughed as he said “It’s genetics. The membrane family are well known to be thin but strong. One of the reasons dad always wears a big coat is because without it he is basically a stick.”

Gaz and their father nodded to the others disbelief.

Zim looked over and said “Is this a human thing or is this another Dib-stink thing?” Dib laughed as he said “Well it’s a family thing. No clue if others do it like that.”

“Hmm”

**Dib stands with his sister watching the stars zoom past. Zim is shown briefly with a wide grin as they disappear in flash of white. “And I’m all that stands between Zim and the annihilation of our world.”**

Many shifted as they realized how true that was. Only Dib had opposed Zim when he was at his worst and no one helped. If anything, they probably caused him more problems than helped.

Dib sighed as he wondered if he came off as that dramatic still.

**Next showed Dib getting ready by fixing his scythe, getting on his coat and farting the chair out a window.**

Zim started laughing as hard as he could “O-oh my Irk! Did you really? Did you just fart the thing off? Was your butt that stuck!?”

Dib just shook his head as he distinctly remembered doing that because he was a 12-year-old boy and it sounded fun.

**Gaz appeared and said “Oh man Dib. Not the coat” Dib snapped back with a smile saying “It makes me look mysterious!”**

“Is that why you wear it?” asked Zim with a smile because that was such a young Dib answer. Dib snickered as he said “It used to be. When I got older it became easy to rip bandages and such. It is also water resistance so I can take it off and flick it at you. Just to watch you scream”

They all saw the dark grin that flashed along Dibs face at the last bit and was shocked. They thought Dib and Zim were friends now.

Zim snickered as he said “Just be prepared for a PAK leg to the thigh again. One day I’m just going to take a limb and then you will be stuck.”

Dib and Zim snickered for a few seconds before going back to the screen.

**“Step aside I got a Zim to stop” called Dib as he ran out the door. The screen switched to Zim’s house with the yard being ripped about by wires as they went into the sky then attaching to surfaces. Next showed Gaz in a suit walking down a hall. Then a monster appeared that resembled the Dib from the first scene. Then a Zim appeared in a plush suit that looked like the Professor while it looked like the real Professor looked like he was going through an x-ray. Then a giant ship was shooting planets into nothing and Zim shooting something on the ground. It ended with Gir telling his idea to become a giant pizza.**

Everyone leaned back and took a breath. It wasn’t so bad, but it was a bit terrifying even if this had already passed. It also changed some ideas like Dib being weak and Zim being just a dramatic freak. It turned out that while they were living their normal lives a darker underside was going on.

They thought of the young boy on the screen. He was small and yet he had held the world like he was Atlas from Greek Mythology.

They looked at each other and wondered if anyone had thanked him ever or even asked if he was ok when he walked in with black eyes and such.

Sadly no one had an answer that was positive.

As the people of earth were trying to accept the new facts of life Zim and Dib were laughing with Gir as they recalled all the times they were so over dramatic.

Surprisingly they were making fun of themselves then picking at the other.

Zim just couldn’t get over using Gir as a step while Dib was laughing about how he had trained himself to have the coat tail flair when he was young.

Back when life was simple and wonderful, they thought. They only had to fight the other and it was done. Now they had school, futures, and protecting earth from other aliens who wanted it. They sometimes missed the days when the biggest problem was if Dib was going to hit Zim with a water balloon.

The Observer was back and said “Now, the next you will be shown is simply titled the best of Zim from that time. I am showing this in hopes to make you see how different Zim is now from the one from the past.” The Observer seemed to stare at Zim and said in a sure voice “I have seen your change and see the work you have done. Well done Zim of Irk.” They then disappeared as Zim sucked in a breath.

Zim had tried his best to change. He wanted to be more then the defect the Irken empire saw and so went hours of work. He had pulled himself apart and looked at every corner of what made him Zim. He admitted his mistakes and his flaws. He saw his problems and did his best to fix them. He failed sometimes but other times he thinks he did alright.

Having Dib see him with all his flaws and acknowledgement meant to world to him but no one else ever seemed to see it.

But now?

The Observer saw Zim.

They who saw all of Zim’s masks and scars but saw worth instead of a defect.

Zim took in another breath and felt a weight fall off his heart.

He wanted to yell out to the world that he had done it. Zim had become more then a defect! And yet he sat there not moving. It was probably because the human next to him.

The boy next to him had always seen worth in Zim. An enemy, an ally in desperate times, and later a friend. Now Zim could acknowledge that this person was someone Zim cared for more then anything. His opinion meant more than anything.

A hand landed on his and held his oh so sharp claws like they were made of glass and Zim sighed as he felt tears in his closed eyes. This boy meant the world to him and he, maybe, meant even more then the Observer.

Zim opened his eyes and felt calm once more.

He nodded to Dib to show he was fine. But they didn’t let go of each other’s hand when the new video played.

I **t started with the meeting in the rain once more. The it moved in to Zim calling his tallest. “My Tallest you will be over joyed to know phase one of my most ingenious plan to prepare earth for your arrival was a success.”**

“Hold up did the purple one just spit take someone off the platform?” asked a girl in the front.

Zim hummed and said “I’m not surprised. Bob is always getting the short end of the stick as the human saying goes.”

“Why” asked Mary.

“He is just too short” and Zim left it at that.

**The Tallest Purple glared as he wiped his mouth and Tallest Red cried out that they thought Zim was dead. So Zim smiled wide and said “Could a dead Zim do this!” then preceded to dance making on odd creaking sounds as the other joined in.**

Dib snickered and said “So is that why you don’t dance, Zim?” Zim just covered his eyes with his free hand and told him to shut up.

**The scene finally changed to Dib standing on a railing bathed in a red light as he said “Oh no” A silhouette appeared with glaring red eyes. The light turned back on to show a disguised Zim dressed in what seemed to be a plush Professor costume.**

Before anyone could say anything Zim popped up. “Why did that work? Like really it is clearly a bad design and yet everyone just figured I was a scientist because I said I was?”

Dib snickered because only him and Gaz said he was a fake but no one else saw it. It didn’t help that Zim was completely serious. He wanted an answer, and no one could give him one.

Dib just squeezed his hand and sat back to watch.

**“Greeting fellow humans!” said Zim with a little wave. Dib hung over the rail as he asked “Zim? Wait what?” He looked around the auditorium looking to see his father and when he couldn’t he looked back to the stage to ask no one “Where’s my dad?”**

“That was truly terrifying to me. Before this if a scheme had involved my family I could keep an eye on them and there was almost always a guarantee we could fix it.” Dib sighed as he leaned on Zim as a feeling like his stomach falling hit him. That had been one of the most stressful days he ever had before.

Zim just held his hand a little tighter as a reminder of where he was.

**“I am professor Zim! Oh so that other guy just retired and put me in charge!”**

The professor could only sigh. “If that really happened, I would be a terrible scientist. This was important to the world and I just walked out? My labs would have been shut down due to bad press. Thankfully everyone thought we were all dreaming at the same time so there were no repercussions.”

**“And I just made some exciting new changes to the bracelet!” People cringed away as the diagram showed a green like monster on the bracelet.**

**It changed to Zim’s laughter as money was being sucked up into a building. As it went on for a minute until they saw Dib and Gaz stuck on a couch with an odd fish like being. Dib then asked “So this show is just Zim laughing the whole time or?”**

**Then Gaz and Dib were seen about to attack Zim as they asked where their dad was only to be held by the fish thing again. “I can’t believe I fell for your sad snmoopy act!” yelled Dib as he tried to kick out at Zim who walked closer to them.**

**“My snmoop was no act. I truly felt I had failed the tallest but then you told me about the power of the bracelet, inspiring me. Laughter Gir”**

**Gir then giggled as he laid on the ground face first on his ice cream.**

**“I owe it all to-” only Zim was cut off but Gir saying “I smell pudding” They ended up watching Gir run to the kitchen and blinking after him for a second. The Zim turned back to Dib and said “I owe it all to you” As Dib visibly saddened and Gaz looks murderous.**

Gaz scoffed as she leaned around Zim to punch her brother in the arm. He hissed in pain and she sat back like nothing was happened.

**They were outside Zim’s house as people ran around in panic and Zim stood outside without his human look.**

Without warning Zim ripped his hand from Dibs so he could cover his face and roll into a ball. He was groaning as he wondered why this was being shown. Dib panicked and asked what was wrong.

Zim breathed in and said “You know how at 12 somethings seem like a good or cool idea? But now that you are older you realize you’re an idiot and are very glad no one looked at that cool move of yours?” Dib blinked at Zim as he slowly said “yes?” Zim wrapped himself even harder into a ball as he said “meet my dumb move which will never be done again.”

Now Dib had a choice.

He could be a good friend and comfort Zim or he could prove why he was more then a friend.

Without a second thought Dib pulled out his phone and set it to record as he patted Zim’s back in comfort.

He had a perfect angle Dib thought with a savage smile.

“ **This is what I like to see Gir. Pathetic humans fleeing in terror at the sight of ZIM!” Girl was smiling as he pointed out that none of them were looking at him. Zim just crossed his arms as he said “It’s a show of respect. Their stupid eyes can’t handle all this!”**

Dib lost it!

He was in tears as he laughed so hard he was hiccupping. “Oh my-y g-God! This gonna be a ring tone! I’m so glad I got my phone out!”

Zim uncurled real fast as he demanded the phone. “Not on your life space boy!” The two started to fight for the phone. Dib then pulled the ultimate move that was just not done in any fight unless you were ready to get down and dirty.

He shoved the phone down the front of his pants.

Zim’s mouth dropped as he saw this. “Are you serious right now?! That’s dirty in both ways! Its germy and a bad move!” Dib just laid on the ground with a evil grin. “Yep! But this is going to be a treasure because in all the years we have been together you have never done that! Its gold!”

Zim glared as he said “Zim is going to kill you in your sleep.” While others may have pulled back because of the dark tone Dib just laughed and picked Zim off the ground in a fluid motion that showed years of doing the same movement over again. The same was said for Zim as he clonked an elbow into Dib’s head and was dropped on to his feet just as fast as he was picked up.

The two shook hands like they hadn’t just tried to kill each other for a phone and took their seats as classmates stared on in disbelief.

**“Anyhow terrible work on the signs Gir. Worst then I expected.” While Gir acted like Zim had said they were amazing.**

**Now we see Dib and Gaz looking out their window clearly talking to Zim. “Zim! That Florpus is going to destroy the earth you included!”**

“Why aren’t you worried about that?” asked Penny.

Zim looked without seeing anyone as he recalled his classes from when he was a Smeet. He replied in a dead voice “There is no greater honor then dying for the empire.”

No one asked after that but Dib placed his hand back over Zim’s.

**Zim looked smug as he replied “If you’re so worried about the Florpus why don’t you just get your dad to help?” Dib and Gaz looked murderous as Zim screamed “He’s only a Semillon light year away on Moo Ping 10! Also known as SPACE PRISON!!”**

Everyone gasped with the kids as they realized how close they came to an end. If the professor wasn’t there, then the earth would have been a goner.

**“Why don’t you hope in your spaceship and go rescue him?” asked Zim in a cutesy voice many realize he did when he was trying to get his way. Then Zim screamed “OH WAIT YOU DON’T HAVE A SPACESHIP!!”**

Dib snickered with a smirk while Zim just sighed.

“What’s up” asked Spoo.

Dib smirked as he said “I took control of a spaceship when we were about 11. Zim thought it was gone after it was broken, not knowing that I had been working on it and got it up and running again.”

Even the professor stared. It had never occurred to him that the ship had been broken before and Dib, his 11-year-old son, had fixed it with just earth tech.

That was amazing.

**Zim clapped his hands calling over one of the robots that lifted him into the sky as he said “If you excuse me I’ve got some tall company on the way!”**

Everyone, but the Membranes and Zim, cringed as they were reminded after forgetting in their wonder for Dib for a second, how close they were to the end.

**“ZIM!” screamed Dib as Zim left. We were back to Zim and Gir standing in front of Zim’s house as he asked “Did you build me that thrown I asked for?” Gir hummed as he pushed a button that made tower of metal and signs the read Zim rise from the ground.**

Zim sighed as he said “And soon you will see why you should never ask Gir to make you something.” Dib smirked as he knew something was going to happen and hurt Zim.

He may have forgiven him but it didn’t change the fact that a little pay back would always make him smile.

**“Now to ascend this throne and claim my rightful place as-” Zim was crushed like a bug by the chair.**

And Dib snorted out a little laugh as Zim was shown on top of his throne and Zim just shook his head, not even mad as he squeezed the hand he held, smiling a little when it was squeezed back.

**Zim pealed his head off the chair laughed at the fact he was so tall. Then he looked around and asked “But where are the flames!? I can’t rule the world without cool flames shooting up behind me!”**

Gaz smirked as she popped in with “Flames?”

Zim just sighed and said “The only excuse I have is I had been on earth for too long.”

**Gir did a dance as he said “Hit the flames button!”**

**Zim looked and laughed as he saw the flame button and hit it with relish. Zim started laughing maniacally as peanuts rained down. Zim stopped to snatch one from the sky and asked “wait are those peanuts?”**

Dib snickered as it ended while Zim sighed thankful it was over. Everyone took a chance to breath after that.

Zim was an alien who had wanted to burn the world to the ground. Dib had been fighting him for years with little to no support from anyone. Now years had past and they could see the changes in Zim and Dib. Zim embraced his new world and seemed to be partners with Dib. He had willingly shared information on an alien with Dib without an ounce of hesitation. He laughed and joked with someone who had willingly tried to take him down many times. Hell, he didn’t even attack the Membranes when he was reminded of how they had stopped the closest victory he ever had, instead he made a crack about his robot.

Dib on the other hand carried himself differently. He had always stood in front of people but in later years where he had reminded people of a piece of wood, he became a mountain. He refused to back down on things he knew and was proud of the differences that made him stand apart from everyone. Once of twice it had looked like he was going to give up on all this alien thing but instead he had just stopped talking about it. It must have been around the time him and Zim had become more then the enemies they had always acted like.

There was a lot of thinking to be had by everyone.


	3. Puella Magi Madoka Magica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *****Spoilers for madoka Anime!!!!!!!*****
> 
> Read at your own risk! Madoka is not pretty!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Death! Violence! Theres your warning!
> 
> Besides me not owning anything.

Dib leaned back and sighed as memories flashed by of the Florpus and just everything involving that.

He had been sure he lost at the end.

He had lost everything.

The planet was going to die.

His father lost in space.

And he was going to be crushed under robots.

Everything had ended but then the tide turned.

His father was alive and fine.

They beat off the robots.

Earth was returned to its proper place in the galaxy.

The days went back to normal was something Dib used to remind himself for months after everything. It helped with his anxiety when Zim was plotting.

Because Zim had won.

He had won and almost destroyed the earth.

He had dedicated himself to training. He worked out every day and let Zim never leave his sight for long. Even after they had moved on after the Florpus Zim never left his sight for long.

Zim and him were partners now fighting for the world, so it wasn’t rare to see them hanging all around the town. Dib loved it when he found Zim plotting now. Were it once filled him with dread and later fear, it now made him wonder about what was the goal and how Dib could mess it all up.

Dib smiled as he turned to his partner who had a sleeping Gir balanced on his shoulder like it was his baby. It made Dib want to laugh because no matter how Zim denied it Gir was his. Anyone who tried to harm Gir was met with deadly force and that was only if Zim was feeling lazy that day.

“So what do ya think? A good walk through memory road for ya, Zimmy?” asked Dib with a shit eating smile on his face. Zim just looked at him deadpan before he smiled looking like an angel. Dib felt dread go down his spine when he saw that smile but before he could do anything Zim’s claws pierced his hand. “Ow!” Dib ripped his hand around and blew on the new holes in his skin.

“Dib!” called a worried Professor as Dib looked at the blood pouring from the two holes in his palm. Gaz laughed and said “You know you deserved that. You’re lucky he only gave you a hole and not taken a finger.” Dib stuck out his tongue as he reached into a pocket of his pants looking for something.

The Professor took his injured hand, trying to stop the blood with a piece of his lab coat.

Dib checked his pockets on his left side, ignoring his father, to find a metal tube with the universe red cross on it. But when he popped the top open, he sniffed it and said “Gir” in a deep growl. Zim snickered as the PAK opened the closest port to Dib ignoring the way the Professor tensed like he was about to grab Dib and run.

Out came another tube that Zim popped the top off so Dib could smell the healing cream inside. Dib nodded and pulled the still bleeding hand from his father and presented it to Zim without a word. Who placed a bit of the cream on Dib’s hand. Dib seemed to pout as he said “Hey. You broke it you fix it” clearly telling Zim to rub it in only to have Zim blink back at him innocently. “But Dibby? If I do that who will hold Gir?” he asked as he blinked those big red eyes back at Dib.

Dib grumbled as he rubbed the cream into his hand fast and effective. Soon the blood was gone and the hand never looked like it was hurt in the first place. The Professor stared as people oh and ah from around him.

Gaz leaned forward and said, “That cream stuff is awesome.” Zim nodded and said “Yes! Completely made from Irken ideas with earthen plant life! One of the best things Dib and I have invented I believe!” The Professor found his voice and asked “Dib and you?”

Zim nodded back happily as he said “Yes! Before I was an Invader I was a scientist! While I can create weapons, like every Irken scientist, my studies were always more focused on the biological! Dib and I found that we could combine our knowledge to make amazing things! Such as this cream! I would explain the machine used to make things like this and Dib found a way to make it from the things on earth. I know my compounds, so I was able to recreate the mixtures needed with what Dib made.”

Dib leaned back and let Zim go on as he was. Zim was truly proud of their creations but because of the Irken in nature of the machine both of them had chosen to hide the work they had made. They didn’t want to risk people asking the right questions when it came to where the idea had come from.

The Professor stared at Zim who was going on about the mechanics of the medicine then turned to his son who was sitting there calm as could be. He met his father’s eye and tilted his head up in a proud move.

The Professor had always wanted his son to enter the science field like him but Dib had never shown any care for it. Even the few times he got his son in the lab with him it seemed like his son was just going through the motions instead of creating. Now he finds out his son was working. His boy was making things as long as they had something to do with aliens.

He had no idea on how to feel about that.

Dib looked away from his father to answer why he didn’t make things like that in skool. “Why would I? Everything in the skool is so easy that I want to cry. Zim on the other hand gives me a challenge. He tells me what the machine does and then explains how the parts all come together to work. I find things here on earth to substitute the missing bits and build it up. Me and Zim together have made amazing things but due to where the ideas come from, we can’t tell the world.” Dib sighed as he said “What can ya do?”

The others stared as it seemed to just accept this as a new fact of life pretty fast. ‘Dib was smart, Zim was an alien, and they made crazy smart things.’

The Observer appeared with a sigh as they called out “Everyone comfortable? This world coming is something that happened to a Dib in another dimension. It will explain everything as it moves on but this is not a happy world. Lets begin.”

Dib leaned back taking a deep breath as he wondered what happened to that Dib. He felt more then saw Zim lean back like him on his own chair as if to remind him that Zim was right there with him. Dib was very thankful to his partner.

**Dib walked down the street late one night looking up at the stars.**

Gretchen popped up with “So far it doesn’t look to bad? Looks like something that would happen here?” People added she was right as Dib released a big breath as he thought. ‘Sure it looks alright but The Observer said it was sad. So is it worse that it’s a normal night for me or something completely different?’

**‘All my life I’ve looked for the secrets of this world around me. I was looking for vampires, ghosts, even aliens and now I have found one.’ Dib stopped and looked across the street and saw Zim’s house.**

“Wait so Zim didn’t show up until I was 17?” asked Dib as that seemed like such a bizarre thought. A Dib who grew up without a Zim. Zim also stared in bafflement because it was such an odd thought. To spend so much time not on earth. . . . Did that mean he stayed on foodcourtia for The Great Foodening he wondered?

**‘I wonder how you would react if you knew what was really on this planet, Zim?’ Dib sighed without a sound as he turned and walked away from the house with no true destination.**

Everyone stared as they wondered what on earth Dib was talking about. “Do you mean your monsters and such, Dib-Stink?” asked Zim as he blinked up at Dib who shrugged. “It didn’t sound threatening like I was planning on calling the FBI or something. It sounded sad. Like I had seen it and wished I hadn’t.”

This made Zim and Dib wonder what was going on.

Dib lived for answers. He wanted to understand all the mysteries out there. He wanted to know every hidden thing this world hid so for Dib to find something and want to forget?

That wasn’t right at all.

**‘I have to make sure Zim doesn’t find out about Incubator.’**

“Incubator? What is that?” asked Zim to Dib who told him that the only incubator he could think of was what they placed newborn earth Smeets in to make sure they are healthy after they are born.

**‘Who knows what will happen if that monster speaks with Zim.’**

‘Monster?’ was asked by everyone in their minds knowing that no answers were coming forth right now.

**Dim gulped as he pondered this. ‘I have to keep him busy. Far far away from the Incubator. He wants to take over the world? Fine. I’ll be the thorn in his side and stop him. He will focus so much on the plans that he won’t pay any attention to the Witches.’ Dib then pulled out a golden gem that resembled an egg.**

Dib tilted his head and said “I hate jewelry that doesn’t have a function. Why would I carry around an egg?” Gaz said “It may be a strange shaped locket. It looks big enough to carry a photo or two.”

Dib hummed to show he heard her but didn’t say anything else.

Letty turned and looked at Dib from the front seat and said “Did you notice the way you talked about Zim’s plans? Like you went from the manic thing you did as a kid to sounding like you didn’t really care. Like you were only doing it to save Zim from looking into things.”

Dib leaned back in his chair tilting his head up to the ceiling as he thought back to the time before Zim. The dullness and how everyday was the same.

“Maybe I just gave up on earth.”

Everyone turned in surprise as they heard that. “Before Zim my days were so dull. Everything was the same and nothing ever changed. Then I had to deal with being the talk of the town as the amazing Professor’s crazy son. If I had to deal with that for 17 years without one lick of support, then I really believe I would give up on the world by the time”

No one was really had anything to say to that. It was true that no one had ever helped Dib ever. Even when they were kids and were more likely to believe in the supernatural Dib was written off as having an over reactive imagination. Was it really shocking that Dib had given up on them at some point?

**‘After all, I am already damned. I might as well try to stop someone else’s decent if I can.’**

‘Damned?’ echoed in the room. How could Dib be damned?

**He tucked the gem back under his shirt and walked into his home. He ignored his father who was doing something in the kitchen with Gaz just playing her game without a word to anyone.**

**He locked the door and looked out at the world from his window. He closed his eyes as a memory came to him. Of a 10-year-old Dib in tears after another day of people calling him crazy and just being mean.**

Zim placed a hand on Dib’s arm as if he was trying to comfort that small child. Dib just smiled as he patted it as if to say he was alright now.

Everyone else was a bit shocked. Dib had never shown much emotion as a child. Sure he laughed and held his pride but he never showed his tears or anything. It was to a point that many said Dib was a robot made by the Professor because Dib only showed boredom or excitement as a kid. He was crazy the rest of the time according to the kids in skool.

**He leaned against the wall only to hear a small squeaky voice asking if he had a wish. He wiped the tears away and looked at a small cute fox that almost looked like a plush. He recalled feeling disbelief as this thing asked him again if he had a wish.**

“What? Is that thing talking” was the question asked in a variety of ways as Dib grabbed a notebook from one of his pockets. Zim smiled as Dib was lost in a world of writing notes on the strange looking fox.

**Dib had ran to fetch a camera when the thing said it wouldn’t allow a photo. If Dib took its photo then his wish would never come true. That had stopped him in his tracks. The thing had appeared in front of him in a graceful jump and asked oh so sweetly “I can give you a wish and all you have to do is save the world.”**

Dib sucked in a breath at that and stopped taking notes. “Damn” slipped out of his mouth before he could stop it. Zim looked over with the class and asked “What is it Dib-Stink?”

Dib rubbed his face as he said “He said the magic words.”

Everyone looked clueless before Zim said “He said he would make you a hero just now didn’t he?” Dib nodded as he said “Yes. And now I’ll not ask the right questions because I’ll be to excited. So, I’ll agree without much thought.”

Zim, Gaz, and the Professor sucked in a breath as someone asked “Whats wrong with that? You are a hero and get a wish. Sounds like a great deal!” People murmured their agreements.

“But nothing comes for free, there must always be a price.”

**This had intrigued Dib. He had always wanted to be the hero of earth. He dreamed of one day finding an alien and saving the planet from it’s evil ways. Then his father would respect him, his sister may stop being mean, and this whole town would think he was amazing!**

**How could being a hero be wrong?**

**Dib held himself as tight as he could as that last line echoed through his mind. “Everything” was his pained whisper. “Everything can be wrong with being a hero in this twisted game.”**

Everyone was becoming worried about this Dib. No one, not even Zim, had seen him be this bad before. Dib himself was watching this wondering what a foolish young boy had signed away for a hope to be the hero in the story.

**He let himself go and pulled out the gem once more. Without a word he flicked it in the air.**

**It started to glow as it fell back into his grasp. As soon as it touched Dib’s hand, he became nothing but a golden body. With a kick in the air and a spin that ended in a hard stomp he was standing there completely fine and in a new outfit.**

**His glasses had turned into goggles like his father along with the steel boots he loved so much. On his hands was a pair of gold fingerless gloves with black borders and metal covering his knuckles in preparation for a fist fight. A black turtleneck under shirt covered his arms with a golden military shirt with no sleeves on his torso with dark gold fastenings keeping everything closed. On his legs were a pair of golden pants with dark gold belts that covered his hips. On his right leg was a small computer attached to what would have been a knife holder on anyone else.**

“So they become like magical girls?” asked Chuck. Normally someone would make a crack and make fun of Dib but no one could forget the pained image of him holding himself together that fast.

**Dib sighed as he did a few stretches to make sure he was still good to go and then leapt from the window.**

**He ran faster than a human normally could and easily leapt over parked cars. As he followed his normal patrol he fell back into his memories.**

**That night the fox said his name was only Kyubei and he was known as a Incubator. He found worthy people who could battle the monsters known as Witches and save the world.**

**He explained that Witches carried something called grief seeds that would help Dib power up more. In return for doing this the worthy person could have one wish that Kyubei would make sure come true. To the too young child it sounded like a dream come true.**

**He got to save the world and be a hero! On top of that he could have a wish! It was just to amazing!**

Zim glared at the fox and said “He manipulated Dib-Stink.” Gaz hummed as she glared with her eyes open at the thing playing with Dib’s hopes and dreams vowing that if she saw the damn thing she would kill it.

**Dib cast his mind to the present as he bit his lip in anger.**

**If only had become his new mantra over the years. If only he hadn’t listened! If only he had kicked that thing out the window! If only he had more of a spine! If only the swollen eyeball helped him more! If only his skool wasn’t filled with fools! If only his sister was kinder! If only his father was really a father and not just someone who stopped by!**

Everyone mentioned flinched away from the image of the angry boy on the screen. Gaz closed her eyes tilting her head down as the father turned his head away.

**If only his mother was still here to comfort him.**

Gaz and the Professor sucked in a deep breath. In their home Dib held the memory of their mother closer than anyone, even their father. Where she had been the love of the Professor’s life and warm mother to Gaz she had been Dib’s world.

It was a shock to hear him even mention her.

Dib just grabbed Zim’s hand thinking that he knew the next name would be. Because Dib’s thoughts had always been consumed with this being next to him. Only thing is he had no idea what he would say. It could be of longing or blame for being late.

Both were possibilities.

**If only Zim had come earlier when Dib had really needed someone to prove his work wasn’t false. Because if he had the proof which he desperately needed at that time then he probably had never agreed to the deal.**

**Dib would have maybe been able to save his soul.**

Zim looked back at Dib to him to see those eyes staring at him sadly. Zim just smiled as he patted the hand that he held. He would never blame Dib for the thoughts of his others as he hoped Dib would not blame him for his others. Dib in returned nodded as if he could hear the thoughts of his partner.

No matter how terrible they would hold the other away from the brink.

So says the promise from a starry night years ago now.

**He shook his head as he felt the ground shake. It seems a Witch was out tonight. With that he jumped high into the sky to find it.**

**Months had past and life came easy.**

**Dib went to skool, fought with Zim, ignored his classmates, messed up a plan or two, and went on patrol almost every night. Unfortunately, that had changed when Keef appeared in, clearly, a magical uniform with a reluctant Zim following him.**

Many sucked in a breath as they saw Keef. He maybe a reject in the school but it didn’t mean they wanted him to die. And the way Dib spoke in this, becoming one of these magical people was an almost guaranteed game over.

**And Dib felt tears enter his eyes as he looked at the boy who still believed in happy endings and a foolish alien. Dib took a deep breath as he walked up to a gushing Keef and confused Zim. “You have no idea on what you’ve done have you?” was the first thing out of his mouth. Because that all he could think at this moment.**

**Keef still believed that if you kissed a scape then the pain would fly away. He still believed that if you loved someone enough then a happy ending was guaranteed. He was still a boy at 17 years old and now thanks to the monster Keef was going to lose his sparkle.**

**Dib would have to rip it to shreds because if he didn’t then Keef was the one who was going to the one ripped apart.**

**And he just couldn’t be responsible for more sorrow then he already was.**

Many sucked in a breath as they heard Dib’s thoughts. Keef was almost 18 years old and he still believed in all that. Having it laid out like that made them realize that they, themselves, had lost that faith in the world.

Keef hadn’t lost it.

And now Dib was going to have to kill it in hopes to keep him alive.

Keef himself sat to the side away from the others fighting tears.

Keef wasn’t mad or sad about how Dib was going to hurt him. No he was touched.

Maybe the way Dib saw him was childish and naive but there was truth in it.

Keef loved people.

And someone saw that.

Yes the other Keef’s world was about to get crushed it didn’t change the fact that someone saw him. Good God Keef was going to be feeling this one for a long time.

**Zim and Keef turned and called out “Dib?” at the same time. Dib felt a little smirk form as he took in the two ‘Bestest best friends ever’ as Keef proclaimed them about a week ago. Dib had been sure Keef was going to die within the day but he guessed that Zim was getting a bit lonely, so he needed someone around beside Dib’s random visits.**

**Zim narrowed his eyes as he asked “Dib-Worm what are you wearing?” Keef started to squee about how cute Dib looked as Dib stared on thinking about how YOUNG Keef was. Dib reached out to grab Keef’s shoulders as he said again “You have no idea what you have done at all do you?” Keef looked up at him with those big bright eyes clearly having no idea what was going on.**

**Dib let him go with a sigh and said “Follow me. I have to make sure you know EVERYTHING that rat left out when you made your deal.” With that he undid his transformation into his normal clothing of tee-shirts and trench coat. He watched as Keef blinked back at him and undid his own transformation.**

**Dib turned from them and started to walk. Behind him he could hear the measured clip of Zim along with the slightly uncoordinated clop of Keef. Without a word Dib brought them to his home and locked the three of them in his room away from everyone.**

**“Now. Tell me what did the Incubator tell you?”** **Keef just blinked back in confusion. Dib felt his head start to hurt as he said “The fox?” Keef brightened up as he said “Oh Foxxy? Hes my new friend and said he needed help! Oh course I would help!”**

Everyone sucked in a breath. That was such a Keef answer. To help someone.

**Dib wanted to hit him. Really? That was it? Keef wanted to help?**

**Dib had never wanted to cry more in his life.**

They could see it on Dib’s face on the screen. The despair so strong and true. Then he broke into sarcastic laughter, but it didn’t change the sadness inside his eyes.

**“Heh? So, that’s all it takes Keef? Someone says I need help and you sell your soul? I’m sorry to say Keef but you have been played and well.” Zim narrowed his eyes as he said “So there was a price more than just stopping these monsters Keef told me of?”**

**Dib looked at the alien and smiled sarcastically as he said “Nothing free is ever good Zim. And now Keef will pay for being good when he should have shot the damn thing.”**

**Keef sat up and said “But that’s not fair! Foxxy didn’t hurt anyone! He just said he needed some help!” Dib looked at Keef and blinked slowly. How could he get this boy to understand the gravity of what he did?**

**“Keef. I’ve been doing this for 7 years and in those years, I’ve met only 10 of us. The Incubator goes to them and offered to fulfill their desires. They then fight the monsters and go home right? The end?” Keef smiled that warm clueless smile of his as he nodded. Zim on the other hand place a hand on his mouth in thought.**

Gaz’s whisper seemed to suck all the air out of the room.

“Why didn’t Dib call any of the others?”

**Dib knew he would figure it out first. “Well I’m sorry to say Keef that’s not how it works. They fight the good fight and MAYBE get to go home. When you agreed to the Incubator you agreed to a lifetime service and fun fact Keef: You and me are the only ones left, the rest are in unmarked graves around the city.”**

You could hear a pin drop. Zim placed the still sleeping Gir on his lap and clasped his other hand to Dib’s arm in a hard grasp as if trying to ground his here. Dib just placed his free hand on Zim’s hand trying to understand. He knew there was even more going on.

After all no one had answered the question on where the Witches came from.

**Zim had paled before Dib had said the fates of his once comrades. For a moment Dib ached for Catrina who had been an almost mother to explain this better.**

A picture was shown of a 15-year-old Italian girl smiling as she turned. Then another picture of her being impaled with countless spikes appeared after much to the shock of the others.

**Maybe Alonzo who was too serious about life a younger Dib had thought.**

A 13-year-old boy with distinctive green eyes looking cold and elusive appeared. Then he was falling in a hole screaming as something fell faster after him. They all heard the distinctive sound of a bite then a gulp, to the others growing horror.

**Hell, Dib would take Matty who was a overconfident fool.**

A blond boy with a sneer on his face was lost with tears on his face and shots fired from somewhere off the screen.

**Dib didn’t care as long as one of them returned to him.**

And that broke many. The tears fell from the eyes of many in the room, horrified by the way they died and the longing Dib held for them was shown well in his voice.

**10 graves Dib had dug. He had help with first few, but the rest was all him. And it still hurt to think that he could confidently say that digging was a skill of his.**

Even Gaz was in tears as the screen showed a 15-year-old Dib sitting next to a mound of dirt leaning back against a wall as tears fell from his eyes.

**Keef still stared at him lost big eyes and it took everything for Dib not to break under that clueless gaze.**

**“We had a wish. It could have been something easy or something difficult but the Incubator deemed that we were so desperate for that wish that we were approached by that monster. No, we live our life fighting beings who’s only flaw was falling into the bit of despair and then became known as a Witch. If you had shown up a few minutes earlier, you would have seen me behead one of them. Can you, the boy who saves spiders, really take a life? Because that’s what’s going to happen Keef. We have to take the lives of the Witches because leaving them like that? Its cruel to an extreme.”**

No one spoke as tears slowed on a few. Many stared scared of the answer they all knew was coming.

How was a Witch was made.

**Zim stared at Dib with eyes so intense that it felt almost like flames were attacking him. Dib couldn’t help but long for another life. If Zim had come years ago Dib would have followed him and made it his life’s mission to be by Zim’s side, to make sure the earth was safe he would swear.**

Many snorted at that or gave watery laughs.

Dib just turned to Zim smiling as Zim smirked back at him.

**But when he closed his eyes at night, he knew with all that he was that if he devoted his life to Zim then Zim would have done the same. The two of them would be locked together for all eternity in a never ending circle.**

Dib’s eyes got deeper as he showed the only one who would understand. The obsession had never waned in its need or intestacy. It had just been carefully hidden the older he became. It was in everything he did and in the way he interacted with the world.

**He wanted that to a point he woke up some nights with his body shaking with how much he wanted.**

Even years after their partnership started Dib could tell you everything about Zim. Things about his likes and hates. He could tell you his past and future easy.

Zim knew of this dark obsession and had fed it with whatever Dib wanted. It helped validate that Zim was someone of importance which was something Zim needed more then anything in the past.

Even if Zim had calmed from the past he still needed to know he was needed and was number one to someone. That was when Dib stepped in. His obsession made it so no one could mean more then Zim.

No one could outshine Zim in Dib’s world.

Other Humans may call it unhealthy and such.

But to Dib and Zim it was just a fact of life.

**But because of a choice of a small Dib his future was thrown into a blender.**

That snapped the two out of their little world they were.

**Now Zim could only hold so much of him because the rest was given to the monsters.**

Zim bit his lip.

He never would have lived with that. He would have tormented Dib in hopes of becoming his number one. He would do whatever it took to kept Dib’s eyes formally on him and he would allow no one to interfere with the two of them.

No one.

**If little Dib had been a little calmer then everything would have been well.**

**But that was another life.**

**In another life he could have been a paranormal investigator. In another life he may have been able to show his family proof of his theories. In another life he could have worn his classmates down. In another life he could be a full-time nemesis for Zim.**

**In another life he could have fallen in love and been happy.**

Dib swallowed and gripped Zim’s claw so hard he was sure that something was going to give. Instead Zim just rubbed his arm in hopes of helping somehow.

**But that was another Dib who had his own regrets he was sure.**

**But then why did this Zim look at him sometimes? Like he was waiting for Dib. Like he was waiting for Dib to come after him? To chose him like Zim had chosen Dib? Because those looks burned. It made Dib long to scream out that he wanted to chose Zim. He wanted to fight for Zim. He wanted to talk to Zim.**

**He wanted to always be beside Zim.**

Zim looked into Dib’s eyes. He wasn’t surprised if the other Zim was waiting for his Dib.

Zim had said it before and will say it again: Where there is a Dib there will always be a Zim.

**But sometimes that was just too painful, so Dib closed his eyes and pretended he never felt that look. Pretended that life was simple and easy. Because if Dib didn’t? The pain and sorrow would make him fall into the Witches grasp.**

Everyone grasped as if they suddenly understood how much Dib needed Zim. Of course, Dib would fall if he lost Zim. It shouldn’t be that big of a shock thought Dib and Zim.

**And the thought of being the one to end Zim’s life like that? A monster hidden deep in him?**

**NO**

**Zim then asked in a small voice “Dib. How are Witches made.”**

**Dib closed his eyes and felt the need to cry once more. ‘Is it better for me to say? Is it cruel to never say and cause an ignorant death? Or let Keef keep thinking they are nothing but monsters that need to be taken care of?’**

**Dib opened his eyes and stared at Keef with steady eyes. He took out his golden gem and noticed it had darkened a bit. Without much thought he took out the Grief Seed he had gained earlier and let it be absorbed into his gem. He looked up at Keef and Zim only to see Keef with stars in his eyes as Zim was clearly trying to rationalize what he just saw.**

If it was any other time, they would have loved to see that magic but now. . . . Now they were to scared.

**Dib smiled grimly as he said “That thing we made a deal with he gave you one of these right?” Keef nodded happily as he took out a light pink like gem. Dib blinked as he thought ‘what a happy color.’ Dib looked up at that happy boy again and could only think ‘I’m so sorry.’**

Everyone leaned forward.

**He explained that the Incubator had taken out Keef’s soul and placed it in the gem. It was easier to protect and defend but if you went 100 meters from the gem it was night night. It was also so much easier to dirty.**

A girl named Alex hugged Keef who was shacking he was so scared. It was Malvin was the one who asked “Dirty? Do they mean he is dirtying his soul?”

No one could answer so they moved on

**They needed the grief seeds to be given to the gem in hopes to starve of the inevitable darkening of the gems. Zim stared at the gem as if wanted to take them apart and find out how they ticked. “But why? If the gem is your soul, then why is it outside the body?” Dib smiled grimly as he said “So we can keep on fighting. Even if a Witch stabbed me and took all my blood, I would be able to rise once more. At least that’s what the Incubator says. I think it is just sick in the head.”**

And so did everyone else.

**Dib shrugged with a smirk. Zim blinked and glared at the gem then slowly said “Dib. You never answered my question. Where do Witches come from.” Dib took a deep breath and slowly let it. Dib then looked right into Keef’s eyes because he deserved that. He deserved to know what the future had in store for all the Incubator’s victims.**

**In store for Keef.**

**And one day even Dib himself.**

The Professor grabbed Dib’s shoulder and held on tight.

**“Darkness spreads into a Soul gem when a we use our powers, or experience despair and any negative emotions. Although the witch's Grief Seed can reduce this corruption, it is inevitable that our gems will be, one day, become fully corrupted and transition into another Grief Seed.”**

The Membranes sucked in a breath as Zim gasped almost silently.

Even Gaz, with her hate of being touched, reached over Zim to run her hand through Dib’s hair.

They understood. Even if they wished they didn’t.

**Dib stared right into Keef’s eyes watching horror slowly take over the normally bright eyes. He could also hear Zim’s almost silent gasp, but this wasn’t about Zim now. Now this was their future staring them down with a deadly joker’s grin.**

**“The affected person will then transform permanently into a witch.”**

**Dib stared at Keef as he possessed that. He closed his eyes when he saw enough and said in an almost silent voice in his mind ‘Ah. So that’s what heart break looks like’.**

As the screen turned black no one knew what to say. What could they say?

The Observer appeared looking over the group of people. “I did try to warn you. That world is filled with pain and sorrow all because they can.”

Dib looked up and asked “Their wishes?” The Observer looked over and said “Twisted or granted in a way they never wanted. Keef wished for a friend. So Zim was placed on earth where Keef would find him. Zim, who hasn’t had time to come to care for earth, was a cruel and terrible friend. So in the end Keef would have been better alone and making friends naturally instead of forcing someone. Dib wished for proof of paranormal. So people found more foot prints, more blurry photos.”

Dib closed his eyes as he said “And they came up with excuses to rationalize didn’t they?”

The Observer nodded without a word.

“So Keef and Dib will die for nothing?” asked Jessica who had her eyes wide open in shocked horror. The Observer just nodded.

No one had words to say to that.


	4. American Authors "I'm Born To Run”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> American Authors "I'm Born To Run”
> 
> listen to it as you read this. It just helps set the mood I think

Dib leaned back and took a breath after that fun world.

He could feel Zim letting go of him to rub his head as he was known to do on days where it was a ‘lot’ for lack of better word. He had gotten the habit from Dib himself back when they were kids and he would end up screaming as he ripped at his own hair in pure frustration. It always made a small smile appear without fail every time because he always remembered the small green skinned pain in the ass who scream that earth was nothing but a ball of filth. It was always funny to see how Zim had changed and accepted the world around him when in the past if you even gave a hint that he cared for the planet he would scream his head off.

Still with that small smile he patted his father’s hand on his shoulder and ran the other down the back of Gaz’s that was still hiding in his hair. Letting them know he was still here and wasn’t planning any thing like that anytime soon.

Dib then stood up and stretched not knowing he had the whole room’s attention on his person.

He looked at Zim and said “WELL! That was fun. Add a note to add the Kyubei to the list of things we need to find when we get home. Without proof we can’t warn the other agents about that thing." Zim stood up with Gir starting to dance in his arms as he said “Yes. We must find that beast and eradicate it from this universe. It will cause nothing but pain and sorrow, so it is not a necessary existence as you claim some beings are.”

Dib nodded as he looked at his notebook. He finished placing all the information in about the Kyubei and placed the book into his pocket. He started to think of ways to attract the thing as Zim placed Gir on the ground to go nuts. Zim watched as his companion started to run around dancing and sing in the high pitch voice of his till Zim calmed down.

While he tried to act like nothing hurt the fact of the matter was losing Dib in anyway? Was beyond anything Zim wanted or wished for. Knowing that the Dib from that world would become a monster and for no reason then because he felt sadness was heartbreaking to Zim.

When he was younger he had always figured that Dib would die in a blaze of glory. One day they would have their final fight for the earth and he would do everything he could to drag Zim with him into death's embrace.

The fact that Dib was probably going to become that monster?

Zim felt like he was going to cry for some reason.

Only his sad thoughts, like always, were interrupted by a warm hand being placed on his shoulder. Zim closed his eyes as he sucked in a deep breath. He knew that hand maybe even better then he own at this point. He could tell you about the scar on the thumb Zim caused when he poked a claw at it when they were 11. The scar on the palm that Zim left with a PAK leg when they were 15. Even the small chemical burn he had between his thumb and pointer that he had from before Zim.

Those hands that had always reached out to Zim in either a form of attack or helpfulness.

Zim turned to look at his Dib who just smiled and tightened his hand on Zim’s shoulder. Gir ran back to Zim cackling as he held a stack of waffles that Zim just honestly didn’t want to ask about. He watched as the little menace ran in circles around them singing Do do do in his little voice. This went on for a minute or so before Dib lifted Gir with one hand to the back of Gir’s neck as if he was an earthen cat.

“Where did you-“ Zim placed a hand on Dib’s mouth and said “No. Nope. We do not ask Gir how he does whatever it is Gir does. Why? Because when he starts to make sense is when we know we have gone mad.” Dib stared before he nodded and dropped Gir who’s ‘Wheee!’ proved he thought it was all in good fun.

Zim just observed the way the waffles didn’t even move a bit from the stack Gir had put them in. Did he start using glue instead of soap?

Zim just shook his head as Gir ran off again with what was truly a demonic cackle. Would he be punished if Gir damaged the Observer’s home?

“Worry not Zim of Irk, I will not blame you for it will take much more to damage my home then the Sir unit Gir.” Zim looked up to see the Observer back on the screen over seeing the room again. Dib squeezed his shoulder as he took his seat. Zim took a breath, a small bow to the Observer, and calmly took his chair trying not to think how his Gir was a force of nature.

If anything could shatter this place he would place his money on GIR.

The Observer seemed to look over and say “If I remember correctly human connect to music. Its how some human beings speak to each other and how humans sometime attract a mate, yes? That said I find some worlds will only allow a glimpse to be seen. In a later time they may allow more to be seen but for now only a song like video will be seen. I will try to space these out so for every full world there will be a song world.”

Zim could feel Dib stiffen next to him as Zim tried not to laugh. Dib was an alright singer but he always got flustered and bit his tongue more often then not. Zim had even tested this by placing a small camera on Dib before he went on a solo run through the woods one day without Dib’s knowledge. He had ran for maybe 10 minutes before he started to sing some song that Zim honestly didn’t know the name of only for it to stop midway with a curse.

Zim had snickered away as Dib ended up nursing his mouth in the woods so Zim wouldn’t see.

Stupid earth boy.

“Keep in mind these songs can come from any moment in the lives of these two. It could be at their happiest or their saddest. If could be during the moment of their great war to the moment they lose it all. I have no control for it is the world that picks that moment. Are you ready for the next moment?”

Everyone braced themselves as the screen showed Dib sitting in his room with his head in his hands.

**Dib sighed as he remembered today was the anniversary of a day that had rocked him to his core. One day when he was about 15 almost 16 Zim had disappeared.**

Everyone sucked in a breath as they heard that.

Zim looked at his Dib sharing a concerned look. It was known to only the two of them that Zim had wanted to leave after he discovered that he was hated by his Tallest. It had only been the fast work of Dib that had stopped him from leaving earth behind.

This Dib must have not been fast enough.

At least they hoped that was the case. If it wasn’t that then Zim was most likely taken again by the food worker to be stuck on that rock for 20 Irken years, something they knew would kill Zim.

**He just didn’t show up one day and that had worried Dib enough to go to the house only to see a crater where the house once stood. Zim had disappeared in one night wiping all proof that he had once been there.**

They sucked in a breath at the image of Dib, eyes wide in disbelief, as he stared into the crater that had once been Zim’s home.

Zim placed his claws on Dib’s arm and rubbed lightly as he stared that the destruction of the only home he had ever really had. He found that he may have wanted to cry.

**Dib was then once again left alone in a world that never once had his back.**

Everyone flinched as Dib grabbed Zim’s claw to hold in his two hands. He kept thinking ‘how could you have been so slow? You saw the signs in this life so why did you miss them in that one?’ Zim just squeezed his hands lightly to remind him that in this life he had saved Zim. Dib looked over with a trembling smile as Zim rubbed his head against Dib’s shoulder in hopes of helping him calm.

Strangely it did cause Dib seemed to calm and stop trying to break Zim’s claws.

**The days had turned into a dab gray for the next few years. He did everything he did when he was younger. He ran in the woods, read every book he could find about his creatures, and sat on his roof. He would bring his scanner out on to the roof like he hadn’t done in a long time and scanned the skies.**

**He tried telling himself that it wasn’t to find Zim. He was just getting ready for the next alien menace is what he would tell Gaz and everything she would give him this million-yard stare then shake her head as she left.**

Gaz sighed before smacking her brother’s head for being a moron to Zim’s and a few classmate’s snickering along with Dib’s sigh.

**He laid down on the bed and remembered Zim. The laugh, the eyes, and that smile of his. When Zim really smiled it always made the world around him seem softer.**

Zim lifted his head to look at his Dib who just shrugged with a small smile. He had made no secrets that he thought Zim was fascinating. Zim just smiled a small bit and turned back to the front to the disappointments of their classmates.

They were waiting for the drama filled love confession or something even if Dib and Zim never saw the point to that kind of thing.

**Dib took a breath as he threw his mind back to the pain and destruction that little twerp would cause. He snickered as he remembered things like Zim being dragged down the street thanks to Gir.**

**He rubbed his face with a groaned as even the bad memories of Zim took a dreamy turn.**

Zim sat there snickering as Dib just sighed knowing that there was nothing he could say.

Looking over at his father he was answered with a raised a eyebrow and Dib could only sigh in defeat.

**He sat up and sighed.**

**Who was he kidding?**

**Zim had been gone for 4 years and still Dib waited. He looked everywhere to see if the world had anyone who had seen an Irken. The trips to the woods to see if he was there, the books in hopes of a mention of him or his kind, and the sky. That old equipment that he dragged out in hopes he would hear Zim’s voice out there in the galaxy.**

**Dib was still waiting for Zim.**

Zim looked at Dib and gave a little chirp that Dib knew meant ‘happy’. He smiled at the alien who shrugged with a twist of the lips. While he wasn’t happy Dib was sad, he was happy that Dib still clearly cared.

Dib just snickered as he understood because he would feel the same way.

**Dib snickered as he walked to the window of his room. When did this become him? When did he become this sad sack? So what if Zim was gone? So what if he was out there in the stars where Dib had only gone a few times?**

Dib made sure Zim was looking at him and not the screen as they shared the same determined smile and said “So what?” at the same time as the Dib on the screen.

**Dib felt the determined smile rise on his face. It just meant that Dib was going to have to find Zim himself!**

Zim sighed with a slight smile even as the others broke out in whispers. He could hear the Professor muttering the dangers and the chance of Dib finding Zim out there in the black.

Zim just laughed a bit as he looked into Dib’s eyes squeezing the hands that still held his claw. If anyone could find him of course it would be his Dib.

**With that Dib ran around his room packing a bag with enough clothing to last a while. He grabbed the money he had saved from his allowance and went to the store to pick up enough food to last him a while.**

**Within a day, Dib was ready to go. He tried to call his father but only got a message machine so he said Bye and good luck in hopes his father would listen to it before deleting it as he sometimes did.**

Dib glanced at his father who looked sadly at the screen but there was nothing he could say. His father did that from the time Dib was a small child to now. Hell, Dib called his father asking about a field trip only to find out his father never heard the phone call. It was only due to Dib bribing the teacher that he even got to go.

His father asked about the yearly trip almost two weeks after the day much to Dib’s frustration.

There was a reason he become good at forging his father’s name on schoolwork for him and Gaz.

**Then he went to Gaz. She looked at him and saw his packed bag. Without a word she followed him to the Tak ship where they nodded to each other. “Don’t die” came from his only sister as he said “Good luck” back.**

Gaz ran a hand down the back of his head instead of saying a word as Dib smiled a bit.

His and Gaz’s relationship may seem bad but that was because the two of them worked in different ways. After their mother had passed away Dib almost took complete control of raising Gaz. He made sure she ate, slept, and her homework was done.

It had fueled her want for a normal family because Dib had, unknowingly, smothered her more often then not. So, she tried to do family diners and such to cause Dib to enter his roll of big brother instead of their mother.

Luckily Dib had had stepped back by the time they entered their teens.

He stopped forcing Gaz to be under his watch and making her do her homework. He still asked about her day and hung out a bit at the house together but never as intense as before. In turn Gaz had calmed on the, what seemed like to others, hatred of Dib.

They could trade a thousand words with just a look a byproduct of spending years so close to the other. So, Dib and Gaz knew that the them on the screen had said everything they needed to. An ‘I love you’ and ‘Goodbye’ all without a word.

**Before he took the controls, he took a deep breath. He was really doing this. So Dib was grinning as he took off thinking “I’m coming Zim”**

Everyone took in a breath as the drums started.

**_I_ ** **_'m born to run down rocky cliffs_ **

**Dib ran down a rocky incline as he tried to get away from what looked like living rocks.**

The Professor grabbed Dib’s shoulder as the image of Dib running from laser fire filled the screen. Gaz stiffened next to Zim as his alien squeezed his hands.

While they knew how strong Dib was, this was something different. Dib was alone with no help that could come to him.

**_Give me grace, bury my sins_ **

**A grin as he jumped and seemed to float before he hit the ground below.**

Many sucked in a breath at the image of Dib with his arms over his head fists raised as he fell from one incline to another. Many were shocked because even with the lasers around him giving him a halo of blues and greens Dib looked like he was having the time of his life.

**_Shattered glass and black holes Can't hold me back from where I need to go_ **

**Dib was fighting through the memory of the crater and instead held a hand up as he tried to reach out to Zim’s back. Only to fall through it but kept running with a determinedly grim face.**

Zim laid his free clawed hand on Dib’s clenched hands and pated them as Dib squeezed his trapped hand as if reminding himself Zim was still here as he always was.

Dib relaxed a small bit, but he still held that one clawed hand like Zim was about to leave him there. Zim just sighed as he shook his head at his foolish Dib.

_**Yellow hills and valleys deep I watch them move under my feet** _

**Dib was spinning through a field of yellow under a purple sky. He laughed as he spun and spun till, he fell causing a cloud of yellow to rise up into the sky.**

Zim smiled “While I wish his Zim was there to show you the galaxy I am glad that you are having fun.” Dib smiles a bit and says “Yeah but he is still trying to find you.” Zim hummed as he looked up looked up to the image of a relaxed Dib.

**He breathed heavy as he reached up to see a smirking Zim in his school desk. When it faded, he brought a hand to his lips as if saying ‘soon’.**

Zim leaned his head against Dib’s arm now needing to remind himself that he was there with Dib. Dib just sighed and petted the clawed hand he held still with his left hand.

**_Stranger things have come and gone_ **

**_To see the world and take the throne_ **

**Dib was in a different ship from the Tak ship. He was in the pilot ship with the same smile that he had when he left earth so long ago.**

**That same bright grin that said he was coming.**

Dib laughed and said “So I gave up the fight with the Tak ship.” Zim and Gaz snickered as Zim leaned away to better see the Dib in his own seat piloting his own ship.

“What do you mean son?” asked the Professor as he turned to see his son better. Dib smiled and talked about how the Tak ship had a personality from its owner Tak who just didn’t like anyone. It was a constant back and forth with it.

Dib laughed as he said “So it looks like I sold the thing and ran.” A few others laughed along as Dib had shared stories of the thing kicking him out and such in mid flight.

_**Don't hold back** _

_**Oh, I won't hold back I'm gonna live my life like I'm gonna die young** _

**Dib was at least 20 as he dived behind some metal boxes as shots were fired. He had a huge smile on his face as he pushed a button on the side of some small machine then threw it over to where the shot were coming from.**

“Did Dib just smile as he blew up people?” asked a few kids who freaked out. No one knew that Dib could be cold as ice when needed.

**He was seen snickering as screams came but no bang. Before anyone could understand he was out of there.**

Zim smirked as he smacked Dib’s hand saying “Bad human. Playing games like that will break the smaller brained.” Dib sat there snickering as others took a sigh of relief.

**_Like it's never enough,_ **

**_like I'm born to run_ **

**_I'm gonna spend my time like tomorrow won't come_ **

**Dib was seen, still 20, running through a forest jumping over trees, running through green water. Then stopping on a cliff just breathing in deep as he took in the wonder around him. The taking a running leap into a perfect swan dive to a pool of green water below. He popped up of the water laughing as he pulled the hair out of his face.**

Without a look Zim smacked Dib’s arm as Gaz smacked the back of his head. “Ow!” laughed Dib as he rubbed the back of his head. The other two just shook their heads and stared at the screen.

_**Do whatever I want like I'm born to run I wanna see Paris,** _

**Dib was walking through the streets of a market that was full of what seemed to be fabric and fashions. Someone clearly didn’t like the trench coat he was wearing while another seemed to jump to its defense. Soon more people joined in as Dib quietly ran away from the street with a freaked expression on his face.**

Everyone was laughing at the look on Dib’s face as he ran for it. It was a nice change of pace they thought as they calmed down.

_**I wanna see Tokyo** _

**On what was clearly a different planet Dib was seen geeking out over some piece of tech and the salesmen clearly loving that someone knew all those facts. They went back and forth till Dib handed over some money. He walked back to his ship with a skip in his step till someone yelled out coat.**

**Then he ran like he did when he was getting fired at.**

Everyone started laughing again as the Dib on the screen took off.

Dib turned to Zim and asked “I’m going to end up have a trigger about my coat in this universe aren’t I?” Zim just shrugged with a wide smile.

**_I wanna be careless even if I break my bones_ **

**_I'm gonna live my life like I'm gonna die young_ **

**_Like it's never enough,_ **

**_l_ ** **_ike I'm born to run_ **

**_A winding road where strangers meet_ **

**Did was siting next to a fire as a couple of people came upon his camp site. They sat around clearly talking and having some food having a good time. Before they left Dib pulled out a photo of Zim without his lenses and wig. He must have been asking if they saw him only for a sad shake of the head as an answer.**

Zim patted his hand as his Dib sighed with the same sad sigh as the one on the screen.

_**To feel the love of a warm drink** _

**Dib was clearly in a bar just sipping at a glass of something chatting with a bartender. He closed his eyes as he enjoyed his drink with a small smile before asking the bartender something.**

**The man sighed as he pulled up a map on a pad to talk about some places. Dib pulled up his own to mark spots with a smile. He left with a smile and money on the counter for the bartender who just shook his head.**

Dib got wide eyed as he said “I have an informant? How cool is that!?” Zim tilted his head as he wondered how the bartender got that information. The kids around them sounded a bit excited as he they chatted about how cool it was one of them had an informant like they were a spy.

**_My body moves, it's speaking loud_ **

_**Don't have to say what I'm thinking now** _

**Dib was at a rave like dance without his trench coat. They could see the tight sleeveless dark blue shirt along with the black skinny jeans as he danced with a small smile. He would move away from anyone who wanted to dance with a grace not many saw. He just let loose on the dance floor losing himself to the beat.**

Zim smiled as he leaned against his Dib. He was glad the other wasn’t sad all the time, that he had moments of happiness.

Dib just stared. He had never been the type to go to raves before even if a few sounded interesting.

_**Don't hold back** _

_**Oh, I won't hold back** _

_**I** _ _**'m gonna live my life like I'm gonna die young** _

**Dib with a serious face was fighting in an asteroid belt. People shot as he ducked and weaved never stopping for a second.**

Everyone took in a breath as they watched Dib drift through the belt. Zim held the hands of his Dib in a death grip as his father held on to his arm with the strength of iron. Gaz just held the back of his neck in a steady grip. Dib just took a breath and promised he wouldn’t say a word till the battle was done.

**The he turned till was between two asteroids that were moving closer by the second and shot though without a moment’s hesitation. While he got out the ones coming after him became nothing but fiery heaps of scrap. With a two-finger salute he took off out of the belt with a devil may care smile.**

“Ow!” before he could even react Zim scratched him with one claw as the Professor and Gaz slapped his leg and arm respectively. “Dangerous earth worm baby” muttered Zim as he pulled his claws from Dib to fold his arms across his chest.

Dib just lightly snickered at their reactions as he folded his own arms.

**_Like it's never enough,_ **

**_like I'm born to run_ **

**_I'm gonna spend my time like tomorrow won't come_ **

**_Do whatever I want like_ **

**_I'm born to run_ **

**Dib was seen flashing through different places doing different things. He was dancing in the street, eating something he clearly didn’t like only to smile at the vender, buying something from a stall. There were a few of him running and fighting when he needed to but the most common flash was of Dib holding a picture clearly asking if anyone had seen Zim.**

That reminded everyone what Dib was really doing out there. Before it had looked like he was on a fun space trip where he occasionally asked about Zim.

But no it wasn’t a fun little trip.

It was journey like the heroes in the old stories.

**_I wanna see Paris,_ **

**_I wanna see Tokyo_ **

**_I wanna be careless even if I break my bones_ **

**_I'm gonna live my life_ **

**_like I'm gonna die young_ **

**_Like it's never enough,_ **

**_like I'm born to run_ **

**_All these things I've seen and done_ **

**Dib was sitting in the pilot chair with all the lights turned off except the lights from the main controls, bathing his dark shadow in dark blues and reds. He had a darken pad in his hands as he stared into the black. After sitting for a bit he turned on the pad which bathed his face in white so he could put a red X on a planet.**

Zim didn’t unfold his arms but he gently hit his head against Dib’s arm who lightly leaned into Zim. No words were needed for this scene.

**He leaned back with his eyes closed as he dreamed of Zim and going back to all those planets with Zim at his side. Within moments Dib was asleep with a small smile.**

Zim felt his arms loosen and glancing at his Dib who had a small smile on his face.

**_I live my life like I'm born to run_ **

**_All these things I've seen and done_ **

**_I live my life like I'm born to run_ **

**Dib slammed a hand on the table in anger as he screamed at something. He pointed to what looked like a profile on him. While they couldn’t read the language it seemed to be long with just titles and accomplishments if the ways it was written was similar to how earth did theirs.**

Zim let out a low whistle as he read what was written attracting the class attention as Zim said “Well Stinky you have been hard at work. According to that you are the hero of several small planets, leader of a revolution and causing a headache to a couple of crime lords. Well done.” Zim was smirking along with Gaz as the students started to whisper and talk excitedly about Dib’s titles.

Dib just started to blush lightly as he heard all the praise, a first for him.

**_(I was born, born, born, born, born to run_ **

**_I was born, born, born, born, born to run)_ **

**_All these things_ **

**_I've seen and done_ **

**_I live my life like_ **

**_I'm born to run_ **

**Dib was maneuvering between people as the beat hit he switched with his flying in space. Every turn was mimicked as if he was in the middle of a dance all on his own till the same determined face on both side looked straight at them.**

**_I'm gonna live my life like_ **

**_I'm gonna die young_ **

**_Like it's never enough,_ **

**_like I'm born to run_ **

**_I'm gonna spend my time like tomorrow won't come_ **

**_Do whatever I want like I'm born to run_ **

**_I_ ** **_wanna see Paris,_ **

**_I wanna see Tokyo_ **

**_I wanna be careless even if I break my bones_ **

**Dib with blood running down his face was reaching out to something screaming. Just before the screen turned to black a small black hand fell into Dibs hand and this smile broke out in a way that not many could recall.**

**Bliss, thankfulness, and ‘There you are’.**

Dib loosened his arms, so they fell to his sides. Zim took his hand without a word as they saw that look on the other Dib’s face.

**_I'm gonna live my life_ **

**_like I'm gonna die young_ **

**_Like it's never enough,_ **

**_like I'm born to run_ **

**There Dib sat on a green hill under a blue sky leaning back on his arms with his eyes closed, just taking in the breeze.**

“Is he back on earth?” asked Keef as people started to murmur to each other in confusion. Dib just smiled because the only way he would go back to earth was if he finished his journey with Zim by his side as he was meant to be.

**Before the music completely faded out, they saw an Irken sit next to Dib and leaning on him with a small sigh. The last image they had was of the two sitting there calmed by the breeze as it ruffled a pink invader shirt and a long black scythe.**

No one said a word but almost everyone had a small smile at the image of Zim and Dib sitting in the sun. Even if it was short they had learned a lot and were glad that it ended with Dib victorious.


	5. Zim Stays Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dib. I will always miss you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major Character Death

Dib smiled as the image of him and Zim faded from the screen. Zim smiled as he glanced at his Dib. Their eyes met and made goofy grins appear on both their faces. They knew that was their future if the other left them. Zim would chase Dib as Dib would chase Zim all over the cosmos. 

  


Before anyone could say anything, the Observer returned. “This next world has a warning that I felt you must know. Irken years are different to human years. Zim is well over 100 years old but in earth years he is only 18. This means that Irkens can live hundreds of earth years before they come to their ends. Zim of Irk has dedicated his life to this planet and its people, to be it protector no matter what. Unfortunately, this means that Zim will only be an adult when the rest of you will already be dust.” 

  


Many looked shocked at that and whispered back and forth to the other. Even Gaz who was the most knowledgeable on Irkens in the room, next to her brother, was shocked at this. Dib just grabbed Zim’s clawed hand in a tight hold as he knew the next world was already about. It was something they never really spoke about. 

  


Dib’s lifespan. 

  


For it always seemed to shatter Zim when it was mentioned by anyone. The older Dib got the harder it became for Zim to accept. Dib knew with a deep understanding that Zim hated Dib’s birthday with everything he was. Because to others it was a countdown to events like driving a car or drinking legally for the first time. 

  


But to Zim it was a countdown to loneliness for a lifetime. 

  


It was a countdown to an empty lab. To never have that shoulder to lean on. To never spend nights trying to make new foods because sleep wasn’t coming. To never hearing Dib’s laughter echo in the base. To never again sit in silence with the only other defective of an entire race. 

  


To lose the only other being that truly completely understood him and all that he was. 

  


It had come to Dib one night when his insomnia was keeping him from sleep. Zim would spend more time away from Dib then with him and wasn’t that just heartbreaking? Dib had curled up and cried himself to sleep for Zim’s future pain. 

  


Zim leaned his head against Dib’s arm as his free clawed hand grabbed Dib’s arm in an iron grip. Dib just held Zim’s hand without a word no matter how tight Zim held him. 

  


The Observer seemed to sigh as he said “Zim of Irk will outlive everyone in this room. Even his friend GIR will most likely fade before he will.” Dib could feel the way Zim’s claws were starting to enter his hand from the tight hold. 

  


Dib just closed his eyes as the large part of him wanted to scream that it wasn’t true. GIR and Dib would always be right there by Zim’s side, no matter what. But that wasn’t true. In all the years Zim had been on earth he had to repair GIR more and more as the time passed them by. Zim had confessed that the Tallest had made GIR out of trash and the more time past the more problems in GIR’s assembly were coming to light. 

  


In the dark of the night, not that long ago, Zim had whispered that he feared the day where he could not make the repairs GIR needed. That one day his little friend would fizzle out and just not work anymore. 

  


Dib knew that when that day came to pass Zim would sit and cry. 

  


It was something he had sworn he would never do after he discovered the Tallest betrayal, but Dib knew how much Zim loved GIR even if he never said the words. GIR was a friend, brother, and son all wrapped up in one annoying package. Beside Dib himself he knew that GIR held a huge part of Zim in his tiny hands. 

  


The Observer then broke into Dib’s thoughts by speaking to the class. “In this world time has past Zim by. The world has changed and Zim has protected it with everything he has. Now he is going to visit Dib of earth. I do warn you that this world will most likely hurt your hearts.” 

  


With that they faded away and everyone took in a deep breath as Zim’s base appeared on the screen, looking the same as it always did. 

  


**Zim walked out of his home with a light smile. A dark blue hoodie with the words ‘they are out there’ covered his body.**

  


Dib didn’t say a word as he squeezed Zim’s hand. That was his hoodie. He knew Zim realized that by the ragged breath he took in. 

  


**He kept his hands in the pocket in the front as he hummed while he walks down the street just staring right ahead.**

  


Kids pointed out the signs and new buildings Zim passed as he walked down the street. Dib glanced at his father who had shown his inner Dib as his sister liked to say. A notebook with a pen moving so fast as he wrote down everything he could see, much to Dib’s amusement. 

  


**He stops by a flower shop where an old lady with pure white hair smiles and say, “Roses for a sweetheart.” Zim just smiles with a mysterious smile and pays for his flowers that he holds like his child in his two arms.**

  


Dib could feel Zim loosen his hold while the kids were cooing over the flowers Zim had bought. Many wondered if Zim had a lover because of that smile on his face. 

  


Dib ignored them and looked at Zim who stared at the screen. Dib could feel his fingers now but made no movement to treat the small cuts Zim had made on the back of his hand. He just placed his free hand on Zim’s and squeezed in comfort again. 

  


**As he steps out of the shop, he looks up to see cars flying this way and that. He hums again as he starts walking down the street once more while people ran by him on phones and a few futuristic looking Bluetooth.**

  


Many pointed out the outfits and crazy hairdos people were wearing. Some caused laughter like a lady who had her hair formed like a vaulter while others confused like the man who seemed to be copying a building. 

  


All the while Zim looks like a relic out of time. Gaz was heard over the kids as she said “Look at Zim.” Many quieted down as they took in the Zim on the screen. 

**  
**

**While others wore out of this world fashions of chrome and body suits, Zim just stood there in the only hoodie they could see. On his hands they could see the same gloves that he had always worn along with the same pants and boots.**

**  
**

**His height had changed to maybe around 5 feet but to the way he carried himself was completely different from the Zim of the past. He was calmer than anyone could recall. When a human ran and almost knocked him over he only stood up and hummed once more while the Zim of the past would have screamed murder.**

  


Many started to mummer in discomfort at the Zim on the screen. Even their currant Zim wasn’t that calm. Just the other day he told Davey that he would gut him and feed him to his snake if he didn’t move out of his way. 

  


Many asked about the hoodie as well. Wasn’t it dangerous for the alien to basically announcing that life was out there? Zita had enough and turned so she was leaning over her chair only to stare at Zim. 

  


Eyes wide as he stared forward as his body seemed to be slowly curling up. She turned to Dib and asked loud enough for everyone to hear “Is he ok?” Everyone turned to look at Zim who refused to look at anyone. Dib rubbed Zim’s hand and said “We are watching his worst fear. He is far from ok.”

  


Everyone went silent as they took that in. Some wondered how this was his worst fear while others remembered what the Observer said in the beginning. Zita sat down with a contemplating expression while others like Keef, who figured it out already, were in tears. 

  


**Everyone was running around not stopping for a moment while Zim calmly walked just seemingly drifting though the masses. Soon he entered what looked to be the only wooded area around. Zim looked up at the thick fence with a warning sign that said the area was privet property and anyone trespassing would be vaporized.**

  


Dib, in an effort to bring in some levity, knocked Zim lightly with his elbow saying “Bad Irken” as if he was a cat who knocked over a glass. Zim just lightly patted his arm with a hum. 

  


**Zim snickered at the sign as he locked the door behind him. He looked around at the all the trees and flowers that was about the size of his living room. He sighed with a slight smile as he walked over to a huge tree that stood in the middle of it all.**

  


Zim and Dib stared at the tree. Dib glanced at his Zim and asked, “Is that?” while Zim hummed in wonder. 

  


**Zim ran a gloved hand over the bark as he walked over to the side and then just plopped on the ground. He just gazed into the distance as he placed his flowers on the ground to his right.**

  


Dib snickered as he said, “Guess you got over the fear of germs.” Only for Zim to shiver in clear disgust much to Dib and Gaz’s amusement. 

  


**Everything was silent till he leaned back on the tree with a light hum. “Hello Dib. Zim sorry he was gone for so long. Someone wanted to buy this place, so Zim had to tell them no.” He smirked as he said, “They didn’t like that, so Zim had to make sure they understood in better ways.”**

  


Without a word Dib turned and narrowed his eyes at Zim. Zim just rubbed his head against Dib’s arm more. 

  


**He raised his hands as if stopping Dib from yelling at him by saying “No don’t worry, no permanent damage was done to the worm. A few bruises and maybe money loss but no death. Promise Dib-Thing.”**

  


Dib turned back to the screen with a happy hum as Zim sighed almost silently in disappointment. 

  


**Zim was then left in silence again before he sighed once more and asked, “Do you resent me Zim wonders.”**

  


Dib tilted his head. 

  


Resent Zim? 

  


Dib wondered if he could ever resent Zim. For some reason he felt like he never could. Even if Zim had won the earth and enslaved humanity. If Dib could still be with him and fight with him then Dib could never even think about resenting Zim. 

  


**He leaned up against the tree and said “If Zim was a better being he would bring your sister and father here."**

  


The Membranes all sat up when they heard mention of The Professor and Gaz. 

  


**"If Zim were kinder, maybe, he would share this place and bring them here. But Zim is not any of those. Zim is selfish. Zim is cruel. He claimed you as his years ago. And Zim has always hated to share."**

  


Dib pated Zim’s hand because he knew that if Zim passed away before him then he would hide Zim away from the Irkens. Zim would be buried on earth in a place only Dib would be able to go. 

  


He may bring Gaz, maybe, so he understood Zim’s want to hide him from anyone. After all, Zim was Dib’s just as much as Dib was Zim’s. 

  


**"So here you are in the place that still means everything to Zim. The tree where we would meet on out ‘truce nights’ you would call it."**

  


Dib whispered, “I knew it!” as Zim purred lightly to show his happiness that their spot continued to live after all that time. 

  


**"Here Zim shared the universe with the only being that ever truly mattered.”**

  


Dib squeezed Zim’s hand. 

  


No words were needed. 

  


**Zim stopped talking and stared into the distance looking like he was an old man they thought. The world had seemed to beat him down from the way it looked to have added lines his face and shadows to his face. For all his still youthful appearance Zim had seemed like the oldest being in the world they all thought with a pang in their hearts.**

  


Zim felt Gaz’s hand lightly rub the back of his neck, a good distance from his PAK and antenna that were way to sensitive for her to touch. It was a high sign of trust for an Irken to allow anyone to come in contact with those spots and while he liked Gaz well enough it wasn’t to the point he would allow her there. 

  


Something she understood because even after Zim became partners with her brother he was to never come into her room. She would allow him to make deliveries to her room but to actually enter? 

  


Never. 

  


**Then he smiled and looked up into the leaves of the tree and asked “Do you remember Dib? Do you remember daring Zim to climb this tree without the use of his PAK legs?” Zim laughed and said, “You got stuck in a squirrel hole while the mighty Zim was throwing leaves at you screaming how he was amazing.”**

  


Many laughed at the flash of a 12-year-old Dib pointing up into the tree to a smug Zim. Of how Zim scaled up because of his claws. Of Dib with his foot stuck in a tree hole screaming while Zim was on a branch clearly laughing with GIR on the ground waving a flag. 

  


Dib just smiled and leaned against Zim as if they were holding the other up. 

  


**He seemed to tear up as he looked back to the ground in front of him with his laugh turning into a sad sigh at the end.**

  


Dib sighed and lightly shoved Zim to get an answering shove back. Right now, they were safe and together. 

  


**“Hey Dib. How long can this go one for? How much longer must Zim protect this planet before you come for him? Can you tell Zim?”**

  


The ones who it hadn’t connected for murmured in confusion while those who understood felt tears start to form. Keef was silently sobbing. Dib lightly took his arm and hand from Zim only to wrap himself around his Zim in hopes to give more comfort for what was to come. This allowed Zim to hide as Dib squeezed him. 

  


**Zim then looked to his right as the camera flipped to show that all this time Zim had been talking to a grave.**

  


Everyone gasped, even the ones who knew it was coming. It was hard to see that Zim really was all alone. The Professor rubbed his son’s back with a sad sigh while Gaz lightly squeezed Zim’s neck again. Zim just sighed sadly as Dib rubbed his back in comfort. 

  


Dib stared at his grave but could feel the way Zim was trembling against him. So, he freely gave his Zim comfort while staring at his name from the rock. 

  


**Flowers from all kinds of color surrounded the grave, clearly a testament to Zim’s care for this place. Zim moved so he laid on the grave making sure not to crush a single flower. He traced a claw over the only writing on the stone, Dib Membrane.**

**  
**

**Zim just stared as he traced the name over and over before he spoke again. “A thousand earth years have passed since you left Zim."**

  


All breath was sucked out of the room. Dib could feel tears start to form as he held his Zim as close as he could. 

  


Oh Zim! 

  


**"He has fought for this planet against any and every threat that came his way. He fixed the pollution, came up with better fuel, made better foods that helped, Zim fought every alien threat like it was his last, by the Tallest he even sent the Armada packing as you would say.”**

  


Dib gave a watery chuckle as Zim startled a little. “Yeah Zim. Looks like you even faced the great invaders and won. Hows that for defective?” 

  


As he spoke he could feel Zim’s antenna twitching from how close he was. Zim didn’t say a word but hugged Dib closer in joy. 

  


**He leaned his head against the cold stone giving a small purr that sounded a bit broken as a small smile came to his face. “How much longer till you come Dib-Human? Zim has done everything you asked. He has saved the world and kept saving it. But the years pass so strangely to him. One moment Zim will blink and suddenly Christmas will be here again. Or some other human holiday that makes his longing for you so much worse than it normally is. That is something that never changes even as the years pass so fast sometimes. Other times it feels like syrup coming so slow that he will have to check a clock almost every minute, so he knows the world is moving forward.”**

  


Dib was sure that he was hurting Zim now from how close he was holding his Zim. 

  


**Zim leaned away from the grave as he quietly said “Zim is very thankful for the PAK on those days. Because you humans have such small memories. You forget after time what your partner liked or the way they looked after they leave you. Zim remembers. Zim remembers the clothing Dib liked, he remembers the way Dib ate his favorite foods.”**

**  
**

**Zim took a shaky breath and made sure to stare determinedly at the grave much like he would stare at the human in life.**

**  
**

**“Zim remembers the way Dib’s hands shook when he was excited. Zim remembers the way Dib would panic when a deadline was coming. Zim remembers the way Dib’s hair fell naturally. Zim remembers the way Dib’s lip would tick when he didn’t want to laugh but found something funny.”**

**  
**

**Zim placed a hand on the grave looking at it like it was everything to him as he said the final line.**

**  
**

**“Zim remembers it all and Zim refuses to forget a single thing about his Dib.”**

  


Many people started to sob at that while Dib just kept his Zim close as he watched the other look so resolute but so sad. 

  


**He rubbed the top of the grave like it was a pet or maybe even the person he missed so much. He took his hand with a sad smile and folded his hands together. He then laid on the ground in front of the grave examining his hands as if they held the answers he was seeking.**

**  
**

**“Humans say that after the death of someone they are allowed to move on. That after a good amount of time they can go on with their lives and have families with someone who wasn’t the first person. Zim does not like that idea.”**

**  
**

**Zim pulled his hands apart and stared at the grave as he asked “How can Zim move past you?”**

  


No one could say a word. They refused to speak as the Zim on the screen shared his heart to someone he truly loved. 

  


The Professor lifted his goggles to wipe his eyes as the alien his son had chased almost all his life lifted his head to stare at his son’s face. While he still didn’t know how he felt about aliens being real and such he held no resentment to Zim. How on earth could he hate a being who loved his son like he had loved their mother even after all these years? 

  


Dib felt the sob build in his throat as Zim’s big red eyes gazed at him. He placed his forehead against Zim’s and rubbed slowly as tears fell. Zim just stared at his Dib knowing that when the time came for his Dib, he himself would do the same as the one on the screen. ‘How on Irk or anywhere really did you move on from your other half’ wondered Zim as he returned Dib’s affection. 

  


**He rolled over to stare up at the sky through the leaves as he said “So Zim will wait. One day it will need to be Zim’s turn to leave this plane of existence. And Zim expects you there you filthy human.”**

**  
**

**He snickered tiredly as he yawned.**

**  
**

**“Maybe, with any luck, we can go around causing trouble like before. It would be fun to run beside my Dib-Thing again.” Zim had a dreamy smile as he softly said, “So much fun to be with you once more.” The last thing they saw was Zim eyes closed as if he was sleeping as a gentle breeze made the flowers around him dance.**

  


No one could speak. 

  


Just when they thought they understood the depth of Zim and Dib’s feelings something like this would happen and prove they knew nothing. No one could help but glance at Dib and Zim who held their eyes closed as they rubbed their foreheads together in comfort. 

  


Nothing was needed to be said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I now have a Tumblr. I try to draw a pic before I let a chapter out into the word. At the very least I give a sentence to give a hit on what happens.
> 
> So come drop by please.
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dreamerlosthelp


	6. She'd Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dib now has a daughter he has to raise. You can debate on how she came to be.

Dib pulled away to wipe the tears from his eyes and look back at Zim. Zim looked back blinking those big ruby red eyes back at him. Zim knew his future. He knew that if he didn’t find a way to save Dib, he would have to live without him. So Zim felt that nothing needed to be said.

Dib just took Zim’s face in his hands and gazed back at those eyes. Those eyes many would claim were pink or red and end with that. But they were so much more. He knew when Zim was excited those eyes glowed with a fire that turned them into rubies. When Zim was thinking they became a calm pink. When he was just relaxing, they were a soft pastel that always made Dib smile. But his favorite is when Zim was serious about something. Because when Zim was serious he would lock his eyes on it and it always took Dib’s breath away.

They glowed.

In that moment when Zim truly meant something his eyes seemed to capture the very stars that had always fascinated Dib. He could make out the very cosmos that made Zim who he was. And right now, the stars stared back at Dib. He ran his thumb under those eyes. His world was in his hands. Right here in these two hands of his that had calluses and scars from a life lived he held his world softly. His world was not perfect by any means, but it was his. And he knew that Zim saw Dib as his world. Even the Zim that had lost his Dib fought and tried to make his lost Dib proud because he was still his world. One day he may have to leave his Zim behind.

And Dib refused.

“On the day I leave this plane of existence, I will take you with me” whispered Dib into the quiet room. Many could feel their hearts skip a beat as they understood what he meant. On the day Dib thought he would die he would kill Zim. In the past they would have seen that as monstrous. They would have tried to take Zim from Dib and lock him up to protect the alien.

Now they knew it was a mark of his love to Zim. He would save Zim from the long years ahead of him after Dib’s death one day. So they didn’t say a word as Zim purred to show his happiness.

Soon the Observer appeared again looking at the people in the room. They looked at Dib who had an arm thrown over Zim’s shoulders keeping his close to his side. They seemed to smile as they said “The last world hurt the heart. May this one hurt with sweetness” and disappeared. Zim and Dib glanced at each other in confusion as the screen lite up.

**Dib sat on a couch in a homely living room no one recognized with what looked like a bundle of blankets. The walls were dark blue with almost pink trim. Pictures lined the walls with the Membrane family in almost every scene. Zim started to appear in a few by the time they were 13 but it was sporadic at best. Then when they were about 16, he was in almost every photo. There were graduation photos, celebrations, photos taken just as someone fell and the like.**

Many snickered at the pictures of Dib with cake smashed on his face, Gaz sitting proudly as Zim stared confused at a TV screen, the Professor dancing in the kitchen.

**A wall dedicated to a life Dib lived with people he loved.**

No one could hold back the smiles at that.

**But Dib just leaned more on the back of the couch as he stared at the pile of blankets in his arms paying no attention to the wall. He lifted the blankets ducking his face, so he was closer. Then a little tanned hand was flung out to clumsily pat at his face.**

“No way! Dib’s a dad?” asked many classmates.

Dib just tilted his head as he wondered where the baby came from. Maybe it was a clone like Zim? Or did he really find a girl. He looked over at Zim who was staring at the screen. He grabbed Zim’s claws in his free hand and gave a light squeeze. “You know that you’ll be there to, right? I can’t do that without you.” Zim glanced at Dib and squeezed back tighter as he said “You know I probably killed her.” Dib half smiled as he said, “If I went behind your back then yes.” Zim nodded as they went back to watching the Dib on the screen smile at the bundle in his arms.

**“Hi to you to Lovey. How are you today?” The baby babbled something, and Dib hummed as if he understood every word. “Ok. So today is good. I’m glad.” He smiled more as the baby seemed to giggle back at him.**

Many giggled as they watched Dib interact with the baby. Zim leaned his head against Dib as Dib’s arm tightened around his shoulders. He, more than anyone, knew that Dib longed to be a father. While he did not know if he wanted the house, wife, and dog he did want the kids. He wanted to teach someone about the world and very stars around them. He wanted to defend them from the monsters in human skin like no one had done for him. He wanted to be there for all the plays, sport events, and every scraped knee.

For all of Dib that longed to go to the stars there was another part who longed to be a father to someone who needed him. Zim curled his arm around Dib’s back to hug him back. In a nearly silent whisper Zim said to him “one day. One day you will have that.” Dib hugged him back without a word.

**“You know lovey you are so loved. Your aunty Gaz will teach you to be strong and to follow your own way like she did."**

A picture of Gaz in a gamer’s hideout playing hard and fast with a easy smirk on her face. Gaz nodded with a small smile at her brother’s words and the glimpse of her future.

**Your grandpa will teach you how the world was made and show you how to make even more.**

A picture of Professor Membrane appeared with electricity dancing around him as he acted like a conductor for it. He hummed as he adjusted the goggles with the happy thought of teaching his future grandchild.

Our Zim will teach you the stars and how to reach them.”

A picture of Zim looking at a star map in his Voot. Dib squeezed Zim at the confirmation of Zim still being there to teach his baby. Zim hummed as he took in the minute changes of that Zim. A little taller and a hoodie covered his body. Not bad.

**With that he stood up and walked to his photo wall as the baby babbled and tried to reach for Dib’s glasses.**

**He stopped at a photo that meant more to him then he could ever say. A purple haired woman with golden eyes smirked back from the image. Arms folded with a hip cocked showing how much she was refusing to back down from anything, not even for a picture. Dib lifted a hand to lightly touch the face he missed more and more every day.**

Many went silent at the photo while the Membranes took in a deep breath. “Who is that Dib? You recognize her?” asked Aki as she turned to look at him. Gaz wrapped her arms around her stomach while The Professor took a deep breath. “I’m not surprised that you kids don’t recognize her. That would be my wife, Dib’s mother.”

People blinked as they looked back at the photo while Zim curled tight to his human in hopes of giving comfort.

**He then looked down at the baby in his arms, gold meeting gold. He brought the finger from the photo to run down the nose of the little girl who was the spitting image of the woman on the photo. He smiled as she sneezed a small kitten sneeze.**

Many girls and Keef awed at the little sneeze while Dib couldn’t help but smile a bit. Zim did a little hum as he saw his Dib’s Smeet. It wasn’t the most terrible looking thing he had ever seen.

It had potential to even be cute.

**“I wish she was here. She would have adored you, but life is not kind.**

The Professor sucked in a breath as he placed a hand on Dib’s leg. That was how he had told his children that she was gone. That life was not kind.

Dib took a breath as he was brought back to that moment. Of looking up at his tall father as he said that line. Of holding Gaz’s hand as she begged him to return their mother with his science. Of the tears they cried while he was locked in that moment.

Without much thought he placed his hand on Gaz’s neck feeling the way she swallowed hard. He knew that even she was lost in the memories of the moment that had ripped them to their cores.

**She isn’t here and now there is just me and our family to show she once was here. So, my Lovey it comes to me to fulfill that job for you. I will teach you as she once taught me. I will give you boundaries and limits but teach you how to be more. I will be your rock when this world tries to bury you. Between you and me and the rest of our family.” Dib smiled as tears filled his eyes. “We will make the impossible possible once more.”**

Dib gave a watery laugh that cause Zim to look up at him. “That was my mother’s favorite line. We will make the impossible possible once more. She firmly believed that everything was possible, that if it was deemed impossible then work needed to be done. It was almost her catch phrase in life.” Zim purred a little in thanks for sharing about the woman Dib still held to firmly in his heart.

_**[Ladysmith Black Mambazo:]** _

_**Ngiyamkhumbula umama wami** _

_**[Zulu: I miss my mom]** _

**Dib walked into a nursery with a hum that sounded like a lullaby as he rocked while he walked. He got the clearly sleepy baby dressed into a PJs with little spaceships.**

Zim smirked as he looked up at Dib who could only shrug as a few classmates giggled and snickered.

**Before he placed her in the crib, they stopped next to a photo of the purple hair lady from the living room. In this photo she held two children, one purple and one black, in her arms with bright smiles on their faces. Dib smiled and looked at the golden eyes that sleepily blinked back at him. He hummed and then murmured out a question.**

_**You never got to meet your grandma did ya?** _

_**Every night, I got you kissin' on her picture** _

“Dib sounds good” and “he has a nice voice” was murmured from around the room as Dib ducked his head to the amusement of his loved ones.

**With that he pressed a kiss to his finger and taped the photo only to lightly bub his Lovey’s lips for another kiss to the photo. He sighed as he gazed at the photo again. He then lightly sang**

**_Cuts me up that you will never listen_ **

**_To the sweet, sweet sound of her voice_ **

**Dib then smirked as he lifted an eyebrow at the photo as if he was teasing the woman who couldn’t be seen. Suddenly a white outline appeared next to them of the woman.**

The Membranes sucked in a breath at the image of the woman appearing. Zim blinked a bit as he asked “Is it normal for those lost to appear like that to humans? Dib?”

Dib couldn’t speak so Zita in front of them turned and said “No it’s not. Some believe we are watched over by loved ones but to see them like that. . . . I doubt even Dib considered it to be real.”

Zim murmured his thanks as Dib tightened his arm around him. Zim looked up at the fixed stare of his Dib wondering how he could help.

**She leaned over to look giddily at the baby in Dib’s arms.**

**_I could tell you she was quite the mixture_ **

**_Of a mama and a shaman and a fiery pistol_ **

**The woman looked up at Dib, never saying a word, but smirking at how he described her.**

The Membranes gave little watery laughs at her. That was her in a nutshell they thought with small smiles.

**_Truth is, she's right there in you_ **

**_She's a part of you, you don't have a choice_ **

**Dib looked at his Lovey and ran a finger down the side of her face.**

_**My dear, you will feel her In your mind,** _

_**you will hear her** _

_**And if she could use words, use words** _

**Dib placed her into his crib and smiled at her. The woman blew a kiss as she faded from view.**

Zim rubbed Dib’s back at the small shutter that came from her disappearance. His poor Stinky. Zim hoped this world would end soon if only for his Dib’s state of mind.

**_She'd say_ **

**_"You're beautiful,_ **

**_but don't you overplay that card"_ **

**Lovey, as they had named the baby, was sitting at a feeding table with bright eyes and big smile as Dib wiped his face from the food Lovey clearly threw.**

Many giggled at the fake annoyed face Dib was wearing. Zim felt Dib place his head on top of Zim’s so he hummed to let Dib know he was here. He sighed as he reached his free hand for one of Zim’s to intwine their fingers.

**The woman was next to the baby laughing as Dib playfully scolded his Lovey.**

**_She'd say_ **

**_"_ ** **_You're spiritual,_ **

**_so don't ever forget that part"_ **

**Dib danced slowly at night with Lovey in his arms as he murmured a song to her.**

The Professor squeezed Dib’s leg as Gaz ran her hand over Dib’s on her neck. Dib hummed as he slowly rubbed his cheek on Zim’s head.

In this world he was a father. He didn’t know if she was a clone or a natural birth, but it was clear as day that she was loved. The resemblance between her and his mother was hard but every time he saw the glimpse of a life with her he became excited.

He wanted that. He couldn’t wait for the day to come that he would one day be a father. Right now, he wasn’t in a place to be a father but even so he was excited to see the feedings and lullabies. If he had one complaint it would be the ghost that hung around.

That was hard. Every time he saw her his heart would jump. It hurt to see her and then lose her again. Never mind what was going on with Gaz, who was slowly losing her in her memories and The Professor, who sometimes couldn’t face his children because of their resemblance to her.

This was the hardest world by far for the three of them.

**The woman sat with her legs lightly swinging over the arm of the comfy chair in the corner as she watched them. She tapped the cross on her neck as she hummed along with Dib.**

**_She'd say_ **

**_"_ ** **_You are so much stronger than you even think you are_ **

**Dib watching as Lovey lifting herself off the floor with the help of a table leg. She started a wobbly walk away from Dib towards something that she was clearly excited to see**.

Many clapped as Lovey took her steps. Dib felt the smile grow on his face as she wobbled to and fro with that bright smile on her face. He whispered “I bet that its you she running to” to Zim who hummed.

“Of course, the spawn is excited to see me. I am Zim. She knows her betters, clearly” whispered back Zim if only to get the snort-chuckle Dib did when Zim would pull out the old attitude.

**_Let your heart,_ **

**_let your heart lead the way"_ **

**_That's what she'd say_ **

**Dib then looked up and smiled at Zim who caught Lovey in gentle claws. He watched as the alien hugged her as lightly as he could only for the baby to give a sloppy kiss his chin. The woman laughed with Dib as Zim started to twitch with the need to scream and instead lightly scold the cooing baby in his arms.**

Many snickered or outright laughed at the image of a twitching alien out of his disguise. Zim felt the shiver of disgust go down his squeedlyspooch at the thought of those germs touching him while Dib joined in the snickering.

Dib lifted his head so he could look Zim in the eyes as he said “Well. If there was any doubt that she is mine that’s gone. First thing she does is to make you cringe.” He outright laughed as he said “Good girl. I’m proud.”

Zim just let go of his hand to shove him. He humped as he folded his arms across his chest to sit better in his chair. Dib hummed as he noticed that Zim didn’t try to shake his arm off from where it was across his shoulders.

**_Ooh-woo,_ **

**_ooh-woo,_ **

**_ooh-woo_ **

**_That's what she'd say_ **

**_Ooh-woo,_ **

**_ooh-woo,_ **

**_ooh-woo-hoo-hoo_ **

**Dib picked Lovey from Zim’s arms with a gentle grin and placed her on the ground where she started her wobbly steps again. Suddenly the golden eyed Lovely turned and became a girl of maybe 10.**

**Long purple hair fell around her shoulders in messy waves and golden eyes so bright and happy looked back at her father. She wore a purple tutu skirt with a black bomber jacket. Black leggings with purple boots like Zim’s covered her feet as she spun as if to show her father her outfit.**

**And right there on the back of her jacket was a catch phrase that had defined her father through his life. ‘They are out there. Somewhere.’**

Dib laughed as he saw what many called his slogan across his daughter’s back. “She looks like Gaz but with a more happy flare.” He turned to look at his sister who was nodding in approval of her nieces look. “It’s good” was all she said on the subject while

The Professor thought his new princess looked adorable!

**_She said, "Take care of your sisters,_ **

**_I mean their whole world_ **

**_Spend your days tryna_ **

**_lift up other girls_ **

**Lovey was sitting on the floor next to a girl crying her eyes out, rubbing her back trying her best to help. The woman sat on the girl’s side as if trying to offer comfort to the unknown girl. The two of them helped her back up on to her feet and had her go to the bathroom to wash her face.**

Many girls cooed and said “that Lovey was so kind.” Dib, Gaz, and Zim smirked because that wasn’t all she would do. It wasn’t the Membrane way and by the way The Professor sighed he knew it too.

**Lovey was then seen punching a boy in the face as he pulled the same mystery girl’s hair.**

The three cheered as a few people laughed. “And she has perfect form!” laughed Gaz as the three leaned on each other in almost tears. Dib wiped his eyes as he said “You know that’s my kid, right? There is no way she walked out of my house without knowing how to punch at the very least.” Zim just relaxed under the two of them as they watched Lovey knock a tooth out of the boy.

Zim sighed in pleasure. That punch was clearly from him.

**_You came with love,_ **

**_a purpose, and your mother's curls_ **

**Dib ran into a office only to see Lovey with a bloody, sheepish, smile.**

“Look! Caring Daddy Dib is here!” called out Carl to the laughter of his classmates. Dib just shrugged as he leaned more on Zim. He was in to good a mood to figure out if they were trying to be jerks or not.

**Instead of screaming at her he shook his head as he ran a hand through her long hair. Without a thought he pulled her hair into a high ponytail like the lady in the photo and then tilted her head left and right looking for the damage. The girl just tilted her head and blinked big gold eyes back at him. He stared for a minute then sighed in defeat.**

“I am always weak to that. Gaz did it a lot when we were younger. She would blink those big eyes back at me and my dinner would be on her plate.” Gaz just laughed at him while Zim just looked at him.

“You know you do that for me to correct? Does that mean you see me as a girl? Of your family unit?” Gaz lifted off Zim to stare at her brother who looked like his girlfriend asked if her butt looked big. This was going to be funny!

As Dib tried to talk himself out of a hole, much to the amusement of everyone, they turned back to the screen to continue watching Lovey.

**The woman snickered as Dib walked into the office clearly dreading this conversation. Lovey started to snicker along with the woman as soon as the door shut only for Zim, in his human look to sit next to her.**

“She should be fine. Dib is most likely the punishment parent while Zim is the one who sneaks her candy and then lets her loose on the world” said Brian as he rubbed his chin. Dib and Zim shrugged because that was Zim.

He knew the raising of earth Smeets was completely different from Irkens so he would give her food and allow Dib to punish her. He hummed as he watched how this Zim would deal with this.

**She went stock still as Zim stared straight ahead. “Was it worth the punishment you will face, and would you call your reasons just?” asked Zim as he glanced at her. Lovey turned her head and gave that intense stare that Dib was well known for. “It was worth it to me” said a quite but so strong voice. Zim then lightly pulled at her ponytail as he said, “Then I will try and get Dib-Stink to be lenient if only by a small amount.”**

“See! Zim is the fun one who will be on her side to Dib!” called out Brian as many cheered on for Zim helping Lovey. Dib just sighed as he wrapped an arm around Zim again. There really wasn’t anything to say to that.

**Lovey smiled big and wide as she said “Love you Zimmy-Love!”**

Everyone stopped as they took in the name. “Don’t say it!” screamed Dib before someone could repeat the name. “Zim hates when people mess with his name” said Gaz because Dib was to busy talking down a twitching Irken.

“You guys know that scar on Dib’s leg? The one that looks like a big gun shot?” Many nodded as they remembered the trip to the beach they took a few years ago. Dib had been in shorts that showed of the scar perfectly just above his knee. “One of the legs from Zim’s backpack thing stabbed him after he messed with Zim’s name. I really thought he was dead at the time.”

**Zim looked done with the world as he said “Yeah yeah. Even if I want to chuck you out an air lock every time you use that damnable nick name you dubbed me with.”**

“Well damn. We have proof he loves her.” While everyone murmured to each other about Zim’s reaction to the name and Lovey Dib turned to stare at Zim. Zim sighed and looked back at him with a half shrug.

All he could think was that she was Dib’s so that made her special.

Dib just smiled and pressed his lips to the top of Zim’s head, much to Zim’s embarrassment.

**Lovey just giggled at her Zimmy-Love.**

**_I'll be with you every step of the way, ayy_ **

**Dib held Lovey on his back as they walked down the street. There was no Zim or blood on Lovey anymore and she was clearly in a good mood. Dib and the woman watched with kind eyes as Lovey waved a melting ice cream in the air as she described something that clearly meant a lot to her.**

**Dib turned forward as he answered back to her in what was clearly a positive way if the way she threw herself to hug his neck was a sign. The three of them laughed as they walked down the street.**

Dib leaned back with his arm back around Zim’s shoulders smiling a bit as he watched the three on the screen. He could feel The Professor’s hand on his leg tightening every so often with the actions of the woman on the screen. He felt the way Gaz turned in her seat so she could hold the hand that was over Zim’s shoulder.

While this scene made all of them happy it was hard to watch her being ignored by Dib and his family.

Dib sighed as he watched her happiness on the screen. He hoped that if she was still there watching over him, she was laughing too. He hoped she found joy in them and knew how much she was still needed by them.

**_Don't live your life tryna blend in,_ **

**_stick out_ **

**_Trust your gut and_ **

**_don't you get into those doubts_ **

**Lovey was dancing between her bomber outfit and a normal dress while she was still dressed in her PJs.**

Many awed at the little girl who would dance to the left and right while dressed in a little nightdress with little aliens on it.

**The woman sat between the outfits watching the dancing girl with a concerned frown on her face only to smile as the door opened to let Zim in. Zim walked in and stood behind the girl to ask “What is wrong Dib’s spawn?”**

**Lovey, maybe 6 or so in this memory, turned to Zim and said “No one likes my jacket. They say I should be normal. Should I Zimmy-Love? Be normal like the girls in my class?”**

Every Membrane sighed as they said in unison “She is going through the Question phase.” Everyone turned to them to see each one had a ‘Done With The World’ face. Zim poked Dib’s side and asked “Question phase?”

Dib turned and said “We each have a high intellect. So, we become aware of the world very soon after entering skool. It is normally where we first interact with Kids our age, so we enter the skool as ourselves. But as we interact with students and teachers, we soon pick up our differences. So, based on that reaction we question. The answer we find will shape how we react to everything in the future. My father found comfort in numbers and science, so he never hid a thing about himself. Gaz found herself video games even if she could code her own by 10. While I lost myself in the paranormal. Now Lovey is going through it. Think of it as an annoying rite of passage.”

Dib shrugged as Zim nodded with a claw under his chin. “But what about that Zim? Can he hurt Lovey’s future depending on his answer?” asked a worried Zim.

Dib bit his lip as he looked at Gaz. She glared at the screen as if telling that Zim to be carful with his words or he would die. “Yes he can. A teacher told Gaz during that phase that she would never be as smart as dad or me. So she never showed her true intellect and hid in her games. We have tried to correct it and she knows that’s bull now but back then? That teacher was the reason Gaz never came out of her games. The answer we find during this question shapes us so depending on Zim’s answer will help or hurt Lovey.”

Zim gulped as he stared at the other Zim. ‘Don’t mess up please. This could be the most important interaction with Lovey we will ever have.’

**Zim sat next to her and pulled her onto his lap as he said “They are fools. Your father was the only human to figure me out. He stood against me every day even when it went against what the world deemed normal. So why should the only spawn of the earth’s protector be normal when she can be something more just like her father?”**

Every Membrane smiled at Zim’s answer. Dib let go of Gaz to wrap his arms around Zim. “Perfect answer Space-Boy” murmured Dib as he squeezed Zim tight in happiness. Zim just sighed as he looked at the other Zim. “Well how can she be anything less then more with you as her father?” asked Zim who was being completely serious. Dib just hummed in happiness as he gave another squeeze.

**Her big golden eyes blinked back at Zim as he looked into her eyes. “Trust yourself and be what you want to be. After all, you were made to be more than normal. You were made to be Dib-Stinky’s Lovey.” She smiled big and wide as she hugged her Zimmy-Love. It was the last time she would allow others to try and dictate who she would be she promised.**

Everyone smiled as the picture of a little Lovey in her bomber jacket and tutu standing there with a determined grin on her face.

**_Remember God is like the sun,_ **

**_he always comes out_ **

**_Just when you think the dark's here to stay"_ **

**Lovey sitting in the back yard of the house held her legs to her chest. The sun was going down, but she paid no attention as she stared into nothingness. Dib and Zim walked out of the house to her side and sat on her left and right without a word. “Do you have to go Zimmy-Love?” she asked in a almost silent voice. Zim ran his claws through her hair as he said “Yes. I must finish this war with the Tallest before they come to earth and harm you.”**

Zim pulled himself out of Dib’s arms to sigh with his arms crossed across his chest. “So I did join the resistance.” Many turned to look at him as he stared hard at the screen. “Resistance?” asked The Professor.

Zim glanced at Dib only to receive a nod back. “The Irken race have taken over hundreds of planets. This means they have murdered many races and destroyed planets that have no use. There are pockets of resistance all over the galaxies but they are disorganized, so they are defeated more often then they win. So, I have some idea on leaving earth one day to help.”

Zim sighed as he said “Right now I am still debating. While the Tallest know of earth I have sold this place as being completely useless so they won’t go out of their way to come. But there are still so many races suffering because of Irkens. I go back and forth often on the right way to go.”

He looked up at the screen to see the other Zim look at Lovey with a fierce determination. “It seems that he decided to join in the hope to save her. So she grounded my partner but also gave me a reason to fight.”

He turned to smirk at Dib. “Just like you to have a Spawn who like to throw a nut in the works.”

“Spanner” corrected Dib. Zim shrugged as he said “Same difference.”

“Dib were you going to join as well?” asked The Professor with a tight voice. Dib looked over with a raised eyebrow. “Maybe. After all, me and Zim have always worked better side by side. The two of us would be able to do some good out there in the cosmos. But with Lovey that plan will fail. I can’t leave her alone if something were to happen to me and Zim. We are her parents so one of us have to stay to take care of her.”

The Professor didn’t know what to say to that. He found his mouth stuck closed as he swallowed the burning question he wanted to ask.

‘Is there a chance I’ll lose you to the resistance in this life, son?’

**She looked up to him with tears steaming as she cried “But I don’t want to lose you!” Zim and Dib held a hand each as they said “You won’t.” Zim pointed up at the stars that started to come out and said “You see that star right there?” Dib rubbed her tears so she could see and watched the so small, almost tic tack sized star that barely even glowed in the night sky.**

**“That is my flight pattern. I will travel there where I can find a station that the rebels like me own. It will basically cut my 6-month travel to mere minutes. Then I will join the fight with them, and we will end this war once and for all.” Zim spoke with a passion at was so rarely used nowadays.**

Dib looked over at his Zim and knew that this fight would be all Zim’s now because he had to protect the earth and their Lovey in that life. Zim smiled back as if to make sure he knew there were no hard feelings.

**Zim then placed a small bracelet around Lovey’s wrist that looked like a heart rate monitor only with a count of three instead of two like she had seen on tv. “These are connected to my PAK. Right now, they are blue because I am fine. When they turn red, I am in critical and if they stop beating it means I have left to meet my doom.”**

Dib looked over at his Zim only for the alien to sigh and say “Yes. I’ll look into making one as long as you agree to something similar for yourself.” Dib had a satisfied smile on his face.

**Lovey looked up at her father as he said “Have faith my little Lovey. Have faith in Zim and the world. Have faith in his return and faith that the world may be a little kind to us.” Soon she was wrapped in their arms as she cried tears of worry and sorrow.**

Zim sighed at the sight of Lovey’s tears. He felt Dib pull him to his side with little to no resistance.

_**My dear,** _

_**you will feel her In your mind,** _

_**you will hear her** _

**The woman appeared and wrapped her arms around them and appeared once more to hold the two of them as Zim left the stratosphere.**

Dib squeezed Zim tighter at the sight of the woman and Zim leaving.

**_And if she could use words,_ **

**_use words_ **

**_She'd say_ **

**_"You're beautiful,_ **

**_but don't you overplay that card"_ **

**Lovey now older at least 15 tried the bambi eyes on her father who just looked at her unimpressed as a messy kitchen smoked around them.**

A few snickered but many were still stuck with the sad image of Lovey’s tears.

**_She'd say_ **

**_"_ ** **_You're spiritual,_ **

**_so don't ever forget that part"_ **

**Lovey sitting at the window holding her hands together as if praying as she stared at the star Zim pointed out all that time ago. The woman tried to comb her hair back as Dib watched from the doorway without a word.**

“5 years huh. I didn’t expect it to take that long” stated Zim as he stared at the Image of Lovey praying by a window. Dib just hugged Zim because he knew Zim. That Zim was fighting with everything he had to come back.

**_She'd say_ **

**_"You are so much stronger_ **

**_than you even think you are_ **

**Lovey made a number on a paper that said ‘Zim gone’. It came to about 3 years and still she waited for him. She turned and left her room walking slowly to her father’s lab. There the woman appeared and tried to have her look inside. Lovey hesitated before lightly opened the door to see her father standing in front of a large computer with his head in his hands. She watched as his shoulders shook as a video of better times played on the screen.**

Dib leaned on his Zim as he stared at the image of himself in tears. Even without glancing at the video he knew what the subject would be.

**Zim sitting with Lovey on his lap sounding out his name to her. “ZIM. It is not that hard earth monkey.” Lovey just gave him a gummy smile as he sighed at her. “You are impossible. I am sure you are doing this to be a pain in my flank like your father.” Just when he looked up and away, noticing Dib with the camcorder, a small voice said “simmy.”**

Many awed even at the depressed mood in the room.

**Zim looked down at the baby holding Zim’s shirt as if trying to get his attention again. “Simmy!” she cried when she saw him look at her. The screen started to shake like Dib was containing himself as Zim smiled softly. He rubbed a hand down the giggling baby’s head as he said “I’ll take it. For only you will I answer to Zimmy. So, you better remember that with pride little earth worm.”**

Zim purred as he held his Dib in his arms as he started to shake. He felt the tears start to lightly fall on to his shoulder from where Dib hid his face. This was proof for him. Dib could have a family with Zim. Zim could love a small Smeet and raise it with his Dib. There on the screen was his baby calling Zim a name he knew Zim hated and not a word of complaint. There wasn’t even a glare on his face as he played with the baby!

In this moment he knew that he would have a family with Zim one day.

Zim just smiled as he watched his counterpart wave Lovey’s arms in little circles. Zim knew that he could care for things. He had cared for his Tallest and Irk for over 100 years. Then he had found Dib and cared for him in ways he could never fully explain. He even cared for GIR! But it was wonderful to have more proof that he could share his heart more. That he could one day love a Smeet or two. . . . It made him very happy.

**The camcorder was placed on a table where it had the perfect picture of Dib laughing, Zim threatening, and Lovey cooing at the chaos around her. A perfect picture for them. The older Lovey wrapped her arms around her father’s shoulders who just wrapped his arms around his Lovey’s waist. No words were needed as the laughter echoed through the empty room as if mocking their pain.**

Dib wiped the tears from his eyes as he remembered the pain that Dib was going through. Because of Lovey he couldn’t fight by Zim’s side in the ways he wished he could. Now Zim had disappeared and Dib couldn’t follow till Lovey was older. So Dib just wrapped his arms around his Zim and hoped that he would return soon. A Dib without his Zim was a very sad sight.

_**Let your heart,** _

_**let your heart lead the way"** _

**Lovey was walking through the school hallways where people whispered as she walked. Many were going on about how she was a disappointment to her family because she had made it clear that science wasn’t something she was following as her grandfather wished or the paranormal like her father. Lovey just lifted her head and walked past them all proud as she always had been.**

Gaz just rolled her eyes as she said “Been there.” Dib just leaned back in his chair with Zim still in his arms as he said “People will always talk. I don’t care if she doesn’t follow our footsteps. Just as long as she is happy and has a way to protect herself from the things that go bump in the night then I’m pleased.”

Even Professor Membrane was nodding in agreement. Yes he did hope one of his children would follow him into science but he didn’t want to ever force them.

**When she got home she walked up to her room when she held a small recording studio.**

“So she want to be a singer?” asked Keef as he took in the set up. Dib hummed as he said “Interesting. I don’t think any of us can carry a tune to tell the truth.” Zim said “You hum sometimes in the lab. It isn’t a terrible sound.” Dib just gave a small hm in thought as he looked at his daughter fiddle with things.

**She smiled as she adjusted the mic with the woman clapping in excitement next to her. Lovey closed her eyes as she thought of the first time, she sang in front of someone. Of Zim smiling in that gentle way no one ever saw but her father and her. Of a gentle claw and a calm voice saying “You be you. After all, you were made to be more than normal.”**

Zim smiled as he saw Lovey’s gentle look as she remembered him while Dib just rubbed his lower back in thanks for the kind words.

**_That's what she'd say_ **

**_Ooh-woo,_ **

**_ooh-woo,_ **

**_ooh-woo_ **

**Lovey and Dib running through the woods as fast as they could as they chased what seemed to be a meteorite. Their bracelets flashing red. A crash site where an Irken ship was smashed on the ground.**

Many gasped at the sudden change in atmosphere. The held their breath as Lovey and Dib jumped over logs and ran through streams. Zim bit his lip as he watched the red flash more as they ran and knew Dib was watching from the way he held Zim just a little closer with every flash. When the ship appeared with obvious hull damage Zim could feel the way his Dib’s heart skipped a beat or two.

_**That's what she'd say** _

_**Ooh-woo,** _

_**ooh-woo,** _

_**ooh-woo-hoo-hoo** _

**Dib prying open the door where Zim was seemingly knocked out against the console. Dib and Lovey screaming as they reached out to him.**

Gasps echoed from everyone at the same time. The image of Zim with his body over the main console of his ship one arm hanging out the door with the other hidden by his side. Eyes closed while blood poured down his face. Bruises covered the free skin they could see along with rips through his clothing.

**A scene of Zim sitting up in a bed running a gentle claw through a sleeping Lovey’s hair.**

Many cheered at the image of Zim sitting up in his bed with that soft expression even with the bandages covering him. Dib damn near started dancing on the spot with his Zim as Zim laughed at him. Zim gazed up at the screen with soft eyes as he thought ‘how could he leave permanently? We will always fight to be beside that crazy boy. Always.’

**Another of the three of them sitting side by side with Lovey under Zim’s arm talking and laughing like they never parted.**

The girls cooed at the image of the family with wide smiles as Zim was clearly telling them of the things he had done. Many didn’t miss the wet eyes of the older Dib as he stared at that Zim while Lovey didn’t take her eyes off of Zim for even a moment.

**The woman with a relived smile as she watched them. She'd say,**

**_"Listen to your daddy_ **

**_In his voice,_ **

**_you will hear me_ **

**Dib sitting at a dinner table talking about his mother to a young Lovey who ate up every word. A hand that almost covered her whole head patted her gently as he looked her in the eye and said “Remember my Lovey. The one lesson I hold closest to my heart from your grandma. We will make the impossible possible once more. I will guide you like she is still a guide to me. So, if you are in trouble know that I will fight for you like she fought for me. I promise you my Lovey.”**

The Professor sighed as he heard the talk about his wife. He wished he could speak of her more but every time he tried; he could barely get a word out. It was as if he was making sure her memory wouldn’t leave him, but he knew his children would hold her memory even closer than he did. But even if he knew this every time he tried to open his mouth the words died.

**_I know he will sing my song to you_ **

**The woman appeared in a sit between them as she smiled at them with such gentle eyes.**

The Membranes sighed with Zim holding Dib just that bit closer as they gazed at the long missed woman. He looked at her and wondered if it was possible for him to miss her too.

Dib had told him stories about the woman for years. When they locked themselves somewhere dark and where no one could find them he told the stories of a gentle but determined girl who refused to back down. Of nighttime stories told with all the voices and gentle hands taking glasses off when he was sleepy. Of food that wasn’t very good but made with her love. Dib had told those stories in a small voice as if someone would take them out off him if he spoke even louder.

Zim found that he wished he had met her. He wished he knew the woman who still ruled a huge part of his Dib.

**_And know that I'm happy_ **

**_And you'll always have me_ **

**_I'm watching everything you do"_ **

**She then closed her eyes and disappeared as Zim came in the door with groceries. Lovey ran screaming “Zimmy-Love!” as Dib just sighed from the table where he watched his kid hang off Zim’s neck much to the clear annoyance of the alien. The screen ended with the alien asking why she went for the neck when his waist was easier to grab. Lovey just giggled as if faded out.**

Many grinned at the happy family scene while Zim leaned on his human with a smile. Dib just snickered with Lovey at his alien.

**_She'd say_ **

**_"You're beautiful,_ **

**_but don't you overplay that card"_ **

**Lovey in a beautiful light pink dress as she danced in front of her father whose eyes shined with tears. Zim held a camera with a fond smile as he gazed at the photo he just took.**

“Prom” came from everyone in different tones. Some in excitement, some with dread, and others with indifference. Gaz and Zim turned to stare at Dib who stared to twitch as he realized his Lovey was going to prom. Zim turned to look at Gaz and asked, “Why is he doing that?” to the amusement of those who saw Dib stare at the screen as if willing the boy taking his daughter to prom to appear.

Gaz snickered as she answered “Lovey is growing up and he is not taking it well.” Zim nodded cluelessly as he rubbed Dib’s back to hopefully calm him down.

**Soon she was out the door with a couple of friends with the woman waving next to her father from the door.**

Dib let out a breath that caused his whole body to deflate in pure relief. Gaz just smirked as she said “Lovey could go for girls” just to watch her brother fluff up again.

Zim just blinked at them in confusion, still rubbing Dib’s back

**She was right there with Dib as he sighed sadly at the fact his Lovey was growing up. Zim just patted his back as he hid the camera behind his back away from Dib. The image on the screen of it showed the final hug from Dib and his Lovey. Clearly to sentimental for the Irken to show Dib.**

Many giggled and chuckled at the image of Zim comforting/scolding Dib while hiding his own sentiment. Zim just hummed as he watched the other with his Dib coming out of his strange funk to hug him.

**_She'd say_ **

**_"You're spiritual,_ **

**_so don't ever forget that part"_ **

**Lovey seemingly praying back at her window while Zim and Dib walked in. Zim asked “What are you doing?” Lovely just smiled as she stood up to hug him with his head on her shoulder. She hummed before she said “Showing the world a little thanks.”**

**While Zim looked at her a bit confused Dib and Lovey smiled at each other remembering Dib telling her to have a little faith on a night that felt so long ago.**

Dib just leaned his head on Zim’s head as he thought ‘maybe I should start showing thanks to the world for giving Zim to me.’

That was a thought.

**Lovey’s wish may have come true, but it didn’t mean she couldn’t still have faith right?**

**_She'd say_ **

**_"You are so much stronger_ **

**_than you even think you are_ **

**_Let your heart,_ **

**_let your heart lead the way"_ **

**An envelope sat between Dib and Lovey from a prestigious music collage from a few states over. Lovey stared into her father’s eyes as he stared back. “Is this what you really want?” asked Dib with a firm voice that reminded him of his father. Lovey stared back and nodded once.**

**“Understand I can’t help you. With a science degree your grandpa and me could be your safety nets. If you follow this, I have no way to really help you. I can give you money and the best equipment money can buy but beyond that you will be on your own.” Lovey looked up at him with that same intense stare that Dib always wore. “Even so.” Dib then nodded with a smile. “Then we better see what a vocalist will need for her future collage won’t we.” Lovey screamed in joy as she threw herself at her father in joy.**

Cheering erupted from everyone for Lovey. Gaz and Dib smiled at each other as they debated back and forth on what a singing Membrane would sing more of pop or rock.

The Professor hummed as he wondered if the other him would buy her songs to add to the collection he had made for both his children. Every award and accomplishment they had was in a spare room in his lab. One for Dib and one for Gaz. Now, he wondered, if there was another for Lovey somewhere.

**The woman smiled widely as she clapped her hands for her family.**

**_That's what she'd say_ **

**_Ooh-woo,_ **

**_ooh-woo,_ **

**_ooh-woo_ **

**Dib, Zim, and the woman waved as Lovey got in a car on her way to collage. They leaned against each other as they watched her go. “I wonder if I taught her enough” wondered Dib as Lovey disappeared down the road. Zim hummed as he said “Even if you hadn’t didn’t you say your mother was watching her? If she was anything like you then she will be watching over her obsessively.”**

Dib laughed along with the other him while Gaz knocked a fist against Zim’s shoulder not even mad about the possible knock to their mother. After all, it was from her that Dib learned how to observe things. They doubted she ever thought he would use those same techniques to stalk someone into being his partner in life.

**Dib laughed while the woman seemed to stand at attention as if waiting for a mission. Dib looked forward as if looking at the woman and said “Mama would be right there every step. She will watch over my Lovey. I know she will.” The woman smiled sweetly as she did a salute.**

**Then disappeared in a whisper as Dib and Zim turned to go back into the house.**

Everyone was smiling as the screen only to hear some talking from the now black screen.

**_That's what she'd say_ **

**_Ooh-woo,_ **

**_ooh-woo,_ **

**_ooh-woo-hoo-hoo_ **

**_[Ladysmith Black Mambazo:]_ **

**_Ngiyamkhumbula umama wami_ **

**_[Zulu: I miss my mom]_ **

**The screen turned black, but they hear an older Dib speaking with Lovey. “So, what do you think Papa?” “Grandma would have loved that.” “Really? I hope grandma is happy wherever she is.” “My Lovey, grandma is probably watching over us with a wide smile. After all, she can watch you and I’m sure you are her favorite.” Lovey gives one last giggle.**

“So what does that last bit mean?” asked Melvin as he looked around. “Hmm. It sounds as if she wrote the song for Dib and his mother” said Matthew as he rubbed his chin in thought. “Ohh” echoed through the room as everyone took in that idea. “I like that idea! It would be super sweet of her if she did” said a dreamy Mary as if picturing Lovey giving the song to Dib. “It really would!” cried an excited Penny.

The Membranes just stared up at the screen thinking of the last image of the woman who smiled as she faded away. “I miss her” came the whisper from Gaz. “Always” echoed Dib. The Professor sighed as he said “There is never a day that I don’t think of her.”

They sat there thinking of the same woman who had been gone longer then two of them had known her but was still missed as if it was yesterday they lost her. While the world around them was cooing and excited the three of them were lost in thoughts of her.


	7. Future Diary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With this power you and I can rule everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one I am not to crazy proud of. I didn't want to take a scene from Yuno so I had to make one. This is the first fight scene I have ever made. Here is to hoping people like it

The Membranes slowly came out of their funk. The Professor coughed into his fist to dispel his melancholy like he had done many times before. Gaz took a deep breath, held it, and then let it go relaxing back into her chair. For Dib he stared into the distance for a few more minutes till he to sighed hugging the warm body in his arms.

He looked down to see concerned red eyes looking up at him. He smiled and rubbed the top of Zim’s head with his chin. “I’m going to be okay. Promise. I’m just a little raw right this second.” Zim hummed a little leaning even more on his Dib. “I know. I don’t know how to help but I’m here. Promise Dib-Stinky.” Dib snickered as he pulled away to look at his Zim. He lightly ran the tips of his fingers down Zim’s antenna causing a small chirp. “I know Zim. You will always be there for me.” He allowed Zim to sit back in his own chair and kept that clawed hand back in his own for now.

The Observer appeared looking down at them with, what Dib thought, was kindness. He didn’t know how but he know that the being was smiling at them. “That last world was in hopes to get rid of the sadness and heaviness of the world before. I do apologize to the Membranes for not giving you more of a warning.” With that he nodded his head to them.

The Professor raised a hand and said “Oh no. There is no need Mr. Observer. That. Hmm. That actually was a relief to see. To know she is still there. Yes” the Professor coughed into his fist again while Dib and Gaz nodded to show their agreement with their father.

The Observer seemed to smile again as they said “Then I hope I gave some joy to you all. Now this world is a different tone. From sweetness to violence. Watch as Zim and Dib fight to win the throne.” They then disappeared only to show a busy street.

**Zim stared at his phone reading the update without expression.**

Dib tilted his head as he said “huh.” Gaz nodded as she answered “I know. Zim hates the screen on the phone. If he is willing to use it without a word of complaint is strange.” Mary piped up asking “Why does he not like the screen?” Zim looked over at her and said “I’m use to bigger screens. Even if you enlarge the text on the phone it is still annoyingly small. Give me a laptop any day over a cell phone screen.”

**“So it is like that huh.” Zim snapped the phone closed as he looked around the street. Everything seemed normal to the naked eye if the truth was to be told. People walking to and fro as they went where they wished. Young children playing and laughing as they ran up a sidewalk. A man sweeping outside his stores step.**

**A normal lovely day.**

**“I am sorry for the coming pain. Good luck to the ones who survive.”**

“What?” asked everyone. Zim glared at his other self trying to think of why he would say that. “Did he plan something?” asked Melvin. Zim said “No. I know what I look like when I’m planning to take something out. That is me being reactive. I’m thinking of ways to survive whatever is to happen. So I have knowledge something is coming and am showing compassion to the people there.” Dib hooked and arm around Zim to pull him to his side as they looked at the slightly sorry look the other Zim was giving the people around him.

**With that he walked down the street till he saw a lady standing there in front of him. A young woman in her twenties, with long purple hair and violet eyes. “So you are lucky 14 right?” she asked with a twisted grin.**

“14? Why am I 14?” asked Zim as he looked up at Dib as if he would have the answer. “Hmm. Maybe that was how you joined this thing. Like you were the 14th person?” shrugged Dib. Zim leaned back in his chair and tapped with his free claw on the chair as he thought about that.

**Zim leaned back to rest his weight on one leg as he said “Maybe so but maybe not. Who can really say so am I right 9th?” She snickered as she patted down her pants. “Ah so you are one of those? Always talking and talking till you hit the grave?” Zim hummed as he blinked back at her. “Maybe. It is one of my flaws or so I was told.”**

Dib snickered as he said “Zim will die screaming. We already know this.” Zim joined in as he said “Well that or drag the one who killed me down with me.”

**“So I just got to know. A green skin boy who talks to much. What kind of Diary do you possess?”**

“Diary? What is a Diary?” asked Zim with a tilted head. Dib leaned back as he thought how to explain what it is. Zita popped up and said “You know that pink book I carry sometimes?” Zim nodded as he looked up at her. “That is my Diary. I place my personal thoughts in it to make sure I don’t forget my day and the things I experienced.” Zim hummed before asking “Is it something only human females have? Do males have one too?” Zita smiled a bit as she said “Some do. Many guys call them a journal in hopes of not seeming girly.”

Zim then looked at Dib and asked “But Dib-Stinky has Journals?” Dib looked over and said “Those are different. The Journals I keep are about my monsters and the Irken things I pick up from you so they are scientific. The Journals she is talking about are mostly kept to understand things happening in your life or remember important events like birthdays and parties.”

Zim looked back at the screen with a hum as he took that in. “But she sounds like there are different types of Diaries. So does that mean I started a scientific one like Dib-Stink and she wants it?” Dib just shrugged as they watch the screen.

**Zim picked up his simple flip phone. He gazed at it as he said “Well you should know that I’m self-absorbed to the point that I see almost everyone around me as ants. They have a function but beyond that I just don’t care at all.”**

Zim nodded along with his other self. “This is true. Everyone has a function and they must complete it. Some will become important figures while others will work at the local Meatys. Every role must be filled for the world to function.” Some wanted to argue but he was right. Dib just shrugged at those that turned to him as if he was going to fight back against Zim.

**“I don’t believe in anyone or expect to be saved by someone when I’m in trouble. I can save myself just fine without anyone butting in and causing even more drama.”**

Dib turned to look at Zim who just shrugged. “It is true. When I am in danger, I don’t believe anyone will come. I know you will try your best but that is life. One day it will end and that will be that. So I refuse to wait like a human princess in a tower waiting for a knight to save me. I can do it myself or at least die with dignity.”

Dib opened his mouth to say something but closed it after a moment. The truth was he knew that with every adventure he and Zim had they danced with death. One wrong move and they would leave this mortal shell. Even so he refused to stop. The adrenaline that came with a success was to addictive to them. With every battle won, every new challenge met and defeated they become more high on the win.

So, he knew that if the time came that they were captured or such they would refuse to call it over. They would bite and claw their way back out even if they knew the other was on their way. Because there was no way they could just sit in the dark waiting for the end.

**He looked up to see the grin gone from her face. She stared at him without a single expression while he got a demented grin on his own face. “In saying that I have four beings who I care for. They mean everything to me to the point I will die for them without a single thought.”**

Everyone looked up and debated on who they were. They knew Dib would have to count as one at least but who could the other three be they wondered. Zim just leaned his head against Dib’s arm because he had a very good idea on who they were.

**“So my Diary is about them. Two are my leaders who I have known all my life.”**

An image of the Tallest standing side by side appeared on the screen much to the shock of the viewers.

**"We were raised side by side but as they took one path in life while I went another."**

An image of Zim, Red, Purple all in training standing next to each other saluting another Irken appeared. Dib gripped Zim’s hand as the image came. Sometimes he forgot that more than just respect had once held Zim to the empire.

Once it was love.

Love for his planet.

Love for his people.

Love for the Tallest who he had been beside almost all his life.

And they returned that love with a betrayal that had almost shattered Zim.

Something Dib knew he would never forgive.

**"They rose to the top of the food chain while I was lost in the masses. Even so they mean everything to me.”**

The look in that Zim’s eyes. The softening of those ruby red eyes made Dib bit his inner cheek. He would never let Zim know the jealousy he held in him for those beings. They had held so much of Zim for so long that even now they ruled a part of him.

It was because of them that Zim could never get rid of the last uniform. That lingering love he had for them and their whole race. Dib would never resent the uniform because it was an emblem of their shared past, but he would always resent the two of them for the pain that had placed Zim in.

**He started to tap his Diary with his pointer finger as he thought about the youngest recipient of his Diary. “Next is the companion made for me. He is young and foolish. He sees no evil in this world and is happy as long as he has fast food, pigs, and his scary monkey show.”**

All of Dib’s anger faded at the mention of Gir. He turned to see Zim turn away from him with his antenna quivering, a sure sign that he was blushing.

Gir was an existence that had once confused him. That little robot had caused more problems for Zim then it had solved. The dang thing had messed up a plan or two without any help from Dib more times than he could count. And yet Zim had never tried to break it or cause it any harm. After they had become partners he had been allowed to spend more times with the two of them and gained more insight on how they worked. It wasn’t difficult to see that they were a strange mix of parent, brother, and friend.

The little thing had given Zim value when everything was coming after him was a thought he had late one night. Gir had needed Zim even when the very world he lived on wanted to end him with things like food and rain along with his home planet.

It was why Dib could never cause harm to Gir. Before it had felt like kicking a small child but after he had started to spend more time around the base he had taken to Gir as Zim did. He was now a parent, brother, friend to Dib.

So he felt no anger to Gir being added to Zim’s list of important people.

**She started to glare as he brought the Diary to his lips as if about to kiss it. “The last added to my Diary is my rival. Side by side for a lifetime. We are connected from this life into the next. It will just be a question of which of us will kill the other first.”**

Dib just smiled as he squeezed Zim’s hand. Zim squeezed back with a small purr.

**He spread his arms as if saying ‘what can you do?’ “As for the name of the Diary I like to call it the Connections Diary. As long as I claim them as important, I can see their lives. Every second my Diary is updated with information on what they are doing. I can tell you what they ate, what they did, hell I can even tell you what they are thinking! Such an interesting power I have.” Zim snickered as he brought the Diary into his pocket.**

“Wait. So Dairies have powers?” asked a confused Zim as he looked around at the humans around him. “No. At least in this world no human has powers in their Dairies” stated Gaz as she started up at the screen with a almost confused look on her normally indifferent face.

**“So it is practically useless. There is no one it can help you out with no offence abilities!” she pointed and laughed as Zim just sat there smiling at her.**

“You know you are boned when he is just smiling at ya. No yelling or even a glare. Just a smile” said Dirge in a sagely tone. Everyone nodded while Zim just smiled proudly.

**Soon she realized that he was just looking at her not even glaring. She slowly stopped laughing and in turn stared at him. Soon her Dairy beeped causing her to take a quick look and stopped in shock. ‘DEAD END’**

“What does that mean?” asked Flan. “If I had to guess it would mean that by meeting Zim she dies” answered Peyoopi. “She is right. If we are basing these entries off of their lives a dead end must mean death to the owner” Dib noted as he looked at the words on the screen and the horror on the woman’s face.

**Zim hummed as he watched color fade from her face. “Yes maybe my Dairy can be seen as useless but that’s not counting one thing. My rival also has one and we promised that only the other would be our end.”**

“Not surprised at all. If Zim entered a death game Dib would be right next to him all the way” said Gaz with a shrug. The Professor bit his lip as he took that in. His boy would go to the end with Zim wouldn’t he.

**With that he ran hearing the gun shots being fired at the woman. He was able to avoid the now panicking crowd and entered an apartment building. He ran up the floors till he came to the roof where he exited to see Dib with a sniper rifle.**

The Professor turned to his son and asked “Can you fire a sniper rifle?” Dib lifted his head back with a hum as he thought. “Possibly. I know I can aim a gun because I have used thinks like freeze rays and such against Zim in the past. But the recoil I’m not sure. There is a good chance of it wrenching my shoulder out or something I think.”

The Professor did a silent gulp as he took that in. He had worked for years to help the earth. One project was to make peace so no guns would be needed on earth. Now he finds out his son knew how to use a gun. There right in front of him is his 17-year-old boy firing a sniper rifle into a panicking crowd.

The Professor took a breath and folded his hands on his lap. What more could he say?

**“She is about to start setting off her bombs” Dib murmured as he fired his gun again.**

“Bombs!?” screamed most of the theater. Zim just squeezed Dib’s hand knowing they would get the best of the woman. Dib squeezed back thinking the same thing.

**“Any way to just end her now?” asked Zim as he pulled out another rifle. He checked the magazine and then took his place close to Dib. “Unfortunately, not. She has hidden her Dairy to the point we will have to just keep shooting till she is nothing but a blood smear.”**

Many cringed at that while Dib and Zim leaned forward to see how they would get her. Zim had desensitized Dib to violence years ago and had taught him how to accept things like death. So now he was just excited to see if they would win in the fight to the death.

**Zim leaned over the side to see her dancing and running on the street always moving to make sure they could only graze her. Zim aimed and one shot was through her leg.**

While others yelled in shock Dib just sighed. “I hate it when you do that. I need binoculars and such while you can zoom in with a glare.” “I told you I can replace your eyes with almost perfect copies, but you claimed it was unethical” said Zim as he wrapped a arm around Dib’s arm.

“You can do that?” asked an interested Professor. “Yes. It is done when Irkens are still Smeets. After that our eyes are perfect so nothing will escape out sights.” Many let that sit in their minds as the screen continued.

**“I hate it when you do that. I need sights and such while you can zoom in with a glare” said Dib as he aimed again. “I told you I can replace your eyes with almost perfect copies but you claimed it was unethical” answered Zim as he watched her pull out a detonation device.**

Many snickered as they heard the argument was a repeat. “We have it often enough so I’m not surprised. We have had this argument from the time I we were about 10. I lost my glasses and was almost useless for the next two days till dad could make me a new pair.” Said Dib as he shrugged with a ‘what can you do’ look on his face.

Zim just shrugged as he rubbed his face more into Dib’s arm.

**“So she starts her counter attack huh.” Soon the whole street was shaking and smoking with the two of them bracing themselves on the roof. Zim looked over to the street and tried to find her. He pulled out his Diary to see Dib’s update in hopes of a mention of her. ‘After the explosion there was no sign of her. She excepted our grasp this time.’**

Dib and Zim both sighed at the small defeat. “Well that is a rip but we can get her later” said Dib. Zim hummed as he took that it. “Very true. From the sounds of it we will have to face us later so everything will work out I suppose.”

**“Well she outran us this time.” Dib hummed as he looked at his Dairy. “It says she took off to the right where she fixed up her leg and continued on. Do we want to go after her?” Dib looked up at Zim who just sighed and laid on the roof to look up at the sky. “No. We agreed to let those fools kill each other till we take out the last one. Then it is a battle between us to finish this.” Dib laid down ignoring the sounds of sirens and such to stare into the sky with Zim.**

“I know they are talking about bad things, but I like the picture there. Them side by side under the sun. It is pretty” squeaked out Mary as she pointed to the screen. Many murmured in agreement of how the two of them just fit in the picture.

Dib just blushed a bit and rubbed Zim’s arm in a soothing pattern.

**“Then we will revive the one who lost to start our rule over time” hummed Dib. “Or steal the loser from time and give them the memories of the one from this world. Both work” snickered Zim.**

“Wait! You mean that they are trying to become rulers of time!? And what’s that about pulling someone out of time!?” yelled out Brian.

Zim sat up and paid better attention now. “I believe that this thing they joined some kind of contest where the winner will be called the lord of time. But there can only be one winner. So, in the end they will fight to the death and the winner will then save the loser. By taking them before the final blow or taking a different them from the timelines. Technically that will still be a part of time” theorized Zim as tapped away at Dib’s arm.

Dib placed a hand on Zim’s tapping claw as he took that in. “True. That would be a plan of ours if something like that ever happened.” Zim just hummed as the others around them tried to take in the idea of Dib or Zim becoming rulers of time.

**Dib smiled as he said “No matter it is the two of us forever.” Zim sighed as he replied with “Always.”**

Dib just squeezed Zim’s hand gaining a small purr in return.

**Dib closed his eyes as he remembered how they started this match. When they were about 12 Dib got a phone from his father.**

“I remember that. It was a basic little flip phone that I gave you to make sure you were responsible enough for a better one. You broke it within 3 months” said The Professor as the scene of this event appeared. Dib just shrugged as he said “yeah. I wasn’t expecting Zim to jump me with a giant mecha one day after school. Boy I must have run half the city jumping over and under everything. I was not surprised the bloody phone broke.”

Zim just shrugged as everyone looked at him like he was supposed to apologize to Dib right there. He saw no reason to. Not only had this happened years ago but it was just a casualty of their war growing up. Why would he care for a piece of human technology in the grand scheme of things?

**With it he started a blog about everything he found and could see. He spoke of his father, Gaz, the Skool, and just life in general, using fake names of course. He also spoke of his monsters and the myths he had found all across the world. So the blog covered everything and anything that he was interested in.**

Dib hummed as he said “Well that didn’t happen here. I did take notes when I couldn’t get to my notebook, but it wasn’t that often. I mostly used the phone for games when I was really bored.”

**It was though that blog he found Deus Ex Machina, the god of time and space, and his servant, Muru Muru. At first, he thought they were just two randos with a god complex but they were alright. He would debate with Deus about the reality of the myths and make jokes with Muru Muru.**

“Well I’m going to guess that he was a god because Dib and Zim are clearly in a contest of some sort. So now you can talk to god though a blog now?” asked Carl as he tilted his head in confusion. “I guess so” grunted Chunk.

**It was a bit of a shock to one day see a message asking if he wanted to play a game. He had known them for years at this point, so he wasn’t too worried. It didn’t help that the day had been slow and Zim had been more focused on his phone then he was on Dib so he had said sure.**

“So that’s how Dib was entered? Ok? And with Zim I’m going to guess he started a blog about himself? After all if the Diary has a power then it would need something to base it off right?” asked Penny.

People turned to look at her shocked about the smart theory she just gave. “Oh come on. Its not just Dib and Zim that can be smart” she huffed as she crossed her arms.

**Next day is phone had a new function. If he typed in the name of someone or something he had all the facts. He had thought it was just a joke so he typed in Zim’s name only to be shocked. It had Zim’s name, grades, his height, even the number of Irkens he had killed.**

“Wait what? Zim killed his own people?” asked a shocked Keef. Zim stared at the screen as he answered “There was a small mix up during the first mission. It was fine. I just destroyed the whole Impending Doom I plan by myself.” The kids started murmuring to themselves in shock while Zim did his best to ignore them.

Dib just rubbed the back of his claws in hopes to give comfort.

**Dib had run to Zim’s house to make sure he hadn’t messed with his phone in the night only to have Zim sitting in the dark staring at the door from his sofa. Before Dib could even open his mouth Zim started talking. “At 6:04 Dib wakes up. He goes down the stairs to eat cereal without Gaz or the Professor around because he just can’t deal with them in the morning. At 7:30 Dib is showered, dressed and ready for his day. He checks his phone to see a new function on his phone. Thinking it is a joke he types in the name he knows no one but him knows anything about.”**

“That sounds creepy as hell. Like Zim is Dib’s stalker or something” stated Jessica while Zim tilted his head. “Would this count as an invasion of privacy? It is not really that Zim’s fault so would this be bad?” Dib rubbed Zim’s claws as he answered “No I wouldn’t count it against you. From the sounds of it we had no control over what powers the Diary gave us. So I won’t yell at that Zim about it.” Zim took his arm from Dib’s arm to rub his claws under his lips and he hummed in thought.

**Zim looks up from his phone to see a pale Dib as he continues. “It shows things only Dib would know after years of knowing Zim. How does it know this when he knows he never save an electrical copy of these things? 7:40 Dib leaves the house to find Zim at his house in the dark. They talk and try to figure out what happened.” With that he snaps his phone closed and leaned back trying to calm himself some.**

**“H-how do you know that Zim?” Dib suddenly blinks as he remembers the strange conversation they had years ago about privacy. They had both place cameras in the others home and had seen things that they shouldn’t have. Zim had turned to the internet hand had found even stranger adult sites that had caused him to freak out.**

“ZIM FOUND PORN!”

No one knew who yelled it but everyone started laughing. Even the Professor was giggling away at the look on the small Irkens face on the screen. Dib wiped his tears away and looked at Zim who had his face in his hands clearly blushing even if he was releasing small giggles every now and then.

Dib wrapped his arms around Zim to hug him and pat his back. Zim just wrapped his arms around Dib with a small moan and hid his face in Dib’s jacket.

**The next day he grabbed Dib and asked many many questions that Dib had no intention of ever answering.**

Everyone started giggling away as the Dib on the screen stood up from his chair to screech at Zim. He was bright red with blown eyes clearly thinking ‘why this! Why ask me this!’

**It had taken time, but they were able to calm down and talk for the first time ever. The two had even given the other boundaries like no cameras inside the bedrooms or Zim’s rest area. There had also been a promise of asking the other all the odd question so that there were no more strange internet browsing, more for Zim then Dib to tell the truth.**

Everyone snorted at that, even Zim.

**Zim sighed, breaking Dib out of memory lane. “Lets go. We can try and avoid the cops but they are probably swarming by now.” He sat up, patted his clothing down and reached down for Dib.**

The romantics in the group all sighed at the image on the screen. They way the smoke and sun were highlighting Zim’s face. The way the light breeze played with his hair. His eyes, even covered with his fake lenses, were focused completely on Dib.

Dib just blushed lightly when one of them pointed this out. Zim just continued to hide in Dib’s jacket.

**Dib looked at the clawed hand and did a small half smile as he remembered the goal they had made after that talk about the Diaries.**

**_“So we beat the others and one of us become the god of time and space?” “_ **

**_From what I understand yes.”_ **

**_“_ ** **_Then this is it! Our last big fight Dib-Stink!”_ **

**_"But I don’t want to have to kill you! We are partners now! Right?!”_ **

**_“Oi! Big picture here! We fight side by side! Then in the end we have our last fight! Then we have the answer of who is better! Me or you! Then when the winner becomes god we can do whatever we want! We can make sure the Irkens never come to earth, besides myself! We can make humans see that your creatures exist from the very beginning! We can do whatever we want!”_ **

**_“And the loser? Because I never want to lose you, Zim.”_ **

**_“Again! Big picture! We can save the loser! Like being them back because we will be a god! And even if that plan fails we just grab a Zim or Dib from another world and make them remember. There are hundreds of worlds out there so there has to be a Zim or Dib who will gladly be erased to be happy.”_ **

**_Zim had looked at him with those stars in his eyes as he said “We can win this and be happy Dib. Promise.”_ **

**Dib grab that hand and allowed himself to be pulled up into Zim’s space. With only a breath between himself and the alien he grinned as he said “On to the next fight right partner?” Zim smirked back as those stars gazed back at Dib. “On to the next fight partner.”**

The Romantics waited to the end of the world to see that last moment. The second the screen turned black they all jumped with squeals and coos about how cute that ending was. Many sighed in dreamy fashion while the non-romantics cringed away from them.

And that, boys and girls, was the beginning of the fans.

Gaz snickered wildly into her hands while Dib and Zim blushed bright red. They had been fine with the ending till the random noise started. Now they were stuck in a room with people pulling each and every possible romantic scene in that world. Zim and Dib looked each other in the eye and wondered if the other would kill them if they asked nicely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to please come visit at https://dreamerlosthelp.tumblr.com/
> 
> I would love to hear from you


	8. This Is Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The song is called This Is Love by NINE on Youtube. It is one of their fansongs for Good Omens and I love them.
> 
> This was meant to be a fluffy chapter. I even picked a love song to make a fluffy Zim and Dib chapter but Zim wanted to rant.
> 
> Also please understand Zim will be very OC in this chapter because we are talking about how he decided to protect the earth and that was a really hard decision.
> 
> Also there is talk of death and Zim waiting for death. Suicidal Thoughts in some places

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I own nothing

So the fans calmed and Zim and Dib were sitting with arms folded facing away from each other in hopes of not starting off another blush. The Professor had an amused look oh his face while Gaz snickered at them.

And that was how the Observer found them. They seemed distracted as they glanced around. When they landed on Zim they sighed. “Zim of Irk. I want to apologize to you.” Zim felt his arms uncross and sat up probably seeing Dib do the same out of the corner of his eye. “I wanted to give you another kind world but somehow this world wanted to speak. This moment is from this world when you gave up on being an Invader.”

Zim stiffened because he had never spoken to anyone about that day. Not even GIR knew the full details of that day. Dib had found him after seemingly drifting around and had helped him in his darkest moments. It had helped them in the end but before that Zim had never known that depth of sorrow, anger, and defeat.

The way he could break and shatter.

He absentmindedly felt Dib take his hand as he stared up at the Observer. “This day is what made you change, and it wants shown. It wants you to see it and acknowledge it. So prepare Zim of Irk, earthlings because this did happen. While music will play do understand that this is the truth.” They vanished as everyone sat back getting ready for this. Zim bit his lip as he tried to prepare for what was to come.

**Zim stood in his living room staring at the tv screen that was turned off. He pulled his body from the parade rest he always did automatically when he spoke to the Tallest. He sighed into the quiet wondering what he was doing.**

Many murmured because Zim looked defeated. Just standing there in front of the TV there was a sense of surrender coming off Zim that they had never known before. Maybe it was because it was their Zim that they sat up more and felt worry start to build in their hearts.

Zim just sighed as Dib pulled him into his side. With Dib’s arm over his shoulder and the comfort that always came with that move Zim let go of the tension in his shoulders. No matter what Zim would be fine. Why? Because Dib was here as he always promised he would be.

**He didn’t want to call the Tallest, that always just left him feeling useless and he knew they wouldn’t call him. He rubbed his mouth as he looked out the window seeing the way the sun setting, locking him into the darkness of the base.**

**He was alone.**

Many flinched at the image of Zim’s face and upper torso bathed in darkness while his eyes glowed an eerily red staring straight at them.

**He rubbed the top of his head viciously as he thought about everything. Gir was out with Minimoose at a rave. Dib was at his home with his family for their monthly dinner. There were no filming devices from Dib’s latest visit according to the computer.**

**Zim was alone for the first time in a long time.**

**So he indulged in something that he hadn’t done in a while. He spoke to himself out loud. Zim had always loved to work his plans out loud as if he was working out some problem. But there was one thing he never tried to work out.**

**On Irk feelings were not needed. Yes you could be happy about your job and show your devotion to the Tallest but beside that they were not needed. Even caring for another Invader was seen as terrible and in need of reprograming.**

“Reprograming?” asked Keef with big eyes as if he already knew what that was. “Basically, they will shock me into submission. They will leave me brain dead and then rewrite me to whatever they desire.”

Many cringed at that or cried out while Zim just shrugged back. That was his way of life. He didn’t like becoming a food drone but that was life, right? Dib grabbed his hand in held it locking Zim into his arms in hopes of give comfort. Zim just gave a half smile to his Dib before looking at the screen to gaze at the Zim who stared back with the same absentmindedly look on his face.

**To feel was to be defective.**

“Defective?” timidly asked Flan. “A great insult to an Irken” was all Zim would say to that.

**“And I am the most defective of all” sighed Zim as he held the front of his Invader uniform. “I know I’m not an Invader. I know that this mission was a lie. I am not dumb.”**

“Wait! Your mission was fake? What mission?” asked Brian. Zim felt a smirk rise on his face as he said “Why to rule the world of course. After all I did tell you I was Invader Zim. What else would I be doing? Making cookies?” Many sucked a breath at the easy admission while Dib just shrugged back at them. “I told you all for years but nope. None of ya listened so you almost ended up getting invaded so ha.”

“But fake mission?” asked Gretchen as she played with her hair to hide her uneasiness. Zim sighed as his small bit of good humor disappeared as soon as it arrived. “The screen will explain it.”

**He turned away from the window to look at the black screen imagining that it was his Tallest for a moment. “I am much smarter than most know. I was a scientist once."**

The class started murmuring with the Professor sat up at that. A scientist? Dib just squeezed Zim because Zim had never really spoke about that time. Oh he could tell Dib about the academy and the training he went through but when it came to detailed events he couldn’t say much.

Dib remembered being 13 and asking why Zim never spoke of friends or family. He would never forget that sad look that still broke his heart as Zim answered. ‘There is no one to miss.’

**"I created life! I made something out of nothing but no one would listen! But someone entered my lab! Someone let my being lose! They were the ones who caused the death of Tallest Miyuki!”**

Everyone gasped while Dib just huddled around the trembling Zim. He felt Zim hid his face in his jacket as the trembling grew worse.

‘Oh Zim’

**Zim slapped his chest as he yelled out his anger and frustration at his imaginary Tallest. “I reported the theft! That was one of the reasons she was inspecting the lab! How then was it my fault it was allowed out!? How was it my fault that they contained it wrong!? Why was it my fault that she is gone!?”**

Many started to tear up as they heard his pain and sorrow. This was a Zim they had never seen before. This was the Zim hidden from the world. The only one who had seen this side of him was probably only Dib and even he had not seen to much of Zim’s pain.

**Zim felt the tears line his eyes as he remembered Tallest Miyuki. Of the only one who believed him. On the day he was created he had somehow caused a backup which caused no new Smeets to be created from his sector for five years. Then he had caused a blackout on Devastis just getting a snack.**

**While others believed this was proof of him being terrible and an ill omen she saw it as potential. She had seen him and saw someone who had the tenacity to become more. And Zim had loved her for it.**

They sucked in breaths as Zim explained his relationship with his Tallest. “She sounds like a mother” whispered Mary. It sounded like a gunshot in the silent room. Dib pulled Zim fully into his arms hiding him from the people who glanced over to see Zim’s reaction to that.

Only Dib would hear the small ‘she was’ from the breaking creature in his arms. Dib just held on that much more.

**“I am Defective! I am the being who caused more damage to the Irken race then anyone in thousands of years! I am the being who follows orders even if I do not understand them!” He remembered the order of Impending Doom I. As soon as he entered the mecha he was to let lose and he did. He ended up killing hundreds if not thousands of Irkens, something that hadn’t happened since before their PAKs were created.**

Many held a hand over their mouths refusing to make a sound as the Zim on the screen let lose his grievances at the world. Some wanted to be shocked or something but there was nothing they could say to Zim’s obvious heartbreak. Dib just held on that much tighter as even he learned more about his Zim.

**“I believed in the Irken way! Even when there were parts of myself that screamed that it was wrong! I believed and followed as I blinded my eyes!”**

Dib kissed Zim’s head as he remembered hearing something like that from one of their talks in the dark.

_“I was a fool Dib. I had been raised to follow the way of my people and I believed. Even when I did not understand I followed because that was what we were made to do. I blinded my eyes for no reason then I could. And that makes me a fool.”_

**The Vortians who were once friends now another under the heel of the Irken race. A race Zim had looked up to, had been awed by their work now nothing but pack mules to the Irken race. So many like them that had once been thriving utopias of science, medicine, and so many more! Now lost to the sands of time.**

Dib took a breath as he rubbed Zim’s back as he shivered in his arms. Zim valued intelligence. He always had so for him to come to terms that his race had wiped out truly intelligent life was a strong blow.

**“I did my duty! I worked everyday to be more then I was before! And yet! And yet I was tossed away! Banished to be a fast food worker! To toil away making food I don’t even like! Because I was seen as more then Red and Purple!” he screamed with the rage he so rarely showed.**

Many flinched at Zim’s anger. This was so much more then his normal blow ups. This was rage that had built up over the years let lose.

This was pain.

This was sorrow.

This was loss.

This was Zim opening himself open and spilling everything out in a moment. Something that was never meant to be shared and yet was. Some looked away on shame while others fought to keep the tears at bay.

**He angerly pointed at the screen as if calling out those two by name. “That is right I knew! I always knew! Those two always had a chip on their shoulder because I was not only short but I had Tallest Miyuki in my corner! I was the favorite and they could never take it!”**

The picture of a small Zim, who could barely reach Tallest Miyuki’s knee and yet looking so happy to be there made many half smile while others stared at the two Irkens glaring from the dark corner as if waiting to jump Zim when he was away from Tallest Miyuki.

**Zim would claim that the three of them were once friends. And they were once. Once upon a time Zim and the two of them would pass their classes side by side. They would eat together and cause problems with laughter because it was fun.**

**Once.**

Small Zim, Red, and Purple who were clearly toddlers at best were laughing and running all around a room with laughter warm and inviting.

**Then as they became older, they got taller and Zim was called on more by Tallest Miyuki. By the time graduation was to happen all the friendliness that once was long gone.**

A slow progression took over the screen. The three stood next to each other with happy smiles at grew into confidant grins as they dressed in armor. Then Red and Purple turned from Zim as he turned to the Tallest. Soon anger and disgust took over the once friendly smiles while Zim continued to be oblivious.

**But Zim didn’t want it to be true. So he acted the same while they were cold to him. His friends were long gone by the time they became the Tallest.**

Zim’s sad smile as they turn fully from him show he had known they had changed. Then they were in their Tallest uniforms with sneers on their faces while Zim was standing in front of them in an Invader uniform looking confidant.

**Zim’s head fell as he took in deep breaths trying to calm himself and the tears filling his eyes. “I am defective. I feel things. Things that have been long bred out of the Irken race. I feel so much.” He lifted his head as if asking the Tallest to fix it. “I feel too much.”**

Many lost their battles with their tears as they saw Zim’s visible tiredness as he tried to coup with everything happening to him. Dib just kept rubbing Zim’s back as he felt his jacket slowly get wet from tears.

**Zim knew sadness, he knew mania, he knew arrogance, he knew love. “By The Great Irk do I know of love.” He lifted his claws to bunch up the shirt in front of what would be a human heart. “Irkens do not no love. We follow our mission and that is all. There is no exceptions to this. Any Irken to feel this is to be terminated as soon as possible” stated Zim as if reciting from a book.**

“Terminated?” whispered a horrified Mary. Dib and Zim said not a word but the look in Dib’s eye showed the truth.

**He then took on a painful look as he whispered “But I know love. I have always known love.” He pictured the metal leg that was the first thing he ever saw in this life. Tallest Miyuki smiling proud as he spoke of his training that day. Of Red and Purple when they were just Smeets.**

Each image of an innocent Zim with the things he loved hurt. A metal leg that was hugged. A tall Woman with a hand placed on Zim head in a pat. Zim between the red and purple Irkens laughing at something in the sunlight.

A beautiful life full of everything Zim clearly wanted only to be ripped away from him because it could.

**He rubbed the top of his head again with a defeated sigh. “I am so tired. All of this existence I have fought to be something. To make someone proud of me.” He raised his two arms as if asking the world what did they think of all he has done.**

A pleading Zim.

Asking if he had done enough to be loved yet. That was what many thought as they looked at the exhausted Irken on the screen.

**“And in return I am placed here. Hell they didn’t even know there was a planet, I know. I studied that map on Tallest Miyuki’s knee. I know how far we have traveled. The fact there was a note is a shock because that means someone thought there may be a planet here.” Zim sighed again. “Is it wrong I had some hope there wasn’t a planet here?"**

There was a gasp as people hadn’t known that. Only Dib had seen the depts of Zim’s self-loathing and had tried to fight against his demons. Gaz lifted a slightly shaking hand and placed it on the top of Zim’ head, much closer to his sensitive area then normal but she needed to touch him. A reminder that her friend, although she would never admit to it, was still here with her. Dib just smiled a smile little half thing at her as most of his attention was on the screen watching his Zim breakdown, truly, for the first time.

**"So I could just sit there in the dark drifting? I never would have made it to a refill station, and I was running out of supplies. Within a few more earth months I would have died. I know. I ran the numbers often during that six-month journey.” He turned to flop on the couch on his stomach. He sighed into the cushions as he remembered being trapped with Gir in his Voot.**

Many cringed as the Doom song started to play in the room with a picture of a almost brain dead Zim twitching in his chair in the Voot. A few snickers came to life as they watched Zim almost jump to attack Gir in a effort to stop the singing once and for all.

**“It was a form of torture on its own but then there was a planet. There was a small planet covered in water and a race who I am surprised hasn’t killed themselves off yet.” He snickered tiredly into the cushions as he wondered “How have they lived this long? I know the history books and such but the only one who realized what I am was a child.”**

Many looked away whistling as a image of Dib in class that day accusing Zim of being an alien come on. Zim wetly snickered into Dib’s jacket as Dib chuckled above him. “It just meant you can never hide from my Zim. I will always find you” whispered Dib in little singsong voice that was creepy to everyone but Zim.

He thought Dib sounded funny.

**He sat up waving his hands in front of himself as he listed off times he should have been found out but hadn’t due to some crazy reasoning. “I walked through the city in an invisible mecha that didn’t hide me.”**

Zim trying to hide to the side as he floated in the air while Dib pointed out he could see him.

**“I made a huge hamster that was seen by the people of the city.”**

Zim standing on Peepi as he walked through the city.

**“I took organs from kids and became some huge blob thing.”**

A Zim sitting at a lunch table looking like a huge blob only to cough out what looked like a small intestine.

**Zim slapped his forehead as he said “Somehow I place a hat on my head and I’m a security guard?"**

Zim talking to another security guard in a mall who just nodded when Zim claimed to work there.

**"Or place a terrible costume and suddenly I am Santa or a scientist!”**

Zim dressed in a bad Santa suit that clearly showed his face right new to the time he said he was a scientist.

**He waved his arms in front of him as if showing his whole living room. “Or you know! Being an entire armada to earth!”**

Everyone looking up into the air as the armada appeared ready to fire upon the planet.

By the time Zim was done listing examples of the times he should have been caught if only they were just a bit smarter everyone felt like they had been slapped across the face. Many were remembering the times Zim had done something strange but they had written off as him being weird.

Dib felt his lips tilt up in a smug smile while Gaz released a breathy laugh because they were the only ones who saw Zim for what he was. Even the Professor looked away in shame as he remembered the whole florpus event.

**He then fell back as if someone cut his strings. “And that’s only a few off the top of my head. There are so many more and the only one who was willing to fight back was a kid.”**

Dib and Zim locked in a fight punching and kicking at 12 was shown. Many sucked in breaths because those fights had seen as play fighting now seemed serious. The anger in Dib’s eyes along with the bloodlust in Zim’s. Blood raining down from a cut on Dib’s face with the way his shirt was ripped over his heart showed he was fighting for his life but if any of them had seen it then they would have thought it was just another dumb fight.

They would have walked away and left Dib to die.

What a sobering thought.

**He rubbed his mouth and sat up again. He got up and wondered into a entrance next to the couch that brought him not to his lab but his resting area. A huge round nest made of comfortable materials took up almost the whole room.**

“It took me like 4 years to even know you had a bedroom” commented Dib as he felt Zim calm. Zim pulled away a bit to look up at Dib. “It is not a bedroom. It is a rest area for I do not need to sleep like you inferior humans.” It was shaky and quiet but Zim was still with them. Dib smiled and rubbed Zim’s cheek while Gaz patted the back of Zim’s head. A small little purr to show Zim’s happiness at their closeness was his answer.

**He walked to his closest area which had copies upon copies of his Invader uniform stacked neatly. He stared at them without a word for a minute till he reached in to pick one up. He gripped the shirt in his claws remembering everything he had done for this. All the pain and sorrow he inflicted. The times he had to stab someone in the back. All the times he had laughed even when he really understood why he was doing what he was doing.**

Dib patted Zim’s cheek continuing to look into those eyes hoping he saw no judgement. He knew Zim had done a lot before him. Zim had lived for over 100 years before he had ever even heard of Earth never mind of Dib. Before that he had lived in a race where war was their bread and butter.

He felt no anger when he considered the way Zim had most likely cause a lot of pain and death in the years before Dib. He was just glad Zim was still here to meet him.

**He collapsed to the side of the bed just staring at the shirt locked into his hands.**

**_All my wings are_ **

**_Charred and scorched_ **

**_Are shred to bone_ **

**“Once I was an elite. I was the best of the best I swear I was. I did everything right I know I did.”**

Zim standing in a purple uniform standing strong and proud.

**He slowly loosened his grip of the shirt to place it on his lap. When he hands were freed he slowly pulled his gloves off. His sleeves cut off at the wrist so he stared at his palms that were a lighter green then the rest of him. “I walked away with honors and people wanting to know my name. I was so proud to become a scientist under Tallest Miyuki. I was going to do her proud.”**

Zim standing in front of Tallest Miyuki looking so proud.

**He snickered as he let his head fall into his hands. “Oh My Great Irk. How did I even fall this far?”**

There was murmurs and cooing at the defeated looking Zim. Dib just slowly pulled Zim into his arms to rest against him as he watch the Zim on the screen purge himself of his pain.

**_Melted wax and melted glass_ **

**_Sand in hourglasses emptied_ **

**_Shattered spaces in my lungs_ **

**He still remembered when Red and Purple told him he was banished. He was to be ripped from everything he had ever know. His home, he work, the last link he had to Tallest Miyuki. “Some would call it mercy that they didn’t kill me. I call it hell.” Working in that shop. Becoming a drone in ways he never believed he could.**

The watched as Zim worked at the fast food place mindlessly doing his work without a expression on his face.

**Losing even the closest shred of what was left of the Irken he was before. He couldn’t take it. She he broken into the Great Assigning in a last-ditch effort to gain something back. Even if he was killed for appearing in their eyes he had to try.**

**To gain back something.**

Zim popping up from the crowd to stand on the stage while others gasped in shock. The humans in the room started to hold the hands of the one next to them in hopes of giving and having comfort with Zim explained more of his past.

Dib took Zim completely from Gaz’s hand so he could rub Zim’s antenna in a way he know soothed him.

**_Like a dead star_ **

**_No matter how far_ **

**So he entered the Great Assigning with nothing to lose and walked out with only the littlest of hopes. He snickered as he told no one “And wasn’t that the kicker. I held this little thing of hope. If I couldn’t gain my name back at least there would be an ending for all this. This would end at last and I was almost thankful to the Tallest.”**

Dib pressed his lips to Zim’s head vowing not to get mad. He wasn’t going to get mad at Zim for wanted to leave him behind before he had even known him. He understood more then anyone else in this room probably. He knew how hard it was to lose yourself in the hopes to make someone happy but failing because that wasn’t you. Of the hope that maybe you can pass from this world and maybe end up happy in the next one. He just pressed his lips to the space between Zim’s antenna in hopes of giving some comfort to his Zim.

**_You reach out I learned that no one's ever there_ **

**Zim sighed as he lifted his head. “Only it wasn’t an ending. I found earth. And so began the race I was doing with myself. I made plans. I created chaos. I almost won a time or two but then everything would fall apart. And no one cared except to laugh at me when I was down. No one would help me here.”**

Many cringed as Zim explained his time on earth with such a tired voice. Dib just ran his hand down Zim’s back.

**_Made from nothing,_ **

**_held by nothing_ **

**_We return right to the start_ **

**Zim fell back on to the nest staring up at nothing. “I was made from nothing but the cells of an Invader. I looked them up once out of curiosity. They were a celebrated Invader who lived for only one hundred years, quite a small amount for an Irken but he had done much. It was he who helped created the Paks and the control brains. He helped give the Irkens their way of life.”**

“Did you really?” whispered Dib. Zim nodded with his eyes closed. “Yes. Remind me to tell you about him after all of this.”

**He sat up pulling the Invader shirt back in front of his eyes. “I wonder how he would have reacted to us now. To the way we travel the galaxy and take from everyone.” Zim sighed so deep that he could feel his very bones shake with it. “Irkens don’t even create anymore we just take from others. Ideas, tech, medicine. It doesn’t matter it is now the Irken empires as soon as they land.”**

“I truly hate that about the Irken way. No one tries to become more or invent because they can find whatever on another planet. It is disgusting. We are going to die out because we refuse to try and be more then Invaders” sighed Zim as he listened to the other him go on about his inner thoughts.

**_Maybe there's no point to craving reason_ **

**_And maybe there's no point behind the starlight in my eyes_ **

**He half smiled at the shirt as he said “I invent. I take Irken tech and add more or improve. I like working in the lab and inventing things. It is fun.” He bunched the shirt into his chest. “I like to give life to new things. I like making something out of nothing.” Zim hummed as he looked at the closet still open with all the Invader uniforms still there. “But no one will listen to me now. No one is willing to hear my ideas and the way I could help the empire. There really isn’t a reason for it anymore is there?”**

“That’s why you and I always invent. It is something we enjoy and we make things that humans never even thought of, Zim” whispered Dib as he kept rubbing Zim from the top of his head to his lower back. “Mhh. I know. And I love when we invent something. Because we refuse to stop even when it doesn’t work. Even if it blows up in our faces we try again. Always trying to move forward.” Answered Zim with a small smile on his face as he looked up at Dib who smiled back at his Zim.

_**Maybe there's no point to all your treason** _

_**And maybe all of this is a love letter to the wise** _

**He half laughed as he looked at the shirt in his hands. “Maybe I can make a warning to other Invaders. Maybe I can tell them there really isn’t any need to love anything. Loving Irk, Irkens, the Tallest none of it matters. You will slave away and nothing will come of it.” Zim felt tears fill his eyes as he stared at his shirt, his dream. “I will call it a love letter to the wise maybe. One of them will heed my lesson and not love anyone.”**

Dib pressed his lips to Zim’s forehead just staying there as he listened to Zim’s pain on the screen. ‘Oh Zim’ He wished he had a way to help his Zim at this moment.

Oh he knew that later he would come and pull Zim out of this spiral but before that there was this. Zim talking to himself in the dark trying to make heads or tails of him feelings when it came to his race. He wanted to jump into the past and hold him but he couldn’t. This was one of the founding moments in their lives together. This needed to happen exactly like this to make Zim break out of the box he had forced himself in to become an Invader. With that box broken he became so much more.

**_But this is love_ **

**“But it was my love.” Zim whispered as he loosened his hands from the shirt. He placed it back on his lap petting it as if to get rid of wrinkles.**

_**Held close to your chest,** _

_**oh, this is love** _

_**And though my heartbeat rests** _

_**Still, this is love** _

_**And I've never wanted anything more** _

**“It was my love. My love that let me stand out. My love that pushed me in my classes. My love that made me work hard for Tallest Miyuki. My love that made me return after my banishment.” He leaned a hand on his nest still petting his uniform. He watched as his green skin stood out against the uniform. “I have nothing to my name but it was my love that earned me everything in my life.” With his free hand he covered his mouth as tears started to fall slowly down his face.**

Dib rubbed Zim’s cheeks with the tips of his fingers listening to the broken little purr Zim was giving at the tickling feeling. He smiled as he watched Zim, reminding him that he was here with Dib and not in that moment of loss.

**With a deep gulp of air he rushed to say as if someone was trying to stop him “Maybe my love will be the way to become more again.”**

Only to pause at the broken words from the screen. Zim blinked those eyes up at him clearly knowing what Dib was trying to do. He smiled and patted Dib’s fingers in thanks for the distraction.

**_Cause this is love_ **

**_A thousand times I'd fall just for this love_ **

**Suddenly he stood up the hand he had been using as a brace grabbing the shirt before it fell to the ground. The other covering his mouth while his eyes clenched shut trying to stop his tears. He hunched over the shirt slightly as he held it to his chest.**

Many more humans started to have tears fill their eyes as they saw Zim’s heart break. Dib just stared into his Zim’s eyes still listening but knowing he didn’t need to watch Zim’s pain to understand.

**“I have fallen so many times. I have tried and tried again and again. I have worked hard! Because of this love I feel!"** **Because of this love I gave everything I could for well over a hundred years!”**

_**It's either none at all or just this love** _

_**Let me breathe my last on your shore** _

**“And it hurts! Because I would do it all again!” Zim yelled at no one.**

No one made a sound. They just watched as Zim confessed his darkest truths in the dark.

**After that final sentence came from his mouth all the sudden anger was gone. With tears still falling he used both hands to hold the shirt to him again. “I would go though all that again and again. Because I love. Because I am Defective.” Zim snickered wetly as he continued “Because I am an idiot.”**

**He turned to the closet as if addressing someone only he could see. “There was never a middle ground for me. Once I was respected and feared. Then I fell and felt the ground shatter me. And I would do it again. Because I love. I loved the time working in the labs. I loved playing with Red and Purple. I loved being beside Tallest Miyuki.” He wiped the tears from his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself some.**

**_Like a dead star_ **

**_No matter how far I throw myself_ **

**_I learned that lies were standing there_ **

**“I have loved. And I have loved in vein. People who I thought I could trust were lies. And the ones I know I could depend on are long long gone.” Zim lifted his arms in a shrug as the shirt was firmly in his right hand.**

A flash to Tallest Miyuki being lost to the blob as a horrified Zim watched on. Many screamed or gasped in horror at the scene. It was one thing for Zim to say his Leader had died but it was another matter that Zim had seen it.

**_Arms outstretched,_ **

**_waiting and ready_ **

**_There to catch me_ **

**_Right when I fall_ **

**_Maybe there's no point to craving reason_ **

**“I know that if I called the Tallest right now and asked them why I would have fake answers. They would blame me for everything even when I have proof that my crimes were not that bad. They would just smile and snicker away pretending that I didn’t know. There is just no point.”**

**_And maybe there's no point behind the starlight in my eyes_ **

**“And maybe I am a fool for still being in love. For still loving my planet, my people. Maybe there is no reason for me to keep working in my lab. Maybe there is no point for me to even continue living on this planet. But even so. I will keep it up.” Zim shrugged again with a twisted mouth. “Because I still love. I still love my people and I still love working.”**

Dib ran a finger down Zim’s face staring into those eyes that always made him fascinated. Zim just half smiled as he looked up at him.

**_The only thing I got from them was treason_ **

**_So maybe all of this is just miswritten lullabies_ **

**“So one day there may be a story of the crazy Irken. Where I once thought I would go down in a story as one of the greats. Now if there is a story of me it will speak of my flaws.”**

**_But this is love I'd bare all of my flaws_ **

**_right for this love_ **

**_I'd break open and raw just for this love_ **

**_And I'd gladly give up more on your call_ **

**“And I would let them!” Zim threw open his arms as if to show the world who he was. “I am the flawed Irken! I am the one who tried and tried till he died! Who knew no one would listen but kept trying! Because what ever else could the crazy Irken do? What could the Irken who loved do?”**

More tears fell as they stared at the determined look on Zim’s face as if daring the world to judge the Irken who loved. Zim just smiled a little more at his Dib who connected their foreheads in an effort to give comfort.

**_Cause this is love_ **

**_I'd stumble and I'd crawl_ **

**_just for this love_ **

**_It's either none at all or just this love_ **

**_I know you're always there for it all_ **

**He opened the Invader shirt between his two hands just looking at it for a moment. “Love will be my defining feature. I have done everything for my empire and that will never change. It is so deep it is in my very bones. But I have to try something new. Because I want to try loving more. I want to know if this love can be one day returned.” He lowered the shirt to look at the closet as he asked “What would that be like I wonder. Being loved in return. I want to know.”**

Dib just smiled back at Zim as he continued to run his fingers up and down the purring Irken’s face.

**_There's a painful sweetness_ **

**_in yearning for something you're never supposed to have_ **

**“Maybe that is the wrong decision. Maybe trying to love more along with the love of my empire is a terrible decision. But I have to try.” Zim started walking to the closet in slow but steady steps.**

**_You're not for it_ **

**_And you sure as hell would never deserve it_ **

**“I have caused so much chaos here on earth. I have cause people pain. And in truth I don’t care much. So maybe it is crazy to want to try again here. To try and love this planet like my Irk.” He snickered a bit as he said “At least I have Gir here. That’s one more person then Irk that cares for me.”**

**_Trying to catch it with the tips_ **

**_of your fingers as it starts and reaches back_ **

**“And there is the Dib.” Zim paused as he got to the closet. “He is something to me. I have no clue what he is to me but I do care for him. The fact he seems to need me like I need him is new and very strange.” Zim shrugged as he said “But I want to learn more. I want to understand more and I know he will help me learn.”**

“Always” was whispered between the two. Zim just smile a bit as he looked at his Dib.

**_Baby, I'd run to you_ **

**_Cause this is love_ **

**_Even death won't be enough to break this love_ **

**Zim lifted the uniform shirt so it was back in front of his eyes. “I will always love my home. I will always love my people. I can’t see a day where I don’t love them.” He brought the shirt to his face to hide for a second. He murmured into the fabric like it was a secret “I wanted to die for my empire.”**

A scene from the florpus when Dib called Zim out on how if the earth was destroyed so would Zim. Zim had just laughed as he left.

At the time many had thought he believed that they would spare him but now it was clear that Zim had thought everything was ending. Zim had thought he would die at last. Dib kissed Zim’s forehead and pulled him into his arms as Zim hid from people’s eyes again.

**He pulled the fabric away as tears filled his eyes again. “I wanted to die and show the ultimate love for my people like the Irken I was made after. So that I could lift my head when I saw them in the Great Divide.” He sighed as he whispered “But that was not what happened was it?”**

**_I'd take rose-colored oblivion for this love_ **

**“Sometimes I wish I wasn’t so smart. I wish I could go back to the days in the Smeet where everything was easy and wonderful. The humans have a saying about rose colored glasses. Basically they only see the good and none of the bad.” Zim snickered as a tear or two fell on to the shirt. “I wish I was still ignorant like that. So I could have kept my glasses and only seen the good. Maybe I would have still believed I was an Elite Irken or that Red and Purple were still friends.”**

**_Cause it's all I've ever wanted and more_ **

**Zim sighed as he said “It was all I ever wanted.”**

**_And it's our love_ **

**_And I could be sick with fear,_ **

**_but this is love_ **

**“I am terrified to tell the truth. I am scared of the future standing ahead of me.”**

**_And I'd rather have you near,_ **

**_my dear, my love_ **

**_Let me breathe my last on your shore_ **

**Zim closed his eyes and remembered Irk. Of the pink skies with darker pink clouds. Of the buildings that towered so high Zim had been sure they would stick out into space as a Smeet. Of the metal sidewalks that Zim had loved running down when he was younger. Of the night sky. So different from Earth with its own stars. The colors that always moved and the brightness of the stars.**

“It is a beautiful place Zim” whispered Dib as he looked upon Zim’s planet for the first and probably last time he would ever see it. Zim hummed as he turned to look at his Irk one last time. Because he knew that if he ever went near Irk again the Tallest would kill him. No questions asked.

**_This is the love_ **

**_That the poetry that's etched_ **

**_in stars above_ **

**Zim had always loved the stars. He could tell you every name and where you were based on the stars in the sky. He had spent more nights then he liked to tell to write down every color and movement to heavens did.**

There were a few awws as an image of a small Zim who looked to be only a foot in height stared up at the sky from a balcony so high that they couldn’t see anything but the stars. Next to him was a notebook with a drawing pen but it was clear that Zim abandoned it to stare at his stars.

_**And the ink between the pages you so love** _

_**Try to catch and never come close** _

**It had never turned out good. Nothing could capture the wonder that was Zim’s stars as Tallest Miyuki would say when Zim would go on a rant.**

Tallest Miyuki sitting with a small amused smile as Zim walked in a tight circle in front of her ranting only to be broken out of it by a gentle hand on his head. A warm smile was given to him as he looked up at his Tallest. He just looked away with an embarrassed look as she giggled into her other hand.

Zim did a wet laugh into the shirt as he could almost feel the gentle hand stroke down his antenna.

**By The Great Irk did he miss her. Because he did. He missed her almost every day.**

Pictures few by of the Tallest Miyuki. Of her smile, cold, driven, planning. Every second another picture of her pasted by. Zim had watched from the moment they met to the day she died. Every moment past by fast and he refused to turn away from her image.

The last picture was of her smiling warmly at a newly created Zim causing tears to fill Zim’s eyes. He couldn’t tell if he wanted that image or the one of her being eaten to be the last thing he saw of her. Both hurt him in different ways.

_**This is the love** _

**He pulled the shirt from his face and thought of Earth’s stars. “I can name them now” he whispered to himself. “I can tell you every color in the sky. I can tell you the history behind every single one and the myth given to them.” Zim felt his lip turn up as he said “I can tell you how tall the largest building ever made along with the smallest. I can tell you the myths of the 7 wonders of the world ancient and modern.” He felt his voice rise in confidence and strength with every passing moment.**

Dib smiled proudly at Zim who was crying silently into his jacket again.

**“I can tell you exactly where to go for a good taco and where to get a bad one. I can tell you every insect in this place is.” He looked up with tears still falling slowly but with a fire burning inside of him again.**

**He felt a laugh start to build up as he said “I can tell you the way the girl Zita likes to read murder mysteries. I can tell you that even if Mary is a dreamer she had a dark humor that even Ms. Bitters would like. I can tell you how Brian is smart but hates attention, so he never speaks. Aki loves her books and is happy just reading all day.”**

**With every classmate he spoke of the more power Zim seemed to gather. He named off fun facts like allergies and favorite movies. After naming every student Zim laughed as he said “Dib.”**

Many tried to wipe their tears as Zim named of at least one fact about them. He showed that he had always watched them and had remembered something about them all. Dib hummed a bit as even he hadn’t known all that about their classmates. He wondered what Zim would say about him.

**_We write with every breath_ **

**_and step and shove_ **

**_Tears still falling like stars_ **

**Zim talked about Dib. “My rival, my companion. He is the one who will always be beside me. Thanks to him Zim knows he will never be truly alone.” Zim lifted the shirt between his two hands as he said “He and I will never end. Every moment with him fills me with more and more then I have ever known.”**

Dib rubbed the back of Zim’s head as the tears stopped. Zim lifted his head to shrug with a light smile while Dib snickered wiping the tears from Zim’s face. The two of them completely ignored everyone around them as they looked up at the Zim who was making a decision that he could never regret.

**_With every space that fits just right, oh love_ **

**“With him and this planet I have hope again. Maybe this will be my chance. Maybe I can love this place like I love Irk. Maybe I can make this place my home.”**

**_And I've been through hell but I know that this is love_ **

**He stared at the shirt and said in a solemn voice “I am Zim of Irk. I was once an Elite. I was once a scientist. I was once a fast food worker. I am a fake Invader. I am banished. I am Defective.” He smiled sadly. “I have loved and been betrayed for it. And now it is time I see if I can be more then all that.” He gripped the shirt tightly in his fists.**

**“I need to know if I can become Zim of Earth now.”**

**And ripped the shirt in two.**

Everyone cheered as Zim ripped the shirt showing his resolve to be Zim of earth now. Zim turned to Dib and said “Soon after that you came. While I accepted that I would become a citizen of earth it was still a lot to let go of.” Dib nodded as others started chatting about what they saw. Gaz placed a hand on Zim’s shoulder who smiled at her concern. He nodded at her to show he was alright as she squeezed his shoulder deciding to believe him. After all, he had Dib he would fight the world for him. Even the Professor looked over and patted Zim’s knee to give some comfort. Zim just smiled as he waited for the Observer to return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to please come visit at https://dreamerlosthelp.tumblr.com/
> 
> I would love to hear from you


	9. Princess Tutu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked for Princess Tutu. So now you have princess Tutu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy even if I own nothing. 
> 
> I do want to let you know I'm changing my update schedule a bit. Doing two stories a week is a bit much. So I plan to do one story a week. Next week will be Explorer Zim and after that will be Multiverse. Then the ideas can be fully used and I won't worry I am cutting something by accident.
> 
> I'm sorry guys but I don't want to burn out on stories I love to make.

While Zim was fine with waiting for the Observer to appear, Dib wasn’t. As soon as the world was over he grabbed Zim and brought him away from everyone. The stood there talking in whispers and hand movements. No one could hear them but it was clear that Dib was asking about if that happened and if Zim was really ok. Zim shrugged clearly not really answering but half smiled at him.

No one really believed Zim would be ok. Oh they knew he would stand up again and be happy with his life on earth. But there would always be a longing and pain that he would carry with him for life. A piece of Zim had shattered and fallen when he lost his home.

Soon Dib just placed his arms around the alien and held on tight for a moment before they returned to the seats. Dib placed his arm over Zim’s shoulders while Zim just looked a little sad but hopeful they thought.

Soon the Observer appeared and looked at Zim for moment. Soon they nodded and started the explanation for the next world. “In this world a man made a deal to make his characters come to life. Now there are consequences are felt through your town.” They disappeared and the screen lit up with the image of a fairytale book with a picture of a boy with his hair covering his face holding a book to his chest.

**All good stories begin the same way don’t they? With a classic once upon a time. So we shall fallow the trend and start with this: Once upon a time there was a lonely little boy. He was so smart that classmates ignored him and he was so strange the teachers turned away from him. He was so sad and so lonely he lost himself in books.**

**He fell in love with stories of knights and princess.**

**Of dragons that needed slaying and happy ever afters.**

The picture changed to the boy smiling happily with books stacked all around him.

**So he thought that he would make a story himself but every time he tried it didn’t work out. It sounded so bland and terrible that reading his own stories made him want to cry.**

Then it changed to him on his hands an knees looking at papers scattered all over the floor in defeat.

**One day he went outside and ripped his own stories to bits out of anger and frustration when an old man appeared. The man asked what he was doing.**

A old man with a wide Cheshire smile on his face appeared holding out a hand to the boy.

**He said he was throwing out trash as he tossed the scraps of paper on the ground. The old man picked up a scrap of paper saying the end in a fancy script. A story asked the old man. A failure answered the boy.**

**For some reason the boy told the old man his tale. Of being all alone in a town that refused to understand him. Of finding happiness in his books. Of never being able to write like the books he so loved. It is better that I don’t waste the paper sadly said the boy.**

**What if I could help you asked the old man. With a bit of magic I can help you make your writing come to life.**

The boy was reaching for the hand before red covered the image much to the shock of the viewers. Suddenly a k

nife came down and pierced the hand that was writing the story. Screams echoed as they stared at the knife.

**“GAH!” screamed Dib as he ripped his hand away from the desk still holding the knife in place.**

Zim clamped a hand on Dib’s jacket in shock. “I can honestly say I have never done that” Dib said as people turned about to ask him about it. The Professor grabbed his knee refusing to let go while Dib rubbed the back of Gaz’s neck to calm her from her shaking.

He sighed in his mind thinking ‘This is going to be one of those worlds isn’t it.’

**“Dib!” yelled the Professor as he ran into Dib’s room. As he took in the bloody hand and the desk that had a notebook turned to a bloody half-filled page he sighed out a small “Oh Dib.”**

“Do I do this often? Because that wasn’t shock. He expected that” said a slightly shocked Dib. Many were still in shock from the knife but Zim pushed himself more into Dib’s side.

**He took Dib from the room and started to fix up his hand. “Why do you have a notebook Dib? You know they are band from the house.”**

“Band? Why did the Professor band notebooks?” asked Aki. “I don’t know but there better be a good explanation or I’m going to punch you. Or give me a tablet for my notes” said Dib as he eyed his father. The Professor shrugged because even he didn’t understand.

**Dib watched as his father stitched up both sides of his hand before he said “Skool. They force me to write on the notebook.” He father looked up sharply as he asked “And you told them what?” Dib shrugged and said “I told them what you said. That I’m allergic to the bonding in paper but they refused to listen.”**

“Sounds about right. The skool just doesn’t give a damn” sighed Brian as he remembered all the times the skool was terrible. Ever classmate nodded with sighs while the Professor looked away rubbing the back of his neck.

It seemed like the skool never changed.

**“Oh Dib. I’ll go to the Skool tomorrow and make them understand.” The Professor finished wrapping Dib’s hand and just held it for a moment. “If I was a more selfish man you and Gazlene would not be here.”**

Everyone sucked in a breath as they all stared at the screen. The Professor squeezed Dib’s knee as if willing him to believe that was a lie. Dib didn’t know what to think.

**“But I was lonely in this unchanging town. I never even thought that I would have cursed you and your sister like I did.” Dib looked up and saw his father’s sad eyes through his goggles. “Now you and Gazlene will have to fulfill your Roles in this story or you will be cursed in this town as well.”**

“Unchanging town?” “Curse?” “Roles?” was murmured through the room while Dib and Gaz looked at their father. He looked back and shrugged not know what his other self was saying at all.

The three nodded knowing that they wouldn’t blame the other selves on the screen.

Even if the other Professor regretted his children they would not blame their father. It was a promise.

**Dib brought his other hand to hold on to his father’s hands. “Dad. I am glad for this life. I am glad I am your son and the big brother of Gaz. I can never regret being born no matter what my Role will become.”**

“It looks like it isn’t a shock to that Dib. And he doesn’t sound angry that the Professor said he regretted his children. So maybe it has to do with this Role the other Dib has. After all if the Professor thought he cursed Dib I think he would say something like that. Not out of malice but worry” theorized Zim as he looked at the expression on the other Dib’s face.

That was Dib being sympathetic not hurt. ‘But why would he sympathize?’ wondered Zim as he started to tap his claw against his knee.

**He squeezed his father’s hand before he got up and left the room. He entered his bedroom where he promptly grabbed the notebook and tossed it out the window without a moment to regret it. He then walked to the mirror where he slowly started to undress.**

“UM! Should we be watching this?!” yelled Mary as she slammed her hands on her eyes.

Dib hummed as he had become desensitized to being almost naked years ago. Zim had always ended up ripping things to shards when they really went all out. It wouldn’t be concerning till he reached his boxers that he would worry.

**First he took off his coat and left it where it fell then slowly lifted his shirt over his head. Holding his t shirt in his right hand he touched the strange scar like birthmark that almost split him from his shoulder to his waist.**

“What the hell?” asked Chuck. “Do you have that. . . . scar? Birthmark?” asked Melvin as the few girls who covered their eyes peeked at the screen. “No. As far as I know I don’t even have a freckle. A few scars maybe but nothing like that” answered Dib as he stared at the large mark. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that if that was a scar then he would have died. Nothing could have fixed that.

And Zim knew that if the way he borrowed into Dib’s side was anything to judge.

H **e stared at the image as he repeated quietly to himself “No matter what my Role will become.”**

**The next day Skool began and everything was the same as always.**

**Classes passed with little to no difference from the day before. People talked about the same shows and the same drama. Nothing ever really changed till a green boy stood in front of him.**

"The first time Zim came!" cheered the class. Zim smiled feeling a bit embarrassed. 

**Dib stared in shock as he blabbed about aliens or something to the class. Soon the day ended and he came home with Gaz mouth running about aliens or something. In all honesty he couldn’t remember.**

**He grabbed his phone as soon as Gaz was back in her room playing some video game. He dialed his father’s direct number that he was only to call if someone was going to die or something but this. This was even more important than that.**

**“Dib? Is somet-”**

**“Dad when you were younger did a green boy appear?”**

“Why would the Professor have someone like Zim appear? Like does that mean Dib has seen an Irken before?” asked Zita as she looked around at her classmates. Zim sat up a bit as he said “That is impossible. The Irken race had no idea earth was here. If the Professor had seen an Irken before they would have had to defect from the armada.”

**Everything was quiet as the Professor took that in. Finally a small “What?” echoed down the line. Dib took a deep breath as he asked again “Did a green person appear when you went to Skool?” The line was quiet again waiting for someone to speak. “Dad. Did the story change? Did someone without a Role enter the story?”**

“Story change? Roles?” muttered Aki to herself. She stared at the screen before she gasped attracting attention from everyone. “Are they in a story!? Like the Observer said a man brought his stories to life so does that mean Dib knows he is in a story!? That’s why he said he had a Role!”

People stared as they started to understand where she was going with this.

“So that means Dib was given a Role. Something that can’t be changed. But now Zim has appeared and that may mean change is possible” theorized the Professor as he took in the new idea.

**Soon Dib could hear his father crying on the phone. Small sobs that built into more.**

Many shifted in their seats as they heard the sounds of the Professor cry. “I am not surprised. My son is trapped and I have no way to save him. Zim would appear as a miracle to me. Because his existence may mean there is a way to save my son.”

**“Y-you can-n-n live-e-e Dib! We can br-r-reak the story! You can live!” Dib sat there listening to his father cry on the phone thinking about that.**

“So my story would end in tragedy. No wonder dad is reacting like that” Dib murmured as gasps echoed. He could feel his father’s hand twitch in shock, Zim press in close and even Gaz holding the hand on her neck.

He felt a small smile start to rise on his face. It was a terrible way to be reminded but he liked that he was so loved by his little family. They didn’t say it all that often but it was a nice feeling.

**Ever since he was a small child he knew he would die before he reached his 18th birthday. The scar that branded him as the man who would die to save Gaz.**

“Ah. If that’s the case, then it is no wonder I’m not freaking out. Saving Gaz isn’t a terrible way to go” Dib said as he raised a free hand to rub at the side of Zim’s face. He could feel Zim wrapping his arms tight around his midsection.

**Even since he had learned that he promised that he would protect her with all that he was. After all, he was her older brother and that was what older brothers were there for he thought. To be the shield for the ones who came after.**

He felt Gaz move his hand from her neck so she could hold his arm. It brought her really close to Zim but right now neither of them cared in the slightest.

**He had accepted that within 6 years he would die a gruesome way and nothing could change that. He did try to pause the story even if he never told his father. Because in the end, his sacrifice meant nothing. The story ended with him ripped in two and his sister with a knife to the heart. So he watched for anything that could speed up the story.**

**And he got rid of it.**

Pictures of Dib watching kids in Gaz’s class.

Of scaring off the ones who were known as bullies or users.

Of nodding at the bookworms.

Him looking like a classic overprotective brother they thought.

**Because the day Gaz’s heart moved is the day the story truly would begin. And refused to allow his only sister to die. But now the character Zim had entered the story. He had no Role. He was an existence the Author never considered before Dib was sure. With his freedom from the word of the Author he could do anything, be anything. And wasn’t that a scary thought.**

“No a surprise. If you were told your whole life what you would become even if it wasn’t something you liked, it has to be scary to change. So Dib’s Role is how he fit himself but now Zim has the freedom to do whatever. Even break Dib’s Role if he wanted” nodded Zita as she took in everything.

**For now he had to work out what Zim’s plan was and how to trick him into being Dib’s partner. Then they could do something about the story coming to an end. And maybe, if Dib was really lucky, he could live a life with his father and Gaz. Gaz could smile and laugh.**

**He could go old.**

**Dib placed a hand over his mouth listening as his father broke down trying to stop the tears himself.**

Pictures of a normal life.

Them eating at a table.

Watching TV.

Gaz and Dib laughing at something.

A simple but good life was all Dib wanted, it seemed.

Everyone could agree that the final picture broke some hearts though. Dib, maybe in his late twenties, smiling at the camera with a warm and happy look.

**Because as much as he wanted to accept the ending of his story. As much as he told his father he was fine with his Role. He lied. He wanted to protect Gaz. He wanted to be her knight in shinning armor.**

**But he was terrified.**

**Of being ripped in two or death itself he couldn’t say.**

**But it was so scary that he knew the way his story would end. But he had to try. Try to accept. Because he could save his Gaz. He could help her in the end. But now thanks to Zim the story could be so much differently.**

**It could change.**

**He could grow old.**

**With that he sobbed with his father.**

Tears could be felt at the image of twelve-year-old Dib down on his knees holding a phone to his ear sobbing. As he curled up into a ball on the floor many were stuck on the fact that he was so small. He was only twelve and he had to be okay with the face he had to die at 18.

Poor Dib.

**In the blink of an eye the years past.**

**Zim turned out to be an Invader so Dib became his nemesis to stop him. Thanks to Zim he had faced so many sides of himself. He knew the darkness inside along with the wonderful. He had seen things no other human ever had and had experienced things he never even thought he would.**

**And he was so thankful.**

“I’m not surprised at all. If he thought he was going to die at 18 that means he would miss out on a lot of life. So for him to experience things others haven’t had to be out of this world” Dib thought out loud.

He felt Zim’s hum of agreement as he moved even more into Dib’s side. Dib just sighed and lightly ran a finger down Zim’s eye ridge in hopes of calming him some.

**He closed the book that held the Stories of the town. He was 17 now and was running out of time. He could feel the way his story flowed and ebbed as if it was about to begin. Soon the main hero would appear to try and help Gaz.**

“Yeah. No. It sounds more and more like I’m a helpless princess and no. That is not going to happen.” Dib looked over to see Gaz twitching in a way that gave him flashbacks to being twelve and knowing she was counting up all the times he messed up.

He blinked as he wondered if she was counting how many times the Observer was ‘messing up’ by her definition. Like is she planning on hitting the Observer? How? They are a god! Then he remembered this was Gaz he was talking about.

Yeah if anyone could punch a god it would be Gaz.

With that he turned back to the screen.

**With him Dib’s part would begin as he fought to stop the hero from completing the story. He lifted the book and brought it to his chest as if two hide it from the world with his own body. He walked down to the living room where he saw his father in the kitchen with Gaz. He went to a bookcase next to the tv and pulled out a yearbook with yellowing pages.**

“A yearbook? What good would that do?” asked Chuck as he scratched his head. “Hmm. Maybe the author is in the book? Like Zim and Dib could make him stop writing if they broke his hands or something?” asked Mary.

Everyone paused and then turned to stare at the normally timid girl. “I thought she was the sweet one” stated Gaz. “Guess nothing is meant to be sweet in this town” replied Dib.

**The Professor looked up and nodded when he saw the books. Dib nodded back and ran all the way to Zim’s base.**

**Soon he was knocking on the door where a sleepy Zim, still in disguise, opened the door and promptly walked away back to the sofa. Dib didn’t say anything as he walked in and shut the door to follow Zim. He sat almost delicately next to Zim’s flop.**

“Huh. Must be a lazy day?” asked Zim as he watched himself flop down in a way he did only when he was really tired. While the Pak made it where he could sleep it didn’t change the fact he could become tired. Humans would call it a mental health day where they would decompress from the world.

Dib hummed in reply as he watched the other him move. “Ok. So I must be worried about telling you about the stories or we have only just become partners. That’s the only time I have moved like that in your base.” Zim nodded as he noticed the same cautious movement from the other Dib.

**“Whats up Zim? I only saw you like two hours ago and I know the day wasn’t that bad” asked Dib as he watched Zim take off his disguise. Zim signed as he said “Gir found one of those 100-gallon barrel of cheese you can find in the super store at around 8 am. By the time I got home the whole base was covered in nacho cheese. I only just finished cleaning.”**

Someone started snickering while Zim just went boneless in pure exhaustion. Dib just sighed out a “8th grade.” Zim half sobbed half whined “The cheese. The cheese!”

That was when everyone lost it laughing as Zim just dry sobbed into Dib as he remembered hours of cleaning.

**Dib glanced around before he whispered to himself “it still smells like cheese in here.” “You say something Dib?” “Nothing!”**

“I’m not even mad. That smell was there for like a month.”

**They sat there for a moment as Zim collected himself from his cleaning frenzy and when he was ready he sat up and looked at Dib. “What is going on Dib?” Dib sighed as he glanced around the room trying to think on how to word what he was going to say. “Have you ever left this town Zim?” He glanced over to see Zim go deadpan**

As did pretty much everyone else.

**and open his mouth when Dib jumped in. “I don’t mean up to space. I mean have you ever gone to see New York City? Or like maybe Paris?”**

“I did not want to go really. At first I stayed away from big cities on the planet because it is easier to take over a small towns and then build up. Then I was just having to much fun kicking you all over the town” said a smirking Zim as Dib just huffed.

He wanted to point out that he had kicked Zim just as much if not more because earth was still free but that would start an argument that would last hours. It just wasn’t worth it right now.

**Zim blinked at him and then raised a hand to his chin. He sat there and thought for a moment before shrugging as he replied “Never really considered it before. I was always more focused on this town because you were here.” Dib turned back to the book feeling a warm feeling start to form in his chest from Zim’s words.**

“Awww!” Zim and Dib ripped away from each other and turn away with small scowls. The crazy fans just weren’t worth it! One tried to pet Zim earlier! How dare they! Who knew where their hands had been!

**“You know how this world has strange things happen sometimes? Like my Nightmare Zone thing?” Dib saw Zim nod from the corner of his eye as Zim turned to lean on the arm of the sofa. He pulled the yearbook out and handed it to Zim. “Take a look and tell me what you see.”**

“I wonder who the yearbook belongs to?” pondered Brian. “What do you mean? It’s Dib’s, right?” asked Keef. “No I think it’s someone else’s. After all the book is going yellow. No matter how cheap the skool is the pages have never been yellow.” Aki nodded “Yeah. They have done weird things like my grandparent’s year where they printed it on cans of beans but never yellow paper.”

They wished they could be shocked but no one was sadly.

**Zim took the yearbook and flipped through the pages. After a few moments he turned back to Dib and said “It’s the yearbook. I don’t know whats so exciting about it besides the fact that you have one early. Doesn’t it come out next month?”**

“Huh? But Brian just said it won’t be printed on yellow paper?” asked Marvin. “It won’t. So that means there are enough similarities that Zim can’t pick them apart when he is flipping the pages fast. Like I know Torque’s dad was in the wrestling club like him. My dad was the water boy like I am sometimes.”

While others nodded with small Ohs and such Zim and Dib turned back to each other worried. Thanks to the Pak Zim had memorized each of his classmates faces. He was the guy girls went to when they cut an inch off because he would know and say something like nice haircut.

Even if he was just flipping through the book at top speed he should have been able to see the difference. The fact he couldn’t was. . . .worrying.

**Dib wasn’t surprised that Zim couldn’t understand so he said “Just look on page 45. Down on the far right there will be the Ms.” Zim sighed as he flipped to the page. Dib stared at the tv as Zim took in the list of classmates till he came to Membrane. It was silent in the room till Zim asked “Why are you dressed like your father?”**

Everything went quiet at that.

**“I would remember if you did that for the picture day yes?” Dib closed his eyes as he said “That isn’t me Zim.” He could almost feel the heat coming from Zim’s Pak as he ran through all the possibilities on how this was happened. “I know humans pass down names. Is this what happened to our classmates?” asked Zim in what was almost a beg for the alien. Dib sighed as he opened his eyes now looking over at Zim.**

**“We do sometimes but not every human does. We also don’t end up looking exactly one parent. There should be some difference somewhere. Eye color here, hair here, maybe a different gender! Instead I can go to my dad and he an tell me exactly how my day went without me saying a word. Because he lived it. He grew up in that skool with the same kids and same teachers. As did my grandfather before him.”**

“W-wait” came the quiet voice of Alex. “Are you telling me that Dib’s grandda grew up with us? And then his Father? Then him? How? We should be in our eighty’s but we say the flash from the years past. We were in class with him. We were all there doing our things. Right?” asked Alex as she fisted her hair in her hands.

“The hell is going on?” was whispered from Dib.

**Zim stared at the picture of a smaller Professor who looked resigned even in a high skool photo. “We have spent years trying to break the curse on this town. Grandfather tried to fight fire with fire and failed.**

A boy, maybe 15, with a pen in hand writing and writing even when the hand was wrapped in bandages. The same glasses as his, grandson they guessed, with the same scythe only with a long white stripe down it. A determined scowl on his face only proved to them further that he was related to the Membrane family.

An old man, maybe in his 70s, ripping paper to shreds yelling at something they couldn’t see. It was hard to tell but those glasses and white stripe proved it was the same boy from before.

Soon he was sitting in the dark with paper all around him crying into his hands if the way his shoulders shook told them anything.

**Father tried with science and he failed.**

A 15-year-old Professor staring at a black board where he worked out calculations after calculations with a determined scowl on his face.

A 27 Professor screaming as he ripped posters, boards and even threw beakers on to the floor. When he was done he slid to the ground like his father and sobbed into his hands.

“Oh wow” came from both Gaz and Dib. “Even I know that isn’t how the Professor normally acts” muttered Zim as he blinked at the sight. The Professor just blinked as he watch the other him break down.

**“I tried the paranormal in hopes there was some being that could save us. And that failed.” Dib ran a hand through his short hair before he sighed. “We can tell you what will happen the day coming. We can tell you when the next test will be. We can tell you that next week on Monday Chunk get in a fight with Torque and will lose. We can tell you the answers to Ms. Bitter’s math class test on Wednesday. It never changes. Even the names are the same.”**

**“Does anyone else know about this . . . . reset?” asked Zim as he continued to stare at the picture of the Professor. “No. We don’t really know how it happens exactly. Grandfather was in contact with a few kids after graduation but when he had dad it was like the world reset. Instead of running into Zita in the store he ran into her mother. His best friend Brian was suddenly Brian’s dad. No one else noticed the change and it repeated when I was born.”**

“Can you imagine how weird that would be?” asked Chunk with a disbelieving chuckle.

Before anyone could say anything in reply someone piped in with a “can you imagine how lonely?” People turned to see Tae looking sadly at the screen. “We grew up together and we most likely will stay in this town so even our kids will grow up together. We have stories and inside jokes with each other. Then one day you wake up and its changed. Your best friend has changed and you can’t say anything. After all, who would believe in a reset? Suddenly you are alone in a town with no one but your children. Everyone knows who you are and things about you but you have no clue who they are. Do they have the same fears? Allergies? Interests? You have to figure all that out without setting off anyone. It must be so isolating and lonely.”

Many looked down and through about that and realized Tae was right. It would just have been so sad.

**Zim looked up at Dib who was now copying how Zim was sitting on the sofa. Their legs were lightly entangled Zim thought faintly.**

Dib and Zim blinked in disbelief as even with the heavy mood the Fans still went ‘Aww!’ at how they were sitting. The power of the Fangirls and Fanboys were strong.

**He met Dib’s eyes and noticed how tired he looked. From the sounds of it Dib had been working on this for years along with his family and yet no answers were coming. How frustrating that must be. “Do you know the cause of all this? What did you call it? A curse?” he asked as he flipped through the book noticing how the kids in the skool were in the same clubs and dressed as the same.**

“How creepy. It looks like they took our pictures from elementary and made them older. No one has even changed a haircut” observed Zita as she saw herself in that dress she had loved back then. In middle school she had traded the dress for a pair of light purple pants, a dressy blouse, and black pumps. Many murmured in agreement as they saw what she did.

Words like ‘my hair hasn’t been that long in years’ or ‘wow that was a terrible shirt’ came from around the room. Even Zim gave a small hum as he watched his other self dressed in his old Invader uniform. It was an odd feeling that he didn’t know if he like or not.

He was broken from his thoughts by that familiar hand falling into his and giving his claws a little squeeze. He felt a small smile lighting up his face as he returned the squeeze. Dib always knew how to save him didn’t he.

**“We do. And we have tried to counter it in every way we could, but nothing so far has come of it. Not until you.” Zim looked up at that to see Dib looking at him in awe, something he did every once in a while. Zim could feel his squeedlyspooch contract in a way he knew well by now so he ignored it to ask “me?” Dib smiled as he nodded.**

Dib and Zim sighed as the Fans came back to ‘Aww’ their lives away.

**“Yes because you are unknown. You are a unknown something never happened before. When I told dad of a new student named Zim he cried. Because you might be able to help us end this once and for all.” Zim sat up and folded his legs under himself to give Dib his full attention. He noted that Dib did the same placing another book on the sofa between them. “Tell me everything.”**

**So Dib did.**

Everyone sat forward in anticipation.

**“The way the story goes a relative from generations ago wanted to be a writer. But no matter what he wrote he could not make the stories live. The sounded bland and terrible no matter what. One day he was vowing to never pick up a pen again when an old man came to him. The man asked him if he wanted to make his writing come to life and my relative said yes. Soon my relative was writing stories that could move you to tears.”**

“So does that mean that they share that power? After all it looked like Dib’s Grandfather was writing to try and find a way out. Then Dib was writing in the beginning. So maybe the power is pasted down from child to child?” wondered Aki as she recalled the world so far.

“Possibly. Good theory Miss Aki” praised the Professor

**Dib sighed always feeling like his relative was an idiot. He shook his head and begun again. “In the town he became popular and well known. When he tried to leave to share his stories with the world he found he couldn’t. He then looked up and noticed for the first time that the town had changed. People he had never known were there but interacted like they grew up there. Places that had never been there were now well known. He was confused and started to talk to people in hopes of finding out what was going on. It didn’t take long to recognize people. A prince from a fairytale here. A knight from another was there. My relative had brought his work to life like he always wanted.”**

“Can you imagine? You write a little character and now you can talk to them. How odd” remarked Sara to the agreement of the others.

**Dib looked up and Zim who had a tilted head like a small dog as he took this all in. Someone has spent a little to long with Gir he thought with a small smile.**

Without even looking Zim slapped Dib’s arm with his free hand and smiled as he heard a small “Ow” from the big headed boy.

**“Soon he found the old man and spoke to him. The man said my relative wanted to move people, so he enclosed my relative in their small town. From there he could move everyone because they will hear his stories for years. When my relative tried to explain that wasn’t what he wanted the old man just laughed. The reason the old man did it was for entertainment. Now my line is cursed with trying to end the curse while watching my relative’s characters play out their Roles in the stories. And seems like he is bored now because one way or another it will end soon.”**

“He is alive!?” was yelled from almost the whole room. “How old is the man?” asked a disbelieving Dib. “Well magic is involved?” asked Gaz. The two looked at each other and then nodded and said “True” at the same time.

**“The man is still alive!? Why hasn’t your family just killed him?” asked Zim with shock on his face. Dib snickered as he said “We did. We have done everything. Poison, guns, accidents, hell we even created a assassin to kill him but its like he isn’t real. He avoided it all with a damned smile on his face.”**

“Well damn. The Membranes really tried everything” stated Spoo. It was well known that the Professor was a pacifist who would fight when needed. While his children were more violent even they wouldn’t kill.

Hell it was well known that even if Gaz threatened to destroy someone she went more after messing with the mind and ruining them for life.

**Dib sighed as confessed “This will be the last go around. The town should be freed after my 18th birthday.” Zim tilted his head again as he asked “End how?” Dib sighed as he placed a hand over his birthmark. “He has given me a Role. With the fulfillment of the story all this should end.”**

**Zim leaned forward as he said “Then this will end. Why not wait if nothing will work against this man?” Dib bit his lip. If he was a better man he would wait. With the death of him and Gaz the town should be free. After all there is no way to continue the stories with them dead. His father won’t have more children so the Membrane line should end and along with it the towns troubles but he was selfish.**

“That’s not selfish, that’s human. No one is really ready to go I think” pondered Brian. Many murmured in agreement as they considered what they would do in that instance. The Professor just sighed and wondered if he was going to lose his children in this world.

**“Because my relative didn’t believe in happy endings.” Dib shrugged with a little half smile. “Being a pessimistic is hereditary it seems.”**

Gaz, Dib, and Zim started laughing. The Professor just sighed at he children.

**He was startled as he felt Zim’s hand touch his knee. He looked up wondering when he let his eyes drift to find Zim in his face. He started back a bit while Zim leaned even more forward**.

Dib wiped his eyes from his laughing fit only to hear the sighs of the Fans. ‘Oh boy, what now?’ he thought only to look up and see the other Zim close to him. ‘Huh. So that’s what it looks like when he gets close to me.’ Dib rubbed his nose as he felt his face flush a little and he knew Gaz saw it from the snickering he could hear from her.

“ **Dib how does your Role end.” ‘It wasn’t even a question you doof’ Dib thought with a sad half smile. “Will you hear my story Zim. I half to confess it’s a bit bland.”**

**Zim leaned back so Dib could pick up the storybook he brought. He cracked it open and lifted it so Zim could read it while he recited it like story tellers of old.**

**“Once upon a time a princess was born into a bland kingdom. Everyone was always gray and dull while she was a being of light. She inspired love and care within the hearts of all the people she came in contact with. She helped the weak and inspired the strong. She loved the world and they loved her in return. She was the beloved treasure of her kingdom. One day a dark force heard of the princess and wanted her for his own. A long battle occurred where meant men and woman died. Soon the dark force was at the castle gates where a lone knight ordered the princess to run and attacked the being. After a long battle where both were almost defeated the being had a lucky shot and grabbed the knight. In front of his beloved princess the knight was ripped in two from shoulder to waist and dropped to the ground. From there he watched as the being went to his princess who never left the battle. Just as he died from blood loss, he watched his beloved princess pierce her own heart with his fallen blade. And so the story of the princess ended on a bloody field.”**

“Well. I hate it” came from Gaz as soon as it was over. Dib just sighed as he took it in. “At least it sounds like the Knight was just a loyal person. I was half worried that he was meant to be in love or something. No way am I dealing with that.” At the same time they spat out their tongues in clear disgust at that idea while Zim snickered from between them.

**They sat in silence for a moment when Zim asked “Is that it?” Dib shrugged as he looked at the perplexed alien. “I did tell you he wasn’t very good right?” Zim narrowed his eyes and asked slowly “So you said you have a Role in the story, right? Don’t tell me you are the prin-” “NO!” yelled an embarrassed Dib.**

Everyone started laughing at that. When they started calming down Rob said “At least Zim was being cool. Like no judgement if Dib turned out to be a pretty princess right?” People laughed and nodded while Zim just shrugged at the smirking Dib.

**He then coughed into his fist and said “No.” He then opened the book again to go to the page where the knight is ripped apart. “My Role. The no name knight who will be ripped apart.”**

**Zim then blinked then asked “What happens after?” Dib blinked back and said “Nothing. The knight and the princess die and that’s it. The end.”**

**“So if the story plays out here you are going to be ripped apart? By what?” Dib shrugged with a “Some evil we guess. Because this will be the end of the Membranes it will probably be some big battle with death and destruction.” Zim stared blankly for a moment before he asked “End of the Membranes?”**

**Dib nodded sadly as he thought of his father alone. “Both Gaz and I have Roles that end in death. If the story goes unaltered, we will die and the story will end. With that the town may be freed but even that is not 100 percent certain.”**

**Zim blinked and then smirked. “Well we can’t have that can we. This dirt ball will be boring without you. So lets beat the story.”**

**Dib smiled and lifted a hand to shake Zim’s out stretched one. “Lets beat the story.”**

“I liked that one” stated the Professor. Dib laughed as he said “You would. It shows there is a world where we are close.” The Professor hummed as he said “I believe we are close here yes?” Dib smiled as he said “Yes we are dad. Don’t worry.” People started to talk when Gaz piped up loud enough for the room to hear. “Everyone shut it. This world will be forgotten because I am not a Princess of anything.”

Well that shut everyone up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to please come visit at https://dreamerlosthelp.tumblr.com/
> 
> I would love to hear from you


	10. One Thing (feat. Casey Lee Williams) by Jeff Williams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will have my revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So warnings ****There is mention of religion and gore**** 
> 
> It is my first time making a writing gore or anything close to it so I don't even know if it should have a warning or no. But just in case.
> 
> And as to why I don't call Dib Zib in this is because I think Zib is his own character. This is Dib's pain not the combining of Zim and Dib. This is how Dib reacts and how Dib works. It just didn't feel right to call him Zib when this was all about Dib. 
> 
> As always I own nothing.

Dib sighed as he leaned back in his chair. He was glad a song world was going to be next because he needed something light and easy after the last world. He was glad to know the other him was willing to fight his fate but it was still a bit scary.

Zim patted his arm as if to get his attention. He looked at the alien who did a half smile at him. “I am sure the other us broke the curse and lived long lives.” He smiled at Zim’s words and nodded. “I’m sure. After all, they were working together at the end. If they have even a fraction of our smarts then they busted out and saved the whole town.”

Zim laughed as he said “For sure!”

Soon the Observer appeared and sighed. Everyone looked up at them as they began to speak. “This is another song world but I warn you. It is not a happy world. This is a world where vengeance is all this Dib seeks.”

With that they vanished, and the world begun.

**A dark control room. A window showing the stars twinkling as a light scarlet light came from the controls of what was clearly a ship. A figure dressed in black slumped on the controls with a black hood over it’s head and a Pak sitting on it’s back.**

“Who is that?” asked Melvin “Like they have a Pak thing like Zim but they don’t look like what species Zim is.” “Irken. The word you are looking for is Irken” stated Dib as he looked at the figure seemly asleep.

He remembered when he was younger how he had felt this strange dread deep in his stomach when he was dragged into what would be called the Zimvoid. At first, he had thought it was a case of seeing so many Zims in one place but later he knew it was to the one known as Zim Number 1 that set him off.

Later Zim told him it was his primal instinct that set him off. Irkens had been forced to become hunters after being pray for so long. So they had something that screamed ‘hunter’ to the primal brain in all living beings. Dib had known down to his little animal brain left over from the days of old that the Number 1 was dangerous so he had been uneasy in his presence.

Now the feeling was back as he stared at the being on the screen.

**Suddenly the figure tensed only to rise slowly after a moment. With it’s head still bowed and the hood still covering it’s face it was impossible to tell who it was. “That dream huh. It seems it will never leave me.”**

“The voice sounds . . . .odd. Not bad but like I should recognize it” murmured Brian. Those who heard him nodded as they tried to think on where they heard the voice before.

**The figure leaned back in the chair folding it’s arms across it’s chest. “I wonder if Irkens have an afterlife. Can they watch us from up above?”**

“Do you Zim?” asked Gaz. Even Dib turned to look at Zim never even thinking of asking Zim about his thoughts of life after death. Zim blinked and said in a wondering tone “I don’t think I ever thought about it to tell the truth. I know that it is said that those that proved to be of great service to the empire are said to be remembered for generations. If there is an after, I was never told.”

“What really? Do you have a religion on your planet?” asked Mary. Zim shrugged as he said “We have our god. Irkens are more of a ‘in the moment’ race. We live and die knowing that if we fail another Irken will take our place. That is it as far as I know.” Many murmured but no one really had anything to say to that.

Dib just loosely grabbed Zim’s hand to remind him that Dib was here for him.

**The figure lifted it’s head showing pale skin with a light green tinge and a mouth set in a thin line. “Can they see what the ones they left behind do in their name? What would they say I wonder.” The figure lifted his black fingerless gloved hand to pull the hood back as he continued. “What would you say about me I wonder. . . . Zim?”**

The dread intensified in Dib’s stomach as more and more of the being was revealed. When this being called Zim’s name Dib could feel every hair on his body stand on end. He felt a strong urge to grab Zim and hide him.

From this being or from this world he didn’t know. But he knew this wasn’t going to be a light and easy world like he had hoped for.

**The figure pulled the hood back showing black hair slicked back except A bit of hair that was normally in a scythe had turned into two small antenna like things that reached the back of his head.**

No sound was heard in the room as everyone took in the being. Dib was having an out of body experience as he stared at the familiar looking person even with the small alterations. “Z-Zib?” whispered Dib.

“No. Zib was a being made of anger and pain. This is different. The Pak placement means there was thought to helping instead of hurting. The Pak to the back shows concern for harming your brain. This is a completely new being” stated Zim as they stared up at the being who just looked so tired.

**It was Dib.**

**He lifted a hand to see the small claws that he had normally seen on a much greener hand.**

“I have claws. I never noticed if Zib had claws” wondered Dib. He wondered if he was in shock. The rest of the class probably was he though a bit hysterically. No one else was talking or asking about the Zib comment. Not even his father. How odd he thought with a little half smile.

**He stared at it as it reached for the stars in front of him. “I can still recall that day. They day everything went to hell.” He closed his eyes and clenched his hand as he remembered the past.**

**Of being 17 years old again still calling himself the hero of humanity.**

A Dib who looked just like the one in the room smiling as he sat at a desk filled with books.

**Of still battling Zim who wanted to world to end.**

A Zim still dressed in his Invader uniform laughing as he was lifted in the air by his Pak legs leaning in close to the screen.

“So this Zim either never found out his mission was fake or entered a deep denial. For my own piece of mind I’m going to claim it is the second one” sated Zim as he stared at himself on the screen. Dib felt a little smile start to form as he watched Zim’s eye twitch thinking it was a bit cute.

**Of still being happy.**

And the smile was gone along with any good feelings Zim had interjected in a second.

**Dib brought his hand to his chest feeling it tremble against him. He slowly lifted his left hand looking at the metal arm he had made to resemble his father’s own robot arm. With it he covered his hand looking like he trying to keep his heart in his chest.**

“What?” murmured the Professor. It was so quiet in the room it sounded like a gun shot. “What happened? Dib?” Dib had no answers so he reached out and held onto his father’s knee in hopes of reminding him that in this world Dib was fine with all his limbs intact.

**“Zim”**

**With his eyes closed the Pak pulled up the image Dib made sure was downloaded before he left the earth behind. An image of Zim sitting on his sofa with a head tilted and a smug smile on his face. His ruby eyes and antenna in full glory as he leaned back on his hands with his legs crossed.**

**He looked like a king who allowed a peasant to take his photo.**

Dib felt a small laugh start to build up as he looked at the photo. He remembered taking that photo in this world. It never failed to make him smile at the very least.

**He found himself huffing out a small laugh as he recalled how Zim had allowed the picture because “At this point no one would believe you even if you pulled the very wig off of Zim’s head.” Zim always was a smug little shit wasn’t he?**

Dib felt Zim’s hand squeeze his as they heard that fond sadness in the other Dib’s voice. “Why do I keep saying was?” was Dib’s question.

All the air seemed to be sucked out of the room as they took that in.

Why did Dib keep saying was?

Where was Zim?

**Feeling calmer Dib opened his eyes to stare out at the stars. “The Pak still has your memories Zim.”**

“Well I think it is clear that I’m dead” Zim stated. Dib would have gotten mad and screamed at him for being so nonchalant if he couldn’t feel the way Zim’s hand was shaking in his. “How do you know?” asked Keef as he blinked back at Zim who way looking way to calm to the class.

“Every Pak is assigned to a Irken when birthed. I will last about ten earth minutes without my Pak before I die. For me to give up my Pak means I chose death.” Everyone fell into a horrified hush.

No one except Dib had ever known how important the Pak was.

**“It isn’t you but it shows me the world you saw. The years you trained, the years you grew, even the years you spent on earth. With this Pak it is like you are still here even if you aren’t.”**

The stared at the image of a Dib who just looked tired. He just looked so sad that many felt tears as tears started to come to them at his small sad smile.

This Dib was far from ok.

**He closed his eyes letting the Pak pull up Zim’s file about him. He felt the small smile quiver as he saw himself grow through Zim’s eyes.**

**How Zim softened to him over the years. How Zim trained him to fight without saying a word so he was protected. How when other aliens showed up Zim would protect the planet not just because of his mission but also for Dib.**

“You have a file on me in there?” asked Dib clearly trying to think of anything else but the Dib on the screen. Zim hummed as he said “Yes. It is easier to organize every fact I learn about someone in a file. That way I won’t forgot some small detail later.”

While Zim was speaking he shook off Dib’s hand and instead wrapped his arms around Dib’s neck pulling him into Zim’s neck. “You hid me from the world in my worst moments. So if you need to hide know I am here too.” Dib blinked at the quiet words whispered into his ear while he was pulled downwards into that small but mighty body.

Dib felt a small smile start to form as he was reminded of Zim’s inner strength.

Sometimes he forgot that Zim wasn’t just strong in the body but of spirt too.

What a dumb monkey he was sometimes he thought with his smile getting bigger as he got comfortable where he was, turning to where he could see the screen still.

**How slowly but surely, they were on their way to something amazing.**

**“And then it was over thanks to the Tallest.” Dib slowly opened his eyes as the last memory of Zim played in his mind.**

**Of Dib on the ground bleeding out from his lost arm.**

**Of Zim crawling across the ground one eye gone along with his leg.**

**Of Zim refusing to allow Dib to die to the point of taking off his Pak and placing it on Dib’s back.**

**Of ordering the Pak to save Dib no matter what.**

“Sounds about right. If I had to choose between myself and you, I would always choose you” whispered Zim as they stared at the images. Dib wrapped his arms around Zim’s waist and squeezed.

He wanted to fight.

He wanted to scream that wasn’t the right choice but he knew that he would be seen as a hypocrite.

Because if he had to pick between his life and Zim’s. . . . well.

There wouldn’t even be a moments hesitation.

**Dib blinked back to stare at the stars as he remembered Zim’s eye from when the Pak was in his view for one second before it turned inward to focus on his body. Of that eye being filled with stars as he ordered the Pak to “Not let the human known as Dib to die.”**

They couldn’t help but suck in a breath at the image of Zim dressed fully like an Invader, looking so strange without his wig and contacts, eye missing and neon pink blood flowing from cuts and missing bits of skin.

For others it was the conviction in his tone.

Zim had known he was going to die without the Pak and instead of bringing Dib to a hospital or something he had killed himself to save Dib. Some couldn’t help but wonder if they had something in their lives that would do that?

Would their friend, family, lover do that for them? They didn’t know and they weren’t sure they wanted to know to tell the truth.

**Dib sighed as he stood from the chair walking out of the control room running his clawed hand over the wall. “In life you loved the Irken race. You knew they were wrong, but they were your home, so you followed their orders. Then that day happened. Suddenly you were gone, and I was turned into this thing.”**

**He brought his clawed hand up to his face as he said “Not human but not Irken. Something in between.” With a sigh he rubbed the back of his head with the same hand still talking to no one.**

**“Some who know the story ask if I resent you. If I hate you for saving me but at the cost of my humanity.” He half smiled as he held the back of his neck stopping to look out a window at the stars. “Heh. How could I ever hate you? The way I see it is this is a mark of your care for me.”**

“That is true Zim. If you gave me a Pak without my consent, I would be angry. But if my life was in danger? If I couldn’t speak and we never discussed it before I wouldn’t be mad. I would see it as a blessing from you to me” whispered Dib into Zim’s neck.

He knew Zim heard him from the way Zim’s arms tightened around his neck. How could he be mad about Zim basically saying he wanted Dib around forever? Even with the green skin, claws, and the probability of hundreds of other problems with his body he would never curse Zim for this.

Because this was everything he wanted without saying it.

To stay with Zim.

Till the end of it all.

**As he walked down the hall memories flew past him. Of earth and meeting Zim. Of fights that almost led to doom and nights where secrets were shared with the only being who understood**.

Many smiled as memories from their childhoods sped by with the main focus being a small green boy laughing loud and obnoxious while a small black haired boy glared screaming.

Those were the days they thought with small smiles.

**And as always he was brought back to the day.**

**The day he called the end.**

The smiles were gone as they all sat up waiting to see if there would be an explanation for everything.

**Skool had let out for the day and Dib was wandering around the streets. He had no real need to be out but felt no need to return home so to the streets it was.**

**After what felt like only a few minutes he found himself walking to Zim’s place and smiled. He looked at the clock and saw it was 5 so he figured he could offer to take Gir out and Zim would follow like he always did to make sure ‘The human didn’t corrupt Gir’.**

People giggled and laughed while Zim huffed. “I knew there was alternative motives” hissed the alien while Dib smiled smug. “Yep. It was the only way I knew to make you come out and eat with me!” Dib smiled wider as he felt the heat coming from Zim knowing it meant he was blushing.

As Zim mumbled curses at him, he only huffed with a small smile thinking he never regretted a single one of those dinners. They always made he walk away with a smile.

**He started to whistle to himself only to stop when he saw the location of Zim’s place.**

**A Crater.**

Everything went silent again as they took in the empty area that was Zim’s home.

**He stood frozen before he ran and looked down to see that it was deep enough to destroy even the labs down below. He was in shock knowing he had only seen Zim a few hours ago. He had acted the same as he always did and had never even made a sound of leaving the planet.**

“Sounds like I got attacked and detonated the lab as a distraction” said Zim as he recalled how he acted back when he first learned his mission was fake and he wondered about leaving the planet.

There was no one he could have acted like normal. Not at all. Dib just squeezed his waist as if reminding himself Zim was still here.

**Dib found himself glaring at the hole as he thought ‘not without me you don’t!’ He ripped of his backpack and reached into the back pocket. In there he kept a small handheld computer he had taken from Zim years ago.**

**With one hand holding it he started tapping hast with his right. Within moments he had pulled up a tracker he had placed in Zim back when they were 15 to make sure he could always find the alien.**

“You put a tracker in Zim?” asked a slightly appalled Zita. “Wait for it” said Dib as he pointed at the screen.

**Gaz had asked if that was morally right when she found out only for Dib to show her the implant Zim had done to him in his back. She never mentioned it again.**

“I’m reminded of the saying two wrongs don’t make a right for some reason” said a deadpanned Alix.

**Soon he could see Zim in the woods a few miles away. Dib blinked wondering what the hell Zim was doing there only to start running. Years of running had made Dib into a pretty fast person so within 10 minutes he was at the woods breathing heavy.**

**Opening the computer he kept running to the beacon that was Zim. He counted each foot and inch towards Zim because he didn’t know what he would find.**

**If Zim was leaving then he would blow the base and go up in his Voot.**

**Why was he in the woods?**

**Why did he go all this way out of his way?**

**There was nothing here for him here. Nothing but an old tree and memories of fights and nights of having someone understand.**

**Zim.**

**Why are you here if you were going to leave me behind?!**

“Never” was the fierce whisper that comforted Dib more then he could ever put into words.

**He broke through the underbrush only to hide behind some trees as he finally came to the clearing where Zim was.**

**He stared as at least 10 Irkens were attacking something between them. Lasers flashed through the air and Pak legs ripped at something that was clearly fighting back if the multiple yelps and grunts were anything to tell by.**

**Dib watched as a green arm, to slender to be his Irkens, flew through the air to land only a few feet away from him.**

Nearly everyone cringed or gasped as the arm flew through the air. Dib could even hear a gag or two from somewhere. He wondered how they would react to the fact that Dib himself had ripped Zim’s limbs off at least twice in their long years as enemies.

In his defense the first time he had been horrified and had thrown up right then and there. Zim had been confused as to why that had been Dib’s reaction when he had only seen his missing arm as a inconvenience.

That was when they had learned more about the other’s body regeneration. Well more that Zim had regeneration and Dib was screwed if he lost a limb. Zim had been fascinated as to why their evolution didn’t include this while Dib had learned more about the Irken birthing method and Paks.

It had been one of the very first sit down talks they had in the daylight Dib thought with a smile.

The first of many he could proudly say.

**Then that voice he knew better then his own yelled “You attack Zim!? With only 10 of you!? Then you die!” They split like the red sea where he saw his Zim with ripped clothes and gloves off attacking with all he was. His Pak legs snaping and ripping at the fools who tried to attack his back while he grabbed and bit who he could.**

**“The Control Brains may not be able to Deactivate you Defective but we will!” screamed a fat Irken who stood over Zim by only a head. “You can try Speck! But I will take as many of you as I can!” screamed Zim before he bit into an unknown Irken's neck and ripped it out.**

And more gaging filled the room while Dib felt his smile get wider. Look at Zim go he thought with a warm hum hugging his alien closer.

**Dib felt a small smile start to form as he watched the Irken fall knowing they were dead because the Pak couldn’t heal it fast enough.**

“Dib! Why are you smiling!?” yelled Chunk as he tried to swallow down his lunch. “Because Zim is fighting. He is fighting to stay there with me. How could I be anything but proud?” asked a truly confused Dib.

No one could say anything while Zim just hugged Dib closer purring a bit to show how happy he was to make his human proud of him.

**He looked back up at the fight praying Zim would win. With the base gone Zim could live with him. They would stay at the Membrane home till collage where they would leave the state. There they could become their own people and become more.**

**Doesn’t that sound good Zim?**

**So stay alive.**

**Stay alive so we can live together and be happy.**

**Please?**

“Always, My Dib” whispered Zim as he purred that much more pulling Dib almost completely on him. He placed Dib between his bent legs taking all of Dib’s weight so Dib had no choice but to lean his head against Zim’s chest.

Which was such a hard ship for him Dib thought with sarcasm rubbing his ear against that comforting purring.

If he wasn’t careful he would fall asleep thought Dib as he curled a bit so he was on his side. Now he could watch the screen and not put his legs on his father’s lap.

Everyone happy.

**Dib watched as they swarmed around Zim again to the point he couldn’t see him. He refused to close his eyes but he still mumbled a prayer to someone. He didn’t care who answered as long as someone made sure Zim lived.**

**Be them God, Devil, or his own Mother as long as someone made sure Zim lived then he would pray everyday till he died.**

**He promised.**

Gaz and the Professor sucked in a bit of a breath as they turned to Dib who just tucked his head into Zim’s chest. They both remembered a young Dib screaming why didn’t god save his mother. That they had still needed her clearly. He had sworn to never pray again because it was nothing but empty words.

Now they knew it wasn’t that Dib had given up his faith he had hidden it.

Dib still believed in higher powers he had just given up on praying.

Oh Dib.

**He watched as the fight got more and more violent as more body parts flew through the air.**

**Soon the fight was down to the one named Speck and Zim.**

**The other Irkens were either dead or rolled up waiting for some limb to regrow. Dib bit his lip as he saw the damage that had been done to Zim.**

**His right antenna was missing along with a chunk of skin. His left eye was completely gone. Blood oozed from a cut on the left side of his neck where a Pak leg tried to decapitate him clearly. His shirt was ripped to shreds where Zim’s neon pink blood dripped out at worrying speeds.**

**His left hand was missing while his middle finger was gone on his right. Another chunk of flesh was gone from his left thigh but besides the few rips and tears his legs seemed to be fine.**

Dib bit his lip as he heard more gaging and at least two people throwing up.

Come on Zim.

Beat this!

**Dib bit his lip feeling blood start to well up from the bite.**

**Come one Zim.**

**Beat this!**

**He watched as they fought hard and fast. They were evenly matched Dib thought with horror. A Pak leg defected with a Pak leg. A lunge kicked away or avoided completely. Every step was matched with the other’s step.**

**Please Zim!**

**Don’t Die!**

Dib felt how Zim’s arms tightened around him giving him comfort but he couldn’t really feel it. All he could feel was the fear of how this was how he would lose Zim.

**Suddenly Dib saw another Irken’s Pak Activate from the downed form on the ground. It’s legs, so sharp and deadly, aim at Zim’s unprotected back and his Pak.**

**No.**

**NO!**

“NO!” screamed the group as Dib sat up screaming the loudest.

**You know how people’s legs move when there is danger? His father had made a big speech about it when Dib was about 6.**

They blinked at the sudden change of mood as a picture of a 6 year old Dib appeared staring up at the Tv. All fluffy haired and big eyed staring up at his father as he moved around a stage talking.

**Dib didn’t understand a lot but it basically came down to how much you love something from what he understood. His father said that in moments of danger is when the human body make a choice.**

**The chemicals in the brain and the instinct of the body each have something to say. The mind calculates the danger the human is in while the instinct tells them to run away and live.**

Suddenly the picture switch back to the Dib in the woods.

**But sometimes the body and mind blank.**

His eyes going wide as he saw the Pak leg.

**Because sometimes human instinct was to run into danger.**

In slow motion they saw his foot start to lift off the ground.

**The human body ran as fast as they could to save something precious.**

A leg swinging forward.

**Mother’s were famous for this.**

A arm swinging forward.

**And now Dib was doing it.**

A coat tail starting to move.

**Without a moment to think he ran as fast as he could.**

Then everything started to move in normal speed.

They watched in stunned silence as Dib ran like the hounds of hell were chasing him as he ran into danger. What could they even say?

**Because to live in a world without Zim?**

**It would be a hell he didn’t want to live in.**

There was really nothing to say as they took in the depth of Dib’s feelings for Zim.

**“Behind!” yelled Dib as he ran to kick the Pak leg already descending in a deadly arc.**

**According to the memories of the Pak, Zim had jumped up using his Pak legs to stab and rip Speck’s head off as his own leg was ripped off thanks to Speck’s Pak while Dib kicked the fallen Irken’s Pak leg.**

**Dib had been falling forward from his momentum being suddenly stopped thanks to that kick and the Pak leg retargeted and swung down.**

There were screams as blood covered the screen for a second. Dib felt Zim’s arms, thin but so strong, pull him down back against his chest. Dib wrapped his arms around Zim squeezing tight.

The loss of his arm didn’t scare him to tell the truth. Doing what he had been doing there came a time when he made peace with the fact he could be hurt, never mind die. He had accepted that by the time he hit thirteen. So the fact he lost an arm was, while a bit traumatizing, wasn’t his problem.

His problem was he was in the woods with a heavily injured Zim. There was no way he could make it to a hospital in time and he knew Zim. He knew how fast that mind worked and how Zim had already known that without help Dib would die.

And that was something Zim couldn’t accept.

**Dib remembers the shock before pain. Of staring at his stump as blood flowed like dark red, almost black paint.**

There were even more sounds of people throwing up as the screen showed a shocked Dib just kneeling on the ground staring at his arm.

**Then the pain set in and he fell holding his arm screaming. He was lucky that the enemy Pak only needed to hit one thing before it shut down or he would have been a sitting duck.**

Dib felt his father squeeze his foot in comfort but Dib could barely acknowledge it.

It was coming.

The moment that would kill the other Dib and maybe kill a little of this Dib too.

**Zim had seen all this and had started the detachment of his own Pak so he army crawled to Dib. He had known that without the Pak he would die. But to live in a world without Dib? That would be a hell he did not want to see. So he gave the Pak to Dib. And unknowingly cursed him into a half live.**

There were no words from Zim but a firm hold that held him even closer. Dib wasn’t surprised at all. There would be no apologize for this choice because if the alternative was Dib dying? Zim would do it again without a second’s hesitation.

So Dib just sighed as he held his Zim even closer listening to that strange but so comforting three thump sound in Zim’s chest.

You are still here with me Dib thought with a small smile.

You are still here.

**Dib opened his eyes and stared into the stars. “Since then I have left earth. I made an arm like my father’s. I have fought and killed any Irken in my way. I found the Resisty and changed it up.”**

“Who are the Resisty?” asked the Professor with a gruff voice coughing into his hand trying to clear it up a bit.

“They are the resistance against the Irkens. But they a failures who spend more time talking then planning. Even then they don’t plan to far. So far the only plan I know of is the plan to pierce a hole into the Massive's snack-filled hull so the Tallest would have no snacks, weakening them as well as giving the Resisty something to feed the growing resistance. It may have worked if they didn’t cower at the threat of being blasted by the Massive’s laser cannon after a hasty and humiliating attempt to intimidate the Tallest. It was a complete mess from what I was told” said Zim as he did a small shrug and started to run his fingers through Dib’s hair.

“Ah. I see” said the Professor not really knowing what to say to that.

**“With me at the helm I have freed planets. We are fighting the Irkens and winning. I wonder what you would think of that Zim?”**

“I always knew you were strong enough to make something of yourself. After all, you are my rival turned partner. I refuse to have someone weak attached to me” said Zim with some of that old arrogance in his tone cause a small laugh from Dib like he had hoped.

With any luck they would be ok after this world Zim hoped.

**He placed a hand on the glass staring into the stars as if waiting for Zim to pop up and talk back. “I have found Irkens you liked like Skoodge. He and one named Tenn willingly help us free as many planets as we can.”**

“Hmm. I am not really surprised they would turn on the Tallest. Skoodge was the first Invader to complete his mission and they gave the honor to another Invader because he is short. With Tenn she is one of the most competent Invaders but she was sent a package of bad Sir units that caused her mission to fail. When she called for help the Tallest just watched as everything was destroyed around her because they could. She was luck to walk away with her life.” Zim sighed as he remembered the injustice the two Irkens had faced.

Red and Purple were complete jerks.

Enough said.

**He suddenly glared at the glass and said “Soon we can go after the Armada. And end those fools who took you from me. With them gone the Control Brains will be easy pickings.”**

**The glare faded and he brought the hand to his chest saying “And then this will be the end. Just wait Zim. The end is near.”**

“What does he mean by that?” asked Gretchen with a fearful expression on her face. Dib just sighed as he tried to bury himself even more into Zim. “Dib doesn’t plan to out live the Tallest for long. I think he plans to die after getting his revenge” sated Gaz.

She was clearly trying to pretend that it was no big deal but her shaking hands showed that this was hitting her hard.

**With that he walked off into a room as music started to play.**

_**Kill for kill** _

_**Eye for eye** _

_**Blood for blood** _

_**I** _ _**t's time to die** _

_**Retribution tastes so sweet** _

“Yeah. With this music there isn’t going to be a single good moment” deadpanned Zita.

No one could argue.

**Dib standing in a meeting with different aliens pointing at something on the table talking. Many nodded while others watched him with dubious looks. He looked up to see those looks and smirked as he mimed an explosion with his free hand.**

**The room cheered while Dib rubbed his chest. He stared at the fools who he knew worried his Irken looks meant he was a traitor. Well he dared them to come after him. They would just end up with all the rest.**

**No one was going to get in the way of his revenge on the Irken race.**

**No one.**

“Dib is getting blood thirsty again” stated Letty feeling a shiver go down her back.

Some had forgotten but before Zim Dib had been that kid. The kid who pulled apart a frog just because he could and would play with the blood. He was the one who would creep everyone out with the way his smile was just a bit to wide and he moved a bit to fast.

When Zim came it was like he focused all that energy on him. With an outlet he was pretty normal they thought. The speed toned down unless chasing Zim. The smile evening out to something normal unless his monsters were mentioned.

Now there was no Zim in this world and they were going to watch the aftermath.

**_Gone's the life_ **

**_That he gave_ **

**He laid in the bed he was given with his arms crossed over his head sighing as he relaxed into the softness. He had no need for the bed to tell the truth. Since the merge he only needed an hour or two of sleep but he could have gotten that in a chair or in a corner hidden by some boxes or something. Hell he had been doing that since he was a kid!**

The Professor couldn’t help the “Dib” said in a warning tone. He had been telling Dib for years to sleep in his bed but he never listened. “Dad” said Dib in the same tone.

His father did the same thing for years!

Dib and Gaz had given up on trying to fix that.

**Zim would always find the odd stops he slept in when he was younger he thought with a small huff like laugh.**

A younger Zim looking up, sweat dropping at the sight of a Dib fast asleep holding a branch like a koala.

**No matter where Dib had hidden to observe the alien would find him, scare the hell out of him, and subtly checked if he had slept or ate enough.**

Quick flashes of Zim finding Dib in odd places. Hidden in a warehouse, behind a garden gnome, on a fire hydrant, even on huge wiring. Every time Zim found him he would sigh and look done with him.

Then he would scream next to Dib’s ear causing him to panic and fall. They would yell back and forth till Dib would run away. Then Zim would check to see Dib was gone then sigh shaking his head at him as if calling Dib an idiot.

There were smiles and a few laughs around the room at the interaction while Zim and Dib just smiled.

They loved days like that.

So simple and happy.

Even now Zim would scare Dib awake and cause a screaming match. Only now Zim knew if he ate and slept so now he didn’t need to check.

**At the time Dib hadn’t noticed but in Zim’s mind he had pretty much waved a flag saying he cared for Dib.**

Dib just smiled as he felt the small poke from a claw as if poking fun at the fact he was an idiot. Looking back it really was clear to see but sometimes Dib was the idiot Zim accused him of being.

**Soon Dib pulled him self from his memories to roll over and cover his face with a pillow. That life was over now. Sadly to never return no matter how much he wished it.**

And all the happy feelings from before were gone again.

**_Now revenge is all I crave_ **

**Soon he would have his revenge on the Irkens. Soon they would pay for taking Zim away. He threw the pillow on the bed and walked over to the desk in the corner. It was time to plan another invasion.**

They couldn’t help but gulp at the blank look on Dib’s face. He was clearly angry, but he never let it be shown.

For some reason it was even more terrifying when he was the kid who smiled to wide.

**_Retaliation's soon complete_ **

**Dib opened a good old-fashioned paper map that he had made years ago to look like the huge one-dimensional map Zim had shown him once.**

“Why use that one? It doesn’t have all the planets just the ones on the route from earth to Irk” asked Zim. Dib blinked at the map and made a small hum.

“Maybe that is the point. I free planets from all around but I keep the basic flight pattern. I am heading to Irk but I scrabble them with a random planet here and there, and suddenly I am right next to Irk and they don’t have a clue. In the end I win.”

Zim’s mouth twisted as he took that in. “Maybe.”

With a red marker he crossed out a planet. He grinned big and dark as he looked at the planets slowly filling up with red.

“I’m gonna get ya” he whispered as he tapped where Irk was on the map.

“Yep. He is back” sighed Aki.

**_I was nowhere_ **

**_I had no one_ **

**_I felt nothing_ **

**_Lost without a voice_ **

**_and on my own_ **

**“Why!? Why do you protect the Irken Scum!” screamed a purple alien with hundreds of eyes that all glared at Dib from where he stood in front of Tenn and Skoodge. Tenn was holding the side of her face where someone clearly hit her and Skoodge hovered over her shoulder clearly not knowing what to do in all this.**

**“They even turned you into some kind of Irken monster! How can you defend them!?” Dib lifted his chin clearly looking at the alien disdainfully like he had learned from other rich boys when he was young.**

“You know sometimes you forget Dib is a rich kid. Like he walks around with the newest phone but still wears the same coat for like three years” noted Jessica.

As others murmured that she was right and the things like it Dib just pulled a face. “Well sorry I don’t flaunt it everywhere” Dib sneered a bit much to the amusement of Zim.

Dib smiled as he heard the Zim’s snickers.

**With a sneer that showed how much he cared for the alien in front of him he said “Oh? Who should I value I wonder? The fool who runs into every danger we can find? Or the two who know their way around the weapons and tactics of the enemy?” He folded his arms and rested his weigh on his back leg looking like he didn’t have a care in the world as he shrugged at the fuming alien.**

**“Now back up and walk away before I make sure you are vaporized for interfering with my work.” He smirked looking like he had all the cards and everyone knew he held them.**

“For some reason I feel like Dib is about to say ‘It’s good to be king’ or something” came out of Aki much to the amusement of everyone, even Dib.

**The alien spat out a curse and stomped away while Dib just hummed watching him leave. When the alien was gone from his sight he turned and gave a hand to Tenn to help her get up.**

“Good to my son is still a gentlemen” said a happy Professor. Dib rolled his eyes with a little smile while Zim hummed. “They won’t know what to do with that.” Dib looked up at him and asked “Why? Does no one offer a hand up on Irken? You never seemed confused when I did it for you.”

Zim sighed as he said “Because I had been on earth for a few years before you ever offered me a hand. Before then no one ever did. I was so short that I was seen as less then everyone else. It is the same with Tenn and Skoodge. They were capable but thanks to being short they were called lesser. On Irk if you are short then you are nothing.”

Dib could only hug Zim closer as everyone took in the new facts about the Irken way of life.

**Both looked at him as if seeing him for the first time. Dib smiled and said “Hey. You doing ok?” Skoodge blinked at him while Tenn lowered her hand from her bruised face that was already healing. After looking the hand for a moment, she asked “why?” Dib tilted his head still smiling as he said, “Because you are Irkens who he cared for.”**

“Well as much as I can care for another Irken” huffed Zim much to Dib’s amusement. He could tell Zim was blowing hot air.

**He lifted her with a gentle pull while Skoodge scrambled up to stand besides her as they looked up at Dib. She cleared her throat and asked “that was all? Because Zim knew us?” Dib tilted his head silently asking them to follow him and started walk down the corridor.**

**“You didn’t just know him. He cared for you. In Zim’s mind the one known as Tenn was calm and cool in ways he wished he could be. He held much respect for her as she proved time and time again that small she may have been she more than made up with brains and strength.”**

**He glanced at Skoodge who looked proudly at the lightly blushing Tenn but a bit sad as if he knew there would be no words of praise for him.**

**Well it looked like Dib was going to mess up his world a bit.**

**“For the one known as Skoodge Zim felt a fondness along with respect. He was strong in ways the willowy Irkens just aren’t anymore and that was something he thought was amazing. He worried about Skoodge often when he was on missions because no matter how deeply he respected the Tallest he knew they would not be kind to Skoodge.” Skoodge looked like Dib had given him every wish and miracle in the galaxy much to Dib’s amusement.**

**He wondered if Zim knew how valued he was by this Irken.**

**Probably not.**

Zim just tilted his head away making sure his face was hidden away. Dib still knew he was blushing.

**“Even so The Dib. Even if he cared for us why do you defend us so? Was Invader Zim that important to you?” asked Tenn as they came to the Irken’s quarters. Dib looked to the window that showed the stars, something he was known to do. What he was looking for no one knew. But even so he continued to stare at the stars even if he never found what he was looking for.**

**“Before Zim my world was gray.”**

A image of a small Dib, probably around 6, sitting down reading a book that was bigger than him with no color around him.

**“No one believed me or listened to me about anything really. Be it the myths of my planet or the science of the world around us. I always knew I was in the smarter category when I could run circles around my classmates in any class from day one.”**

Pictures of Dib getting handed back tests with 100 on the top every time as he got older still colored in gray.

**“With my mind and beliefs I stood out from the very beginning. I was alone in a colorless world.”**

A 12 year old Dib sitting at his desk just staring out the window with no color around him still.

**Then a candle's flame**

**Brought a brand new name**

**Suddenly he did a half smile as he said “But then Zim appeared.”**

A image of Zim standing in the front of the classroom looking full of color while everything was still gray. When he moved color spread as if someone dripped paint into water. With every move he made he infected Dib’s gray world with color.

And Dib could only stare.

**“With him the world was full of color and wonder again like when I was young. With him I had everything I could have ever wanted. I was happier than ever before. As long as I could spend my days just like that, by his side, I was happy. Fighting, living, learning new things every day. I was in bliss.”**

Image after image of them fighting, talking, playing games, reading books, giving lectures to each other. The one connecting factor beside themselves was the small smile they always walked away with.

_**But now you've stolen everything** _

_**and I'm all alone** _

**Then the smile was gone.**

**“Then it ended. The Tallest had wanted Zim dead so they ordered the top 10 of their elite to kill Zim. He fought even when they ganged up on him. It was only due to my own foolishness that he died.” He lifted the robotic arm and stared at the reminder of his failure.**

**The reminder that is own recklessness had killed his Zim.**

“Maybe that was true. Or maybe you saved me. No one really knows and that is ok. Because I would never blame you. Never” was the fierce whisper from Zim into his Dib’s ear. Dib just held him close and smiled a little.

Even if Zim never blamed him he would always blame himself enough for the two of them.

**“Zim could have lived if I hadn’t gotten injured. If I had stayed out of the fight, he would have used his Pak and lived. But there was a very good chance that I would have died from blood loss. So Zim made a choice he could live with. Only I couldn’t live with it. So here we are. He is gone and I seek retribution for the loss of my world. With this second chance I will end the Irkens. Because they ended my story with the only one who mattered.”**

**With that he walked away from the stares at his back.**

There were a few sighs as people tried to get a hold of themselves. This world was hitting them hard.

**_I had one thing_ **

**_And you've taken it from me_ **

**_A single light_ **

**_A single friend_ **

**_But you made that end_ **

**Dib in a commander’s seat calling out orders. Lights flash by at dizzying speeds from Irken crafts and the Resisty firing back. Suddenly a huge Irken full of muscle appeared on the screen of the Resisty with a sneer. “Surrender pitiful beings. No one can win against the All Mighty Empire. If you surrender then I may be able to speak with the Tallest into lessening your punishment from death into servitude.”**

**Dib looked up looking cool and calm as he said “No.”**

“Look at Dib trying to look cool” weakly snickered Chunk to a half smiling Carl.

**The Irken blinked as if not expecting that. “Why? I know every race conquered by the Irken race. Even without your strange Irken features I know we have never attacked your species.”**

**Dib lifted his hand lightly over his shoulder and said “Because you took him away from me” then swung his hand down setting off a blast that vaporized the Irken ships in front of him.**

Everything went silent. Dib had just murdered in cold blood. No one was really ready for that. Zim ran a hand through Dib’s hair in hopes of relaxing him a bit. Gaz’s hand joined Zim’s in playing with his hair to show that she still accepted him. Dib found a small smile start to form as a third hand held one of his ankles.

**_There was one thing_ **

**_To help escape the misery_ **

**_And now it's all disarrayed_ **

**_You took my whole life away_ **

**_You sent me back to nothing_ **

**_Now you'll pay_ **

**Dib was running down an Irken vessel with Tenn and Skoodge at his back. “Here. The blueprints say this is the weak spot. A few good charges and it will blow the whole ship to bits” informed Tenn as they stopped and looked down at a spot of the floor.**

**Dib smirked and pulled out his Pak legs. He yanked a four by four square and placed in the explosives. Then pulled out a blaster from the Pak and welled the floor back into perfect condition.**

“Good plan. Even better you brought both Tenn and Skoodge with you. If you had left them behind you probably would have come back to cooked Irken” shrugged Zim who was clearly trying to act like that fact didn’t bother him. Dib just smiled as he curled up some more.

“ **Lets go” ordered Dib as they ran for the nearest exit. When they were safely off the ship the detonation and in the black the supply ship started to blow setting off a chain reaction as the other ships around it started to blow.**

**Using thrusters on their backs they sped away from the destruction till they were back in their small ship looking strangely like Zim’s Voot. They took off with Dib at the control.**

**On his face a determined grin stayed as the screen went black.**

_**Pay** _

_**Life for life** _

_**Death for death** _

_**Tit for tat** _

_**Just one last breath** _

_**Absolution's nowhere near** _

**Dib stood in a rally of some kind. He stood on a stage where banners with the Irken symbol was crossed out in red on the sides of the stage. “Everyone! Listen here!” he yelled calling attention to himself.**

**“For to long we have hidden in our homes! Fearing that the Irken scum would come and kill us! Many lifeforms have fallen under their thumb locked in servitude! Or killed because they did not break! Now it is the time!” He looked over at the crowd smiling lightly as more and more came to him. “Now we have a resistance! More and more they win in their fights! They are pushing back against those monsters! So come! Join us! Any lets wipe out those monsters once! And! For! ALL!”**

“He never says he is part on the resistance. Not to the very end” notes Zita. “Because I don’t think he considers himself a part of them. Its just that their goals line up right now” answers Aki. “Hmm true” nodded Zita.

**With a fist raised into the sky and a scream that echoed through the plaza Dib’s voice was lost in cry from the others. He smiled as more and more joined his cry to fight.**

“You know Dib can be very inspirational sometimes. Or maybe that’s manipulation” says Penny with a slight smile showing she was joking. Dib just shrugged while others just smiled or laughed a little.

They had to take their joy from anywhere in this world they could take it.

**Soon he thought with his smile darkening.**

**Soon he could go right to the Tallest and rip them off their pedestals.**

“Looks like you were right Aki. He is still focusing more on his revenge the helping the resistance” said Zita with an uncomfortable twist of the mouth.

Everyone knew that if this was before Zim dying he would have been there from the start screaming for freedom. Because that was how Dib was. He lived to fight against those that, he thought, were wrong.

Be with the facts about his creatures or fists with Zim.

The fact he was fighting not to help but just to cause death and pain was a jarring to many in the room.

Dib just sighed as he saw his other with a dark grin. Other Dib was a bit of a moron. If they saw that then he probably lost valuable soldiers. You attract bees with honey and all that.

Moron other Dib.

**_Cue the scene_ **

**_Now it's time_ **

**_Reparation for your crime_ **

**_Atonement day is finally here_ **

**Dib was in his ship sitting like a king looking at the screen where Red and Purple were glaring back at him.**

“Look! He is meeting with those leader guys!” said a shocked Carl.

Everyone started to talk over the other as they wondered how he got there, how much time had passed, if this was the final showdown. More an more voices joined cause it to be impossible to tell who was talking and what was asked.

Until a loud “QUIET!” was yelled from the back of the room.

When they turned there was Dib standing strong and very annoyed. “Good. Now that you have all shut it maybe we can continue on and see how this ends.” With that he did a small huff falling back into his seat pulling a Zim with hands clamped over his antenna on to his lap.

Seeing that many felt guilty and just faced forward just not talking.

_**I had waited for this meeting** _

_**For this moment** _

_**Dreamed about the day** _

_**I'd make you crawl** _

**“I’m sorry, but I never said this was a negotiation” Dib said laughing into his hand as they tried to threaten him into standing down. “This is war. This is repayment for the pain you gave us. For the brothers and sisters you took away for no reason then you could. The lovers lost before their times. For the dreams and lives you shattered.”**

“I can’t tell if he really feels that or if he using them to get his goal done” asked a quiet Spoo. “I think it is a bit of both. He wants revenge but Dib always was a fighter for injustice. They are suffering so he will fight for them. That’s just how it is” said a equally quiet Aki with a small shrug.

**Dib then grinned in the sinister way he had on that day so long ago. Standing on the school steps holding a pair of handcuffs up to a curious Zim. “So prepare to die, Irken Scum!” screamed Dib as thousands of Resisty ships and fighters came out of their cloaking to start firing at the Armada.**

“Ah Memories” sighed a joking Zim which earned him a small shove from Dib who had a small pout on his face. They two of them started snickering at the memories of that smile popping out.

There was a reason people thought Dib was crazy long before Zim came.

**_What a sweet release_ **

**_When you rest in peace_ **

**_Vengeance, justice,_ **

**_finally mine_ **

**_And I'll watch you fall_ **

**Dib ran from the room calling for Lard Nar to man to controls. Zim caught a small breath as he watch Dib run from the control room.**

“It is the final showdown. There is no way I am sitting that out” pointed out Dib with a gentle voice. “I know. But I can’t help but worry about that Dib. If they catch him it will not end well” sighed Zim who leaned back into Dib’s chest.

He looked up and thought good luck other Dib.

**He ran till he found his ship that was a mix of Zim’s Voot and Tak’s ship. He slammed his helmet on his face and jumped into the seat. Soon he was in the fight avoiding blasts and shooting down Invaders. With a glance Dib smiled thinking that they were doing it.**

**They were pushing back the Irkens.**

**_I had one thing_ **

**_And you've taken it from me_ **

**_A single light_ **

**_A single friend_ **

**_But you made that end_ **

**Dib drifted and blasted the enemy with one goal in mind. Get to the Massive.**

**_There was one thing_ **

**_To help escape the misery_ **

**_And now it's all disarrayed_ **

“ **Almost got me. But you lose!” snarled Dib as he avoided a blast only to crash the enemy. Down they went while he continued on with minimal damage.**

_**You took my whole life away** _

_**You sent me back to nothing** _

_**Now you'll pay the price** _

**“I’ll get you. For taking him away. For ending my happy ending!” screamed Dib as he activated the thrusters to make himself go even faster through the fighting.**

**_You destroyed my life_ **

**_After years of suffering_ **

**_Finally had a place to go_ **

**Dib could feel the tears start to fill his eyes as he remembered Zim. Of the way he made Dib’s world explode in ways he never expected. Of the gray disappearing behind the brightness of Zim. How everyday became something to look forward to again.**

Zim without his contacts or wig in his base welding something together. A head twitch as he noticed someone watching him. Of the welder going down along with pulling his goggles up to look over at them. He then tilted his head with soft eyes and small smile.

They felt the breath catch in their chests because the whole image was warm and sweet but seemed so sad. Many felt tears start to form as it hit them.

In this world Zim was gone.

The story of Dib and Zim had ended.

And it hadn’t been a happy ending.

**Dib had found his home. He had found worth thanks to the loudmouth alien who just never stopped moving. He gave Dib a home when he was a drift before.**

**Dib had a place to belong as long as he was with him.**

Dib and Zim sitting on a sofa with a monkey picture hung over their heads. They were laughing and pushing the other for no reason then they could.

**_But not anymore_ **

**_But they took it away._ **

**Just when he was slowly getting Zim to let go of taking over the world.**

Zim sitting on a tree branch looking down at them as if they were on another branch. Moonlight giving him an otherworldly light as he looked at them in indecision. Soon he looked away looking into the distance clearly thinking.

**Just when they were getting to the beginning of a new story.**

Dib standing behind Zim reaching his hand out slowly moving closer to holding that hand.

**Of something that was going to redefine Dib for the rest of his life.**

His hand reaching a little further.

**Of something that terrified him but excited him in the same breath.**

His hand about to close over Zim’s only for it to turn to smoke much to Dib’s horror.

No one could stop the gasps of shock.

It didn’t help that Dib reached up trying to grab that smoke as it ran away changing from their normal Dib into the Paked Dib. He looked like he woke up from a horrible dream staring at his hands.

He then fell on to his knees clearly crying as it set in that he missed his chance.

**“But you took it away” Dib whispered as he sped closer to the Massive.**

Tears started to fall from almost everyone as they took in that broken voice. Zim wrapped his arms around Dib’s neck trying to remind him that he was here. Dib could only pat his Pak as he stared at the screen at the almost defeated him.

_**And now it's war** _

_**And there won't be peace** _

_**'Til I get what I came for** _

**“You took him away like you took away these peoples worlds. So now I wont stop. Not for anything. Not until we are avenged.” His voice got stronger with every word, tears falling from his eyes slowly.**

Pictures of aliens they had never met appeared in speeding images.

**_I had one thing (one thing)_ **

**_And you've taken it from me (taken)_ **

**_A single light_ **

**_A single friend_ **

**_But you made that end_ **

**“Feel our anger.”**

A green alien with tentacles slamming one down on a table as he yelled at something.

**“Feel our pain.”**

Lard Nar sitting with tears in his eyes as he stared at a picture of his planet.

**“And know that with you dead the Irk will be the next stop.”**

Irk slowly spinning in the night sky.

**Dib glared at the Massive getting closer firing at all the enemy ships between him and his goal.**

_**There was one thing (One thing!)** _

_**To help escape the misery** _

_**And now it's all disarrayed (Now it's all)** _

_**You took my whole life away** _

_**You sent me back to nothing** _

_**Now you'll pay (Now you'll)** _

_**Pay** _

**“Today is the day this ends! Once And For All!” screamed Dib just as the screen went black.**

They all let go of the breaths they were holding. “So was that it? Did Dib just die?” asked a shocked Melvin.

“No. Remember he has plans after the Tallest are gone. He has to have had a plan but it cut out before we could see it” said Zim as he ran a hand through Dib’s hair. “Maybe the world will continue? Like the next song world? Because I want to see what Dib plans to do after the Tallest are gone” asked Keef.

Dib lifted his head so he could look Zim in the eye. Neither was going to say it but it was pretty clear that Dib was just cleaning house.

After that there was a very good chance he was going to die to be with Zim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to please come visit at https://dreamerlosthelp.tumblr.com/
> 
> I would love to hear from you


	11. Detective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detective Dib and Zim are here!
> 
> *This is a Murder Mystery so warning for BLOOD, DEATH, a little GORE and such*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but the whoops I did.
> 
> At first I was basing this off an anime I really like and hope to inspire a few people to watch called Detective Q. But as I wrote it out I just wasn't happy with how it turned out.
> 
> So I stole the case from Detective Conan because it was the first Murder Mystery I could think off that didn't span a few episodes. I would have based it off Detective Conan completely and erased the references to Detective Q but then I had no reason for them to be at the crime scene😅 
> 
> So I hope you all enjoy my whoops!
> 
> And have a wonderful Independence day!

Dib sighed as he wrapped an arm around Zim. He wondered if there was just a happy world out there. One where he was just happy, no strings attached. So far he was leaning to a no.

It was sad to know that in all the other worlds he was messed up in the head somehow.

The Observer appeared giving off a feeling that they were happy. “In this world things will be easier I promise. As a thanks for dealing with that emotional world you get one that is mystery focused. Hopefully it will help you calm from the pain of the last world. In this one Dib is in training to become a detective. He is in a school with his classmates who I think you can all recognize. In the future of this world he will face a great evil with his classmates but right now he has a simple case. Have fun!”

With that the world opened to a night sky.

**It was a nice night out. It was almost silent if only for a few cars and the occasional night animal calling out. In the Membrane house all was silent. Gaz was dead asleep with her Game Slave in her hand as she sprawled out on her bed in her Pjs.**

Gaz growled to make sure no one said anything.

**The Professor was fast asleep at his desk in his room with a pillow wrapped in his arms so he didn’t hurt himself with the metal.**

“It is nice to see that no matter the world the sensors in the arms work! Sleep in on metal is never comfortable kids. Remember that” stated the Professor as they saw his sleeping figure. “Sensors?” asked a confused Alix.

“He will grab something soft to place under his head. He got a concussion from the first time he slept without those sensors” answered Dib as he half smile as he remembered everything his father has grabbed.

Pillows, blankets, seat cushions, and even pets if they were small enough. At one time there had been a poor lab assistant that walked away without his wig.

There was another assistant who had become the pillow.

Good times.

The Professor looked sheepishly away as giggles and chuckles filled the room.

**Dib was curled up in a ball with blankets over his head hiding him from the world until morning.**

“That is comfy and no one can shame me” stated Dib before anyone could say anything.

**At least that was how he thought the night would go.**

“Is the human disease Insomnia coming again?” asked Zim. “No. If that was happening he would have already been awake” stated Gaz as they looked at the screen.

**At 2 am his cell phone on his side table started vibrating forcing the boy to lift an arm out of his nest to pick it up and drag it back into the darkness. “No Mothman don’t go into the streetlight. It will just hurt” was the mumbled words of Dib as he answered the phone.**

“Good to know I will always hunt my beings” said a happy Dib. Zim snickered along with a few classmates as they heard what the Dib on the screen said. “Yes. Hunt them enough to offer advise on how live in your dreams” snickered Zim.

Dib just hummed with a bright smile.

**“Hello? Mr. Membrane is that you?” came a female voice from the other side of the phone. Dib snaped his eyes open and sat up violently as he stuttered out “Ah! Yes! Sorry!” He then coughed into his hands before saying in a much calmer voice “Yes. Sorry Mrs. Katagiri. How can I help you?”**

“A woman is calling Dib at 2 AM? Why?” asked a confused Aki. “Maybe its his girrrrlfrieeeend!” snickered Chunk.

“That would be a weird romance if I called her by her last name all the time” observed Dib as he tilted his head as he wondered how that would work.

Many started laughing at that while Chunk just crossed his arms with a frown.

Dib was still wondering about that kind of relationship. 

**Everyone heard the smile in her voice as she said “No worries. It is hours earlier then you should be up. But a case was just reported and we need all of Q class stat. I’ve sent the address to your phone. Please come as soon as you can.” Dib nodded with a serious look on his face even if she couldn’t see him as he replied “Yes Ma’am!”**

**With that he hung up and got dressed.**

**He ran down the steps in a lather jacket that was zipped up to his neck along with black jeans that were ripped along the knees. He pulled on his converse boots that reached to just a little below his knees as he sat at the kitchen table cursing at the toaster that just wasn’t cooking fast enough.**

**As soon as it popped out his slightly burned toast, he was out the door with his one shoulder bag running to his bike.**

**There parked in the driveway was his baby.**

**A 1962 triumph motorcycle that he had rebuilt after finding it in a scrap heap.**

**“** That is a beauty!” was the common thought of all car and motorcycle lovers in the room. Dib tilted his head as he wondered about a motorcycle instead of the car he had been hoping for.

**That had been one long summer but Dib had done it without any help and was very proud of it. Now it was his main transportation everywhere and he had adored every mile on his baby.**

**But now was not time to think about that.**

**He hoped on and took off into the night. He sped down streets and making sure to ignore the roads he knew would be busy even at this early hour.**

**As he drove he thought about his life and the strange turn it took.**

**Of being 14 and finishing middle skool. Of hearing about the DDS school in the USA. Of knowing that it would help him gather more proof of finding his beings. Of passing the test and meeting his classmates.**

**Of seeing HIM for the first time.**

A small back covered by a red jacket. Black hair being ruffled by the wind. Black gloves covered hands that were waving as he spoke to someone. Black boots that were tapped on the gravel as he waited for something.

“From the sounds of it Zim and Dib didn’t meet till this DDS” pondered Penny. “Not that bad. I mean it is weird to think about not growing up with Zim but it is better then him never knowing Zim right?” asked Peyoopi. Many murmured in agreement while Zim smiled cuddling under Dib’s arm.

**Dib shook his head as he sped down the street.**

**He had work to do.**

**Within 20 minutes he pulled up to a normal looking brown little house that should have never stood out that much. If only there weren’t cops or yellow tape covering the entrance. He pulled up to the front of the house and showed one of the cops a black notebook he had in the pocket of his coat.**

**There was a scramble to let him park in front of the house and allow him entrance to the crime scene.**

“He got in with just a notebook? What the hell kind of place is this DDS?” asked a shocked Zita who knew how policing worked thanks to her books.

**He ran a hand down the length of his hair scythe as he wondered where everyone was. Just before he stepped into the house, he heard a “Hey there Dib!” He turned to see Zita duck under the tape with a police officer lifting it to give her a bit of a hand.**

“Look! It’s Zita!” cried out Brian. Many shocked cries ran out while Zita blinked at her other self feeling very odd. “Huh. So I’m training to be a detective. Cool” was all she had to say about it.

**“You got the call too?” asked Dib as she walked to his side. “Yep. Luckily I was up reading so I’m still up and ready to go. How about you?” Dib sighed as he said “For once the sandman was being kind.” Zita smiled a bit and patted his back as she said “there there Dib. Maybe later you can get a nap after this. I’m sure Dan-sensei will let us have the day off after calling us here.”**

“You guys seem much closer then normal” said Carl with an obvious smirk in his voice. “Yeah we seem to be but I don’t think it’s in the way you think. After all it is clear that this Dib is still stuck on his Zim” answered Dib with a shrug while Zim started to lightly purr away.

Dib smiled feeling it against his chest.

**Dib sighed as he said “I know I’m taking a day after this. I have some work to do for my father before he starts making inquiries about if I’m sure if I want to do this detective work.” Dib sighed as Zita and him both repeated with almost a perfect mimic of the Professor’s voice to say “You are such a skilled engineer Son. Are you sure you want to waste your potential doing something like investigating? Wouldn’t REAL science be more fulfilling?”**

The Professor coughed into his hand as he heard that. He knew that if Dib wanted to become a detective, he would most likely react the same. He had all the respect in the world for detectives, really he did! They gave voice to the ones who were silenced before their times.

But Dib had a mind that was unlike something he had ever seen. He could out think even the Professor in quite a few subjects! He had a mind made for science and everything like it! It was one reason he had pushed for Dib to join him in real science years ago.

He really did think Dib would be happy doing it if he gave it a chance.

But Dib had closed his eyes and never really gave it a shot.

The Professor looked over at his son snickering away with the other children at the impression on the screen. He lowered his eyes to look at the alien curled into his son’s side. He remembered how Zim had said that Dib and he had made many machines and such from his home planet.

Maybe that was how he could get Dib more interested in real science.

The very beings he had written off as his son’s over reactive imagination was going to be what brought him into the Labs if the Professor could work this right.

**Dib ran a hand through his hair as he said “It is the same as the time before. Training to become a detective makes me happy. I will admit that I entered the school in hopes of getting training to have a better chance of finding my myths. I never lied about that, but I have found a joy in this. I give answers to the innocent and punish the guilty. I still want to find my creatures but in the meantime I hope to learn more and become an even better detective.”**

**Zita nodded and patted Dib’s shoulder as she said “I know. I still don’t know if I your creatures are real but it is what it is. In the 3 years we have studied together I know you are passionate about what we do. Now we need to get a run down about the case.”**

“Huh. It’s nice to see the respect to the idea at least” Dib thought out loud causing a cringe in many in the room.

**“He is inside already. Apparently, he was asked to work on a stalker case but when it became a murder he called Mr. Dan to make sure everything was covered by the book.” They both looked over to see Keef enter the crime scene waving at the police.**

“Keef!? Keef is going to become a detective too?” was the shocked yell from pretty much everyone. Keef put a hand to his chin debating about being a detective in the future.

He had never considered it to tell the truth. He had always figured he would become an artist or a schoolteacher, something with color and happiness. Becoming a detective. Keef had never considered it.

This would be interesting to see for sure.

**Dib took a deep breath before saying “Of course he was. I need to bring him to a priest or something. There is always a dead body even on his days off.” Zita giggled while Keef just huffed with a bit of a smile.**

**It was sadly true.**

“So I find dead bodies often? And we are sure the other Zim isn’t doing it right?” asked Zim. Many looked at him not knowing what to say to that while Dib and Gaz snickered into their hands.

Zim still wanted to know.

**They entered the room to find it filled with cops, two women and a sweating man. There in the middle of all this was a white sheet giving some form of privacy to the deceased. Dib blinked at them but let his eyes be drawn to HIM.**

**Dib was always drawn to him.**

**No matter what Dib would always find him even in a room crowded by people.**

**Zim.**

Dib didn’t even need to say anything to defend himself. Everyone knew how he felt about Zim.

Zim’s purr got that much louder.

**Dib, Keef, and Zita ignored the people in the room for a moment when they saw Zim leaning against the wall next to the door waiting for them. He was dressed in a dark red button up with black dress pants ironed to a perfect crease.**

**How oddly professional thought Dib as he looked at Zim’s hands that were incased in black mourning gloves like from the Victorian age. He was used to Zim in his pink jumper that double almost like a dress with his skinny black jeans and knee high black boots.**

“I like it” smiled Zim as the screen showed his normal outfit in that world along with his red button-down outfit. “The jumper I like better but the button-down isn’t a bad choice.” The more fashion forward kids all nodded or voiced out how it suited him.

Dib just smiled making a point not to say anything. He knew no matter what he said Zim would find fault.

**“Good to see you guys are up and ready for work, worms” Zim was saying as he straightened up. “You to Zim. So whats the case and why are we up before the sun?” asked Zita with a cocked hip and arms crossed across her chest. Zim got that little half smile he was known to get when he was working on a case. He loved finding the answers Dib thought with a smile.**

“Well that never changes. Zim will always love finding answers” came from an amused Gaz. Zim got a self-satisfied look on his face because it was true.

He never liked things being hidden from him. It is one of the reasons he took a lot of things at face value when they were younger. It had never occurred to him that someone could tell half truths or the such when they were children. He had thought that was a skill that was learned when they were adults.

**“The case was simple in the beginning. A Tv star named Yoko believed she was having a problem with a stalker. Her aunt lives in my neighborhood and hired me in hopes to find the stalker. So during the day her manager was with her and after school I became her shadow. She has been keeping normal hours in consideration for me except she had a late night tonight. I followed her home and entered the apartment first. That’s where we found the body.” Zim pinched the area between his eyes with a sigh that showed just how done he was with all this.**

**“The victim is a man named Akiyoshi. He was Yoko’s ex-boyfriend who broke up with her when she was just becoming an Idol. Someone is looking through his apartment trying to see why he would even be here in the first place.”**

**Keef crossed his arms as he asked “So it went from a stalker case to murder? Or suicide? Because if it is the second one I have no idea how he stabbed himself in the back.”**

“Wow. Keef is being really easy about death in this world” said a slightly shocked Letty. Keef blinked before saying “Well we are in training to be detectives and they did say that Zim always finds bodies. I guess other me has gotten used to it?” he ended on a slightly unsure tone.

With a shrug they moved on.

**Zim nodded as he said “That’s the problem. He shouldn’t have been able to reach the stab area so they are leaning more to the idea that it was murder. But the only suspects are Yoko who worked all day, her manager who was with her, or her rival he showed up soon after we got here named Yuko.”**

**“Well this got interesting. And the heat in here? Was it always this hot? Because it is like a sauna in here” stated Zita as she waved a hand in her face in hopes of cooling down some. “Yoko says she turned it off when she left. Even then she never turns it up this high. She has to be very careful of her skin so she can’t risk drying it out or getting pimples and such. So for it to be this high is very strange she says” answered Zim.**

“You never really consider how much work idols and actors have to do just to look the part. It is kind of shocking” Jessica said sagely. As an avid idol chaser she knew how much work and time went into looking so good.

**“Hmm. And the body was found on his front with a knife sticking out of his back? Just to be clear?” asked Dib as he looked at the dead body. Zim nodded confirming that. As they spoke Keef walked closer to the body not really listening as he stared at something on the floor.**

“Why is he getting closer? Its not like the guy will sit up and tell them what happened” stated a slightly sickly-looking Chunk.

Seems murder mystery was not his cup of tea.

**He crouched down and tilted his head then looked around room. He ignored the wondering cops and the stare the suspects were giving him as he glanced around. “Hey guys? Come here. Because I need to run something by you guys” stated Keef as he looked at the floor again.**

**Zita, Zim, and Dib walked close and looked down at Keef as they formed a semi circle around him. “There are strange looking marks on the floor. Not only that but the chairs are a bit of a mess but not that one. Right there in the middle of the room, it is standing perfectly straight.”**

**Dib went down to his knees and pulled out his handheld laptop from his hanging bag. With a few clicks he pulled up a scanner and used it on the floor.**

**Within moments he had an answer.**

Many stared to mutter or murmur to their seat mate in hopes to figure out what happened. Even Zim sat up with his antenna raised is a way Dib knew as ‘interested’.

**“Water? They are water droplets?” asked Zita as she blinked at Dib.**

**He clicked away double checking but confirmed “Yes. Just simply water drops.” Zim looked around the body and saw more drop stains.**

**“There is no way Yoko could have spilled a glass or something that to caused all these water stains without worry of harming the floor. And she is meticulous about her home. This would have caused her endless worry that would be picked up during the day” thought Zim out loud as he walked around the body.**

**“And the heat in here is odd. They had either wanted to confuse the time of death or that water was much more important” stated Zita as they all looked down at the body. “Excuse me? I allowed the one boy because he was here when the door was opened but who are you three and why are you in my investigation?” asked a slightly over weight detective.**

**All four looked up at him and pulled out their black notebooks. The man stumbled back in shock as he asked “DDS? What on earth are DDS students doing out here?”**

“Is DDS that important in that world? What even is it? Like I know it is a place to train detectives but what does DDS stand for?” asked a wondering Zita as she looked up at her confident self on the screen. “I’m sure we will find out in a few” assured Flan as they watched the group move so they were in a semi-circle.

**“I told you. I was hired by Miss. Yoko’s aunt to try and find her stalker. I called in the rest of my class when this turned into a murder. Teacher Dan wouldn’t like it if we ran into danger by ourselves so when something like this happens we always call him” said Zim as he placed the notebook back in his pocket.**

**“I’m sorry. But what is DDS?” asked the Manager. “Have you lived under a rock Yamagishi? DDS is a detective school that was founded by a man named Dan Morihiko. He is a famous detective who has solved many cases, and is the only private detective in Japan who is licensed to carry a gun.”**

“If they don’t carry guns what do they carry?” asked a curious Zim. Dib hummed as he though about it. “I am not sure but probably batons and such. Maybe a taser too.” Zim made a small ‘oh’ sound before looking back at the screen.

**“I heard that he opened the school because he knew old age was coming so he hoped to train many more detectives. That notebook basically says they are his personal students who are training to become the next great Detectives!” exclaimed Yuko as she blinked at the Manager who they knew now as Yamagishi who was clearly in shock at that information.**

“I think I know what the DDS stands for” said a deadpanned Aki. “Dan Detective School.” Everyone blinked before going “oh!” as they realized that.

Wow they felt a little dumb.

**“Allow us to introduce ourselves properly. I am Zita. I am the jumper of logic basically. I have many small facts that may be useless to normal people but perfect for my line of work. Like the heat in here could be messing with the body’s time of death” stated Zita as she looked at the body again.**

“Not a bad title. I could work it” shrugged Zita

**“I’m Keef. I am the jack of all trades. I can lockpick in moments to running faster then most people. I am whatever is needed by the team” said Keef as he folded his arms across his chest with a little smile at the people around him.**

“Jack of all trades, huh. Not bad” said a wondering Keef as he looked at the easy confidence his other self was projecting.

**“As it is known I am Zim. I am the one who pushes and gets results. I am the fact checker for the lack of better word. So far we have yet to get a cold case because I have a memory that refuses to forget anything that I have ever seen and such. With it we can go back to any crime scene and review it again. So if someone is a killer know your days are numbered because I’m gonna hunt ya down” smirked Zim.**

“That’s one way to explain the PAK” said Zim with a head tilt.

**“Dib Membrane. Yes I am the Professor’s only son but that isn’t why I’m here. I am the smartest human in the room. No that isn’t boasting it is a simple fact. Do to my mind and tech I keep I can find out all I need. Together we have yet to fail a single case. So lets get back to work” stated Dib who didn’t even look up from his laptop typing away fast.**

Dib snorted out a small laugh with Gaz cackling away, “That can be our introduction from now on! We all know its true!” Zim smirked as he remembered Dib calling himself the smartest ‘human’ in the room.

So that meant he thought Zim was the smartest alien. He may be the only alien in the room but he was willing to take it.

**“Right!” nodded the other three as they got back into case mode. “So it looks like a frame job is possible. I mean if Miss. Yoko killed anyone why would she just leave them in her home? Especially if she knew Zim was coming with her every night? If she killed him then she would have at least tried to hide the body, right?” asked Keef as he looked at his team.**

“This is true. Is there a fourth suspect we don’t know as of yet?” asked Aki who was really into this world. “No, I don’t think so. They would have been introduced by now right?” asked Mary as she tried to recall all the murder mysteries she had seen on tv.

“Maybe?” said a slightly unsure Zita as she remembered her murder mystery books.

**“It has more to do how long this world is I think.”**

**Zim nodded “This is true. Yoko has been looking after me as if she was an older sister or something since she met me. She never doubted I would find her stalker, but she did worry about me. If she killed this man, she would have tried to convince me to leave before she could open the door. The closest this came was her asking me if I wanted to stop off and get food anywhere on the way back from her last job.” They nodded as they took that in.**

**Yoko seemed like a motherly character. Even though Zim was 17 he was on the smaller side. With his green skin, big eyes, and smaller height it wasn’t a shocker that she would see him as fragile as many maternal women did.**

Zim sighed while Dib snickered. “Every time he goes near Mrs. Kelly’s place he is loaded down cookies and such. He never walks away without something in his hands.” Many snickered as Zim just looked done with everyone.

**It was just a fact of life to Zim at this point that he was going to be mothered by random women till the day he died.**

Zim just sighed while people laughed that much harder.

**“Spread out. Double check every room and all the evidence that was found by the police. Soon we will have our killer I’m sure” ordered Zita as she glanced around the room. All three males nodded and walked off in different directions.**

**Zim took the living room with Zita, Dib took the kitchen, while Keef had the bedroom and bathroom. They were looking for a about half an hour before they heard a small whistle.**

**Dib, Keef, and Zita all walked over to Zim who was sitting on the floor next to the sofa. “You found something Zim?” asked Zita as she crouched next to him on the ground. “Yep. I need a glove or something to pick it up.” Dib sighed as he pulled out his notebook to open a compartment to pull out a set of gloves.**

“It looks like the book carries everything a detective could want. Look at all the brushes, tweezers, swabs, and even gloves. Just dang!” said an impressed Brian.

**He snapped them on as he asked “You didn’t refill your glove order again?” Zim snapped his fingers at him as he said in a angerly tone “No. Shut it. We had a case literally yesterday now. I figured it was a case of going to the school today to get more gloves. I did not expect a dead body right now.”**

“Yeah. Three fingered gloves would have to be special ordered, wouldn’t they?” Gretchen thoughtfully said as she twirled her hair with her pointer finger.

**Dib cocked a hip fighting against the urge to place his hands on his hips as he looked at the alien on the floor. “You can expect dead bodies now Space Boy?” Zim just deadpan at him as he pointed under the sofa.**

Zim and Dib snickered because that would be something they would fight about in this world never mind another.

**Dib fell to his knees in a easy drop and looked under to see an earring. He pulled it out as he asked “Is it Yoko’s?” Zim shock his head as he said “No. As an idol she has an image she has to keep. She sells herself as cute and innocent. That earring isn’t going to help that image. In truth it is the proof I need to help prove who the stalker is.”**

“How is that going to tell?” asked Flan with many agreeing with him.

**“Ehh. You figured it out? When? Before or after the murder?” asked Keef as he peered at the earring as if it would tell him who it’s owner was. “I knew who it was from before the murder. I was in the process of gathering evidence when this happened. This is the last bit of information I needed to crack my case open and if we are lucky then we can get more help on our case.” Zim sat up and wondered over to the suspects. “Hey Yuko there is sometime I just got to ask ya?” asked Zim as he folded his arms across his chest looking up at her.**

**“Yeah? Whats up brat?” Zim cocked an eyebrow before asking “This is the first time you have been to Yoko’s apartment right? So how did you know where the bathroom was?” She looked like Zim had slapped her.**

**“You know your way around here pretty well. You didn’t ask where that was or if Yoko had a lighter earlier when we were waiting for the police to come. You knew exactly where to go for your needs. Not only that but an earring was found under the sofa. Isn’t it funny that it is the exact match I know for a fact you own?”**

**Zim just waited staring at her knowing it was unsettling for her.**

Many agreed when Zim was serious and he just stared at you it was very unsettling for them all.

**“Alright! Fine! I was Yoko’s stalker! I was hoping if I scared her enough she would drop some work or I could find something to start a scandal. Something that would knock me out of her shadow. We started at the same time yet she was a rising star while I had to work for every role and such. It wasn’t fair! It wasn’t to bad till I came by this afternoon. I walked in with the spare key I made from stealing Yamagishi’s. That man there opened the door after me and attacked. I was able to fight him off and ran for it but I lost my earring. It was why I came by now to try and find it before Yoko did.”**

**Zim hummed as he took that in.**

**He tilted his head as he took in the facts.**

**We have a dead body. A to hot room. Water marks everywhere around the body. A room messy except one chair.**

**He wondered from the suspects as he took it all in.**

**There was something he was missing. Some fact he couldn’t see. The moment he found it then it would change the whole story he was sure.**

**“Zim” was a call that brought him out of his thoughts. He looked down to see Dib staring at a dent in the floor. “I think I know how he died.” Zim blinked as he looked at the dent. Then he felt his eyes open wide as he figured it all out. That was the last clue! The case was blown open!**

“What?!” was a question screamed by almost everyone.

Zim lowered his antenna as he tilted his head in thought. It stood back up as he realized what may have happened. He turned to Dib who tapped his finger on Zim’s arm as he thought. Soon he turned and grinned at Zim knowing he may have a possible solution.

The two grinned before turning to see if they had an answer.

**“Dib! The case is solved!” said a happy Zim. Dib just kept looking at the dent with a sad understanding. “Yes it is. And in return another scar is given to someone’s heart.”**

The grins left as they looked at the other Dib. It was a bit hard for them to agree with this Dib. The truth was Dib and Zim were very scientific in the mind. Due to this they never really had an emotional attachment to people. 

Oh they could act like it.

Like when Torque was attacked by Zim Dib had given and emotional response. Mostly that had been done out of social norms and the thought he was losing to Zim. Dib hadn't really cared what happened to the jock on an emotional level as sad as that sounded.

There were very few that could enter their hearts enough to make them really worry. The Professor and Gaz were Dib's while Gir always held a part of Zim that not even Dib could touch.

Maybe there was something wrong with their heads, but they had accepted that years ago.

They lived for the puzzle. The thrill of being right. Of completing something that had challenged them.

It seemed the other Dib had much more heart then they did.

**Before Zim could say anything Dib stood up and called out “Would everyone come here? We have solved the case of Akiyoshi Fujie’s death.”**

**There were cries of shock as Zim stared at Dib’s back. He watched how that back straightened under everyone’s eyes. How Dib stood defiant in the eyes of disbelief. He was going to shed the light on this and make sure the story of Akiyoshi Fujie was told.**

**“To solve this case we need to make sure everyone is clear on the details. Zim was hired by Miss. Yoko’s aunt to be a bodyguard for lack of better term. He gathered evidence and was about to show his findings on who the stalker was when Miss. Yoko, Manager Yamagishi, and Zim found the body of Akiyoshi Fujie in her home at 1:30 AM this morning. While waiting for the police and the rest of Zim’s DDS class Miss. Yuko entered the scene.” Dib blinked as he took in the faces around him.**

**“Everyone with me so far?” Everyone nodded with different layers of suspicion or confusion. That was normal to them. No one really expected a 17 year old to be able to figure out a cause of death no matter who his backers were.**

**“From there we let the evidence speak for itself. An earring proving that Miss. Yuko was here in the apartment. Zim has proof that she was the stalker but that is not the point here. A little fun fact about Miss. Yoko and Miss. Yuko is they look almost perfectly identical from the back. Isn’t that right?”**

**The manager nodded as he spoke “Yes. It has been remarked about how the two look the same from the back many times. It was even covered in a fashion magazine about how you dress can change how you are perceived by others. How Yoko pulls off cute and sweet while Yuko pulls off sexy and dark well.”**

“Very good point. All clothing can be changed to fix the story you want to give. A cute sweater can be cut to show off a tiny waist and some cleavage. Suddenly you aren’t sweet” said Letty a future fashion designer she was sure.

**Dib nodded as he took that in. “Miss Yuko was attacked by this man and I’m not surprised. In his mind he probably saw it as a hug to his ex. Maybe he could ask her to talk only for her to scream and run. That had to be a hit to him.”**

The scene played on the TV. An alive Akiyoshi opening the door to the apartment with a smile. Arms opened wide to hug as he called out to Yoko. Only for Yuko to scream and struggle. Her running out the door while Akiyoshi watched with his face covered in the shadows from his hair.

“It looks so disheartening” said a sad looking Mary. She was a sucker for happy endings and this clearly wasn’t going to be one.

**“Excuse me but what does any of that have to do with Murder?” asked the Detective. Zita walked forward with his arms crossed. “Easy. It wasn’t murder. It was a suicide framed to be like a murder.”**

No one, besides Zim, Dib, and Gaz could stop the gasp of shock. No one saw that coming!

**Yoko stepped up almost yelling “Why? He was the one who broke up with me! So why would he do this?!” Keef walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. “For the same reason he broke up with you. Because he loved you so.”**

“What” was said by almost every girl as they took in that answer. Keef rang his hands as he wondered how this was going to turn out.

**Yoko blinked before asking “How do you know?” Zim walked up to Dib who was typing at his computer. “Because you became an idol. For you to be popular you needed to be sold as single. After all, men dream to be the man you turn to look at. It is half the sales of any idol. It is very common for someone to pressure the significant other of the idol to leave them. After all if you love someone don’t you want their happiness no matter what?”**

“It is true. More and more stories come out everyday of how some Idol lost their lover, are secretly married, or even sleeping with a producer in hopes of getting a part” stated Jessica as she shook her head. While she loved the entertainment world she wasn’t blind to the darkness in it.

**Yoko blinked before turning to her Manager who just looked at the ground not saying a thing. She stared before she turned back to the detectives. “But why now? Why would he come now?” She was almost in tears at this point.**

“This is just heart breaking” said a softly crying Mary. She never wanted to be in the place no matter what.

**“Because he had a normal life after that. He did the same things everyday for weeks at a time. He may have broken it up with some odd things like shopping on a strange day or going to drinks with his coworkers. He was trapped in a world that never changed” stated Dib as he finished typing at his laptop.**

**“In the meantime, he watched Miss. Yoko grow and change without him. He saw her grow more and more into herself while he was stuck. I wouldn’t be shocked if he was still in love with her. After all, just because you leave someone doesn’t mean the love is gone. Never mind when you do it for their own good or so you think.”**

A few sniffs were heard from around the room from the more sensitive students. They didn’t like imagining that happening to one of them in the future. 

It was just to heart breaking.

**“Now he must have pulled his courage to come here. He sees the woman he still loves and goes to hold her one more time. Only for her to react in fear and alarm. As she ran he must have felt defeated. Years of his life wasted and with nothing to show of it. So he decided he would have his revenge for everything. The idol career that started their ending would die with him” revealed Zim.**

**“But how? A man can’t stab himself in the back!” barked the Detective as Yoko stared at the floor with tears falling. “An easy trick. Just take one of Miss. Yoko’s knifes from the kitchen and place the handle in an ice block” shrugged Keef as he looked at the floor where the body was.**

“Well damn. Keef went in there really blunt didn’t he?” asked a slightly shocked Dirge. Keef just blinked also shocked by the other him.

**“What? How did you come to that?” asked Yuko as she patted the shell shocked Yoko’s back.**

“No one blames you honey” said a sorrowful Peyoopi. She was a huge sucker for love stories but it was clear that this one was just a tragedy because of misunderstandings and other people interfering.

**“The dent in the floor. It is the perfect size for the kitchen knife handle” stated Zim and Dib turned the laptop so the room could see the simulation he had made. “He placed the knife in an ice block and placed it on the floor. He then stood on the chair and measured where he would fall. With the knife under him it was just a simple case of jumping to his death.”**

They all watched as the person in the simulation did as Zim said word for word. Many cringed away even if it was basically a stick figure.

The idea of a person jumping like that. . . . It was upsetting for many of them.

**“The ice shatters as he fall on it. With the temperature up so high it would melt fast and no one would know. It would become a scandal that Yoko could never wash away” With that Dib closed the laptop and the world went black.**

“Well damn” was all Chunk had to say to that.

Many nodded as they took in all that had happened. For some reason this world seemed to move so fast but also very slowly. Many leaned back and sighed as they released the tension they felt till that final moment.

Zim leaned back with his head safely on Dib’s shoulder. He found himself relaxing from the tension he had held as he waited to find out if he was right. He found a small smile start to form as he looked up at Dib who was looking down at him with the same smile. “So? Do you think we have a future as detectives?” asked a slightly teasing Dib.

Zim gave a small hum as he wrapped his arms around Dib’s middle as he thought about it. “It would be an interesting idea. I love making things with you in the lab more but maybe it can be a fifty/fifty split? Like that detective show you showed me. Sherlock? He didn’t have set hours. He could do his cases and also do his experiments without compromising the other.”

Dib snickered as he remembered Zim sitting up much like a puppy who heard something interesting when he had first watched Sherlock Homes.

Back straight with their ears up and ready just staring in the direction of the sound.

That had been Zim during that first episode.

“Sure” he answered with an easy smile. “It can be added to the list of careers we can look into. After all, you know I only plan to be beside you. Everything else is just add ons.” He smiled even wider when that happy purr started up again.

His future was still unknown no matter what this being showed them.

All he knew is he was going to be with Zim every step of the way.

Beyond that who gave a damn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to please come visit at https://dreamerlosthelp.tumblr.com/
> 
> I would love to hear from you


	12. ATTACK ON TITAN - Guren No Yumiya English Cover by Jonathan Young feat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Apocalyptic world.
> 
> Zim won and now they must take back their planet from the Irkens no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings that come with that is *BLOOD* *VIOLENCE* 
> 
> That kind of thing.
> 
> As always I own nothing. 
> 
> Have fun!

People were chatting around him while he wondered about a new possible future career path for him a Zim. They would probably be good at it if only because they were always go looking for answers. Dib tilted his head to the side as he wondered if he could pull off the way Sherlock’s mind worked in the BBC show he was addicted to recently.

He was brought out of his thoughts as Zim’s claw poked him in the side.

He instinctively cringed away because those claws were sharp, and they hurt. He looked over to see Zim smirking at him because he knew Dib’s every reaction to his claws, from pain to things Dib refused to speak about.

Dib huffed at him pulling his arm from around the back of Zim’s chair and folded them in front of his chest. “What?” he asked with a bit of an attitude.

Zim just continued to smirk before saying “You are thinking about that show you want to marry, aren’t you?” Dib glared and said “First of all, no. I do not want to marry the show. I just think the Mind Palace Sherlock does is fascinating. Second of all, admiration is what I hold for every version I have seem of Sherlock Homes so far. So, hush.” Zim shook his head slowly as Gaz giggled at his back. She spoke before Zim could and said, “Sure you Nerd.”

Before anything else could be said The Observer materialized on to the screen with slumped shoulders. They looked at the children for a moment before speaking. “This world is dark. The Irkens are gone and now humanity must fight to save their planet back.” Before anything could be said They were gone, and the world begun.

**Pounding feet were heard from the black.**

**Soon a figure appeared running from around a corner into an alley with a dead end. The man who looked to be about 6ft tall covered in head to toe in black was running right into the dead end. A scarf was wrapped around his whole head with thick googles hiding his eyes. A long military like trench coat protected his body with obvious patches and bumps that they could guess was armor was sewn in.**

**Black leather gloves slammed into the dead end wall before he turned making sure his body was pressed against it so nothing could come from his back. Black skinny jeans with what looked like a bandana tied around the knee were bending as if ready to run again. Combat boots with a few obvious scruffs and a tear here and there were attached solidly to the man.**

“I like it. Very post-apocalyptic” said Peyoopi as she took in the whole look. Rob turned to Carl and asked, “Should we tell her or?” Carl just sighed as he shook, he head.

He guessed she forgot the world was in a deadly scenario this time.

**It was clear from the muck and grim on him that the man had seen better days. Soon the strange sound they knew meant Pak legs were coming closer to the mouth of the alley. Two Irken’s each came around the corner. Everything stopped for a moment.**

**The three stared at each other before the one on the right started to speak. “Earthling. You have disobeyed the rules of the Tallest.”**

**1\. Always wear your regulation uniform.**

**2\. Always identify yourself to the Irken overlords when asked**

**3\. Have your name/number always visible**

**4\. Be inside your classified dwelling by 7 pm earth time every night**

**5\. Never have a weapon**

**Those were some of the rules of the new Irken ruled earth.**

“Yeah. No.” stated Jessica. “I don’t do uniforms unless they are cute.” Dib sighed as Zim looked up at him with a ‘really?’ look on his face. Dib shook his head not ever trying to argue with her about how the world was in danger or defend her to Zim.

Sometimes he worried about humanity.

Because he was fairly sure they were going to kill themselves without the help from the aliens one day.

**And the man hated every single one.**

“Not surprised at all” said Tae as he wondered about how he was handling all this. He was normally very ‘go with the flow’ as his family put it, but this was a whole new thing. The end of the world is a crazy thought.

**“Sorry” came the robotized voice from the man “But I really don’t give a damn. Thanks for stopping by.” With that at least ten other humans jumped from the top of the alley and started attacking with super soakers. All were covered from head to toe like the first man, but it was clear to see that they varied from different heights to body mass.**

“Super soakers? We are using water guns against beings that are ruling the world?” asked a very confused Zootch. Dib wrapped and arm around Zim who was very tense knowing this was not going to be a happy world for him and Dib. “Irkens can’t stand water” said Dib only to be cut off by Zim. “No. Irkens can’t stand polluted water. It is just that you humans have contaminated every water source you have from your reserves to your ocean.” People blinked while Dib just shrugged.

He knew that polluted water hurt Zim, but this was earth.

Almost everything was polluted.

**Different colored lasers flashed by along with muffled yelps and yips of pain. The man released from his tense stance and leaned against the wall, just watching everything happen in front of him.**

“So, is he confident in the people with him? Or that he can run if a blast comes to close?” asked The Letter M as they watched they guy. People could only shrug and continue watching.

**Soon everything was silent again.**

**Soon one person came from the group and walked to the man standing. “Sir. We have neutralized the Irkens. What is the next course of action, Sir?” the new man asked with a salute and another robotized voice.**

“What is with the robot voices?” asked Carl as heard another with that strange voice. “Maybe some have a day job? Like they work whatever job the Irkens have given them during the day and at night they fight back? Something similar always happens in those magical girl shows my little brother always watches” said Sara as she remembered a few episodes he conned her into watching.

People nodded taking that as a reasonable answer while Zim looked up at Dib. The Tallest knew Dib’s voice because he had been there when there was a call once or twice. He knew that if the world was attacked in a way that could not be defeated in a few moments like normal then Dib would throw himself fully into saving the earth.

So, he would not be shocked if that Dib was using the voice changer to hide in plain sight as he made plans to attack. Only for others to take that as a standard part of their resistance uniform, for lack of better wording.

**The first man tilted his head and walked up to the pile of body parts that were once two loyal Irken soldiers. He opened his jacket to show a blue shirt with a lighter blue deadpan face.**

As the other humans murmured back and forth wondering if that was Dib Zim just sighed. “You will be old and dead before you get rid of that won’t you Stinky?” Dib snickered as he tilted his head to Zim. “I love that shirt. Why would I get rid of it?” Zim looked up at him and said “You have outgrown it 4 times by now. You just keep buying copies.”

Dib just did a little charming grin he knew for a fact caused a swoon or two from the internet. Zim looked at him for a moment deadpanned before putting a hand on his face and pushing him away.

**There he reached into the pocket he had on the inside and pulled out a small disk. He looked at it for a moment before saying “I will see you in hell Irken Scum” then tossing it on the bodies. As it fell it started to bubble and expand before covering the two bodies completely in liquid silver. From there a hissing sound along with smoke came to be. Within minutes there was no sign of the Irkens or the silver.**

“Oh? It is usable now?” asked Gaz with a raised eyebrow. Dib grinned as he wrapped himself back around the protesting alien between them. “Yep! So, in this world I do figure out the formula. Only it seems I made it more deadly” he says only to whisper the last part as he looked up at the screen.

“What is that son? Portable acid?” asked the Professor with no judgement in his tone. Dib looked back at him with Zim now being pulled on his lap much to his protests. “No. I have the prototype made back home now. It is meant to be a portable prison I can throw and harden around someone. Unfortunately, I cannot get it to do that thanks to all the strands in it. It has gold, silver, iron, mistletoe, all kinds of things I know works on my creatures.” Dib shrugged because even if his father now believed him about aliens, bigfoot would still be a grasp for him. His father nodded as he took that all in.

“Interesting. When we return home, I would like to take a look at it if you don’t mind.” Dib blinked at his father before saying “Sure. I wouldn’t mind.” With that they went back to watch the other world.

**“One of the good things that came from the world before. I never thought I had to use it for this. Always figured it could become a good mobile net” said the first man looking down at the ground that the bodies once sat. The second man walked to his side and asked “Sir? Are you saying you carried around basically acid when we were in Skool?”**

“So, whoever that is has to be one of us” said Zita as she looked around wondering who that could be.

**A chuckle was heard.**

**A female dressed in a purple hoodie, black jeans, purple mask and purple goggles walked up.**

“Hi to other Gaz” said Dib and Zim at the same time. Everyone looked at the female on the screen and nodded. Purple and black was basically Gaz’s signature colors at this point.

**“No. The acid was added when this whole mess started. Before then he could not get it to become solid. All it did was cover who ever he threw it at with silver.” The first man looked at the woman and just sighed clearly knowing he would not win against her. “Everyone. It’s time to get back to base” was the order given by the man. Ever person, even the woman, nodded and stated “Sir!” before running to the walls of the alley.**

**Each placed a hand on the wall and found rope that had been camouflaged so the Irkens could not find it. Almost in time each person climbed up the wall while the first man watched the mouth of the alley in case anyone came up behind them. When his people were hidden from view again, he grabbed the nearest rope and scaled up the wall much faster than the others. Soon he stood among them standing tall and strong like the leader they had made him.**

**He nodded once and ordered “Go.”**

**With that they started to run.**

“So, they parkour everywhere? Smart. The Pak legs are clearly fasted then most people on foot. At least above they have a running shot to lose them if they are found” said Dib as he watched them jump across the gaps between buildings.

**The first man had discovered years ago that Irkens did not normally look up when searching for something. Like humans, they always checked the ground when they were looking for something or someone. He remembered with a bit of a smile that was how his younger sister always won hide and seek when they were kids.**

**She always hid somewhere high.**

Gaz smirked because that was how she always won.

**So, he taught his soldiers how to parkour and travel by rooftop. The only times they were on the ground was when they were laying a trap for the Irkens to fall into.**

**Soon they came to an apartment building that was falling apart. The first man ran from the back of the group to the front where he proceeded to throw himself of the edge of the building they were standing on.**

**Only he was able to access the building from the rooftops because of how far it was from the buildings around it. Only he had both the power and the speed to be able to throw himself from one of the neighboring buildings on to the gutter of the apartment building safely.**

**With one swing from the gutter he could flip himself on to the roof of the apartment building. When there he pulled the rope that was tide around a pipe with a metal grappling hook at the end. With minimal effort he tossed it back to his soldiers. One who towered over him caught it in one meaty paw and pulled it tight. The first man and the other slowly moved back to where they could safely tie the rope to a huge pipe and chimney, respectively.**

**From there each person climbed across like a sloth the first man thought with a small smile. Soon even the big man was over, so the first man lifted the rope and brought it down in a fast lash that caused the rope’s hook to unravel from around the chimney. From there he pulled it back over to the apartments and knotted it around the pipe where he first found it.**

**He turned to find the woman in purple hop on the metal cover that protected the huge fans underneath from birds and such flying in. She jumped causing her to fall through with the others following in an orderly fashion. After a minute or so he was alone on the rooftop looking around to make sure no Irken could see them before he went to the fan they jumped in, grabbing the cover, to make sure it would cover his exit.**

“I like that. The way they get across, the hidden entrance. Everything” said a starry eyed Melvin.

**Down he went getting faster and faster as he fell in a straight line. Soon he shot out of the dark flying through the air till he grabbed a rod that was bolted to the roof of the room. With one full spin he had slowed his momentum enough to safely land on the ground. He got up from the crouch he naturally fell into and started walking toward the back of the room.**

“Show off” mumbled Zim who had a particularly good idea who that was. Dib snickered because he knew himself well. When it came to things like this, he never could just follow someone else.

**Around him people were living.**

**Some were chatting and laughing.**

**Some were reading over papers.**

**Some were just resting against walls.**

“It looks like a mini city! How cool!” called out Rob who loved everything about the base so far.

**This was the remnants of a past gone. From the time when earth was a free place. When humans could decide their own fates and live as they wished. But that had ended with the Invasion. Soon humans were locked under the Irken rule. Their decisions were taken from them along with anything that said individuality.**

**After all, they were just cogs in the machine to those things.**

**“And I still don’t know if I should blame you or thank you for that” the first man said as he entered a small office like space and looked at the picture on the wall.**

**On the wall was a small Polaroid photo that was ripped a bit on the left like someone had taken it off a wall with force. It had a crease down the middle and was beginning to turn yellow with age. The man walked closer to the photo just staring at it. In the photo was a green skinned boy with purple eyes smirking at the camera.**

“I must have been able to call the Armada to earth somehow. After that I was probably sent to another planet or was terminated. It all depends on how the Tallest were feeling that day.” Zim remarked. Dib squeezed Zim in his arms hoping to give some comfort.

For all of Zim’s nonchalance about this kind of future, Dib knew better. He felt guilty, a bit hopeful, and then right back to guilty. Because while Zim had let go of the Tallest there was always going to be a little Smeet in Zim missing his friends.

And this may have given him he friends back.

Dib lightly rubbed the side of his face with Zim’s because he knew him. Dib himself was not even mad that the earth was taken. Being mad at Zim about that is like being mad at a cat eating fish.

It was how it went.

Zim was trained from a young age to take over planet and bring glory to the Irkens. The fact Zim went against all that for him and earth was absolutely amazing to Dib.

So how could he be mad that in one world Zim gave into his instincts when in this world Zim fought against them?

**“Zim. Thanks to you the human went from annoyances into entertainment. We lived thanks to all the reports about how they always interfered with you.” The man lifted his hand pulling the scarf from his mouth and reached for his neck where the voice changer was. As he unclipped it, he kept his mouth closed still staring at the photo.**

**He held it in his hand before sighing and turning to the desk in the corner. He placed the voice changer on the desk and then pulled his goggles off his head keeping his eyes closed before pulling the lose scarf from his head. With his right hand he reached into the top right drawer and pulled out a pair of round glasses. He slowly placed them on his head and stared forward into nothing for a moment.**

**With a sigh he looked down on to the desk rubbing his hands through his hair freeing it from whatever he used to keep it slicked back. A small scythe, much shorter than back when they were all in elementary skool, came forward to fall over his forehead. The rest chose to stick up in small twists and turns that gave him a made scientist look that fit him well.**

“Called it” said Zita with a self-satisfied smile. Aki shrugged as she said “I think we all did at this point. After all, the first character we see is Dib normally.”

Dib hummed as he took in the hair and 5 o’clock shadow he had on his face. Zim looked up at him and asked, “Do you like it?” Dib tilted his head as he took in the other him. “I think I do. I always thought the longer scythe was a way to say I am growing up but that look there. I think that suits me more.”

Zim looked up at the other Dib and said, “He isn’t the worst thing I’ve ever seen.” Dib just smiled because he knew that was Zim’s underhanded way of saying he was handsome.

**“They kept us alive because you made them laugh with stories about how you failed. For that I should thank you.” Dib clenched his eyes tight fisting his hard as he almost whispered “But you sold us out as well.”**

Some gasped as they had not realized what had happened while others nodded. Dib just cuddled the alien in his arms knowing this was going to be much harder for Zim then it would be for him.

**Dib stood up throwing the chair back with the force of it. “Middle skool! The new beginning! We had entered an agreement! I did not hunt you during skool! You shared the stars with me! You had friends! I found people I could fit in with!” Dib yelled waving his hands through the air as if he were trying to show Zim what he had failed to see back then.**

“Ah. So, it would have been the last-ditch effort. In middle skool I had decided to integrate myself more. To learn more and see more of this planet. I am not surprised that the other me wouldn’t have tried one last plan if only to see them again.” Zim summarized as he went back to those days in his mind. Dib cuddled Zim more as he knew Zim was going into the dark place of his mind.

**“Everything was working out! We were moving forward! But then you made a choice! You pulled the Armada here and they decided to do to us what they did to the Vortian! And that was if we were lucky! Some work in the assembly lines while offers are hunted for sport!”**

People started to fidget as they felt uncomfortable with the other Dib’s anger. Maybe it was because they had seen Zim’s breakdown in the other world, but they could not feel angry at him. Sure, one or two were annoyed but the anger and almost rage the other Dib spoke with just was not coming to them.

**Dib slammed his hands on to the table glaring at nothing. He remembered the broadcasts. People he had know all his life were placed in an arena where they had a day to collect materials before some creature or an Irken was released in there with them.**

**Aliens would place bets or just laughed while the humans scrambled to live. Even worse were the shock collars they were forced to wear. If a human was caught helping another, they were shocked. It was better then if the Tallest got bored if a human was winning. They randomly set off traps in the arena to catch the humans or even just set off the collar because they could.**

Many cringed away from the sight of the humans running from alien beasts, the traps going off, and the collars going off. Lucky the screen would go black just before the carnage happened, but they still heard the screams.

**He closed his eyes as he remembered Mr. Smith, Gaz’s teacher from the Before, scream as he tried to help Francine climb up a tree. He had fallen right into the mouth of a hungry beast that had ripped him apart in moments.**

Gaz cringed away from the image of her teacher falling. While he was to bright for her tastes, she knew he was not a bad guy.

He did not deserve to go out like that.

**Dib opened his eyes now just looking sad. “I don’t even know if your still alive.” He walked over to the photo staring at it with a twisted mouth. “I don’t even know if I want to know anymore, Zim.”**

Dib squeezed Zim in hopes of giving some comfort because he had no idea what to say. Zim placed a hand on his and turned to give him a small smile. He understood. He was not mad at his Dib because that was a difficult situation to be in.

That was not even counting the fact they had not become partners yet in that world. All that Dib had known was Zim’s evil schemes and his apathy in later years. They had not yet become Zim and Dib yet.

**He rubbed his face before a knock happened on the door. He turned to see Keef, still dressed in the uniform of the second man, opening the door slowly. “Sir. We may have an idea on how to push back the Irkens” he stated with a determined glare on his face.**

“Wow. Look at the serious Keef” remarked Davey as this was the first time he had ever seen Keef without a happy go lucky smile. Letty turned to Peyoopi an said “You notice what he is wearing?” Peyoopi tilted her head before a gasp escaped her. “No way. You think Keef could be the second guy we saw?” Letty hummed before saying “Could be. You never know in these worlds.”

**Dib copied the look before he left to follow Keef.**

**‘I have to let go that sadness. Now it is time for anger to be my guide like when I was younger. I am sure one day we will meet again Zim. And when we do, we will see what happens then.’**

Zim squeezed Dib’s hands again showing no hard feelings.

**A fire ignited in Dib’s eyes turning his normally brown eyes into gold just before he stepped out into the corridor.**

Many blinked in shock because they could not remember Dib’s turning a different color like that before.

Zim half smiled as he saw that color appear along with that determined face. It was one of his favorite looks on Dib’s face.

**_Are you the prey? No, we are the hunters!_ **

**Dib screamed as he stood in front of the humans.**

“So, Dib is singing the song this time?” asked Melvin. “I think he may sing parts of it at least. Because this sounds like a rally song for the people of earth” answered Aki as they took in Dib standing there with a fist raised in defiance.

**Many raised their fist in the air as they screamed back in agreement. For too long they had been weaker compared to the Irkens. But not now. They would defeat the ones who took their world from them. They would save humanity!**

**They were the hunters now!**

“We are the hunters now, huh” whispered Keef. Another world that would make him consider a different side of himself. How strange.

**_Flowers with their names forgotten Trampled into dust they are fallen_ **

**Dib sang almost loving as he looked at Mary, once known as more of a lover then a fighter who became one of their main explosion experts. She smirked from where she sat on the ground knowing that was her line.**

Mary gulped as she took in the other her.

This was not going to be a happy world for her was it?

**Once she was a fragile flower who loved ponies and all things pink. Then her mother and father were brought to the arena where she watched her mother, a loving gentle woman, stab her husband of 20 years to escape the monster coming after her. She had been sent to a factory as a respect for her savage act while Mary had a mental breakdown.**

“Oh my god!” screamed Alex while Mary started sobbing at the image of her mother turning violently with a rock to her father. Penny hugged Mary to her letting her cry in her arms as many stared in shock at the screen.

The thing is they had all grown up together, so they had met Mary’s parents. Her mother was the stereotypical homemaker who made cookies and kissed her husband at the door. Her father was a businessman who was gone by 7 am and home by 5 every night.

To think that was how he would die.

It was unconceivable to most of them.

**From there the once soft girl became a demon ready to fight the Irkens in hopes of getting revenge for her father.**

**_Birds with broken wings are crying_ **

**_Wind can never take them flying_ **

**Dib sang glancing at Jessica whose hair had been cut almost to a buzzcut in length. She sat like a queen in her wheelchair almost glaring in front of her at nothing.**

Jessica made no sound as she took in the other her. The only way she showed her discomfort with the other her was the hand that held her long hair in a tight fist.

**Once she had been a girl one her way to stardom. She was going to become an idol who danced and sung her heart out to the masses.**

**Then the Irkens came.**

**She had almost been grabbed during the first sweep they did at the Skool, but she had escaped thanks to Gaz leading many out and away from the danger. She had not wanted to believe in Aliens and that the earth was completely changed now. She had run away in the middle of the night thinking the government had already killed ‘the creepy things’.**

**Only the government had already fallen.**

Sucked in breaths were heard around the room. In every alien movie the government was one of the first things to fall. Now Jessica was out there all alone where there was an exceptionally good chance of death.

**Lucky for her, Letty had seen her leave and came after her.**

**The two had found an Irken scientist who had been ecstatic to find a young human female. He had taken great delight in opening an old man and old woman so finding them was wonderful to his research. He had wanted to know if humans changed on the inside as they grew Letty had sobbed later. He had wanted to know if anything was different. It had been the first time the two had seen true callousness, so it had been a shock.**

“Oh god” gasped Jessica as her hand clenched Letty’s.

She had no words.

**How they escaped was a miracle and dumb luck all rolled into one. Even they did not really know how they escaped because by then Jessica had been stabbed in the lower back and was bleeding too much. It had been touch and go but Gaz and Dib had known enough about the human body to save her life but not her legs.**

“Heh. Never knew those anatomy lessons with dad would come in handy” chuckled Gaz. You could almost thing she was unaffected if it were not for the slightly paler skin and sweat drop going down the side of her face.

Dib nodded with a strained grin. He never wanted to be in that position. Ever. Jessica turned to the two and looked at them for a moment. Then she nodded in thanks and turned away much to the two’s awkwardness.

They looked at the other and swore to never think of it again.

**She had entered a depression so deep that they were sure they were sure they would wake up one morning to see her gone. But instead she had pulled herself up and became the main hub for information.**

**She pulled together an information network from all over the city and made files. She could tell you who guarded what, where the Irkens refueled, even if the Irkens spent a night away from their ships. She may not be able to fight the Irken scum in a normal, violent, way but she could defeat them her way.**

Jessica flipped her hair back as she said “Naturally.”

**_Waste your precious moments praying_ **

**_But god’s not here and nothing’s changing_ **

**Dib remembered there was a man named Keith.**

**Instead of helping around the base or trying to help with the chores he decided to pray. He was convinced that if you prayed enough that god would smite the Irkens for their wicked ways. He did not care that the children were starving, the base needed cleaning, or even the mourning that was going on because of loss of life.**

**Instead he prayed by a window almost all day. Dib was not surprised when one morning the man was gone or seeing him in the arena a week later. He was just to weak for this new world Dib had thought with a shake of the head**.

No one could help the sigh or the few head shakes that were happening. Melvin pooped up to say “That isn’t how it works at all” as he patted his shirt where he kept his cross that his nana had given him years ago.

**_If you want to fix your fate then Change it with determination_ **

**Dib called out locking eyes with his sister in the crowd.**

**No one could deny that Dib was determined. He had lite his fire years ago on his mother’s knee. Gaz herself held her own fire that had allowed her to demand one of the most powerful men in the free world eat family dinners. Dib was determined about the future while she had been determined about the present.**

**Now they both were determined about the same thing for once.**

Gaz and Dib smirked away while the Professor laughed. Truer words had never been spoken.

**_Pigs will sneer at the steadfast_ **

**_As we climb o’er the dead keep advancing ahead_ **

**That conversation would haunt Dib for life he was sure. Keef had just been made his second in command because Gaz refused, and he knew Keef cared for people. He had thought that the bright sunny Keef would soften the harshness that was almost expected of the Membrane heir.**

“Sounds about right” said Spoo.

**Unfortunately, he had forgotten that Keef was adaptable and had changed to keep their people alive. In the early days of their resistance Keef wanted to attack the Irkens and reclaim the earth before they had a strong foothold.**

“Well damn. Keef is getting blood thirsty, isn’t he?” asked Chuck. Keef folded his hands across his stomach and leaned back in his chair. He wanted to see more of this other Keef.

**It had taken Dib and Gaz to make him see that was a bad idea because of how weak they were compared to the Irkens. They would beat them with not only their better technology but superior strength.**

**The conversation that had made Dib really see how changed Keef was about training the younger ones. They had been arguing about how old the kids needed to be to enter training. Dib thought that 8 was a good age. They could have a bit of childhood and help around the base in anyway needed till them. Keef had been a firm believer that 4 was a good age.**

“Torque. Chunk. You are the closest we have to athletes. What do you think about training the kids?” asked Carl. They looked at each other and spoke in low whispers.

After a moment Torque looked up and said “It mostly depends. A little training should be fine. I know a few kids in my gym that have trained in karate from that age and were fine. The problem is that to much training can ruin the body. Dib is being kind, but small exercises will be fine. Keef, on the other hand, sounds like he wants to throw them right into the deep end. Like lifting 100 pounds right off the bat. That is really not good.” People nodded and whispered to their neighbor about what side they were on.

Dib and Zim just watched the other universe.

**Back and forth they had gone before Keef slammed a fist down on the table. “Damn it Dib! This is not the world before! They need training! Even if they become nothing more then cleaners around the base, they need it to survive!”**

Many just blinked as they tried to understand that Keef just got violent.

**Dib remembered staring for a moment before saying in a quite voice “Even so. We will become nothing more then the Irkens if we make child soldiers. We need to give them something. You should know. You wanted to be a teacher before all this.”**

Breath was sucked in as people leaned forward to see what this new Keef would do.

**Dib remembered the fist on the table shaking with Keef’s eyes shadowed as he stood there for a moment. “That boy is dead” Dib remembered Keef whispering. “He is long gone with the other dreams that we once held. Because the day the Irkens touched down was our ending. Now we need to crawl over the dead bodies of our dreams to protect those left. Now we need to be so much more then we were before.”**

**With that Keef had left leaving Dib staring after him.**

People blinked and sat back at that. That was such a dark thing for the happy go lucky sunshine boy they knew. It was strange. Their Keef in the room started to tap at his mouth with pointer and middle finger as he took in the other Keef.

What he was thinking only he knew.

_**Live your life in peace like you are just a sheep but** _

_**Wolves will never lose their freedom** _

**Dib sang lifting a fist in the air repeating what was the mantra of many in the crowd. People jumped up from their chairs in the room with fists in the air screaming out their agreements. We will live Dib thought with a smirk on his face.**

**We will live and save our world!**

**_~Sick of the cage,_ **

**_that’s just the beginning_ **

**_We’re a disgrace until we’re winning_ **

**Dib remembered the early days.**

**Of using technology, he had created with the Tak ship. Of being found every time they tried to ambush anything. Of being forced to run away with their tails between their legs. It had taken 3 attacks before they realized the Irkens had a way to find the technology.**

**Even earth devices were tracked down they had discovered when a safehouse that only had a computer in it was burned to the ground. So, they went old school as the Membrane’s called it.**

**Rope and tunnels for getting around.**

**Bodies trained into the ground.**

**Bombs made with wire that could not be hacked.**

**Uniforms made from just material and Kevlar.**

**Soon they had a plan to attack.**

“That had to be difficult” remarked The Professor. Zita turned in her chair and asked him “Why do you ask that? I know living without my phone would be hard, but you make it sound like it is almost impossible.”

The Professor looked at her and said “Because for my children it just maybe. They know how to start fires and find edible food in the wild, but I have surrounded them with the latest technology in almost everything. The latest phones, games, food machines, even the latest in bedding technology. They have also been taught that if they cannot find a solution then are to make one with their own two hands. To not turn to technology will go against what I taught them.” People blinked and then looked at the two Membrane children.

Gaz just looked at the screen ignoring everyone while Dib just shrugged with a little half smile.

_**Over the walls like hunters,** _

_**we’re fighting** _

_**They’re not the predators anymore** _

**The first time they won.**

**Dib could not describe it. They had found a crate of water guns in one of their supply runs. While the Irkens had cleaned all the water in the city in one of their sweeps, they were humans.**

**They could pollute anything with enough time. Killing only one Irken seems small now but back then they felt like Gods.**

**_Hungry to kill,_ **

**_you’ll never forget this_ **

**_Piercing the sky with scarlet vengeance_ **

**_Bloody the bow and arrow in crimson_ **

**_Rally the hunters to war_ **

**Dib screamed with the others. They were slowly getting in contact with other safe places. In this city there were over 10 safe houses. Everyone of those places had at least a hand fully of people ready to fight back. Their forces grew more and more each day. They were even pulling people in from the outer limits with the runners who ran messages between the bases. They were ready for war.**

“It sounds like they are getting somewhere. Like they may be able to save the earth soon” said a slowly but surely getting more excited Dirge.

**Draw the bow now, chase the prey now, don’t you let it get away Five humans, covered from head to toe, ran from three muscular Irkens. They jumped over obstacles, dived under legs, and ran through alleys. The Irkens had no clue that when they lost, they Irkens for a moment they would slow making sure they were seen again.**

**_Loose the arrow now,_ **

**_got it cornered now,_ **

**_never let it get away_ **

**Soon they were at a dead end in an alley. Making a show of it they grabbed at walls or tried to push the others up to see if they could grab a ledge. The Irkens slowed to a walk as they chuckled at the ‘weak’ humans attempts to run.**

**_String is tightening,_ **

**_arrow lightening,_ **

**_bow is just about to break_ **

**They never knew there was a squad of humans holding super soakers on the roofs staring down at the Irkens who walked slowly to there friends in a clearly threatening way. Endless volleying, hunters rallying, till we execute the prey Then all that was heard was the sound of the soakers being fired. The Irkens never had a chance to even scream.**

People cheered while Dib started to rub Zim’s stomach area. He knew that this had to be hard for Zim. After all, no matter how much he distanced himself from the Irks they were still he people.

Zim sighed as he took in the screen and the Dib with him. This was a world he doubted he would forget anytime soon.

**_It’s not the weapon nor the skill that_ **

**_Gives you strength to make the kill, no_ **

**_You must be resolute,_ **

**_unbreakable and_ **

**_definite in will, oh!_ **

**Dib sat at his desk singing almost softly to the kids who sat on the floor looking up at him like he was so important. He looked at them and wondered who they would grow to become. Medics? Soldiers? Maybe even the Bookkeepers?**

**Every role was important. And these children would take over one day. He smiled lightly as he wondered if his father had felt this concerned about the future when he thought of handing the reins to him or Gaz.**

**He wished he had asked when it was Before.**

The Professor placed a hand on Dib’s shin get a quick little smile before they turned back to the screen.

**_We are the hunters - ever blazing like a fire_ **

**Alex, hair cut short, jumping and running with a bag full of letters attached to her back throwing what looked like water balloons over her shoulders.**

Alex made a small hmm sound as she watched the other her run.

**_We are the hunters - ever merciless and cold as ice_ **

**Mary welding metal together thanks to the generator behind her. She lifted the welding mask to show her cold eyes as she smirked at what she had done.**

Mary had stopped cry but sniffled as she took in the other her.

**_We are the hunters - Draw yourself into the arrow!_ **

**Dirge throwing blades at a target on the wall that were long enough to pin an Irken down for at least a few moments.**

Dirge threw his hands up and yelled “Yes!” at the other him.

**_W **e** are the hunters - perseverant we will pierce the skies_ **

**Penny was sitting at a desk next to Jessica scanning papers then placing them in piles at a fast pace with a determined glare on her face.**

Penny just blinked at the other self who looked more serious then Penny ever thought she would.

**_The attack on the titans_ **

**Gaz sat in a dark room speaking to the children in a deep mysterious voice trying to make this a story instead of their reality. She spoke of their hope. Of their belief in Dib being the one to free them from the Irken rule.**

Dib smirked and looked at his sister who just looked away from him without a word.

_**The boy of yore will soon take up the sword** _

**Dib as a kid holding his picture of Zim as if trying to show it to someone. Slowly he morphed to the older Dib still holding the photo.**

**_One who despairs_ **

**_in his powerlessness_ **

**_cannot change the winds of fate_ **

**Him appearing in a of people on their knees ordering them to stand again. The boy of yore will soon take up the dark sword Dib glaring into his hands as he held a black box.**

Dib stiffened as he saw the box. Zim, who knew about the box, turned so he could wrap his arms around Dib’s neck in hopes of giving some comfort.

**His fail safe he had made one day in the Before. He had been up for four nights in the dark waiting for Zim’s next plan to paranoid to even think of sleep. He had thought on what would happen if Zim really did take over the world and what he would have to do. In the dark of the night he had created this bomb.**

“What? Is this a thing? Is this real?” came the calls from almost everyone. When they turned to ask Dib, he just stared forward watching the other him. The Professor squeezed his shin knowing there was nothing he could say in the face of his son’s justified worry.

**It had the power to annihilate the entire whole town and everything in it.**

Everyone went silent at the amount of damage that it could done.

**When he had gotten some sleep, he had vowed to only use it if he knew there was no other way. Well the Tallest were coming to inspect the factories with the Control Brains of the Irkens. If he could take that out.**

“What are Control Brains?” asked Aki. Zim looked at her and said “They are beings that the Irkens of old made, I think. All I know is that Irkens were once a pray animals who were killed by everyone. So, the Control Brains were places as our leaders. With them in control the Paks were made and Irkens could survive. They control everything about us from our instincts to how we reproduce. If we move against the Control Brains, then they will terminate us and replace us with another Invader within moments.”

**He could free the whole world.**

**_Hate & Anger are a double edged blade_ **

**Dib screaming with tears falling as he watched his father be stabbed in the stomach by the Irkens.**

There were cries and screams at the image.

Dib could not help the way one hand came off of Zim and fell on to his dad’s mechanical hand. He squeezed it even if he knew his father could not feel it, but he just could not let it go. Thankfully, by the way his father squeezed his knee he got it.

**He ran with a pocketknife he always carried around as a just in case. Before anything could be done to him Gaz came out of the shadows of the house next to them and grabbed Dib. He screamed trying to get back to his father and the knife he dropped but Gaz kept running even with the tears falling from her eyes as everything went black.**

There were sighs from everyone along with a few tears as they saw the crying siblings running from danger.

Dib felt Gaz lean against him not saying a word. What could you say to the one who through ups and downs? Was right there with you when everything goes to hell? Who would save you again and again no matter what?

**_The day will come, when he bares his teeth against destiny_ **

**12-year-old Dib bared his teeth at the kids around him who called him crazy. Soon it was older Dib baring his teeth at the Irkens.**

**_To those, reaching for a dream, chasing after more than just your life_ **

**A small 5-year-old Dib was slowly walking on a path of light in the dark. He changed to 12 and was running still following his path. Then he was the older Dib and was full on sprinting holding a hand out in front of him trying to grab something.**

“Dib always knew what he wanted. He chased aliens and the myths of the world never stopping. He held his path true. Even when the world is at its end, he still kept his belief alive” said Zim as he watched the other Dib sprint with a huge grin on his face.

Dib placed his chin on Zim’s shoulder and hummed.

His Zim was not wrong.

**_If you, ever will succeed, you will have to make your sacrifice_ **

**Dib stared at his photo of Zim.**

Zim cradled Dib’s free hand on his stomach already knowing what Dib’s sacrifice was. From the way he felt Dib tense then Dib must already know as well.

**He had spent a better part of his life chasing Zim. He had made plans and worked crazy hours in hopes of exposing him. Now everyone knew aliens existed but Zim was gone.**

**He had promised years ago to always chase Zim even to the end of the galaxy, but his people needed him here. He could leave the base and hunt for Zim. He could try and hack into their systems. He could find Zim and . . . . do what? Live out his life side by side with a being that he still spat at when they last met? To travel the stars even if he knew there was a good chance Zim would slit his throat in his sleep?**

**Never mind the worry about the earth.**

**His home could be destroyed completely at any moment and instead of being the hero he would have run away with just a hope. A hope that he could live a life with Zim in the stars. A hope for a happy ending.**

There was shifting in the room. People knew of the way Zim and Dib drifted around each other. They had known that before even stepping into this room. But for some reason it was like they forgot that in this world. There were many cases of humans still loving someone even when they turned out to be the worst of society.

Could they blame Dib for still loving Zim?

Even if he tried to doom the human race?

**Dib closed his eyes and sighed. He slowly lowered the photo to the table and stood up. “I’m sorry. But they need me.” With that Dib walked away from any little daydream he may have had about happy endings.**

Zim leaned even more on the human behind him as he squeezed his hand close. Dib just pulled him even closer.

**_To think that any dream could be coming true,_ **

**_if you never take a single risk…_ **

**Dib held his bomb close as he looked at the Armada parked at was once his school. The worker drones were gone doing the inspections, so it was basically a straight shot to the chambers of the Control Brains and Tallest.**

**To save the earth he needed to do this.**

**_So step on up and take it, take it_ **

**Dib ran towards the Armada.**

**_Fool’s indecision, just an illusion_ **

**_Maybe your reckless bravery_ **

**Dib ran through the halls of the Massive knowing that the Drones were already on their way back. He jumped over lavers fired by the defense and slammed open doors thankful that Zim’s Pak had left that much Irken DNA in him to make the Massive think he was an Irken.**

“Wait! What! I am not shocked about the bomb being used but Zim’s Pak? When did this happen?” asked Brian. Dib looked at him and said “A few years ago. Zim’s Pak was off, and I picked it up. It tried to combine with me, but I gave it back to Zim before it caused any real damage. In the tests I’ve run since I have a few Irken markers in my DNA but beside that I’m fine.”

**_Liberty’s pawn they’re pressing you on the_ **

**_Shackled will ride to victory_ **

**Soon he stood in front of the Tallest and the Control Brains that had seemed to be in a meeting before he had come. “Human. Why are you on the Massive? Now everything has to be disinfected” wined the purple one. Dib looked up at the Control Brains, completely ignoring the Tallest.**

**“Right now, the factories are being broken into. Humans are fighting back in this city. We will take our home back from you” He hissed as he looked at the machine that controlled all the Irkens.**

**_Sick of the cage,_ **

**_that’s just the beginning_ **

**_We’re a disgrace until we’re winning_ **

**_Over the walls like hunters,_ **

**_we’re fighting_ **

**_They’re not the predators anymore_ **

**“We will have our freedom. Or die trying” He hissed.**

**They were running from the town. His people, his sister were saving who they could and running far from his blast.**

**_Hungry to kill,_ **

**_you’ll never forget this_ **

**_Piercing the sky with scarlet vengeance_ **

**“60% of factories down. Humans running” the Control Brains reported to the disbelief of the Tallest.**

**_Bloody the bow and arrow in crimson_ **

**_And rally the hunters to war_ **

**“We are the hunters. Now the Irkens will be the prey to the universe.”**

**With that Dib detonated the bomb.**

Everyone sat in silence as the fire took over the screen.

What more was there to say in the face of Dib’s last stand?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to please come visit at https://dreamerlosthelp.tumblr.com/
> 
> I would love to hear from you


	13. *NOTE* Ps. I'm sorry

So I hate to do this but I need to.

Due to the virus I have to pick up work where I can. This Monday till the 16th of August I'm stuck working for my brother at a fair. So I'm stuck leaving my house, going to a town that has no bars never mind internet connection, and will be stuck camping with no hotels. 

Now I have nothing against camping beside I'm terrible at it. 

I'll be in the sun from sun up to sunset and yeah. I'm not excited if you can't tell.

Sorry again but when I come back I'll update my stories in the way I have set up. So first will be Explorer Zim and then the Multiverse.

I love you guys!

DreamerLost

Again


	14. We Are Made Of Stardust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dib has always loved the stars. 
> 
> Always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit short but when I tried to add more it sounded like I was just repeating myself.
> 
> This is inspired by the saying 'We Are All Made Of Stardust' and I hope I did it justice! 
> 
> As always I own nothing and I hope you enjoy!

Dib crossed his arms with a sigh. The last world was a bit hard to see. Zim turning on him had been his nightmare when they had first begun this partnership. What would happen to the earth if he lost their eternal battle had been the nightmare of the younger Dib.

Now they had seemed like lifetimes ago.

Those nightmares had been replaced with dreams of the coming day. Of hanging out with Zim and discovering something new. Of making some new machine. Of becoming more with the little green man that had changed him so fundamentally.

He looked over to see Zim staring at his hands. No matter how hard this world was to see for himself he knew it was worse for Zim. He had promised to protect the planet for as long as he lived. He would give his life for earth he had sworn to Dib one night as they looked up at the stars from their tree. He had stared Dib in the eyes and in this quite but serious voice of his he had sworn to give everything he had left to the earth and Dib believed him.

And he still believed in him.

He always would.

So without even a seconds hesitation he unfolded his arms and grabbed one of Zim’s hands. Zim startled because he wasn’t expecting the touch. He looked up and stared at the warm eyes of his partner. Of one of the only beings in the whole galaxy that would have his back through everything. Of his friend.

He stared at those eyes seeing no blame.

No hate.

And was so thankfully that he still had that.

Still had this person to be his companion through life.

Soon the Observer appeared on the screen giving off the feeling of happiness. “Hello. I’m sorry if the last world was hard to see. This one will make up for it I promise. A sentence that has haunted Dib all of his life is ‘we are all made of stardust.’ So this world is Dib’s thoughts of the stars and the part they play in his life.”

Dib blinked at that.

He knew that sentence.

He had it scribbled on a wall in his room since he was a kid. He remembered being 8 and grabbing a marker. Of hiding behind his bed to move the bed side table and write it there. Of nights when things seemed to tough for him to see the sunrise. Of those nights laying on the floor to stare at that sentence. Of playing every fact he knew about the stars back into his head till he was calm again and felt strong enough to face the new day.

He loved the stars.

Always.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the way his hand was squeezed by the one he still held. He looked over to see Zim with a little smile knowing this wouldn’t be a too difficult world. After all, Dib could never hate the stars. Even when Zim was at his worst Dib had never turned his eyes from the stars that many would have blamed for Zim existence.

Dib smiled only to turn as the screen darkened to show the forest that Dib and Zim had fought in often in their youth.

**A silent night with nothing but trees as far as the eye could see. In a small clearing a beat up van was sitting off with a someone sitting on the roof just staring up into the sky.**

“Anyone recognize that van?” asked Aki as she glanced at the others around her. Dib shrugged as he said “It was mine. I had it for about a month before it had a terrible accident.” He turned to Zim at the end with a raised eyebrow. Zim shrugged with a sheepish smile. “You said to put gas in it. I put gas in it.” Dib felt the way his whole face went deadpan. “Yeah. I meant gas as in gasoline meant for cars. I did not mean gas for the spaceship you keep in your house.” Zim just shrugged while others stared in shock. There wasn’t really anything he could say to that.

**“I have always loved the stars”**

“So, Dib is narrating. Nice” stated Rob as he folded his arms across his chest. He leaned back to get comfortable in his chair in hopes there wouldn’t be too much excitement in this world after the last one.

**A small boy with a wide grin placed a hand in a book bigger than him. A slim female hand rubbed the back of his hair gently as his eyes went wide with awe at the nebula on the page.**

A few girls cooed at the small Dib on the screen.

Dib felt his sister’s hand on the back of his neck and his fathers on his knee. He sighed as he remembered the days of sitting at his mother’s feet looking at all the photos in the science books he could find in the house. He had never lied when he told people he had learned to read off a collage astronomy book. His mother had been the one to be right there sounding out words and spelling them out on paper for him to copy later.

By God did he miss her so much somedays.

**“I think I was born reaching for the stars. At least that’s what I was always told”**

**A baby cooing as they reached up from their crib with both arms as if to grab the stars slowly spinning over their head.**

More cooing echoed from the room, but Dib refused to get embarrassed. Not about such a silly thing like him being a baby. Especially with Zim sitting there with a soft smile at the baby him. No way was he going to turn red about this.

It was just a bit hot in the room is all.

**“I studied every book, chart, and song I could find. I devoured the transmissions from astronauts that had been out in that black. I would sit quietly for hours as I listened to the tales they would spin from out there”**

**A five year old boy closed his eyes as he sat perfectly still in front of a laptop. From it you could hear two men talk about how the reentry would work when they went back to earth. A large male hand covered in black patted the boy’s back who just turned and grinned at the person who the hand belonged to.**

“Dib found every book he could about the stars. He grabbed all the books from the kindergarten level al the way to university. He would sit in the yard with my wife naming every star he could. My wife even memorized every story she could find about the star. She could have taught a class on Greek myths by the time she passed” said the Professor with a small smile hidden by his coat.

Dib and Gaz sighed a bit sadly as they glanced at each other. While the stars had been Dib’s love the stories had been all Gaz. She had loved those stories but had never liked asking for things even when she was so small. So Dib had asked and their mother got a secret smile on her face before telling every story. If she had known the stories were for her daughter she never said a word.

That was their mother.

The keeper of their secrets till the bitter end.

**“In my moments of weakness they were my salvation”**

**The boy dressed in black ran with tears in his eyes. He ran into the woods clenching his eyes tight as if trying to block something out. So he tripped over a branch and landed face first into the dirt. He didn’t cry out and instead curled into a ball on the forest sobbing his heart out.**

**Soon he looked up only to see so many colors. He had stared in awe for a moment before he started to cry again staring up into the heavens.**

Dib felt Zim lean on him trying to give him some comfort now that he was here for this moment. Dib smiled as he wrapped an arm around Zim’s waist giving him a warm squeeze even as he felt the way his sister’s fingers gave a small rub as her own little comfort.

**“They were my only companion when the rest of the world refused to understand”**

**The boy, dressed in that familiar trench coat, was in a clearing in the woods ranting at nothing. His arms waved as he screamed and yelled at the darkened trees. But he eventually ran out of words and fell on to his back to try and calm down after his crazy day. He lost himself staring at the stars forgetting about every bad thing if only for a moment.**

Many sifted guilty at that thinking of the times they had reacted violently or just insulting Dib till he had left them.

Even the Professor twitched a bit as he recalled many a time patting his son’s head as he was trying to tell him something. How many times had Dib, as a small child, left the house to go into the woods? He was ashamed that he didn’t know the answer to that.

**“They were something I loved always. And in return they always allowed me to discover something new. Always exciting me with some new fact or change.”**

**The boy holding a magazine clenched between his two hands with a huge grin on his face. He had stars in his eyes as he took in the information about Kepler-1649c. A habitable earth sized planet! How amazing!**

“I remember that! I was so excited about that! Man! I almost lost my mind over how cool that was” laughed Dib as he remembered jumping on his bed screaming in excitement.

He could admit to himself that he had hoped a bit that people would see that story and realize that if a habitable was possible then maybe alien life could be out there. Sadly no one in the town had really cared about the planet and the implications it gave. Just his luck right?

**“Was it really shocking that I believed in Aliens? Was it really that odd that I didn’t think we were all alone out here?”**

**The boy placing a poster on the wall saying ‘Do you believe?’ He stepped back smiling while his father shook his head from the door way.**

The Professor could only sigh and rub Dib’s knee in hopes he knew that it wasn’t going to be like that anymore. Dib just shrugged a bit because that had been the main way his father reacted to his alien studies. No point in getting bent out of shape over it he figured years ago.

**“When I joined the Swollen Eyeball I had hoped to get help to discover more about my myths and aliens”**

**A black briefcase was placed in the boy’s hand making him beam in joy.**

**“Only it became pretty clear that I was the crazy among crazies”**

**The boy staring at a blank screen from inside the case for a moment before sighing and closing it with a small bang.**

“They never were that helpful, were they? Even when an operative would come and help you out, they just never seemed to do much. Or is that how I perceived it?” asked Zim as he had the PAK pull up the files he had on the operatives that came to Dib’s side back in the day.

He knew that he could warp things into his own view. He did it as a young Irken telling himself that the Tallest were so kind.

Only they weren’t.

Luckily Dib was understanding and was willing to help Zim keep to reality. He made sure Zim had all the facts and helped walk through a situation to make sure Zim recalled it correctly. The older they got the less he had to do it but sometimes Zim would recall something wrong.

“No. You’re right. They never were that helpfully” replied Dib as he though about the other agents.

**“Even so I devoted myself to those stars and everything about them”**

**The boy sitting on a roof with a star map in front of him smiling at the stars. With a red pen he made a small X on a part of it and moved the small contraption next to him.**

**“Then one day the stars talked back”**

**He lowered a set of headphones and stared into the sky before whispering “They are coming.” He then ran into the house by sliding down the drainpipe and falling into the kitchen. He called out to his family telling them that “They are coming” only for no one to care.**

Dib felt the way his father’s hand jerked a bit at the reminder of how he had dismissed Dib for toast, but Dib just accepted it. No point in screaming over something that happen years ago.

**“I waited. For a long six months I waited to see the gift I knew was coming. And then one day you were there. Standing there in my classroom. My gift from the stars”**

**The boy had his mouth dropped open as he watched a green being stand next to his teacher with a to wide smile. The being called himself a normal human boy and everyone seemed to buy it.**

**Everyone but the boy.**

“Was I really that bad at acting?” asked Zim as he listened to himself go on about how he was completely normal. “Yep and no one would believe me” stated Dib as he watched the other Dib glare dubiously at the other Zim. People shifted guilty at that but no one spoke up. After all what could they say in the face of the truth?

**“Soon me and him fought almost everyday. I was living out my destiny. Fighting the good fight and saving humanity even if no one knew.”**

**The boy and the being screaming at each other in the Skool yard. The boy and being in a alley punching and biting trying to get the upper hand. The boy staring at a skinny green house with a glare. The being in a purple lab welding something together with an evil grin on his face. The boy in his garage bolting something together with a determined scowl on his face.**

**“But as we grew older things changed. When they did I have no idea. But suddenly he was more than my enemy”**

**The boy, clearly older than the last vision, looked up in a crowded classroom and say the being sitting backwards in his chair to talk to the girl behind him. The two of them started laughing at something the being said causing the boy to smile as he went back to his notebook.**

The cooing was back much to Dib’s disgust. Was this going to be a thing now? Like when he went to talk to Zim in the High Skool was he going to have to deal with cooing and such? Oh gag me he thought as he felt his sister pull her arm from his neck.

'Now that Zim was in the picture there wouldn’t be much need for comfort' her eyes seemed to say when he looked at her.

Dib just looked back at the screen trying to fight the blush on his face.

**“He had become my confidant”**

**The boy in tears knocked on the door of the green house. The being opened it with a scowl only to sigh as he took in the sad looking boy. Without a word he let the boy into the house and shut the door tight behind them.**

“Does this happen often?” asked the Professor as he watched the image of his younger son disappear into the house. “Eh. When I was younger yeah. It wasn’t till I was older that I stopped letting people get to me so much. Zim was always willing to hide me for a few hours when the world was just too much for me.” Dib shrugged his shoulder feeling Zim rub his arm a bit in hopes of stopping the hopeless feeling from years ago coming back again. Dib smiled and pulled Zim that much closer to his chest in thanks.

**“He became my teacher”**

**The being brought a much happier boy to a dark room in the house. With a click of the fingers everything went blue as the room became a giant star map, much to the boy’s happiness. The being brought the boy to the center of the room and started pointing things out about the planets closest to them.**

**And the boy ate up every word.**

“That is so cool” whispered Malvin as he looked at the room covered in stars. Zim heard him and said “I can see about bringing a portable planetarium to the Skool.” Melvin couldn’t stop the excited squeak even if you payed him while Dib just smiled.

That room and those lessons were a Dib and Zim thing but he didn’t mind Melvin getting some of those lessons.

Just as long as he stayed out of that room of theirs.

**“He became my partner”**

**The boy and being walked in a darkened forest. The boy held a camera while the being caused a red glow from his eyes to light their way. They chatted back and forth only for something to jump out of the bushes at them. The being grabbed the boy around the waist and ran away while the boy took photos of whatever they were running from.**

“Ow!” yelped Dib as he felt the hard smack to the back of his head and the boney elbow to the gut. He looked to see Gaz and Zim both giving a look. Dib opened his mouth to say something in his defense but. “I got nothing” he sighed while they snickered at his defeat.

**“He became my friend”**

**The boy and being sat at a lunch table with notebooks for class in front of them. They took turns to help the other with the homework that they had in front of them. Math for Dib and History for the being. They talked and laughed happily as lunch ticked closer to its end.**

“You guys are such nerds” sighed out Jessica as she placed a hand to her eyes trying to block out the sight of these fools. Zim shrugged a bit before saying “Math is too simple for me, but Earthen History is a bit of a pain. I can mix up the history from some part of the planet and the one we are meant to use on a test. So, Dib will go over it with me just to make sure I have the right region of the world.”

“Wait. How much do you know?” asked a surprised Aki. While Zim scored well on every test they had since they started school together what did it mean if Zim was mixing up things like regions of history? How smart was he?

Zim shrugged before saying “Well I was a scientist. So I would invent many a thing so I can recall many things in order to rearrange them and make something new. After I gave up on Irk I studied earth fully and can honestly say I know much about your home now.”

Aki blinked. Did that even answer her question?

**“I knew happiness. Thanks to my gift from the stars”**

**The being was walking in front of the boy with his little green robot dog bouncing in front of him. The being was clearly scolding the dog while the dog looked up with a bright smile at his master. Soon the dog fell into his master’s arms clearly looking for a hug from his annoyed master. The being sighed as he wrapped the dog in his arms.**

**The boy watched it all with a soft look on his face.**

More cooing happened but Dib ignored it for Zim who cuddled even more into his side. He smiled as he wrapped his arm more firmly around his Zim.

**“Is it really that shocking that I would love my gift from the stars just as much as I loved my stars?”**

**The boy smiled warmly at the hugging dog and being.**

“Wait! Did Dib just confess!?” screeched Keef who had been waiting for this day since middle Skool when he noticed them getting closer. They were yells and ‘Finally!’ being said all around but Zim and Dib ignored them all.

Zim purred happily as he placed his hands softly on Dib’s arm. Dib smiled as he leaned his head on Zim.

**“Is it that shocking that I would follow him no matter what?”**

**The being called the boy to his side as it felt he was taking to long to catch up to them. The boy smiled wide as he ran forward.**

**“Is it that shocking that I would do whatever I needed to be by his side? Really?”**

**As the boy ran forward it seemed years had passed in a step. Suddenly the boy was older standing taller and broader while he dressed in a light blue jump suit with dark blue armor plating located at his chest, arms, shoulders, and kneecaps.**

**He stopped next to a clearly older being with it’s new height that stopped at the now man’s chest. His clothing had changed from pinks and reds to a jump suit like the mans.**

**The two turned to look at the setting sun from the cliff they had being climbing with the robot dog sitting on his master’s shoulders.**

**Everything was calm and wonderful in that moment.**

**“After all, he gave me the stars. He shared them with me and brought me right to them. Do you really think I wouldn’t follow him for life thanks to that?”**

**The man turned his head to see the being bathed in the purples, pinks, and oranges of the setting sun. He smiled softly as the being ran a hand down his robot’s leg to calm him just a moment.**

**The man turned back to the sunset with a much warmer smile on his face.**

**“Do you know me at all?”**

Girls and Keef sighed lovingly as the world went black. Finally a confession! Maybe they didn’t get to see the loving conclusion like in their soap operas been this had been years in the making!

Meanwhile Dib and Zim were just happily cuddling away in their chairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to please come visit at https://dreamerlosthelp.tumblr.com/
> 
> I would love to hear from you


	15. Kids Again by Artist Vs Poet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember when?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week has been hell but I was able to get something out. Hopefully you enjoy it. Let me know please because I love hearing for you guys.
> 
> I own nothing

Zim hummed from his spot in Dib’s arms. The last world was nice but Zim was worried about this next world. After all, for every nice world there seemed to be a tragic one. Before he could voice these thoughts, the Observer appeared, and they seemed happy so Zim relaxed a little bit. “In this world it is just a simple flashback. I thought you may like to see something sweet.”

With that they disappeared, and the world stated with a door opening.

**Dib, looking to be in his twenties, walked into what was clearly a dorm room with a good six textbooks in his arms and a backpack half closed with papers sticking out of it. He sighed as he dropped the books on the single desk on the right of the room and glanced at the almost pristine left side. “I’m not even here that often. Seriously” sighed Dib as he knew his 2nd roommate of the mouth was gone.**

**Dib shrugged as he scratched at the little fluff on his chin that he was debating on shaving or not. He walked over to the small kitchen area where he got a bowl of cereal for himself and looked at his schedule on the wall next to the small fridge. “So I have a good 7 classes tomorrow and I know there is going to be at least one pop quiz because I’m that lucky” sighed Dib as he shoveled more food into his mouth.**

“Damn. That’s a lot of classes in one day. I thought the average was like 4 classes or so a day?” asked Zita with her arms crossed. Dib shrugged as he said “I’m probably being an overachiever. I get bored really easy in class.”

**“Well I may as well start that paper for my ethics class” he sighed again as he placed his now empty bowl in the sink. As he walked to his desk he heard his phone go off with the theme of mysterious mysteries from his back pocket causing a warm smile to appear on his face.**

“Oh look at that face” cooed Keef.

He was such a sucker for love.

**He pulled the phone out to smile wider at the contact picture of a green boy with purple eyes smirking with a pair of plastic alien antenna on his head.**

“Well someone is just waving it in peoples faces now” said an amused Aki.

Zim shrugged with a smirk. After the years without anyone calling him out, he had relaxed a lot. If no one thought he was an alien when he was so out and out about it when they were kids then chances they wouldn’t call him out when he was older he figured.

**“Hey Zim” he called out when he answered the phone. On the other side a slightly deeper voice than they were used to said “Hey. You busy?” Dib looked at the books on the desk and the schedule on the wall that all said he needed an early night in and smiled as he turned to the door. “Nope. I got time. Whats up?”**

Before the Professor could say anything, Dib said “Yes. I know. Very irresponsible but come on. I’m clearly over worked.” He finished with a bright smile that got him out of trouble sometimes.

Notice sometimes.

The Professor just hummed knowing he would come back to this later.

**“Come hang out with me. You know where.” Dib hummed as he walked out the door of the dorm before saying “Be there in 10” and hanging up on Zim.**

**Soon he was sprinting out of the apartments, past other students and past school buildings. Eventually he stopped to take a deep breath and look up at the woods he was standing in front of. He placed a hand on the tree closest to him humming at that familiar feeling of bark against his hand letting it scrap against his hand as he walked into the woods.**

“Why do you always go to the woods?” asked Carl who was actually interested in his answer. “If it doesn’t tell you here then I will when the world is over” promised Dib before turning back to the screen.

**Lightly he ran a hand across the trees he walked past as he hummed to himself. These weren’t the same woods from when he was younger. He had left those behind in his home state when he left for collage with Zim years ago. But they gave him that same feeling. Like something more was right behind that tree. Like something mysterious was going to happen at any moment. It was an addicting feeling.**

“Ohh” whispered Carl while Dib just nodded with his other self.

S **oon he came to a small clearing that was covered in flowers of every color with the being he had been looking for standing in the middle of it. He paused as he took in the older Irken that had been his everything for so long.**

**He changed the toupee like wig he wore when they were kids into long black hair that he kept in a ponytail in the back of his neck. He still kept the same purple contacts and made sure his green skin was still out in the open. His clothing was always changing style from anything from rich kid to grunge.**

**It depended on what day of the week you would find him.**

**Today he had on untied black converse with skinny jeans. A simple black t-shirt that said I believe in white block letters with a small decal of an alien’s head.**

“Nice” snickered Dib while Zim shrugged with a smile. He took in the longer hair on his other self, wondering if that was something he would like. It may be something to try in the future.

**Dib just shook his head while Zim shrugged with a grin knowing Dib’s thoughts on his fashion choices. Without words they walked over to a fallen log in the clearing where there were some drinks and a bag of chips from Dib while the fun dip was clearly for Zim. “How was today?” asked Zim as he leaned his arms on his legs looking up at Dib. Dib popped open a can of soda with a smile and a shrug. “You know how it is. Class took forever. My roommate left again. And I have to see about finding a job that is not in a coffee shop.”**

“Why doesn’t Zim room with Dib?” asked Brian. Zim looked at him and said “Because I need a lot of room. I’m always inventing and as much as Dib understands he needs his education. Me welding at 3 in the morning is not going to help him study.”

Dirge looked at him confused before asking “Do you not sleep?” Zim shrugged a bit before saying “No. My people have no need for it.” This caused mass blinking from the kids before just turning back to the screen.

**Zim snickered as he popped the stick from the fun dip in his mouth. “To many girls thinking they will find their true love?” Dib rolled hi eyes as he said “like you wouldn’t believe.”**

“Ah. The cute coffee meet. A romance classic” sighed Aki in exasperation.

**They sat in the quiet for a moment just taking in the world around them. It was peaceful in ways Dib never thought he could be with Zim years ago. The two of them just sitting in the dark without a word.**

**Suddenly Zim snickered never letting his fun dip stick to fall out of his mouth. Dib turned his head to smile at the alien and ask “What?” knowing that it had to be good for him to randomly laugh. Zim took the stick out of his mouth and pointed at the sky. “You know how I got stuck doing that weird music class in the collage?” Dib snickered as he remembered the blow up about that in the beginning of the school year about that.**

**Zim had just scraped enough art to graduate but the collage had said he more to be ‘more well rounded’.**

**Then again Zim had filled in nothing but science classes in his requests for the school year.**

“Yeah. I would do that” shrugged Zim. People snickered but Zim just shrugged again. He knew himself well. He hated earth history classes with a passion.

**“Yeah. So what about it? Find another alien?” asked Dib. He had to admit that it was both funny as hell and frustrating that so many aliens hid in plain sight. It was thanks to Zim he learned how to tell those small things the aliens would do that would show how unhuman they were. A stare for to long, fingers twitch in strange ways, and how if you tilted just right sometimes the disguises would fade for only a second.**

“Are their more aliens on earth?” asked Flan. Zim nodded as he said “Yes. Earth is seen as underdeveloped to the point many forget it exist. So, beings who want to hide will come here. Then they blend in and make a life on the planet.”

The Professor was the only one who sat disturbed by this. ‘Underdeveloped’ echoed through his head over and over.

**“Nah. So far I’m the only other ‘foreign kid’” snickered Zim. “We had a project today. Pick a song that we think defines us and our lives so far. And I think you would agree with mine.” Zim reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He sat there with a slight smile as he tapped away before familiar music started to play.**

**Dib threw his head back with a laugh as he remembered a 12 year old Dib singing this at the top of his lungs only for a small alien to jump in and scare the hell out of him.**

People laughed while Dib just said “Zim is an ass.” Zim just snickered into a fist as he leaned away from Dib as if to hide it.

**Before Dib could stop himself he started to sing along.**

_**I know a girl** _

_**Who likes to drink her coffee black** _

**This is his and Zim’s song he thought. An alien who sometimes poured coffee right into his mouth so he could move faster. Nevermind his travel mugs could carry a gallon of the stuff normally.**

“Coffee is love” Zim reported before anyone could say anything.

_'Cause sugar knows she don't got time for that_

_Leaves her desires at the welcome mat_

_When she walks in_

**But Dib couldn’t help softening a bit at that because it was true. Zim would do whatever it took to help his friends. Even when it would hurt him Zim did it because he loved them and would do whatever he could to make them happy. He did it for the Tallest and he did it for Dib many a time. After all, he wouldn’t be here in this collage if it wasn’t for Dib.**

“I have no reason for earth school. I would only stay to help my cover. I probably went to collage to hang out with Dib or because of curiosity” stated Zim.

**Before Dib fell into his mind to much Zim started to sing his part.**

**_And I know a boy_ **

**_Who likes to keep his burner on_ **

**Zim raised his eyebrow because if that didn’t describe Dib then he didn’t know what would. There was many a time over the years Zim came into Dib’s rooms only to find the human passed out on his desk.**

**Dib shrugged with a grin because he had nothing to say in his defense.**

**_He's always running with no one to keep warm_ **

**Dib couldn’t help grabbing Zim’s hand at that because it had been true. At one time he only had himself with maybe Gaz every once in a while but that wasn’t true anymore. He had Zim now. For always and forever.**

“Aww” cooed the fangirls causing Dib and Zim to shiver.

_**It's like he's flirting with the smoke alarm** _

_**His fire's fading** _

**Zim placed his phone on the log between them so he could ran a claw over Dib’s bangs in clear worry. He worried about him here. His father had demanded Dib get a degree, so Dib went. Now he was spread so thin between school, work, his myths, and Zim himself. Zim tried to help where he could but Zim knew that sometimes his good intentions just didn’t help.**

“This is true” reported Zim. He did try to help but he would mess up more often then he would help. Dib knew that so he just rubbed between Zim’s antenna in hopes of offering some comfort.

**Dib lightly grabbed the claws in his bangs and brought them to his mouth in a soft kiss. He knew Zim worried. He knew his partner wanted to help take some of that burden from his shoulders in anyway he could. That’s why he never turned down these little hang outs Zim did. Because he knew they came from a place of love.**

Dib squeezed Zim in his arms in hopes of conveying that same message as the other him.

**He gazed into Zim’s eyes as they sang the next part recalling their past and present. And how lucky they were that the other was there for every moment.**

**_But still we laugh,_ **

**The two of them snickering as they ran through the streets on the day they met trying to catch the other in some kind of trap. One wanted to end the humans and the other trying to stop him.**

**The beginning of their eternal dance.**

**_we cry_ **

**A fifteen Dib holding Zim tight in his arms hiding him from the world as he sobbed about being lied to by the Tallest. Dib let tears fall slowly as the sobs turned into deep wails of pain. Dib just held tighter.**

**_We fall_ ,**

**Dib screamed in a darkened wood while Zim stood behind him watching. When Dib fell to his knees Zim silently walked behind him and placed his hands on his shoulders. He stood there giving comfort to the boy with shaking shoulders, never saying a word.**

**_we get high_ **

**They sat of Zim’s living room floor laughing as Gir danced around them. Dib had a huge smile on his face wiping the tears from the corner of his eyes while Zim giggled into his hands. When they had calmed enough they glanced at the other only to fall over laughing all over again with Gir joining in this time.**

“This is so cute” whispered Gretchen as she placed a hand on her heart loving this world so far.

**Dib blinked and suddenly he was back in the clearing with Zim. Zim stood up and offered a hand to him. Dib grinned as he was pulled up and lead into those childish spins they used to think was dancing. They sang at the top of their lungs for no other reason then they could.**

**Just like when they were kids.**

“Help. They are being cute again and the fangirls are dying” stated Letty as she watched the fangirls squeal around her.

**_Just like we were kids,_ **

**_just like we were kids_ **

**_And when I'm feeling small you get me through it all_ **

**_Just like we were kids,_ **

**_just like we were kids again_ **

**Dib pulled Zim to his chest halting their dance for now just smiling into those star bright eyes that had haunted his dreams for years. He sang the next line with a sincerity that may not fit the mood they were in but to him it was simply a truth.**

_**I know a girl** _

_**Who's never tried to settle down** _

**‘And you didn’t Zim. Not until you lost it all’ he thought as those eyes blinked back at him.**

**_She wears her loneliness just like a crown_ **

**_But when she smiles all the kings will bow_ **

**_down, down, down_ **

**In hopes of bringing a smile back to his partner Dib let go of Zim to do a deep bow in the most theatrical way he could without falling down.**

**His reward was a small snicker before Zim started to sing back to him.**

**_And I know a boy_ **

**_Who's broken every vow_ ** **_he's made_ **

**Zim copied that mighty pose of a hand grabbing air that the Professor was famous for as a reminder of the dark days where Dib focused on science. It hadn’t lasted to long but Dib did promise that was going to be his life now. Dib just shrugged back knowing he had no response to give.**

The Professor couldn’t help the silent sigh he did at that. He really did want his son to help him in the future but it seemed like the stars had taken his boy years ago.

**_Who's spoken every cowards phrase_ **

**_But he can listen like a rainy day_ **

**_And drown it out_ **

**Both remembered the rainy days where they would just sit in the dark whispering their problems. Even when they had been enemies there had been something sacred of sitting in the dark with a blanket holding them so close together. Zim would share the things he missed of Irk while Dib confessed the responsibilities he was expected to hold because he was the son of THE Membrane.**

Dib could only shrug at his father. There really wasn’t he could say.

**There in the dark they shared their souls with the only other who could ever understand.**

**Dib broke Zim from his thoughts of the past by gently grabbing his hand and leading him into a gentle waltz in the flowers as images ran through their minds at the speed of light.**

“Aww!” came the fangirls.

**_But still we laugh,_ **

**Your laughter.**

_**we cry** _

**Your tears.**

**_We fall,_ **

**The failures.**

**_we get high_ **

**The successes.**

**‘None of it would have matter if you weren’t there with me’ they thought as they continued to sing and dance.**

And the fangirls got louder.

**_Just like we were kids,_ **

**_just like we were kids_ **

**_And when I'm feeling small you get me through it all_ **

**Zim leaned his head against Dib’s chest still singing as he closed his eyes to listen to that heartbeat that had become the backdrop of his world. Dib tilted his head so his cheek rested on Zim’s head making sure his right hand still held Zim’s in its grasp.**

And louder.

**_Just like we were kids,_ **

**_just like we were kids again_ **

**_Just like we were kids,_ **

**_just like we were kids again_ **

**Zim leaned back to look up into the eyes of his partner. They smile as more scenes flash through their eyes.**

**_Just like we were kids_ **

**Running through the forests.**

**_Just like we were kids_ **

**Fighting in the skool yard.**

**_Just like we were kids_ **

**Messing around in the grocery store when it was time for more supplies for the base.**

**_And still we laugh,_ **

**Sitting in the Voot looking out into the stars.**

**_we cry_ **

**Watching a movie in Zim’s living room just to make fun of Dib for a scene made him cry last time.**

**_We fall,_ **

**Dib and Zim working on something in the lab only for a spark to start a fire. They jump back waving their arms as they scream only for the house to spray a purple foam all over it. They just blink at each other in silence.**

**_we get high_ **

**They dance around in a clearing in their woods. With each spin they slowly turn older till they are the age they are in the present. They slowly pull away from each other to gaze into each other’s eyes.**

**_Just like we were kids_ **

**_Just like we were kids_ **

**_And when I'm feeling small you get me through it all_ **

**_Just like we were kids_ **

**_Just like we were kids_ **

**_But still we laugh_ **

**_We cry_ **

**_We fall_ **

**_We get high_ **

**_Just like we were kids,_ **

**_just like we were kids_ **

**Zim sang almost silently as he gazed into the eyes of his partner.**

**_And when I'm feeling small you get me through it all_ **

**_Just like we were kids,_ **

**_just like we were kids again_ **

**Dib sang almost just as silently as Zim while just staring into those eyes.**

**_Just like we were kids_ **

**_Just like we were kids again_ **

**Running through the town.**

**_Just like we were kids_ **

**Pointing out the stars and hearing their stories.**

**_Just like we were kids_ **

**Screaming at the other through the phone because the other is an idiot.**

**_Just like we were kids again_ **

**Buying so much fun dip for Zim even when he wasn’t there while Zim bought way to much soda that only Dib liked.**

**_Just like we were kids_ **

**Sitting in the dark with a phone showing hours had passed without a single word being spoken.**

**_Just like we were kids again_ **

**Fighting against some alien enemy trying to protect the earth even if no one would ever know.**

_**Just like we were kids** _

**Sitting at lunch chatting about teachers and how they could sneak out of class.**

**_Just like we were kids_ **

**Being held by sure arms when they felt like their world was imploding.**

**_Just like we were kids again_ **

**A hand reaching out to grab another promising to never let go no matter what.**

**They stood in the dark letting the music drift. “We have lived an amazing life haven’t we Zim” whispered Dib as he held Zim even closer. “Yep. It’s been one amazing ride. And I can’t wait for more” Zim whispered back just as the world went black.**

And the fangirls lost it. In the middle of screams and coos Dib looked down at Zim and smiled. They had lived an amazing life and there was still so much to see.

And he couldn’t wait for more.


	16. Angel Dib

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Angel Watches History Pass Him By. He Thinks On Humans And What They Mean To Him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I started typing but didn't like how it was turning out. So it was erased almost completely and I'm staring at a blank youtube trying to find inspiration. I then click on Good Omens by mistake. 
> 
> Soon I was ranting a bit on word and with Good Omens on my mind this came to be. I may go into a Good Omens inspired world later but this is what you get for now 😉
> 
> *******WARNINGS!!!********
> 
> Religious themes, mention of angels and demons, vague mentions of the holy war and such. Also mentions of war and a nuke. 
> 
> This is not to push the idea of Religion on to anyone. I just like the idea of Dib with wings and a mission he finds important.
> 
> ********WARNING!!!**********
> 
> I hope you enjoy

Dib cracked his back with a small sigh as the fans calmed till their next moment.

“Well that was interesting” stated Gaz with a smirk starting to form. Dib just shook his head because he knew that she was going to torture him about this later. After all she was he little sister.

The Observer appeared with a head tilted and a small hum before anything else could be done. “In this world Dib is an angel who looks over humans who are going to make a difference one day. There is also mention of another world called Good Omens but that will be looked into later.”

“An angel? What is that?” asked Zim. Dib turned to him asking “Do you remember me showing you our religions? It would have been back when we are about 12? So you would understand holidays like Christmas better?” Zim lightly tapped at his chin as he had the Pak pull up the files. “Ah!” hummed Zim as he finally found it.

“So he is a winged being?” he asked the Observer. The Observer nodded before saying “In history there are people who dedicate their whole lives to better the world in some way. Dib knows who they are and becomes whatever they need him to be. A family member, a friend, even a rival if that is what they need to move forward.”

Dib blinked at that before saying “That sounds kind of cool. All that history I could see with my own eyes. How interesting.” The Professor nodded as he said “I wonder what this Dib has seen. Also how he joined the Membrane family in this timeline. After all no matter how much my mind gets consumed by the Science I think I would notice if he just popped up in my house one day.”

Dib and Gaz snickered because that wasn’t completely right. Once when they were younger Dib had bleached a long strip in his scythe and dyed it a neon blue. He had kept it in his hair for a good six months before their father had noticed.

The Observer gave off that feeling like they were smiling before saying “That will be answered Professor Membrane of Earth. Without further ado on to the world.”

And so, the screen opened to a notebook on a desk.

**‘Humans are a crazy bunch’ Dib thought as he sat in math class. ‘They are greedy and so close minded. They don’t want to look outside their defined boxes of what is right and what is wrong. Years ago, science was seen as the work of crazies and yet it is seen as the be all end all now. They refuse to consider that there can be more out there. That the myths of old can be real and the unexplainable can be explained.’**

Everyone sighed as they took in Dib’s thoughts on people.

They knew he thought they were morons.

**Dib slowly packed up his books while others ran out carrying books in their arms and half opened backpacks. He looked up in time to see Zim pick up his math book and notebook as he spoke with Aki about something. ‘Probably the class from the way they are bouncing off each other’ thought Dib as he watched the two most advanced math students, not counting him, in the school walked out the room.**

Dib saw the way Zim’s eyes cut to him at that and he could only shrug. It was true that the two of them would switch the number 1 spot often in classes like math or science. Aki was always number 3 but to give her the credit she was due it was only a point or so behind the second place.

**By the time he finished he finished packing his books even the teacher had left the room. He walked leisurely out of the room and into the hallway. He glanced around as he saw kids throw books into lockers and run for the exit to the school. ‘Humans really are a mess. But what does that say about me I wonder who loves them so?’ he thought as he walked out the doors of the school.**

**He hummed a bit as he walked past kids he had known all this lifetime not acknowledging their existence. He drifted though the small groups still there as if he was a ghost. Within minutes he was walking down the street just looking at the things around him. Small stores that never really changed except when a kid took over. Window boxes with flowers or small herb gardens. He hoped over a small child’s drawing on the sidewalk taking in the squiggly lines and use of mostly pink.**

**He loved humans.**

“Kind of random” hummed Carl. “Wasn’t he just bashing us?” he asked. Zita popped up to say “Not really. He was mostly making observations.” They both hummed before looking at the screen again.

**They contradicted themselves often but they were still so young. Could he truly get angry with them for simply being young? He certainly couldn’t no matter what the higher ups would say. He remembered being young once too. Of wondering about everything but doing his best to hold his tongue so not to go far. Of being fascinated by every new thing being created by his siblings and God had created.**

“I would have never lasted” stated Dib, Gaz and The Professor. All three of them had a want to understand the world and the things happening around them. They would end up setting something on fire if they were forced to wait for two long.

Trust them they once made a bet and the house ended up having to be remodeled.

**Of wanting nothing more than to understand this new being that had been created.**

“I definitely would have never been able to hold in all my questions. A being that looks like me but there being key differences? Oh boy.” Dib knew himself well. He would have run after EVERYONE to have his answers.

Never mind what he would do if he could get his hands on Adam and Eve.

**He hummed again as he entered the Membrane household wondering about that. ‘If I had known of the trouble humans would make would I have changed it? Would I have had something happen to the first human? Would I have begged God to not make them?’ He soon entered his room and fell on to his bed feeling a strange melancholy. ‘No one would have listened to me them. So young and still so naïve. But that ended to soon’ he thought with a sad look on his face.**

“I wonder what happened” mused Zim. Dib shrugged a bit before saying “The war I would guess.” Zim opened his mouth to ask before going “oh” as he remembered the files again.

Sometimes he could be so spacey.

**‘Lucifer rebelled and heaven had a war. Siblings perished and others Fell into the fire. While I stood on the side lines, too young to fight for any side yet but old enough to understand loss.’ Dib sighed before turning on his side to curl in a ball on the bed.**

“It really is heartbreaking when you consider it. They knew each other since the beginning of their lives only to fight to the death later” mused Penny. Dib looked over at Zim only to see how his eyes seemed miles away. Dib couldn’t help wrapping an arm around Zim in hopes of offering some comfort as he knew where Zim’s mind was in that second. ‘Those blasted Tallest’ Dib thought with venom.

**‘I’m just so thankful I met Aziraphale’ he thought with a small smile on his face. Aziraphale was an angel that understood Dib’s pain.**

“Aziraphale?” asked Chunk. “I guess they are from that Good Omens world” said Rob as he leaned on his chair hoping for another easy world.

**He understood Dib’s love for both the small humans their creator had made and his precious siblings. The love of the new things the humans made and the love for their people. The want to be here with the humans exploring and learning more every day. The want to fly in the silver city and see the home of their creation.**

“The homesickness can be crushing somedays” whispered Zim. “But you can distract yourself with the pursuit of knowledge.” Dib just wrapped his arm even firmer around Zim.

**‘It could tear you apart if you thought about it to much’ he remembered Crowley saying once when he had come upon the two speaking about this once years ago. And he was right Dib had to give as he sighed again. The desires of the heart could tear anyone apart given enough time.**

**And Dib had nothing but time to spare.**

“Makes you wonder how long lived this Dib is” stated Jessica as Zim stiffened. Dib couldn’t help the winch as he knew how hard this world was going to be for Zim.

A Dib with an almost immortal lifespan?

Both a nightmare and dearest dream he was sure.

**He sighed again before getting up and standing in front of the full length mirror he kept in his closet. He took in the skinny frame, long fingers that he had taken from the father Membrane, the long hair scythe that fell behind him just so. He picked his glasses off his face and the face in the mirror changed if only for a moment.**

**Black hair fell like a fluffy curtain down his back. Brown eyes turned to a brilliant gold. A little fat clung to his cheek bones like he was a small child about to enter puberty.**

“Not a bad look. I’d say he’s cute!” stated Peyoopi with a grin as her fashion forward mind started to work out outfits that would fit this fluffier version of Dib. Dib took in the other him’s face before saying “I guess that’s the real him. After all, he needs to be able to blend in with the families he is apart of and that would be hard to do as the only black-haired kid in a sea of blonds.” Many nodded agreeing to that logic while Zim hummed still taking in the other Dib’s look.

‘It wasn’t bad’ he thought with a small smile.

**And he sighed again before placing the glasses back on his face making it return to normal. “What is with today?” he grumbled as he ran a hand through his hair. For some reason today was just a melancholy day he figured.**

**Without a word he wondered to one of the windows in his room looking up at the sky. He stared at the flouting clouds for a moment before sighing for had to be the millionth time today. “It may help” he murmured to himself as he popped the latch on the window.**

People started murmuring and shifting uncomfortably as they wondered what he was doing. Dib kept his arm firmly around Zim knowing he wasn’t going to like this next part to much.

**With a light push he had it opened and took in a deep breath. Then without a second’s hesitation he thew himself out into the open air.**

Yells and screams filled the air before Zim’s strange clicking like screech stopped the noise. Dib didn’t even react as Zim’s claws bit into his arm that was around Zim’s neck and his leg. He knew that Zim didn’t want to lose Dib so to find a Dib that may have wanted to lose Zim before his time. . . . It had to be heartbreaking.

So he did nothing as Zim made him bleed because what more could he do for his Zim?

**Then two brilliant white wings open lifting him into the clouds within seconds.**

Thankfully Zim went back to silence as the wings unfurled from the other Dib’s back.

**Soon he was flying high above the city doing rolls and swooping through the clouds. After an hour of playing in the sky he sat on a passing cloud just taking in the world around him. He took in a deep breath before falling on his back to look up into the sky.**

“Clouds are thick enough to hold him?” asked a confused Carl. Mathew shrugged before saying “He is an angel. He can do whatever he wants I’m guessing.”

No one could argue with that.

**‘Long ago humans were made. Angels were told to love them. Some said yes while others said no. Within time war broke out causing God to cast the guilty ones into hell. In the mean time the humans bloomed inside Eden. Then the serpent tempted Eve the human to eat an apple of knowledge even when she knew she was forbitten. Then Adam the human also ate an apple. There were banished from Eden into the world where they created even more humans.’**

“Well that’s a summarized way to put it I guess” said Sara as she rubbed her head as she tried to stop the headache that was trying to form.

**Dib folded his hands behind his head and hummed a bit as he took in that gorgeous blue sky. “Everyone knows the story” he said to himself. “The bare bones at least. But do they know the serpent was Crowley? Or how Aziraphale gave his flaming sword to the humans in hopes that Adam and Eve would live? I think not.”**

“Ok. Now I want to know more about this Good Omens place because he made it sound like those two were friends or something earlier. So how does the demon who tempted the first evil because friends with a guard even after everything? Like be friends so you can get in but after that? Why?” asked a very confused Aki. Zita just patted her back before saying “Just accept it. Sometimes that’s all you can do.”

Zita was just to used to questions without answers around Dib and Zim.

It was easier to accept it them try to fight it she says.

**He sat up looking down at the town that he had lived in this lifetime. “I doubt they know of how Aziraphale lives here among the humans with his demon Crowley doing the best they can to protect this world. Or even the angels like me” he hummed as he straightened up bit more.**

**“I can see you humans” he whispered almost to himself. “I can see the good and ugly in you. Your greed but also the way you give. Your hatred and your forgiveness. Your jealousy and the way you let go.” He let his wings beat slowly lifting him from the cloud still staring down at the town.**

No one could hide the shiver that went down their backs at the other Dib’s golden stare. It looked like he really could see into their very souls they all thought with shivers.

**“So complex you small things are but I can’t look away. So like Aziraphale I vowed to stay on this planet. To stay and maybe help where I can to guide you in the right direction. I like to think I helped” he murmured the last bit to himself as he recalled the past. Battles that were turned around thanks to some luck.**

The angel Dib turned black as the past played behind him.

A scene from the American civil war played as a younger Dib with hair in a ponytail walked by a man wiggling his fingers at him for a bit. As he walked away you could hear “Lets steal their cannons!”

“Alexander Hamilton!” shouted Jessica.

She was a huge fan of the Musical Hamilton if you couldn’t tell.

**A miracle cure that only needed a small nudge.**

A man asleep at a work table when a Dib holding a cup of tea walked into the room. Dib placed the cup on a free corner of the table before looking at the man. He placed his hand to his mouth before acting like he was blowing a kiss to the man.

Only a small white light flouted in the air before sinking into the skin of the man, visibly relaxing him. Soon he woke up with a small smile before looking at the Dib in the room.

While they couldn’t hear them it was clear the man was asking why Dib was there and was happy with the tea. As he reached for the tea he glanced down at his work table only to freeze. Soon he pulled some papers closer to his face before laughing while Dib looked on with a smile.

“Alexander Fleming!” said Sara as she remembered from her medical textbooks. “He is credited with inventing penicillin!”

**A ice cream not falling on a sidewalk.**

There were chuckles as a normal Dib walked past a little girl who dropped her ice cream on the sidewalk. With a little wiggle of the fingers in was back on her cone and the tears in her eyes gone. She stared for a moment before shouting “YAY!” and licking away at her treat.

“Sometimes you don’t need to save the world with your powers I guess” Gaz couldn’t help teasing her snickering brother. He looked over at her with a grin before saying “you never know. She could be a hero later and I’m just making sure she doesn’t hate the world because of her fallen ice cream.”

**Small things that help at least a little.**

**Of course he failed sometimes.**

**Dib huffed as he remembered the nuke.**

**One of his greatest failures to date as far as he was concerned.**

“Damn” was the near whisper from someone in the room but no one could tell who as they watched the other Dib be bathed in smoke coming from the bomb behind him.

‘Well that sucked the good feelings out’ was a common thought as the other Dib regained his colors and the sky turned back to its bight blue state.

**“I come into the lives of those who will make a difference one day and do what I can to help. I am the little known brother who is good at math.”**

A small blond child showed a paper to an older man with a smile.

**“The sister who made sure snacks were ready.”**

A woman with chocolate brown hair in a Victorian dress walked into a room with a tray full of finger sandwiches.

**“The child who reminds them why they do the things they do.”**

A child maybe 5 years old ran around a yard under the watchful gaze of an older man with a book.

**“The helpfully friend.”**

A man with long black hair handing some books to a woman with a smile.

**“I’m whatever I can be to help.”**

“So wait. Were all those people Dib?” asked a confused Chuck. Carl was blinking next to him for a second before saying “I guess so?”

**He couldn’t help the small smile as he thought of the Professor when he was younger.**

The Professor perked up as he said “Ah. Now we will find out how Dib joined the family!”

**“His wife prayed for a baby for well over a year. So I came to her as a young orphan who needed help and without a moments hesitation she opened her home to me. Soon the two of us were his personal cheering squad.”**

**A small huff of laughter escaped him as remembered the days of the mother Membrane sanding him in with a tea and a sandwich because it was almost impossible for the Professor to say no to small kids.**

The Professor couldn’t help but laugh before saying “So in every universe she has done that? Because that was her go to when she felt I had been in the lab to long. And it wasn’t small children it was our children I was weak to. A mix of me and her formed into a new little person.” By the end he was whispering as his mind when back to the past.

Of big golden eyes staring up at him as another pair watched from the door. Of a small purple haired baby holding up gooey cheerios to feed him.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a warm body, now only a few inches shorter than him he was a bit shocked to realize, bumping into him. He looked over to see Dib and Gaz both looking at him with understanding causing him to smile a bit.

After all these children would understand better then anyone about how he felt about her.

**“Now I watch over Gaz and keep her out of the spotlight. She gets to live her life as she wants and I get to study those strange myths that popped up years ago.” He lifted a finger to his chin tapping away as he thought. “It is difficult to find out if Bigfoot is real and the like. No one wants to own up to them.”**

“Wait. So this Dib thinks that angels or demons made Bigfoot and ghosts and such?” asked Melvin with a finger taping at his lips. People shrugged in response. They didn’t really know what to say to that at all.

**He folded his arms across his chest as he said “Children. The lot of them.”**

**Both the Angels and the Demons.**

Again no one knew what to say to this other Dib that seemed to have no fear of them coming after him for calling them childish.

**He closed his wings and started dropping at a quick speed without a single change in expression. In fact he kept talking to himself.**

Without even looking over Dib said “Sorry Gaz. Thank you Gaz” at the punch that was shot at his arms.

He could only sigh as he felt Zim finally loosen his claws from his flesh and start to treat him with the cream they had made. He made a point to keep his arm around Zim because he didn’t want to know what Zim would do if the other him did more crazy stuff.

**“Gaz can live her life as she wishes and the Professor has some more freedom to do as he likes. So this isn’t a bad life at all.” Just as he got close enough to hit the tallest building’s roof his wings spread wide slowing him down and letting drift out of danger.**

**He guided for a bit before landing in an alleyway near a familiar green house.**

“And enter Zim” said Zita who wondered if this Zim was just a passerby in that Dib’s life.

**He pauses just out of the sensors on the roof to stare down at it for a moment. “Or maybe I’m a little biased” he whispered to himself. “I have always been a bit jealous of Aziraphale and Crowley. Because they had each other. From the very beginning of all this they were always intertwined in ways I could never understand. Even when I should be closer to Aziraphale because I’m an angel Crowley had me beat.”**

“It sounds like this Dib was jealous of their closeness. So does that mean he wants one of them?” asked Brian. Keef looked over and said “Not in a romantic way I think. But more of like a sibling. You know the ones. ‘He is my brother so he should like me better then some kid he met.’ At least that’s how it sounds to me.” Many nodded at that because there wasn’t some burning passion or obsession in his voice like you see in movies when there was jealousy in play.

This sounded more like a small child just pointing out facts.

The sky was blue, the earth moves, and Aziraphale should like Dib better.

That kind of thing.

**Dib couldn’t help landing on the sidewalk tucking his wings away thankfully that the humans on this block learned long ago not to look out their windows or they would be traumatized by something Zim was doing.**

People looked at him and Zim could only shrug. He did some crazy things when they were younger but at least they had fun growing up right?

**“And then you appeared to me” he said almost silently as he stared at the house. “You who is so different from anything I have ever seen. I have seen true evil and true good. You dance the line screaming that you are evil and yet.” He had to smile softly as he recalled Zim’s moments of kindness or weakness as Zim would call it.**

Zim just shrugged again.

Dib knew where he came from about all that.

**Dib stared at the house just taking it all in before he started to whisper again. “One day this life will end. I will move on to the next person who needs me. But can I be selfish Zim? Can I ask you to come with me? To keep following me till the end of your lifetime?”**

Dib and Zim held each other tightly as they both whispered “Always” knowing that was true.

Even if Dib only had 100 years to live or they extended his life he knew he would always follow Zim.

No matter what.

**He stood there in silence for a moment before putting his hands in his pockets with a little huff. “Well. That is years away. We still have a lot of this life to live. So.” Dib couldn’t help the little grin on his face as he did a small bow as if this was a performance. “Till the morrow” and started the walk home.**

Zim couldn’t help the scoffed “Drama king” even if you payed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to please come visit at https://dreamerlosthelp.tumblr.com/
> 
> I would love to hear from you


	17. Everybody Knows by Sigrid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world has gone dark and it is all their faults.
> 
> Damn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There wasn't really much reacting I know but what do you do when you realize you doomed the human race because you were a jerk?
> 
> I own nothing and hope you enjoy.
> 
> ***********WARNING***********  
> Bullying! Death! Mention of Murder!  
> ***********WARNING***********

Zim slipped out of Dib’s arms to stretch a little sighing as his brain fooled his body into thinking he did something like pop his back. Thanks to Dib he had learned about mind over matter so he could now trick his body into things like relaxing even when it went against the Pak’s coding.

It was a wonderful feeling.

He sighed a little leaning back on his chair with his arms folded across his chest as he wondered how long they would be here. There was so many universes that even if Zim himself sat here from the first day of his life to the last he would have only made it through maybe a quarter and that was being generous.

He looked over at Dib who sat with his two legs firmly on the ground and his arms on both arms rests. Zim couldn’t help the snicker as he said “Are you getting ready for your execution? You look like you are going to the human chair death thing” Dib glanced at him before looking over at his posture. He huffed with a slight smile before relaxing back in his chair with his legs folded at his ankles.

He rubbed the back of his head with a troubled look on his face.

Zim noticed and asked “What wrong? I thought you would still be picking apart that last world?” Dib sighed before looking over at Zim again with a tired look in his eyes. “I know, but I’m worried. The last world was alright. It wasn’t happy or sad. It was neutral if I can call it that. So, does that mean something worse is coming?”

Before Zim could say a word, the Observer appeared. “Yes, Dib of Earth. This world asks a question that many want answered. What if he gave up on the earth?” Many shivered as they thought of Zim in the past without an opponent. No one to stop him when he planed and acted.

“A better question. What if Dib of Earth decided to work with Zim of Irk?” Dib closed his eyes while others yelled out, he would never do that. The sad fact was he would have in his darkest moments. When the whole town was against him and the Swollen Eyeball turned him away.

If Zim had come to him on those days. . . .

Dib felt Zim slip his clawed hand into his own because he understood. After all, hadn’t he done the same thing? He had come to Zim when he was broken down and offered him a hand. Sure, it had taken time but Zim did come to him. If the shoe was on the other foot, then would it really be that surprising that it could work then too?

The Observer silently watched as people talked over each other in hopes of defending Dib. He also watched how the Membrane family sat silently with Zim because they got it. Even the Professor who was gone more then he was there knew that there had been a very good chance that Zim could have clamed Dib when ever he wanted. With just the right words or right action and the earth would have been doomed.

After a few minutes the Observer snapped sending a sound similar to thunder to echo through the room in almost a deafen the humans in the room. The Observer allowed them to recover a bit before speaking again. “I have told you that these are versions of your Dib of Earth. At base they are the same, but the world shaped them. Is it really that shocking that a Dib that has been beaten down by the town would want revenge in some way? Truly?”

No one knew what to say to that so the Observer began the world.

**Dib slowly lifted himself from the ground from where he fell into his tray of mashed potatoes. He took of his glasses trying to ignore the almost deafening laughter around him. He wiped his face off with the bottom of his shirt knowing he had a spare in his locker. He flicked his glasses getting most of the gunky mess off before placing them back on his face.**

The Professor sighed because Skool never understood. It was a breeding ground for kids who just never understood and acted out like that.

The amount of times the Professor had hung from his underwear or fell face forward into his food. . . . could buy Membrane Labs all over again.

Meanwhile the kids squirmed as they picked themselves out of the crowd or remembered the times this had happened in the past. It was a classic ‘beat the freak’ tactic that had happened to more than just Dib.

Keef felt himself gag a little as he was suddenly reminded of peas and ketchup days.

The days before he brown bagged were something he didn’t like to talk about.

**He glanced over his shoulder and sighed at seeing no one. Yeah that’s what he thought. He picked up the tray and walked to a trash can tossing the whole thing in. He walked calmly to his locker knowing that if he showed a reaction, he would just be adding fire to the mess. It didn’t matter if he was angry or mad. There was no correct answer in high skool.**

Everyone sighed at that because that was the truth.

There never was a right answer in high skool.

**He got to his locker to find Zim digging through the locker next to his. Dib couldn’t help the small huff as he remembered the skool putting them next to each other in hopes of ‘building more togetherness!’ Basically, to try and stop them from fighting each other.**

**The skool was a mess.**

“So we have yet to have a truce” remarked Dib. Zim hummed a little before saying “Not surprising if you think about it. For you to turn on the earth I must still be against it.” Dib tilted his head a little before saying “You’re right. I’d need something in return. Sitting around stewing in my anger isn’t something I’d do.”

Zim nodded because while Dib could hold a grudge the fact was he was a doer. He needed to actively do something that would lead to the downfall of his enemy.

**Without a word Dib popped his locker open and pulled out the extra shirt. The two of them closed the lockers at the same time and glanced at the other. For a moment they stared at the other before Zim opened his mouth. “Why do you do it?” he asked sounding honestly confused.**

**Dib blinked at him knowing that wasn’t the end of it for sure.**

**“You fight me in hopes to save this rotten hunk of rock. In return they attack you, humiliate and cause you knowing but suffering. There is little to no goodness in this town, yet you still fight. Why?”**

Some wanted to list reasons but they were silenced by their neighbors. Why would he want to protect them when they had JUST shown how terrible they were was whispered.

Not a soul could reply.

**Dib blinked at him before looking back at his locker door.**

**On the door someone spray painted the word “FREAK” in dark black. There were cracks in the green paint base from years of use along with a few dings and dents from kids of the years. In the door there was left over white from stickers and faded splats of paint in the bottom from other owners.**

**The locker told a story of years past.**

**When Dib left would anyone want this locker anymore? Would it be forgotten till the story of the town crazy faded from memory? Because Dib had had desks thrown out after he used them to make sure his ‘crazy’ didn’t spread. He was hated all because he believed in what others didn’t.**

The Professor had never heard of that so he couldn’t help the way his hand clamped on Dib’s leg. Zim sighed because he didn’t really know what to say. That was just a fact of the town as far as he knew.

The Skool hated Dib and threw out his stuff.

**Even his own family was a complete mess at this point. His father lost himself more and more into his work as Dib and Gaz grew older. They didn’t need as much minding he figured.**

The Professor could only sigh.

**Gaz was almost a non-entity at this point. She lost herself so far into her games that Dib and Gaz could go weeks without speaking. He worried about her but no one would listen to the town crazy. Gaz was going down a dangerous road and no one could stop her.**

Gaz ran a hand down the back of Dib’s neck. She knew he worried about how much time she played her games and tried to distract her with things like fantasy books or lore books about her games.

Anything that would keep her away from her games if only for a few hours.

**Dib sighed as he came out of his thoughts for a second. He looked over and saw Zim still standing there watching waiting for an answer. “Because it’s all I know” Dib finally answered, and it was a sad truth.**

**He grew up on stories of heroes and the weight of the Membrane legacy on his shoulders. He was always told that he was expected to be the next Professor Membrane. To save the human race like he did everyday.**

The Professor squeezed Dib’s leg again because he knew he didn’t help with that. In his bid to bond with Dib in his youth he helped prove that he to expected for Dib to be his second coming instead of his son.

How foolish it now seemed with hindsight.

**It had been his mother that told him that he could be whatever he wanted to be.**

**She had told him to follow his own dreams. That he didn’t need to become the new Professor. That he could follow his own heart and become so much more.**

**So he did.**

**He kept her voice and her lessons deep in his heart. No one could take that from him even if all her pictures were removed by grief and her works forgotten under the name Membrane.**

**But he had followed that way for years and he had nothing to show for it.**

**His name was in ruins and would probably never be wiped clean. His father was more of a figure on the tv then ever before. His sister was an addict. This town was a complete mess. And he was still the only one who knew the danger that was Zim.**

**What a wasted life.**

**“What if I gave you another choice?” Zim’s voice broke him out of his spiraling thoughts. He looked up to see Zim gazing at him with those determined eyes that fascinated Dib somedays. Dib could see the fire in Zim’s eyes even with the contacts.**

**He couldn’t help but stare as he felt something in him catch and twist. Somehow, he knew that this was a crossroad. What came out of Zim’s mouth next would change the game completely.**

The others could feel it too.

Hands were grasped.

Breaths hitched.

That world was going to change be it for good or bad only the other Zim and Dib knew.

**“Come with me. Help me take over the earth. They will see you for what you are. Strong. Smart. And so much more then they believed you were.”**

**Dib blinked as the world went silent. There are times when the world went black around them. The two of them were standing on two different sides of a silent war.**

**The world would fade away and they would stand there knowing another battle was in the works. Somehow this felt only a little different. Dib was standing on a cliff. He could see no bottom but somehow he knew Zim was there.**

**If Dib took that step. . . .**

**There was no coming back.**

Some started to whisper, what was said Dib didn’t know. All he knew is like that he could feel the same as that other Dib. That world was about to get a whole lot more complicated.

**“They look down on you. They hurt you. Belittle you. Treat you like garbage.”**

**A foot raised.**

**“With you and I working together we could make it better. We could change this whole planet to how we desire. We can make it better for the odds ones like us.”**

**It hung in the air over the black.**

**“We can be so much more then the Banished Irken and Crazy Heir.”**

**And he fell.**

**“Where do I sign up” he asked as he lifted a hand to shake hands with Zim. Zim smiled a demented grin that Dib could feel forming on his own. With a clasp of hands the earth was doomed.**

**Dib couldn’t wait.**

“Oh no” came Aki’s horrified whisper.

Many agreed.

**_Everybody knows that the dice are loaded_ **

**People noticed how Zim and Dib were now close to each other. They would chat at their lockers calmly when before there was snapping and death threats. At lunch when someone tried to mess with Dib Zim would come out of nowhere causing misfortune for the other party. He would break the legs of those who tried to trip him. Slam his tray into the back of the heads of those who tried to trip him.**

Carl cringed as he saw the other him get his arms snapped but a pissed Zim while Chunk flinched at the smack. They knew the other them deserved it but ow!

**No one was willing to report it because there was this feeling from Zim and Dib. This feeling that if they tried there would be death.**

**_Everybody rolls with their fingers crossed_ **

**It took Gaz a month or so but she started to see changes in Dib even at the house. He never spoke anymore and was out more then he was in. His style of clothing went from ‘mysterious’ to dangerous. His coat was always closed with the collar popped over his ears. He was always glaring no matter who it was. When she tried to ask him about it he sneered at her like he didn’t know her.**

Dib blinked while he felt Zim freeze for a moment. “You have a death wish” was the first thing out of Zim’s mouth and truly Dib didn’t blame him. It didn’t help that he could feel Gaz’s stare on the side of his head but Dib was to scared to look.

So this was how he died.

**When he tried to walk away, she had grabbed him ready to attack him to get her answers only for him to throw her off. He had tilted his head and glared in this dark way that had practically froze her blood. It was the first time she was scared of her brother ever.**

No one, and I mean no one knew what to say to that AT ALL.

**_Everybody knows the war is over_ **

**_Everybody knows the good guys lost_ **

**Dib was in Zim’s lab talking through a plan. They smirked as they laid out a plan that would work. “It will be slow going” Dib said as he picked up a pad of paper that was already half full of tiny Irken writing.**

**Dib smirked as he picked out words Zim had taught him already knowing that by the time this was over he would be able to read the whole thing perfectly.**

**Zim nodded as he tapped at a computer next to Dib. “True but the end will be worth it. Right?” he asked glancing at the human next to him. Dib hummed as he tapped the pad off his free hand. “Yes. It will be so worth it. I wonder how long it will take before the humans realize something is wrong.”**

**Zim smirked before saying “When we appear in front of our new sheep.” Dib threw his head back in laughter before saying “Of course. You are so right” with a smirk that wouldn’t have been out of place on a killers face.**

**_Everybody knows the fight was fixed_ **

**_The poor stay poor, the rich get rich_ **

**Gaz went to her father in hopes that he could snap Dib out of whatever this was. But he never listened. When the Professor was doing Science he never cared. Nothing ever changed there she thought bitterly before leaving.**

Dib patted his father on the shoulder making sure he could feel it. He knew that had to be a hit to his father who was strangely sensitive today.

**_That's how it goes_ **

**_Everybody knows_ **

**_Everybody knows that the boat is leaking_ **

**Officials scratched their heads. Over the world leaders would disappear for a day and then return with some excuse. Some slept in even after their residences were checked. Some had a one night stand at someone’s house. Some just needed a break and ‘didn’t you see my email?’ No one noticed the small scars on the back of their ears. They for sure never saw the man in a black trench coat smirking as he tossed a scalpel into the nearest body on water.**

“Wait what did they do?” asked a concerned Melvin. Zita and Aki exchanged looks debating if they should tell the relatively innocent one what they though Dib had done. Dib saved them by answering.

“Clearly I implanted the leaders and have some control over them. One night to install and instead of telling their loved ones they were kidnapped? Something told them to say that.” Melvin looked even more concerned while Dib just shrugged.

Was he meant to lie?

**The plan was moving forward.**

**Everybody knows that the captain lied**

**Leaders claimed that armies weren’t needed. They dissolved them almost over night. Weapons were destroyed. People were arrested for not handing over their guns. Riots started only to be stopped over night by men in black people would whisper. All the while a green boy sat in the dark typing commands to the leaders of the nations with a dark grin.**

Many mouths dropped at how easy it was for the two of them to change the world. The Professor's eyes darted away even if the googles hid it.

He remembered having a plan similar to that when the board really got on his nerves. Then he remembered that he was meant to be a role model to his kids. Maybe this Membrane told Dib the plan?

**_Everybody got this broken feeling_ **

**_Like their father or their dog just died_ **

**People felt the way the world became darker and scarier. They had no one to turn to and no one to lean on. Police were now basically people with sticks. Criminals robbed with anything they could get their hands on only for the men in black to kill them where they stood. The world was becoming unrecognizable.**

_**Everybody talking to their pockets** _

**People whispered. People prayed. But no one was willing to yell out anymore. The world was silent as a tomb.**

No one knew what to say.

What could they say?

_**Everybody wants a box of chocolates** _

_**And a long-stem rose** _

**Dib worked in the dark. He welded and hammered what was needed. He looked to the right where Zim looked at the clones they had created with his DNA. The clones were lobotomized when they reached a suitable age and fused with the metal skeleton Dib was creating. Zim used his knowledge over the Irken improvements that were done in infancy and implanted those along with a similar control network that was in the world leaders into the clones.**

“There is so much wrong with that I don’t know where to start” sighed Zita. “So Dib can clone awesome but he basically removes their minds, makes them into puppets, and the Irkens experiment on babies. Anything I’m missing?” she asked the room at large. “Nope” sated Brian as he pinched between his eyes.

This was a mess for sure.

**With their tech, the clones were nothing more than puppets ready to do whatever the two of them wanted.**

**_Everybody knows_ **

**_Everybody knows that you love me baby_ **

**_Everybody knows that you really do_ **

**Some people thought the new Dib was hot and asked him out. He laughed and walked away because he could tell you the exact moment that this person or that person moved against him in the past. Why would he want one of those sad sacks as a significant other?**

Dib wasn’t surprised at all. He knew himself enough to know he counted as ‘handsome’. He had to deal with Girls in the past who thought he was something out of a dating sim. 'A tortured soul who needed some help and would love them forever after showing him how wonderful the world is!'

Yeah that was a quote if you couldn’t tell.

**One day it got so bad Dib just pulled Zim against him and asked if they were blind. They staggered away like it was a shock while Zim and Dib just watched. They never brought it up again after that.**

_**Everybody knows that you've been faithful** _

_**Oh, give or take a night or two** _

**Dib would sometimes walk into the base to find Zim talking to other aliens. He couldn’t completely understand what was being said but he did know that when Zim leaned this way or that way he was being a hard sell or being a flirt.**

“You flirt?” asked a skeptical Jessica. Zim shrugged as he said “If I have to. Some beings would do anything to even talk to a friendly Irken. Then they can run off saying they changed an Irken or something.”

**It was fascinating to watch sometimes.**

_**Everybody knows you've been discreet** _

_**But there were so many people you just had to meet** _

_**Without your clothes** _

**They were collage aged now and were the silent rulers of the planet for a good two years. They planed on how to clean the world of it pollution and clean the world of some of its useless humans.**

**They were making good progress was all they were going to say.**

_**Everybody knows** _

_**Everybody knows, everybody knows** _

_**That's how it goes** _

**Dib smiled innocently as he held his college diploma for business as his father flouted in his screen acting like the ‘good father’ he was. Dib wondered what his stock holder would do if they knew that this was the first time he had seen his father in well over a year. They mostly communicated through email and even then Dib didn’t know if his father wrote those.**

Dib smiled sadly at the Professor who sighed again. This world was no good for him thought Dib as he squeezed his shoulder again. Even if his father was a bit of a crap parent this world just always remined him of that.

Dib hoped it would end soon.

**_Everybody knows_ **

**_Everybody knows, everybody knows_ **

**_That's how it goes_ **

**Zim smiled as the original world leaders were reelected again. With the silent threat of the men in black people forgot all about the laws about how long people may remain in office. Dib leaned on the back of his chair watching over his head as the election went on. “It is so sad isn’t it? How all the others that tried to run mysteriously disappeared or suffered things like heart attacks. It is just tragic” he stated with a sad tone that was almost believable if not for the demented grin on his face.**

**Zim cackled with his head thrown back before hopping off his chair. “Oh yes. So tragic.” With that the two laughed like they were dying.**

Every one cringed as they waited for the end of this world.

**_Everybody knows_ **

**_And everybody knows that it's now or never_ **

**Dib sat in a metal operation table with his upper body bare for the world to see.**

Rob tried to lighten the mood with a woof whistle but he was lost in the out break of noise. People wondered why he was dressed down like that or about a scar or two they could see.

No one noticed the way Zim’s eyes got big or the way he almost cut off blood to Dib hand. But Dib never said a thing because he was struck with the same realization as Zim.

**He stared straight ahead as he hear those light but sure steps that only Zim could do come up behind him. "This is your last chance. There is no take backs after this." Dib held his breath few moments like the therapist told him to do years ago for some problem or other they said he had.**

**He slowly hissed it out between his teeth before saying “I did not sell my soul not to go all the way. After all, I didn’t do all this work only for you to walk away with the spoils, you understand?” Dib heard the chuckle behind him before he heard “Understood, My Dib”**

**Then his world exploded into fiery pain as the black Pak connected with his spine.**

People screamed but Zim and Dib just watched.

The idea of giving Dib a Pak was played around with when they were younger but it was extremely dangerous. To make a new Pak took resources that Zim just didn’t have anymore. There was also the wonder on how to keep the Pak loyal to the Tallest.

The Paks were made on a hive mind set. Zim was exempt because he was a defect. The amount of work over YEARS to try and recreate that kind of Pak. . . .

_**Everybody knows that it's me or you** _

_**And everybody knows that you live forever** _

**Dib smirked as he walked past Keef who looked like he was in his early 40s while Dib himself still looked like he was in college. So far the Pak was a success.**

**_When you've done a line or two_ **

**_Everybody knows the deal is rotten_ **

**“Time to pick out new puppets” sighed Dib as the president of Italy was reported to have died thanks to a heart attack at 78. Zim shrugged as he said “I’ll get the implants started while you go get more scalpels” and walked off. Dib stared after him for a moment before sighing again and leaving the room in the opposite way.**

**_Old Black Joe's still picking cotton For your ribbons and bows_ **

**People held their breath as new leaders were elected hoping that this would be the start for change. Only for it to be the same as all those years ago. A leader disappearing for a night only to come back perfectly fine talking about things that went against why they were elected.**

**The human race was still trapped.**

**And they still hadn’t figured out that someone else was the holding the key to freedom**.

**_And everybody knows_ **

**_And everybody knows that the Plague is coming_ **

**_Everybody knows that it's moving fast_ **

**People didn’t know what to say when futuristic machines seemingly popped out of nowhere to clean the oceans. Chemicals were dumped that cleaned it from the residue left over the years from pollution and oil spills. Trees were planted and seemed to grow over night. Streets that had been covered in trash for generations were cleaned overnight.**

“At least they are helping?” said an unsure Mary. People could only nod as they took that it. It seems like they were. Only Zim and Dib knew it was to help Zim reside on their world for longer but they both knew that to say anything right now would mean water in Zim’s face later. Not smart.

**And anyone caught trying to put things back to the way they were swiftly taken care over.**

**Permanently.**

_**Everybody knows that the naked man and woman** _

_**Are just a shining artifact of the past** _

**After years of this life people stopped being so scared. As long as they didn’t upset the status quo then everything was fine right? So it was ok if they just lived simply right?**

“Humans are adapting” whispered the Professor as he took in the slow move forward from the human race. Humans were always a resistant race.

_**Everybody knows the scene is dead** _

_**But there's gonna be a meter on your bed** _

**Dib leaned back with a smug grin as the world moved on so peacefully. Soon people would forget a time before them. Before they were the controllers of the globe. Soon they would be all that mattered like it should have always been.**

**Zim rolled his shoulders, a human trait he had picked up years ago from Dib, as he walked into the room. “So how much longer do you think?” asked Dib when Zim popped onto the sofa next to him allowing Gir to scramble up into his lap. “Till people will forget the time before us?”**

**Zim hummed as he watched the tv showing some news channel about a local tag sale. Without the wars and such there was only those and natural disasters they could speak about.**

**Boring Tv am I right?**

**“Another generation I believe. After that it will all just be myths to the children” stated Zim as he started to pet Gir who was almost out of his mind of getting love from his normally busy master. Dib hummed in agreement letting the two of them fall into silence beside Gir’s happy babbling and the Tv’s noise.**

**It was a good day for them.**

How long can Dib live with a Pak they wondered but no one wanted to open their mouth.

The sooner this was over the better.

**_That will disclose_ **

**_What everybody knows_ **

**_And everybody knows that you're in trouble_ **

**Gaz was on her death bed calling Dib one last time. “Stop this. There may still be time to fix this” she wheezed out from behind the oxygen mask. She could hear the happy laughter of her older brother who spoke in a youthful voice she lost years ago. “Now why would I do that? I’m having a blast don’t you know? So sorry but no dear Gaz. Please have fun on the other side for me, kay?” was the last she heard before seeing a man in black in the corner of her hospital bed.**

**She just closed her eyes as it pulled out a needle filled with something.**

Some gasped as they realized Dib murdered his own sister but the Membranes understood.

With Gaz gone his last tie to the past was destroyed. It helped that she was so old because they all knew that Dib was trying to help. After all she was now free of earth and its boundaries that forced her into the spare heir while Dib may just go to hell thanks to his crimes. 

_**Everybody knows what you've been through** _

_**From the bloody cross on top of Calvary** _

_**To the beach of Malibu** _

**Zim and Dib sat on the beach happy to let the sun beat down on them. Dib smiled as he remembered how just the night before him and Zim were beating down some alien that was built like a tank the night before. He tilted his head to the right looking at where the sand had been dyed the color red only for the men in black to make it perfect by morning. They really were amazing Dib thought as he closed his eyes to enjoy more of the sun’s rays.**

**_Everybody knows it's coming apart_ **

**_Take one last look at this Sacred Heart_ **

**Zim and Dib stood that the doors to the UN ready to show themselves to their puppets. With their forced support the world would bow to their old/new leaders.**

_**Before it blows Everybody knows** _

**With a smile they opened the doors to their new future.**

Everyone sat in silence not really know what to say after all that.


	18. Blair witch/ Investigator Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were given a letter asking for help.
> 
> Now they have to hunt down something called the Weaver and hope they can get it before it gets them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you didn't notice the name this is going to be horror!
> 
> ***********Warning!!!!*********
> 
> Blood! Cursing! Mentions of Death of Children! Possible Gore because I'm not sure how far I will go with that!
> 
> ***********WARNING!!!!********
> 
> This is my first horror ever so it is being split with the idea that I have more time to work it out and hope it turns out scary for all my horror fans!
> 
> I own nothing! And I tried to look up the town just to make sure it wasn't real so as far as I can tell I may own that. Go figure.

Dib and Zim sighed at the same time then tiredly smiled at the other. So many almosts. So many looks into themselves and even their relationship. They just sighed because they knew they weren’t near done. “What do you think the next world will be?” asked Gaz as she stretched a bit.

Dib scratched the back of his head as he thought it over. “I’m thinking maybe a bit dark? The last was a song world and the one before that was kind. So it will probably be dark to even it all out.”

“And you would be right Dib of Earth” came the voice of the Observer. They all looked up to see the Observer looking at something off to the right of the screen. They straightened to look at the people with a small sigh. “In this world Dib and Zim investigate the unknown. It will be a bit of a long one so it will be split into parts. This is only part 1.” The Observer disappeared to only show black but they could hear speaking.

**“Zim I say this with all the love in my heart but if you break that camera, I will kill you.”**

**“HA! You wish you could take The Great Zim!”**

**Soon the screen when from black to an unfocused face. “And FYI as the humans say” came Zim’s voice from behind the camera “you left the lens cap on.”**

“Don’t you just love that? Its either that or a finger in the shot” sighed Keef remembering how he only got a C- thanks to that in photography class.

A few nodded because they had done that while others looked one wondering how they had done that. The cameras they were given were huge! So they would have had to wave a hand fast before they dropped it!

Why?!

**Soon the camera focused on a clearly annoyed Dib’s face. “Are you serious!?” he yelled as he waved a hand in the air clutching his backpack strap in the other. “So all those shots I took!? All that work up! Gone?!”**

Many who had to deal with computers and the such sighed in unison. Many had dealt with waking up to see chapters unwritten, pictures unedited, and designs unsaved. There were no words to explain the shear frustration that happened.

**They say the camera shake a bit as Zim clearly shrugged before speaking. “There may be the speech on here. I could splice the talking over new photos if you wanted.” Dib slapped his hand against his forehead before sighing as he dragged it down.**

“Not the same” came out of many.

They were right.

**“No no that’s alright. Thanks anyway.” He let go of the backpack strap only to place his two hands together as if he was praying before taking a calming breath. He then smiled into the camera as he spoke.**

**“Hello. This is Out There Investigations. As many know we are called by people in distress and investigate to give them answers. We post the investigations so that people can learn about the things out there and the best ways to protect yourselves. Welcome newcomers and our regulars.”**

“I’ve heard worse” commented Carl as he recalled all the Tv show intros he had heard over the years.

**“You still sound like one of those humans who sell cars to other humans” snickered Zim. Still smiling Dib said “And you sound like a thug demanding they watch. I’ll take car salesmen over hired muscle any day.”**

“Nice” came from Rob while others snickered away. Dib just smiled with a shrug while Zim glared lightly at him.

**As Zim made a Tch sound Dib continued. “Today we are in Weaver Woods near a small town called Futane. The town is very small and people refuse to speak to outsiders so we haven’t had much luck getting the backstory of the place. We did end up getting called here by a man we will simply call David. He was a man passing through when something very strange happened to him.”**

“Futane? Anyone know the name?” asked Zita as she tried to see if she could remember it from class. There were whispers as people tried to remember if it was someplace they had heard of before. Dib popped up to say “It probably doesn’t exist in this world. No one said names for towns had to be the same from world to world.”

People quieted down after that as they took in that point.

**Dib pulled the backpack off his back and flipping open the front pocket to pull out a letter. He opened it and started to read. _“Hello to whoever gets this letter. I am in dire need of help and have no clue who to turn to. You see I am a traveler for lack of better word. My wife May died of a sickness 4 years ago leaving me with my then 3 year old son and 6 month daughter.”_**

“Oh poor man” was whispered by Peyoopi while other girls and Keef sighed sadly. “That is a terrible thing to happen” said Tae as he pictured that happening to him in the future. Poor guy.

_**“I fell hard into grief only to wake up 3 months after thanks to my son begging me for food. I am very ashamed of that time in my life but I did my best to make up for it.”** _

“At least he pulled himself out. Many take longer and go a more destructive path like drink or become destructive to those around them” said Gaz as she gazed at the picture of a faceless man sitting on a sofa with his head in his hands appeared on the screen.

The Professor sighed silently as he knew that all to well. He had thrown himself into his work and had left the raising of his children to nannies or robots. It wasn’t heathy and had caused a rift that was still healing between himself and his children, but he could honestly say he had never taken to drinking or hitting them. He did conduct experiments but that was in the name of helping so he didn’t count those.

**_“Sadly my behavior had ruined my name in the town so no one would hire me after my last job fired me for never showing up. But I got lucky. A cousin called me and told me he had a job for me! I became a mechanic but that job was only for a month or so, so I was back on the job hunt._ **

**_I had to travel around hoping to find more work but no one would hire me for long. In towns like mine everyone knows everyone so when someone needs a shift covered they are more likely to hire their friend. So I would work for maybe six months before I was out the door thanks to someone’s son coming back to town. Before you ask I have tried bigger cities but they see how many jobs I have had and think its because of my work ethic.”_ **

“Damn. This dude is cursed. Like seriously” grouched Chunk. It wasn’t fair how the world treated people sometimes. Those willing to work were shown the boot while the lazy got the promotions. It was sad but true the world was cruel sometimes.

**_“It is a cycle that I can’t break no matter what but I do have one thing going for me._ **

**_My children.”_ **

“Aww” came from many as a picture appeared of a brown haired boy holding a little blond haired girl in his arms with big smiles on their faces.

**_"My son home schools because it is just easier on us all. I tried getting him into regular school, but it would break his heart when we would leave again. So after the 3rd school we gave it up as a bad job and left it at that. Now my boy learns cars at my feet while my daughter is getting bigger and more amazing at the days pass us by._ **

**_They are my personal cheerleaders and are always so proud of me even if I can’t get them the newest toys. I love my children more then anything in the world. That’s why the town called Futane scares me so bad.”_ **

Dib pulled out a notebook ready to start writing just in case this was a real place. Zim patted him on the back to show that he to would look into this town to make sure it didn’t exist. A quick smile and they were ready to take all the information down.

_**“I arrived on the 1st of June to a strangely quiet town. It was during the day so I figured everyone was at word and the like. I found the local garage and got the job within a day. I had a small apartment in the town that was perfect for the three of us. Things started to go strange from then on. See I told my boss of my children and he had this strange look on his face but he said it was fine that they came in as long as they stayed safe.”** _

“So what? Are there no kids in the town?” asked Chunk as he scratched his head. Zita tapped at her chin as she took in the facts. “Maybe? After all, in small towns kids normally grow up wanting to leave. So they grow up and hit the road but most come back to live in the town when they are older. So maybe there aren’t any kids there right now?”

Dib tapped at his notebook as he thought over Zita’s idea. “But that is really odd. Like we all don’t have siblings at the same age. So there should be at least a few that are younger or older hanging around. It isn’t like they turned around and said ‘Oh Amy is having a baby so I have to have one to.’ They can’t all be the same age right?”

Zim tapped at his arm rest as he took it all in. “They may have” he answered causing all to look at him. “Remember this is a small town so they may have done that but also we know something is there. If the town is superstitious they may stop after a certain number or something. It just depends on how they react I guess.”

The Professor nodded before speaking. “All good points but for now lets put a pin in this. This may hold the answers or maybe part 2 will.” People hummed in agreement before turning back to the world.

**_“It was easy to follow because I practically said the rules of safety almost everyday. They could repeat them back to me as easy as breathing. They came with me and everything was normal to me. My son in the corner with a laptop going through his lessons while my daughter handed me tools chatting about whatever she wanted._ **

**_My kids didn’t notice how people would stop by stare at them, but I did. It wasn’t even just at my job it was at the store, walks around town, even going to the playground in the local park! People stared as if they had never seen kids before!”_ **

“This is getting creepy” whispered Penny. Many could feel an unease start in their stomachs as they heard more about this town.

**_“After a week people came up to me and ask about them. What were their names, ages, that kind of thing you know? The town was already freaking me out but mama raised me right. Always be kind and polite so I did my best._ **

**_But then it got stranger._ **

**_Where was their mama. What school did they go to. Do we have any family that knows we moved here. Then they were telling me that the woods around here were very safe.”_ **

“What. The. Hell” stated Gaz as her eyes opened a bit. “No one says the woods are safe. It is basically a right of passage for kids to sneak in and out before their parents find out. Hell Dib practically lived in the woods before Zim showed up.” Dib nodded only to freeze as he remembered his father was beside him. He glanced over to see an unimpressed eyebrow raised causing a, hopefully, guiltless grin to take over. He could hear Zim snickering away beside him at this latest talk to he was going to get from his father.

**_“That there were no bears are anything worse than chipmunks and poison ivy. As if that would make it ok for my kids to go running around out there!”_ **

“Right!” stated many of the kids. No parent would allow their kids to run around in strange woods without supervision! It would have been one thing if the kid was raised around the woods but when they were only there for like a week?

Madness.

_**“What was really setting me off was there are no kids in the town. And I mean absolutely no children. The park was ancient even by my father’s standers. The school looks like it hasn’t been used in a long time. There is a toy store, but it sells toys that my grandfather would have played with. Never mind looking for a video game.”** _

“Creepy as hell. And it isn’t helping that theory of them having so many kids before stopping. After all, why not update the toys? Or maintain the playground? I know I still go to swing when I need to think at the local park” stated Rob. Others nodded because they did things like that to. Hanging at an arcade, going a park, running through a fountain just because.

Some may say they were to old but they didn’t think so.

_**“It wasn’t till a month passed that I was able to find out why. A homeless woman came to our door at about 3AM.”** _

“Always a good time for a visit” Aki couldn’t help remarking thankfully breaking the tension that was starting to form in the room.

_**“I didn’t want to let her in but she said “If you love your children you will listen to me.” How could I turn her away after that? I let her in and got her some water. She then told me her tale.** _

_**She had married a man from the village when she was a young woman. They had met in a collage that she never told me the name of but I knew the man she spoke of. He had charmed her will stories of love that would never end and dreams of building a life together.”** _

“Dumb woman” Jessica remarked. “That’s nothing but fairy tales. Real love is working side by side and making something out of nothing. After all, no one says what happens to Cinderella after she marries her prince and has to become queen. Or to Belle when the village realize they have a king again. Real life problems are what really show what love is.”

Many blinked at the strangely insightful answer from someone who was normally an air head.

_**“She came to the town ready to start that life and it was alright at first. He bought a house and they got jobs. He worked for his father at the local bakery while she took over the library.** _

_**After six months of bliss people started asking when they would have children. It was a basic question, so she told them when they were ready. She had wanted to wait till they were solid in their marriage and the town before then but within a year after that she was pregnant.** _

_**It wouldn’t be till later she would find out that her husband switched out her birth control for sugar pills under the orders of his family.”** _

Girls around the room hissed while Gaz sighed into her hand. Dib patted her back because the two of them were well aware of the lengths people would go for money and the approval of family. They had been trained almost from the crib to see who they could be used by people and they both knew that the switching of birth control was a common idea to get someone to marry into a family of wealth like theirs.

_**“She had been shocked but happy. She said that it was probably a normal pregnancy. She read all the books she could find, picked out clothes that was just darling and thinking about if it was a girl or boy.** _

_**When the baby was born she would bring it to the library with her so she could work and still watch over her little love.** _

_**But that was when everything started to tilt for her.** _

_**She had tried to look up local schools because she had recalled how her mother had to put her name down for some fancy middle school years in advance only to run into a snag with her search. The only local school closed years ago.”** _

“Ok what? So how little are kids born in that town? Like less then 10? Or was the school that bad?” asked a shocked Aki.

_**“She used the Library to look up more about the town trying to find out what was going on. She went back years and noticed something very strange. The town had only one birth record for every family.”** _

“One birth. But it sounds like a normal town with toy stores, bakeries, and libraries. So that means there should be roughly about 25 to 30 families if every place has at least one member of the family working in each place” Zita thought out loud.

“Ah but remember. Kids leave to go to school or get married. Not all of them bring their new brides or husbands back to the hometown” countered Aki. Zita nodded as she took that in. “Good point” she admitted as she took in this new idea for their theory.

_**“This had worried her because she knew her husband had three siblings even if she had never met them. His younger brother was a doctor with borders who was never home. His twin little sisters got married and left home when they turned 18. So why was there never any mention of them she wondered.”** _

“Wait so what? He made up family?” asked a confused Carl.

“No” Dib said absentmindedly as he continued writing in his notebook. “He probably made up the adult lives but they probably existed at one point.” Carl looked over and asked “How do you know that?” Dib glanced at Zim before going back to his notebook silently telling him to answer for him. Zim cocked on eye ridge before sighing.

“Because of how specific he is” answered Zim calling attention to himself. “Having a younger sibling in normal enough but a younger brother and sisters that the woman never met? From the sounds of it he met the women in collage so maybe four years of schooling would be enough time for one to become a doctor? And for two to run off getting married? It is just odd.”

People looked back at the screen as they took that in.

_**“So she dug deeper trying to understand.** _

_**And it was horrifying.”** _

“Dib” called Zim causing Dib to look up. “Looks like we are getting to the thick of the story” said Dib with a wide smile. It was always a good feeling to get to the bottom of a mystery.

**_“It seemed that going back a good few hundred years ago a being called the Weaver made it’s home in the woods near the town before it even was a town. It would attack the village and everything around it every night. People tried to fight it with everything they had.”_ **

An image of a big black shadow coming over the village appeared while the towns people swung lanterns, threw pitchforks, anything.

But nothing drove it away.

_**“Farming tools, fire, even pray and nothing could wound the thing. Finally just when the town thought they were going to die a shadow came to them. It said one thing to them. “Give the children and you will live””** _

There were gasps of horror while Dib’s mouth tightened and Zim sighed sadly. Unfortunately, that was how a lot of the tales of something in the woods would go. Children were eaten or something by the being and so hunts were placed for it.

Only for the hunts to fall to the beast as well.

**_“The town begged and pleaded that it would change it’s mind. After a moment of thought it did. One child would live but the rest was the Weavers. If they sabotaged the births or anything like that to keep the Weaver from it’s meal death would come for the whole town. And so it began.”_ **

“You mean they went through with it?” was the horrified whisper of Penny. “Not surprised” stated Gaz as she leaned back with her arms folded across her chest. “They can’t fight it so they are going the weak way by giving in. They could just leave saying they are looking for spouses one small group at a time but they just do what it says. Typical.”

**_“Families would give birth after birth and hold their breaths in hopes a mark from the Weaver wouldn’t come. If the mark appeared then the next night the child would disappear from their beds.”_ **

“What is that?” asked Brian who knew he had seen something like it before. Dib glanced up before blinking at the thing.

“Zim” he called looking over at Zim who’s eyes were hazy even as he glanced around as if reading something. “Pak retrieval complete. Item in question is a weaver’s nest” he stated as if reading a page out of a book.

“The weaver bird will loop and weave strands of grass or strips of leaves around the ends of one or two branches in a tree. Having created a looped basis for the nest body, the weaver bird then builds the hollow body before adding the tubular entrance last. That is a Weaver nest.”

While others stared bug eyed at the alien Dib hummed before going back to his notebook.

**_“When she found this she thought she was crazy. She confronted her husband and he confessed. He ordered her to pay it no mind and allow them to continue living their perfect lives. She said he was crazy and was ready to leave with their baby._ **

**_Only when she turned her back to the man._ **

**_Everything went black.”_ **

“That jerk!” screamed Zita.

Many women yelled the same as they watched the woman fall.

_**“She said she awoke in the forest with a puddle of blood in front of her. When she took a closer look, she saw her baby’s booties in the mess.”** _

Whimpering filled the room as they tried to imagine how they would react to something like that happening to them. It wasn’t pretty.

_**“She ran to the town ready to beg her husband for help only for the town to act like she wasn’t there. Even her husband the love of her life acted like he never knew her. She told me the last thing she ever heard her husband say to her was this. “You forced our hand. This is your punishment.””** _

There was growling from many women in the room causing many guys to lean away in hopes of saving themselves.

_**“After that she left and I haven’t seen her since. I didn’t know what to make of it. Was she crazy? Was the town crazy? Was there really something in the woods? It wouldn’t be till the next night that I became a believer.** _

_**See people in the town asked me if one of my kids had a mark yet. When I asked what mark they told me. It would look like weaver’s bird nest. Once again I wondered if everyone was crazy or just me. But it appeared on my daughter’s back.”** _

**Dib did a full body shiver as Zim made a small click of the tongue. “After that he grabbed the kids and ran. But he is worried that this thing will come after his daughter still which I think is smart.**

**Supernatural will hold a grudge like no one’s business. It may come after her or wait till her future kids come this way. So that’s where we step in.”**

**A mechanical arm came from behind the camera and took the letter from Dib. It retreated back to the camera without a sound.”**

“So we have given up on the whole protecting the secret? Or are we just ignoring it” asked a deadpanned Gaz. Zim shrugged before saying “We are probably going with skin condition, smart kid for a cover.” Gaz hummed because it probably worked.

“ **“So basically, a monster is in the woods and it eats the kids of foolish enablers we hope.” Dib shrugged as he adjusted his backpack straps. “Yeah. We hope. To those who think we are being cold I want to make something clear.”**

**Dib stared into the camera seriously for a moment while Zim zoomed into his face. “There are worse things that could be happening to those kids. Like this Weaver could being keeping them alive in the dark, hurting them. If any are alive, they must be terrified and we have to see if we can find this thing or proof of the kids. From there we can decide the best course of action.””**

“I hate how you say that” whispered Aki. She loved shows like Supernatural so she had a good idea on what was happening if the kids stayed alive. Anyone heard of draining the meat before eating it? For the kids sake she hoped they died painlessly and weren't being kept in a dark cave somewhere.

**““And so it begins” sighed Zim before he started walking behind Dib. They traveled the wood in the dark with only the glow of Dib’s flashlight and a strange pink glow that would appear at random times to light up thick parts of the woods.**

**They looked at tracks, broken branches, even looked into small caves they found. They found no clues yet.”**

“Ok so far nothing found. Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” asked Keef from between his fingers because he was so not suffering a jump scare! Not dealing with it!

Dib scratched the back of his head with his pencil as he tried to figure it out. “Both. That could mean that there aren’t a lot of deaths which is good but if we can’t find it we can’t stop it.” “Oh” whispered Keef.

That was a good point.

**“At one point they found a small clearing and started a fire. “So far there is no luck but I’m not that surprised. From the sounds of it this thing just appears and takes the kids. Even then we have no telling when the last abduction happened. We just don’t really have any clues” sighed Dib as he warmed his feet by the fire.**

**The camera was sitting on the floor facing him but attention was suddenly pulled to Zim who was hidden behind the camera still.”**

“Well that’s not good” sighed Gaz. “What makes you say that?” asked the Professor as he looked at his daughter. “Easy. The monster is behind them or there’s a clue. Both lead to nothing but trouble for these two” she sighed as she hoped her brother wasn’t about to get eaten.

**““Zim? What are you looking at?” asked Dib as he sat up straighter. Zim didn’t reply but you could hear him walk away from the camera. Dib scrambled up grabbing the camera to follow behind him. “W-wait! Zim! Whats going on!?” Zim had stopped in front of a tree and was staring at it before his voice was picked up. “You wanted proof of the children, right? Does this count?” Zim turned so what he was standing in front of could be seen.**

**It was a drawing.”**

“Not creepy at all” whispered Melvin as he wondered if he should hide behind his chair. He hated scary stuff.

**“A big black mass that had no body type or any face. On top was childish hand writing saying “ThE WEavEr IS AlwayS THERe” with some letters turned around or upper case in odd spots.”**

“Wonderful” sighed Gaz as she thought of the best ways to save her idiot brother and his friend when they went hunting for this thing in this world.

Because they were so going to go look for it.

**“Both were silent for a moment before Dib’s whisper broke it. “That wasn’t there when we got here was it?” The camera had a corner of Zim’s face in the shot from where Dib had zoomed in without through to the drawing.**

**Zim looked grim.**

**“Ok. Ok. Lets take a second to think what this means. First this Weaver is faster than you can pick up. And that is crazy because you are faster than most cars.”**

“Really?” asked Spoo as he looked over at Zim. Zim nodded as he said “Yes. My Pak legs can make go well over the limit of most commercial cars. Never mind that my leg speed is clocked to be faster than the fastest human runner from what I have discovered. For something to be able to come into my eyesight and leave before I notice is very . . . . disconcerting”

**”Second this could mean the kids are kept alive. After all, someone had to have drawn this right?” asked Dib as we could hear him trying to work this out ignoring the way his voice squeaked in some spots.**

**“Or that the Weaver can mimic the human hand. After all, we already know that some parents didn’t believe in the Weaver. I wouldn’t be shocked if when the child went missing the parent came in here in hopes of finding them.” Dib turned the camera and zoomed out a bit to see Zim stare at the picture with a claw to his lip as he thought.**

**“It never went after the village even if that counted as interfering with its food source. No it probably tortured the parents that came in here. Drawings in the hand of their child, maybe a voice crying in the distance, a blood smear to big for a child to live through. After all it needs some entertainment between kids. What better is a grieving parent who is always just a step behind?””**

“Damn” was a whisper that sounded like a gunshot in the now deadly quite room. No one had even thought of that idea before now.

Zim just sighed because that had been his theory too.

**“Everything was silent for a moment as Dib took that in. “We are in over our heads aren’t we?” he asked in a small voice. Zim looked straight at him, and the camera before nodding once.”**

Zim and Dib sighed as the screen when black. Part two was going to be where the real drama started wasn’t it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to please come visit at https://dreamerlosthelp.tumblr.com/
> 
> I would love to hear from you


	19. Blair Witch/ Investigator Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PART 2 IS HERE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the short chapter but for a moment I thought I wasn't writing anything this week. Last week I told my Explore Zim readers I wasn't feeling well.
> 
> Basically I felt sick but couldn't find a reason why. That turned into painfully headaches and dizziness. I tried to write but the headaches would reduce me to almost tears so looking at a screen was super painfully. After I blacked out one night I was brought to a doctor where I was told I had a sinus infection.
> 
> So now I'm on meds and feeling better everyday!
> 
> That left only about two days to write without pain so I tried to bust something out. 
> 
> I really hoped you enjoyed and the next chapter will be much more entertaining.

The Observer appeared on the screen saying “Today it will be a bit short. The next viewing will hopefully be the conclusion.” Zim and Dib turned to the other wondering what the other them was going today.

After all, if it was them they would have studied the area more before going.

**"They gathered around the fire with Zim holding the camera facing a Dib who was writing fast in his notebook. “Ok. So these are the facts we know. Something is in these woods. Something that can move faster then we can. It can mimic the kids or the kids are alive under its control. Anything I’m missing so far?” asked Dib as he tapped his pen against a page in the notebook."**

“You are so under prepared you are going to die out there?” asked Rob. Dib couldn’t help the snicker as he rubbed at his face. He wanted to argue but he really couldn’t.

“No. Wait a second here. Maybe they are waiting so they can get more information?” asked Aki. Zim shrugged a bit. “They could or Dib could have gotten excited and moved to fast.” Dib could only shrug because he would do that if the case was really amazing to him.

**"Zim’s voice echoed from behind the camera. “Pretty much. We also seem to have no idea how to beat this thing or how to save the kids if they are alive. So we are pretty much dead in the water.” Dib pointed the pen at him with an annoyed expression. “And that right there is being pessimistic. And we so do not need that at the moment.”"**

“Dib/I got excited” Zim and Dib said at the same moment when they heard that line.

**The camera stayed still but everyone could feel the eyeroll Zim did in response. Dib looked down at his notes asking “So do you still have that map? Because we are coming up to one of the marked locations right?” Without a word they could hear the Pak open up and a arm come out holding a yellowed piece of paper. A second arm came out spreading the paper out showing a map of the woods with small landmarks marked like the town and such.**

“So we are all completely fine with the alien tech being seen. Alrighty then” said a very annoyed Gaz. She figured there was no reason for the tech to be shown besides the fact Zim was being lazy.

She was so going to hit him later.

**"“From what I can see we have a small hut called ‘The Witches Hut’ right over to the right of us. From there we will officially be half way to the town. Beside the hut there is also ‘The Sawmill’ that is a few miles in the north. That is still in operation but they only do enough trees to help their homes. I guess this Weaver doesn’t mind if they cut down the forest to a point.”**

**The camera moved to show that Zim shrugging clearly not understanding the mind of the Weaver.**

**“Then there is the town itself. But I personally want to go now to sneak in and see if we can find the records of this thing.”"**

“Maybe they have a way to find the thing?” asked Zita. Her pointer finger tapped at her chin as she thought about how you could find a monster. “Like there maybe a warning for a part of the woods. If this thing has a home, they wouldn’t want to be close to it right?”

Zim nodded. “They might have one. There is also a chance that every location may have another part in how to call the Weaver out. It all depends of what they find in the city hall.”

**Dib tapped at his notebook staring into the distance clearly thinking it over. “Ok. First we hit the town. From there we will hopefully find a trail or something. After all, most cults have a ritual to call their deity or something. There is probably a safe area that they leave the kids. From there we can see if we can track something.”**

“But there is no telling when the last child was taken” said Brian. Dib just sighed while Zim snickered. “We know” Zim said as Dib rubbed his head feeling a bit embarrassed at all this. “The thing is when Dib focuses to much, he can get tunnel vision. Right now he just wants to find the Weaver and possible save the kids. I’m just going to nod along for now till I can knock him out of it in a bit. It will all work out in the end. Don't worry.”

They couldn’t help nodding along wondering how this was going to turn out.

**“Zim hummed in agreement. “Now here is a better question. I can get us to the town within minutes but that would reveal out hand to this thing. Without my help it will take well over two hours to get to the town. What way do you want?””**

Gaz didn’t even need to say it. She just growled causing Zim to inch away a bit.

**“Dib looked at the camera clearly weighing the options before nodding. “Right now it is 10 pm at night. People can still be out. So we are going to be walking to the town. In the meantime we have to watch for more of these notes.”**

**“Alright” called out Zim as a green hand came into the picture with a silver bucket in it’s grasp. “Here ya go. You started to the fire so you can put it out.””**

Dib huffed while Zim smirked.

They knew what was going to happen now.

**“Dib looked at the bucket before staring at Zim with an annoyed look on his face. “It has water in it. You could just toss it” pointed out Dib. Zim’s voice was amused as he said “But you wanted me to be camera man for this and you get mad when the camera moves to much. So you have to do the little things like this or the camera will bounce around.”**

**Dib just stared at him for a minute before grabbing the bucket with a grumble.”**

Zim cackled while Dib started to curse under his breath.

Zim:1047 Dib:1046.

**“After stomping out the last of the fire with an unhelpful Zim calling out the parts he missed they started the walk to the village.”**

The cackling got worse.

**“The moved at a reasonable pace watching the darkness and checking for anything that showed someone besides themselves was there.**

**Luckily or unluckily depending on which one you asked no more notes were seen.”**

Zita turned to the room. “How many think they are lucky?” she asked. After swiftly counting she then asked, “How many think they are unlucky?” She counted again before saying “It seems to be an even split.” Zim was just staring at Dib with a deadpan look knowing he had thought they were unlucky.

Zim just wanted to figure out the mystery without dying thanks.

**“Zim and Dib leaned around a tree looking at a small village. “From the looks of it, it is just a normal town. A bit in the past maybe” whispered Dib as he took in the well in the center of the town and all the wooden buildings “But still a normal town.”**

**Zim paned the camera around to see no buildings made of concrete. “Are you telling me the other small towns are like this?” asked Zim in a near whisper. “Why didn’t this set off the father?”**

**In response Dib just shrugged.”**

“Because that would be logical and you are in what is basically a horror movie. There is no logic but horror movie logic now” stated Tae. Alex turned to him asking “Horror movie logic?”

He shrugged a bit before saying “Like running into a house to hide instead of going to the car that is perfectly fine. That kind of stuff.”

A loud “Ahh” of understanding was shared around the room before they turned back to the screen.

**““Can you tell if anyone is up?” asked Dib as they started running behind houses. “Yes” muttered Zim as he pulled Dib down by the back of his shirt so they weren’t seen by the back window of a house. “There is no one up and about in the town it’s self but the town hall in the center has someone making a perimeter. I can tell no tech is helping them it is just the one person.” Dib looked over his shoulder at the camera and nodded.”**

“How can you tell?” asked Aki. Zim tapped the corner of his eye before saying “It is a part of the Irken eye. I can zoom in if I need to but it is so much better with tools. One of my favorite functions is the heat detecting. It is rare I use it just because I see no reason to do in my day to day life.” Many blinked at that.

It was easy to forget that Zim didn’t have his natural born eyes.

**“Soon the camera was being handed to Dib for safe keeping while Zim stared off to the right. He lifted a hand bring one finger down at a time. Just as he placed his thumb down to form a fist a tall skinny man came from the dark.”**

Many leaned forward to see how this was going to play out.

**“He waved a flashlight from his left hand while the right was holding a rifle at the ready. Dib froze knowing that one wrong move would end them in big trouble. The man slowly walked past them from their hidden place from behind a house.**

**Just as the man pasted them Zim reached out fast and firm to hit the back of his neck with a firm chop. He then dragged the man to lean on the house with his legs crossed hugging the rifle.”**

“Does that really work?” asked Carl. “Like you see it in movies but in real life?” Zim nodded as he said “Yes. If you overstimulate the carotid sinus in the neck then it can knock someone out. From there it is a case of arranging them into a believable pose. Very simple.” The others could only blink at him.

**““There. We have no idea how long we have but we need to be silent and almost completely in the dark so no flashlights” said Zim as he pulled the off flashlight Dib had placed in his pocket out and gave it to his Pak. The camera nodded before Dib whispered “I have a function on my glasses that will be help for the reading. It isn’t that strong because I didn’t want dad to find out that I messed around with my glasses so you will have to be my guide dog.””**

The Professor turned and stared at Dib who stared at the screen without a word. After a minute he turned back to the screen vowing that they would talk about that later.

**“The camera looked at the man again even when Zim picked him up in the bridal carry. “How do you know the Weaver won’t be alerted to this and tell the villagers?” Zim smirked down as he answered.**

**“What deity allows its fallowers to think they are on the same level enough to talk back?”**

**With that Zim took off running for the city hall.**

**With the help of a Pak leg Zim broke the lock on a back window and shimmed them in while the Pak leg quietly shut the window.”**

“Lazy” hissed Gaz while Zim could feel a cold sweat starting to form on his back.

He was going to die when this world was over, wasn’t he?

**“The camera turned to see Zim sitting on his knees with a small smile while Dib huffed from behind the camera. “Why is it you can be graceful when you are by yourself but when you have me you become a bull in a china shop?” Dib hissed while turning to see more of the room.**

**There were books and cabinets all around them. With the camera’s night vision he was able to see the bookshelves that took up almost the whole room with cabinets popped up around the walls. There was even a much more detailed map of the area on the wall on their right.**

**“We are looking for any folk tales or things in the past that don’t add up” stated Dib as he turned to look up at Zim. Zim nodded before saying “Lets get to work.”**

**The camera was placed on a table where you could see Dib reading book after book, taking things down in the notebook.”**

“I am so glad that it fast forwards for us. Because watching Dib just read for hours would be so boring. No offense meant Dib” stated Poonchy while Dib just blinked.

That was the first time he ever heard that.

Ever.

**“After hours of this Zim walked up to the camera, picking it up to face him. “Today has been a failure in the case of finding the Weaver. But we have proved that something is here and even more telling is we have found a way to possibly find this thing from the books. So today we will close the investigation till tomorrow night. We will see you later.” With that he turned off the camera.**

“So we will see the other locations next time along with the possible end to this world” asked Keef. Dib and Zim just blinked before a large grin over took them.

Bring it on Weaver.


	20. Blair witch/Investigator part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do to the way the story is spinning out this is not the final chapter!
> 
> Dib and Zim are following the clues. They have found one small clue to where to find The Weaver. Now in the second location they have to find the second clue.
> 
> But there is something in the dark with them there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is spinning out of my control. This should have been the final chapter but something wanted to jump out of the dark. I have no idea if the next chapter will finish it or I will have a Spooky Thanksgiving this year.
> 
> As always I own nothing and warning!
> 
> ********Cursing! Almost!********

The Observer appeared sighing. “This world wants to continue for one more round at least. So there will part 4.” Everyone could only blink at that even as the screen changed for the viewing.

**“The camera turned on to show Dib’s shirt really close as he turned on the camera.”**

“Way to close man. Way to close” stated Carl as he leaned away from the screen on reflex. Dib just shrugged while Zim wondered where he was.

**“When he pulled away they could see that Dib was back at the campsite and it was morning. He yawned a bit before rubbing under his eyes. “Morning one and all. It is noon so I’m just getting up. In my defense I didn’t get to sleep till almost 8 am so don’t judge me. Anyway here is an update before we continue on.”’**

Zim turned to Dib saying “That’s early for you. Both to go to sleep and wake up.” Dib shrugged while others turned to them staring. He was known to pull all nighters often. It wasn’t a secret.

**“Dib pulled out his notebook and flicked through the pages till he got to the right one. “From what we have seen the Weaver has no real way to be summoned. But it can be found. It seems every location has a marker. This marker will point in a direction. From there we can pinpoint the Weaver’s location.”**

“Oh. No wonder this world will continue. If they need to go to at least two different spots to find the markers then it would seem to rushed, so it needs at least another chapter. Depending on how this ends” muttered Aki.

Zim was still wondering where the other him was.

**“He pulled a photo from the notebook and held it close the camera. It showed an old drawing of the town with it’s people all gathering for a feast. It reminded people of draws of the first thanksgiving. People were gathering food and looking happy except one little girl who was sitting at the table already.”**

“Well that’s not creepy at all” said Jessica as they all took in the lone little girl.

**“You couldn’t see her face because of her long dark hair but a strangely large smile took over what could be seen of her face. Her head was tilted a little to the side and if you followed the direction then you saw a building in the distance to a large water wheel attached.”**

“That water wheel. . . . That’s the Sawmill isn’t it?” asked Davey as he remembered seeing things like it in the history books from class. “Yes and probably their next location” said Brian as he wondered what would be found there.

**“It normally couldn’t be seen thanks to the woods but following the girl’s tilted head you could just make it out.**

**Dib tucked the photo in the notebook before continuing.**

**“In all honesty we would have missed it but that girls face. . . . something wasn’t right there. So Zim looked into it in hopes that we could get something. That’s when he noticed the mill in the woods. We are heading there next in hopes of finding the next clue, but we have no idea on what it could be. Another painting? A note? A statue? Who knows.””**

“True. No one stated that it had to be the same thing in every location. So it could be anything in the Sawmill. Maybe even on the very machinery in there. It all depends of what the town people did” stated Zim as he turned to Dib who was writing about the painting in the his notebook.

Dib looked up and hummed a bit. “It all comes down to what can be hidden. Like the painting. The little girl was an oddity, but people could just write it off as the artist being odd at the time. So, it will most likely be something normal people can write off as nothing out of the ordinary.”

**“He ran a hand through his hair with a small sigh. “The other problem is this thing already knows we are here, if the drawing was anything to go by. So we can’t risk using Zim’s ‘gifts’ to help us out to much because we may need the advantage that will give us later.”**

“But hasn’t he used them? Like with the map and stuff?” asked Gretchen. “He did” said Rob “but he never used them as anything more then to hold things. The thing may not know he can use them to fight or anything in the like. It could be their ace in the hole if needed.”

People nodded in understanding while Zim and Dib looked at each other.

They were going to need that ace, they could tell.

**“He looked up at the camera with his bottom lip being bitten clearly worried about something. He leaned into the camera clearly about to turn it off before stopping so he could whisper one final thing.**

**“I think we are in real danger here.””**

“Well they are boned” stated Gaz. Normally her brother was to excited to see the danger he could be in. He never worried about the bears or coyotes. He never worried about the temperatures that could fall in the night. Or what to do if his monsters were real.

The fact he was now worried said a lot about the case.

**“Everything went black.**

**Soon the camera turned on to show an old Sawmill right in front of them. “Alright. It is currently 8pm. The last worker left over 40 minutes ago and there seems to be no guard” whispered Zim who was holding the camera from the sounds of it.”**

“I see I came back. Where was I earlier?” asked Zim still confused about where he was that morning. Dib shrugged before asking “Coffee?” Zim nodded because while he didn’t sleep like a human he did fully believe that coffee was needed.

It was amazing and could become anything, so he had willingly become one of the many coffee slaves of the world.

**“Dib popped out of a bush in front of the camera with a grin. “Now we have to get in there and find the next clue. This means that we will have to split up. Zim will take the foreman’s office to read through files while I take care of the actual building. Let’s do this!” He excitedly whispered to the camera before taking off to the mill. They heard Zim sigh before saying “I shouldn’t have given him coffee before this. That was a bad idea.””**

Without even a pause Gaz’s hand shot out and slapped Zim upside the head. He hissed as he rubbed the back of his head but didn’t speak out against it. The fact he had given the boy coffee and not his normal soda said a lot about how he felt about this hunt.

**“He then took off after Dib.**

**Soon they were inside the building looking around. “Ok. I can see the office up on the top floor. I can watch from up there to try and have your back but remember I’ll be speed reading so I can’t look up to much” stated Zim as an arm pointed up the stairs on their right.**

**The camera turned to see Dib nodding with a flashlight in his hand.”**

“Yeah. They are so getting jumped” said Chunk as he recalled every horror movie where the kids separated and bad things happened.

**“With that Zim walked off to the right while Dib walked to the left. When Zim got to the office he was able to use one of the legs from the Pak to lock pick the door and sneak in. He then placed the camera on a table facing the window that would normally allow the foreman to watch the workers.**

**“I have hooked the camera to my Pak so it will alert me to anything that happens to Dib. So I’ll leave it here” said Zim before he left the camera alone.”**

“I’m guessing it is also so the viewers don’t see you speed read” Dib mumbled trying to keep one or two secrets from the rest of the humans in the room.

Zim shrugged a little because it was a little-known fact that the Pak would scan the pages of a book through a glance from an Irken’s eyes. It just depended on how fast the Irken could flip a page.

**“They watched as Dib slowly moved around the Sawmill avoiding the sharp blades but climbing up on the still conveyor belts in hopes of finding something. Time passed slowly before something was seen moving in the shadows from under one of the belts.”**

“Oh Fu-!” yelled Chunk who called it. Many started calling out for the other Dib to see it while Dib gave his hand to Zim knowing the Irken was going to need it.

**“It slowly crawled from under the belt heading right for Dib. They heard the almost silent steps of Zim come up from behind as he looked down at the shadow. “What the hell?” was his whispered question.”**

Dib felt the Professor grip his knee while Gaz yelled “Don’t question it! Go save the idiot who can’t TURN AROUND!” Dib just smiled even as Zim cut him a bit from how hard he was holding his hand.

**“Without another word Zim was out the door and jumping over the railing of the stairs. The Camera couldn’t pick up sound but they were able to see Zim yell something causing Dib to turned around with his phone in his hand. The flash went off as he took a picture of something.”**

“HE TOOK A PICTURE!” screamed Keef as he tried to climb up on his chair to get away from whatever the black thing was. “HE HAS IT’S FACE!” Even if they were excited for that it didn’t change the fact a looming shadow over someone they knew was a bit terrifying.

**“Zim used a Pak leg to push himself around the black shadow that was starting to tower over Dib, to grab Dib and run. He got to the door and threw it open pushing Dib out before turning around to face the dark being again.”**

“WHY WOULD YOU TURN! KEEP RUNNING!” yelled Zita. Even someone somehow avoided every horror movie in the world it was well know that if you had no way to fight the damn thing then you don’t stop. You just keep running till you die. That was it.

Zim silently released the breath he had been holding while Dib was in danger. "I can't" he said trying to sound firm. "I may have abandoned my mission but I am Irken. An Irken will never die with its back to its enemy. If that is how I die then they will have to kill me looking into my eyes."

He glared at the screen refusing to she how the humans just couldn't understand his way of thinking again.

**“Only it was gone.”**

Everyone heaved a sigh of relief from that. Zim leaned back with a small sigh smiling as Dib squeeze his hand in comfort.

**“They watched as Dib and Zim slowly entered the Sawmill again looking around to see anything. Only to stop and stare at where the being was before. Zim then ran up to the top of the stairs, slammed open the door, and grabbed the camera. He threw himself off the stairs again only to land on his feet and get to Dib within seconds.”**

“I admit” said The Professor “I want to tell you not to do such dangerous stunts. Even more so to leave Dib alone where that thing last was but I do admit that I understand the need to document if anything was left behind.” Zim could only shrug.

It wasn’t like he left Dib alone for minutes in the dark.

It was 6 seconds tops.

“ **Dib never took his eyes off the ground.”**

“And all that hope I held for a second. Yep. It’s gone now” sighed Rob even as the room filled with tension again.

**“The danger is getting closer and closer” whispered Dib as the camera turned to the floor showing drawings. Drawing after drawing. Some of flowers. Some of the town. Some of the woods. But the worst? A person with a long strand of hair holding a book and a green person holding a box.**

“Oh Fuc-“ came out of everyone’s mouth while Zim and Dib sighed.

They were so boned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to please come visit at https://dreamerlosthelp.tumblr.com/
> 
> I would love to hear from you


	21. Blair witch/ investigator FINAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The FIGHT! THE END!
> 
> And sadness.
> 
> But we all knew this wouldn't end in happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DONE! I'm sorry it's late today but it was a pain in the end to finish! That monster didn't want to die, Dib wanted to look around more, and Zim just stood there with a grin.
> 
> Dang.
> 
> As always I own nothing!
> 
> *********WARNING!!!!!!!!*********
> 
> There is CUSSING, MAIN BOY'S DEATH, SADNESS
> 
> *********Good Luck!!!!!**********
> 
> Please tell me how you liked my first horror !

The Observer didn’t even appear before the video started. It seemed they were just as ready for the story to end.

**“Trees moved past the screen as we followed Dib through the forest. He was holding a notebook flipping through pages muttering to himself at a rabid pass till he slammed the book closed. “WE ARE MORONS!” he yelled at the top of his lungs. He stopped and spun around to face Zim.”**

“And this is news how?” asked Gaz. Dib let his head fall back with a sigh while Zim shrugged. Even Zim knew that sometimes, despite all the smarts he knew the two of them held, they could be the dumbest people in the room. There was no way he could see them defending themselves.

**“Ok so I could be barking up the wrong tree or something here but hear me out. The text we found said they would point out where The Weaver was summoned right?” The camera bobbed before Zim spoke out. “Maybe. The text was basically a poem and in old English. A bit of a mess I think.” Dib waved a hand as he said “Whatever.””**

“Yeah” said a sarcastic Aki, “Just ignore the text that could save your life. Smart.” Dib shrugged as he said “I’m excited. So forgive me for trying to hurry it along.”

**“He started waving a hand in front of him as he excitedly went on a tangent. “So we found the second symbol! It was on the sign outside so we didn’t even need to go inside and risk running into whatever that thing was.”**

“Are you serious!?” yelled out the Professor surprising everyone in the room. “Why didn’t you check the sign first!?” Dib and Zim both answered at the same time. “Weather damage.”

Many turned to look at them so they continued.

“The sign has to face rain, snow, and sun. There is a good change that the mark would be lost after a few years” said Dib. Zim shrugged as he continued. “There is also simple human vanity. The Foreman would feel proud to be the protector of the mark so they would probably want to look at it always.” There was nodding from people before they turned back to the world.

**“BUT! That is not the point I am trying to make here!” He pointed at the camera with a manic grin in place before shouting “Who said the final piece would lead us to the place where it was summoned?! Who said that it would show us anything!?””**

“I’m starting to get gameshow host vibes off Dib” stated Penny. Many nodded before Chunk popped in with a “Or that end of the world dude on the sidewalk. You know him.”

They could see it.

**“They could almost feel Zim’s deadpan as he answered “The poem. It said the safe area for the kids would be there. We were banking on the fact there was going to be a summoning circle or something there.”**

**Dib lifted his finger higher as he yelled “Exactly! See that’s the point! Kids run off! They won’t just sit alone in the dark. They will move around and leave if you give them a chance.” He folded his arms looking off to the side as he rambled on. “They can’t trust that the kids won’t work their ways out of those child friendly leaches that parents use. So they have to place the kids in a place that the kids can’t leave.””**

“Ok. I can see where he is coming from” said Zita with a head tilt. “They keep the kids in the house and they are two scared to leave. Then The Weaver can just pick them off whenever it wants.” People opened their eyes wide as they took that in.

“So wait! Does that mean that Dib and Zim are walking right into this thing’s nest!?” yelled Keef. Everyone went silent as they took that in.

Oh hell.

**“Then Zim’s voice broke it saying “And whats better then a place with locked doors and windows? Especially if the kids are too scared of what could be outside of the room if they leave? So we are pretty sure they are at the Witches place?” “Yes!” yelled Dib. “Yes. The Witch place! That’s not the name but whatever! The kids will stay there and not move if the adults say the room is a safe place for them right? Then The Weaver can come and get the kids!”**

**They continued walked with Dib high off his new theory before Zim spoke up.**

**“And if The Weaver like to hunt? So he lets the kids run wild?””**

No one could stop the slow blink as they took that in.

It was a good point.

**“Dib went silent for a few moments before he said “Shut it! Lets just get to the house!”**

“He doesn’t have a plan” everyone said as one. “We are so dead” whispered Zim while Dib sighed. This was going to be rough one.

**“They could hear Zim sigh before a Pak leg darted out and nabbed the notebook from Dib. While he yelled out in surprise Zim dropped the notebook into his free hand. With the skill of a true bookworm he opened the book and found the correct page with only one hand.”**

Aki and Zit lifted a hand in the air and said “Experience.” Zim just smirked at Dib who he knew still dropped books when he tried that. Dib just sighed. It wasn’t his fault that he grew up with the latest technology at his fingertips.

He hadn’t even seen a real book till he joined went to Skool.

**“There a photo was stuck to the page of a wooden sign with a little house with a fire carved into the corner.”**

“I was worried for a sec that we wouldn’t see the mark” said Brian as he took in all the details. “Why do you want to see it?” asked Melvin who just wanted this world over and done now. “Because I like details!” he hissed causing Melvin to edge away slowly with his hands up.

**““That is the towns drawing of the witches house. If they were talking about the town then smaller houses would be drawn around it. Now here is the thing” Zim stated before turning a new page. There one of the drawings of Zim and Dib was taking over a full page. “It is clear, I think, that this thing is a mimic. It mimicked the way children draw. We know this because we would have seen a child. Not only that but it is impossible for a human to move faster then my eyes can pick up. If The Weaver was holding a child then it would have snapped it’s neck with how fast it was moving. So The Weaver is a mimic but then the question becomes what else can it mimic?””**

“What do they mean by that?” asked Chunk. Rob looked over at him and said “Like animals and trees. Can it become things too?” Chunk nodded along with the other confused people in the room. “Oh. Ok. Thanks Dude” Chunk said before looking back at the screen.

Rob just lifted a thumb as he got comfortable again.

**“Dib reached over and took the notebook out of Zim’s hand as he continued the train of thought. “Basically can it become an animal or the like? Have we walked pasted it? Will it just be the drawing that will be given to us? Or are we expecting kids to talk to us later? Just how far will this thing go when we confront it?””**

“Oh that would be creepy as hell. The kids calling out for you. Oh hell no. I’d be so out” stated Jessica as she shivered in her seat. Many nodded as they thought about the kids giggling in the dark.

Just no.

**“Dib stopped when he felt Zim’s claws grab the back of his jacket. He looked over his shoulder at the camera silently waiting to see what Zim wanted. A black gloved finger pointed straight where a old cabin that could barely be seen through the trees.**

**The stared at it for a moment before Zim placed the camera in between to branches on a nearby tree. The camera was a little to high but you could see Zim and Dib right next to each other.**

**Shoulder to shoulder ready to fight.”**

“So comes the warning” sighed Dib while be leaned back with his arms crossed. “Warning?” asked Gretchen. “The video will explain it. No reason to repeat it” said Zim as he took the same pose as Dib next to him.

**““Every time we go on investigation, we leave a letter behind as a just in case” stated Dib. Zim continued “Because even if the case turns out to be nothing more then bats in the attic, we give our all. We go into each case fully aware that this could be out last.”**

“What” asked the Professor. “We leave the letters in a draw that Gaz knows wo check if we don’t return within a reasonable time frame. With it are instruction on what to do if we are lost on a mission” stated Zim.

Gaz clenched her hands as she remembered the instructions.

1\. Detonate Zim’s base along with everything in it.

2\. Send the note of Dib’s death to the Swollen Eyeball along with the notes of his last case.

3\. Protect Gir if he choses to not detonate with the lab

4\. Remember us.

She hated that list.

**“Dib went off from where Zim went off.**

**“We know that this job is dangerous but even so.”**

**“We live for this” Zim**

**“We may die for this” Dib**

**“Even so” Zim**

**“Even so” Dib**

**“There is nothing we want to do more” they finished in the same hard tone that meant that nothing would change their minds. With a final hard stare into the camera they got ready for what was possibly the final fight.”**

They could feel the tension fill the room as Zim and Dib got ready.

**“Dib pulled out a bat from beneath his jacket. He held it up to the camera and said “This has been blessed by every kind of priest, shaman, deity I could find. It is also made of a mix of all kinds of metals so it should be able to hurt just about anything. In the worst case The Weaver should be dazed.”**

**Zim tapped it with a claw as he chimed in “Even better is he won’t be arrested by the police for having a deadly weapon.””**

That broke the tension thankfully.

**“Dib lowered the bat with a frown as he said “Shut it. I was 12 and katanas are cool. So what if I forgot that there were laws and such against me having one?” Zim cracked his claws as he said “The police. The police care.” Dib just gave him an even stare while Zim shrugged with a smirk.”**

They snickered away while they pictured the very enthusiastic 12 year old Dib trying to understand why he couldn’t have the katana.

**“Dib picked up the camera and attached it to his shoulder thanks to a harness that was hidden thanks to his coat. “With this we can have our hands free. It may not be the best view, but I want to live another day so yeah.” Zim appeared in front of Dib with a raised eyebrow while he said “Wow. Such a caring cameraman.” Dib released a deep growl before getting serious. “We ready?” he asked.**

**Zim straitened up with a calm look on his face. “As ready as we will be” he said before they turned to face the house. They both walked with purpose knowing that this think could be right behind the door. They paused before Dib walked to the door and turned to see Zim crouched ready to jump.”**

“Why” asked Chunk. “Because with my Pak legs I am almost a full army. I can jump high over Dib’s head and take out The Weaver before any real harm can be done” said Zim as he tightened his grip on his arms.

The fight was going to start soon.

**“Dib crouched and reached for the doorknob. With a quick turn the door was thrown open and Zim was over Dib’s head. Because of how Dib was turned they couldn’t see into the house but they did hear Zim land with a soft thump and how quiet it was. “Clear” was whispered after a moment. Dib snuck in to stand next to Zim.**

**They looked around at the decrepit house taking in the hole in floor by the wall, the gray walls, and the open doorways par one. They glanced at each other before slowly walked through the main room. They checked each room slowly before moving on to the next room.**

**They would find small things like a wooden toy horse in a corner of the room of what was once a sitting room.”**

“Not creepy at all” said Melvin as he huddled closer to his chair.

**“A cloth doll for a little girl on the counter in the kitchen.”**

“Wonderful” sighed Penny.

**“A small wooden car rolling across a room they hadn’t entered yet.”**

“Perfect” sighed Dirge.

**“The most damning thing they found in the house?**

**Crayons.**

**Crayons could be found in every room but only one in each room.”**

Everyone just sighed.

**“A red in the living room.**

**A green in the far bedroom.**

**A blue in a washroom.**

**Soon they held ten crayons and looked at each other knowing there was only one final place they didn’t check for anything.**

**The basement.”**

“It is always the basement. Couldn’t have been the dinning room for once or something” sighed Letty.

**“Soon they found themselves at the door they would lead themselves down into the darkness. Before Dib could reach for the doorknob Zim grabbed his wrist holding up a claw for silence. Then they could hear it.**

**Whispering.”**

Everyone was trying to keep the light heartedness from before, but no one could stop the way they stiffened up.

It was time.

**“Small whispering with a giggle now and then that would remind you of children sneaking around the house. Dib and Zim turned to each other and then to the door. There was no where else that it could come from. Slowly Dib reach forward and opened the door.”**

“Oh Sweet Rainbow” Keef muttered to himself as he covered his eyes with his fingers, leaving a small space so he could close it if needed.

**“They could see nothing past the doorway and the whispering stopped. It felt like time stood still.”**

As it did with the viewers.

**“Suddenly a black tentacle shot out of the door going for their legs but Zim was able to grab Dib and jump away.”**

There was screaming and muffled cursing as the tentacle shot out.

**“When he landed on the far side of the room the tentacle broke into five distinct finger like shapes causing it to look like a large hand. Dib lifted his bat and Zim crouched ready to jump out of the way. When the hand came flying down, they both jumped out of the way. When the hand slammed into the ground the sound of kids screaming in fear filled the room.”**

“Oh Fuc-!” yelled Peyoopi as she slammed her hands on her ears like some others. “Its trying to trick them!” yelled out Zita. All the while Dib and Zim sat there with there with there arms crossed staring at the screen.

**“Dib flinched in surprise almost reacting to slow to the closest finger shooting out at him. He knocked the finger away with a fast hit off the bat causing more screaming from the kids.”**

“You need work” stated Zim.

Dib nodded once to show he had heard.

He shouldn’t have fallen for that.

**““What the hell!?” screamed Dib over the noise. Zim used his Pak legs to jump up and over the hand as he yelled “Mimic! I know no races that will attack a young off the top of my head! It is trying to stop you from hurting it!” Zim stabbed a Pak leg into the tentacle that was coming after him. As it screamed Zim landed next to Dib getting ready to jump away when needed again.”**

“Its getting even more intense!” yelled out Carl with his hands over his ears.

**“Only for his descent to distract Dib.”**

“NO!” yelled out the room.

“You damn fool!” hissed out Zim while Dib sneered at the other him. That was a rookie move that shouldn’t have been done. No there was no way that this was going to end in anything but tragedy now.

**““FUCK!” yelled Dib as the tentacle he knocked before came back even faster and wrapped around him ankle. “DIB!” screamed Zim as Dib was dragged into the darkness. From there Zim sounded miles away as Dib grunted and yelped from out of sight. Then there was a loud but muffled snap and the fighting stopped.”**

Everyone went silent before Keef’s small voice echoed out “What was that?” Zim found himself curling up in his chair with his arms firmly crossed. He sunk his claws into his arms to stop himself from crying out that he knew what that sound was.

He didn’t want it to be true.

This was a bad joke and that world was a lie.

Because there was no way he just heard Dib’s neck snap right?

**“After a moment Zim sounded much closer. Soon they could see the faint glow of Zim’s Pak that illuminated the basement showing just stone walls.”**

“Oh no” whispered a silently crying Zita

“Zim.”

**“Zim walked slowly into the room before looking at the corner of the room that was behind the camera. He paused for a moment before slowly asking “Dib? Why are you facing the camera? And who is that child next to you?” They heard Dib’s voice saying “We were right Zim. It really is a mimic. It really was dangerous.”**

“That’s just bloody cruel” hissed Rob. While he had bullied Dib most of his life there were lines he would never cross.

Meanwhile Dib gripped his arms tighter trying to ignore how Zim was bleeding net to him. Because if Dib moved he was going to scream. Scream about how that wasn’t fair. How it wasn’t fair that Zim was being tortured by his voice. How it wasn’t fair that he knew that Zim wouldn’t outlive him long.

Because there was no way that Zim wouldn’t go into a rage.

Because Zim was going to die fighting this thing.

Because it wasn’t fair.

**“Zim walked a bit closer before saying “Dib? Turn around.” As he came closer they could see just how wide he eyes were along with the way his claws clenched and unclenched in a slow speed. He was clearly worried. “Zim. We need to leave if we still can” came Dib’s voice again.**

**Zim lifted a shaking hand still half a room away as his quivering voice asked again “Please Dib? Please? Turn around?””**

“Man” hissed Aki as she rubbed at her eyes.

This wasn’t fun anymore.

**“They heard nothing but they saw the way Zim’s whole body flinched at something. His eyes narrowed as two single tears fell down the sides of his face. His eyes then narrowed in rage before he screamed in an inhuman tone jumping to behind the camera.”**

Many flinched but no one judged him.

It was time for this to end one way or another.

**“Grunts, gasps, and grunts of pain were heard before black something was being thrown around the room. Snaps of bones were heard along with deep clicking that was clearly cursing. The cries of children tried to call out but the clicking would ramp up causing it to become a secondary sound. Soon everything went silent.”**

And so did the room.

**“A corner of the camera showed a red flashing light showing that the power was running out. Just as everything went black a small voice was heard saying**

**“Don’t worry.**

**I’ll be there soon.**

**Promise.””**

No one moved even after the world ended.

It wasn’t fair at all


	22. Used To Be Mine by Waitress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dib lost himself. 
> 
> Now he has to get himself back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back into songfics.
> 
> I had to change the song have way through because it wasn't working out. Hopefully you guys will like this one better.
> 
> I own nothing as always but enjoy please

The Observer had thankfully given them a break so Dib was laying on the ground behind the seats just breathing while Zim sat on his right chatting with a few of his classmates. He smiled a bit as he heard Zim say “No. As far as I know there has never been a time that someone of my species has done anything like your ‘Face Hugger’ aliens from that movie. We would just kill you.” Dib snickered because he knew there was a species that was a ‘Face Hugger’ and Zim almost sneaked it into his house when he was 11.

Suddenly the blank screen lite up with the Observer seemingly smiling at them. “Hello everyone” they said with a happy tone. “Please return to your seats. It is time for the next world.” There was some grumbling but everyone that had left their seats got up and wondered over to their spots. Dib sighed and covered his face with a hand as he tried to call up the motivation to get up.

Only to hear that familiar click that he had followed for years. He moved the hand to see Zim in front of him with a hand out for him to grab. Dib stared for a moment before a small smile came over his face. He reached out and allowed the smaller being to pull him up with almost effortless ease. When he was up he smiled causing his partner to smile back. Without letting got of the hand he still held he walked to their seats pulling Zim behind him a bit.

When everyone was seated the Observer seemed to sigh. “In this world Dib has started to work under his father like they promised when he was younger. Only instead of pacing himself like he does in this world he jumped headfirst into the work.”

Dib felt the hand still holding his tighten while he frowned. Dib knew he could be obsessive and would block out things that tried to stop him from his goals. Dib turned his head a bit so he could meet the eyes of the one who he knew would try to stop him if he ever fell into a rabbit hole about science. From Zim’s blank stare he knew what this world would hold for the two of them.

Dib kissed the hand he was holding hoping to cause a small smile.

He failed.

**“Dib sighed as he walked out his bathroom and into his bedroom. He pulled up the gloves on his hands and made sure his coat was buttoned up fully. Just like his dad.”**

“Oh wow” whispered a shocked Gaz. Even the Professor was a bit shocked. While he had always known that Dib was his spitting image his eyes had always stopped him from ever really seeing it. They both knew that he shared the same hair, skin tone, body shape, almost everything with the eldest Membrane but seeing him dressed the exact same was throwing them off.

Dib shivered seeing himself dressed the same as his father. That was one of his biggest fears. To lose himself and only see his father staring back at him from within the mirror.

**“Dib walked to his perfectly put together bed and sat on the end. He looked at his room remembering how it once was covered in aliens and technology he had made to find them.”**

“Even my room?” whispered a sad Dib. While he had always known he was to take over the Labs he never thought his room would have to go. He thought it would be his sanctuary in later years.

Zim squeezed his hand knowing what Dib was thinking. To see the room completely clean was a bit of a shock to even Zim. He had thought that seeing Dib’s room be so clean would make him so happy. ‘But’ he thought blinking ‘it just makes me feel sad’.

**“Now it was almost military clean with perfect corners and while walls. The posters on the wall had been chanced from aliens to sciences facts and the like. Right next to the door was a life sized poster of his father with the words ‘real science’ blazed across it. Next to it was a blank space where he would place his own poster in the coming weeks.**

**How did this happen? He reached up to pull the goggles off his eyes and stared at them in his hands. When he was younger the world was at his feet. He could do anything and be anything. But only to a point.”**

Dib and Gaz could hear people start to mummer in confusion and wanted to scream. Yes they were famous. Yes their father was most likely the most powerful man in the world. Yes they had enough money to do whatever they wanted but nothing was free. There was always a price to be paid.

But no one ever cared about that!

Dib paused in his angry rant in his head to smile as he felt his hand get squeezed again. Well almost no one saw the price. The ones who really mattered did. And that was enough for him.

**“With his freedom came shackles in the form of his father’s empire. He and Gaz always knew that one of them would have to become the backbone of Membrane Labs. It was the way to keep the Membrane mission alive and well.**

**Too save humanity.”**

Dib and Gaz smirked a bit when the room went silent. No one seemed to consider that one of them would basically rule the world one day. Dib snickered when his dad patted his knee because he got what was amusing his kids.

They sobered up quick with the next line.

**““What a noble goal” he whispered to himself as he recalled investors and scientists saying those same words so many times growing up. His father was his hero. His mission was one that Dib would gladly follow.**

**And he though he found the perfect way as a child.**

**With his father saving the earth with one solution at a time Dib had turned his eyes to the stars. He studied aliens and a way to protect the world from threats from the stars. Only no one else saw that. They saw him as the crazy boy who needed to be locked up.**

**When Zim came he focused on exposing him not seeing anything but the end goal of winning his personal war. Not seeing the trouble that was brewing in the distance.**

**See the older Gaz and Dib became the more was expected of them.”**

They both shrugged because it was the truth. When they hit about 15 the Professor started bringing them both into the labs in hopes of sparking that flame for Science in them but neither of them had really cared for it.

**“Gaz, as much as Dib loved her, never had their father’s love for inventing. Oh, she could do it but she found no joy in it. Dib on the other hand did. He loved the challenges that came with trying to come up with an idea that his father hasn’t yet. He loved knowing that he had won in the little battles between him and his father.”**

“One way to think of it” murmured Zim who had tried to get Dib more interested in the earthen tech so he wouldn’t lose his mind in boredom before he could start adding the Irken ideas they had. After all, he would have draw suspicion if he started pulling out these amazing ideas right as he walked in the door.

**“So it was decided that he would be the Membrane heir while Gaz would be the ‘spare’ for lack of better term while they were still kids. When they were young, they felt no pressure or anything of the like from anyone.**

**Sure they had to go to some party and talk with old investors when they wanted to be anywhere else but that was really it. As they aged was when the problems started.”**

“I am sorry” whispered the Professor. He had always loved Science and had wanted to help the world. Without meaning too he had shackled his children to his dream and almost made them puppets. He hadn’t ever wanted that. He had simply lived his dream and fell in love.

Nowhere did he agree that his kids had to follow his footsteps for him to be proud of them.

**“As years pasted people wanted to hear more about The Great Professor’s children. The wanted to know the kids that would grow into the heroes. It only worsened when Gaz made it clear on channels for her games that yes, she was The Professor’s only daughter but she didn’t want anything to do with Real Science. She had her games and was happy like that.”**

Gaz shrugged because it was true. She loved her games and wanted to see how far she could go with them. She did feel bad that Dib was stuck following their father, but she couldn’t turn back now. Not after all the work Dib had poured into the lab and the train he followed. Asking to take his spot no would be the same as spitting into his face.

**“This forced so much scrutiny on to Dib because if a Membrane wasn’t in the Membrane Lab what did that mean for the world? It started out small. It began with his coat.”**

“So I guess he didn’t let that roll off his back?” asked Zim. Dib could only shrug because the press had hated his coat for years. It had actually became a game between Gaz, Zim and him to find the best ways they had explained why he wore the coat in the first place.

The best one yet was an alien parasite was in his arm and Dib wore the coat to protect the thing.

The things people came up with I tell ya.

**“Dib had always loved the way his coat fell around his knees and flared out as he ran anywhere. But others didn’t. To them he was some emo punk kid who probably did drugs in the back of the skool. Those were the words he had picked up from some trashy news article.”**

“Classic” snickered Gaz while Dib shrugged. That had been going around from the time he was in middle skool.

**“He would have waved them off like he normally did but then he saw his father.”**

Without a seconds pause Gaz, Zim and Dib went “Ah” in understanding. The Professor couldn’t help the smile forming on his lips. For all their ups and downs he was glad that both his son and daughter loved him.

**“His father who was working almost completely around the clock. Who was stressed and needed help but would ask no one because of who he was. The image of his father with his head in his hands so tired he was shaking was imprinted into his minds eye even these years later.”**

The Professor sighed sadly. He hated when his kids found him in his weak moments like that. If Dib waited a moment he probably would have found him asleep at his desk but sadly he came in a moment to soon.

**“So Dib decided to make some changes. First the coat was replaced with a lab coat because Dib needed something to wear. He had worn a coat for as long as he could remember and to go without one made him feel naked. He picked the lab coat because he couldn’t see any reporters having problems with that.”**

“And so it begins” sighed Gaz and Zim.

Dib could only shrug.

**“To help his father he changed slowly and became more involved in Membrane Labs far sooner then he had thought he would. By the time he hit 20, the original age he was meant to enter the labs as a small time assistant to some branch head, he was already the owner of half the labs. He worked right next to his father most days helping improve the world one step at a time.**

**Who cared if he was to tired to look at the stars anymore?**

**Who cared that he could barely even talk to Zim over the phone nevermind seeing him in person?**

**Who cared that he didn’t smile or laugh like he used to?”**

Zim leaned against Dib with a small whimper as he pictured the other Zim in that world. When Dib had ignored him for a week he damn near lost his mind. For it to happen for years?

The other him must be a basket case by now.

Dib could only rub his hand to give him comfort.

**“He had his work.**

**Just like his father.”**

“But I had you and your sister” he stated with a certainty. While he loved his work, he only worked so hard so he make sure his children were safe.

**“Dib sigh and got off his bed. He walked slowly to his full length mirror as he started to hum to himself. What happened to his life? When did he become this empty shell that danced to the tune of others? He stood in front of the mirror taking in the perfect details of himself before sighing again.**

**Where was he?**

**The boy who screamed and ran wherever he wanted?**

**The boy who wore trench just because and said ‘screw you’ to people who judged?**

**The boy who was happy?**

**Before he knew it he opened his mouth and started to softly sing the song the he had heard once but stayed with him ever since.**

_**“It's not simple to say** _

_**That most days I don't recognize me** _

_**That these shoes and this apron”** _

**He pulled open the coat to show the skintight shirt and black slacks that he wore under. He let the coat drop rolling his shoulders just breathing for a second as the weight of the world seemed to fall off his shoulders for just a moment.**

**Just for a second he felt like Dib again.”**

Dib leaned against Zim smiling as he realized what this world was about. Other Dib was going to get his fire back.

He completely ignored the fangirls freaking out in the corner.

**_““That place and it's patrons”_ **

**He rubbed a hand through his hair as he recalls everyone running to him. People on the street with random problems that he should magically be able to fix. People at the labs who just refused to think through even the simplest of problems because a Membrane was there to do it. It was exhausting on a good day.”**

“It can be” sighed the Professor. “It’s one reason I let robots do the shopping and such. So I don’t have to deal with it.”

_**“”Have taken more than I gave them** _

_**It's not easy to know** _

_**I'm not anything like I used to be”** _

**Dib looked into the mirror seeing a younger Dib standing there in his trench coat with a smug grin that used to be so normal to him. He then blinked and he was back to the dull eyed, overworked him**.

_**“Although it's true** _

_**I was never attention's sweet center** _

_**I still remember that girl”** _

**He felt his lip tip up as he remembered screaming and yelling as he ran through the town after Zim. He had the whole towns eyes on him back then, but he hadn’t cared. He had Zim back then.”**

“You will always have me” whispered Zim as he hugged Dib’s arm tight. Dib just smiled before placing a small peck on Zim’s forehead.

**_““She's imperfect but she tries”_ **

**He remembered making plans and inventions that blew up in his face more often then helped.**

**_“She is good but she lies”_ **

**He had tried to be a good person, but he knew that he had to make a few calls that weren’t so good back then. Looking back, he could see that he could be called a terrible person sometimes.**

**But that was who he was and that was all he could be sometimes.”**

Dib shrugged a bit before saying “I’m not a fan of lying to myself. I know I’m not really a good person sometimes.” Gaz and The Professor shrugged along with him because they were in the same boat.

_**““She is hard on herself”** _

**He rubbed his knuckles feeling the small scars he had given himself at 12 from punching out a mirror. He couldn’t even remember the real reason anymore, but he did recall that Zim stole something from him. What it was Dib couldn’t really remember but Zim had been smug and Dib had been furious at his loss.**

**When he got home he remembered the way everything seemed to much. Gaz had said that he had been silent and shacking the whole way later but at the time he only knew the world was a violent red.**

**So when he had saw himself in a small hanging mirror it shouldn’t have shocked anyone that he punched it.**

**After all he was a failure wasn’t he?”**

Dib felt how Zim squeezed his arm, the Professor’s hand on his knee, and even Gaz’s hand on his neck. He could only smile a bit knowing that it was their ways of saying love you.

_**“”She is broken and won't ask for help”** _

**Gaz has said she found him screaming every insult he could as his arm bled like hell. She had to jump him and pin him to try and treat his arm only for him to start screaming at her. It was his first ever breakdown. It wouldn’t be the last.”**

Dib shrugged a bit because it was true. He had lost count over how many times he had a breakdown over the years. He had also lost count of how many times he came too wrapped around Zim listening to the strange movement in Zim’s chest from his Squeedlyspooch.

He always felt strangely calm hearing it.

_“_ **_“She is messy but she's kind”_ **

**Dib couldn’t help the small quirk of the lips when he saw a photo of him and Keef at age 9 covered in paint sitting on his desk out of the corner of his eye.**

Keef laughed before asking “Did I ever thank you for that?” Dib shrugged before saying “Yeah but it’s whatever. That dude needed a good kick to the ass.”

**“A jock kid had shoved Keef into a painting he was doing for a project. It was ruined and he was in tears. Not only had Dib tripped the kid who did it but he remembered wiping a hand up Keef’s paint covered arm and slapping it against a piece of paper that was net to Keef’s drawing.**

**Keef got the idea and soon there was a new art pieces that was mostly streaks of paint and fingerprints.**

**Sometimes he could be kind just because.”**

“Look at you, you softy” snickered Zim.

Dib could only hum a bit with a small smile.

**_“”She is lonely most of the time”_ **

**He stood apart from everyone almost all his life. From the start he was different from the other kids. They ran around and were loud. He read books and tried to figure out the world. So yeah he was alone more often then he was with someone. Gaz helped sometimes but he was more often to much for even her to handle.”**

Many shifted uncomfortably at that while Gaz sighed. Dib already knew that he could be to much for her. It was something they knew about the other for a long time. Sometimes they just got along like water and oil and that was ok. That was how it was.

It didn’t mean they didn’t still love the other.

**“But then he had the stars to always be his companions. The colors of the sky fascinated him. The distance between him and that heavenly light made him question so much. The history of the stars made him love them even more. So even when he felt all alone, he never really was. After all, the stars are always there right?”**

Zim and Dib smiled because that was their truth.

They always had the stars no matter what.

**_“”She is all of this mixed up_ **

**_And baked in a beautiful pie_ **

**_She is gone but she used to be mine”_ **

” **He walked away from the mirror and stepped in front of his desk. Pulling open the top left draw he saw a spare pair of glasses just like the ones in his childhood. With a small smile he placed them carefully on his face thankful that he always kept a pair of these in his current prescription.**

**He glanced back at the mirror and couldn’t help the small snicker as he wondered how the younger him would react to the man he become.**

“Mostly glad I have muscles. It is hard looking stick skinny” said Dib as he took in the way the shirt hugged the muscles he knew he had but others couldn’t see. Zim just snickered away.

**“He slowly peeled off the gloves as he continued singing softly to himself.**

**_“It's not what I asked for_ **

**_Sometimes life just slips in through a back door_ **

**_And carves out a person_ **

**_And makes you believe it's all true”_ **

**‘It really does’ he thought to himself as he placed both hands on the desk in front of him. He remembered taking this pose before. Of slamming hands on his desk and he yelled out he had some new way to get Zim.**

**He lifted his head a bit so he could look straight at the wall trying to recall that feeling again.**

**Remember that passion and drive that once consumed him.**

**Remember how it felt to feel so much more alive than the others in this one-horse town.**

**Remember how it felt to feel more then this mind-numbing boredom that was becoming more and more normal.**

**To feel anything like the old him.”**

Sad sighs filled the room while Dib just smiled a bit. For the other Dib to reclaim his passion he needed his trigger. He needed his Zim.

_**““And now I've got you** _

_**And you're not what I asked for”** _

**He looked at the normally iron pressed coat that sat in a heap on the ground now. He had never wanted this. He had done this only to help his father. He never thought it would basically take over his life. He never thought that he would lose everything that mattered to him because of this. He didn’t know what he thought would happen. Maybe do this during the day and chase his monsters in the night?**

**“I at least I thought I’d have Zim” he whispered to himself as he bushed himself off the desk.”**

Both of them sat up because Dib was always meant to have Zim. The fact he didn’t have Zim worried them a bit.

_**““If I'm honest I know I would give it all back** _

_**For a chance to start over** _

_**And rewrite an ending or two** _

_**For the girl that I knew”** _

**Zim.**

**Zim had tried to keep up with him in the beginning. He came around only for Dib to be stuck in the lab. He would offer to help only to be pushed aside by some assistant or other. He would leave food in some place for Dib only for the food to be ignored by the idiot it was meant for.**

**Zim really had tried.**

**But Dib had ignored it.”**

Zim could only sigh sadly at that while Dib huffed at himself. He really needed to work on how obsessive he could get. He really did.

**“He had been so focused on the want to help his father and the new challenge he had almost completely ignored Zim. By the time he pulled his head out of his ass Zim had gotten the message.**

**He wasn’t wanted by his Dib.”**

“Never” hissed Dib who hated that there was a Zim who thought he was so unwanted by his Dib. A Dib who didn’t dance, be it in death or life, with his Zim was something he never wanted to consider. Never.

**“It hadn’t helped that Dib was still busy. He never could go to Zim and explain and maybe save what was left of their partnership. Explain that he had planed to place Zim down as his assistant so they could keep up their work together. Explain that he had this bright future planned out so they could continue to challenge the other.**

**Dib sighed as he walked to the porthole window in his wall so he could stare up at the stars.**

**_“Who'll be reckless just enough”_ **

**He couldn’t help the small smile as he remembered a boy with too much pride.**

**_“Who'll get hurt”_ **

**He remembered nights of feeling so lonely and staring out the porthole at the stars to remind himself that he had someone always.**

**_“But who learns how to toughen up when she's bruised”_ **

**Of hearing rumors about himself and shrugging because he had done the whole ‘why does no one like me’ crying jag when he was still in elementary. Instead, he walked away getting ready for the new battle with Zim.**

**Why should he care for the way people who willingly closed their eyes when there was SO MUCH out there to be seen?**

**_“And gets used by a man who can't love”_ **

**He glanced at the empty place next to his father’s poster knowing his would hang there in the coming days. Then there would be a symbol of the man who refused everything he once was. There would be a symbol of a man who feels nothing but boredom.”**

The Professor couldn’t stop the breath of relief he released. While he was sad that Dib saw himself as someone who didn’t love he was glad that line wasn’t meant for him.

**_““And then she'll get stuck and be scared_ **

**_Of the life that's inside her”_ **

**He crossed his arms in front of him and held himself tight as he sang out. Everyday the boredom ate more and more of him. Everyday he felt more and more of him slip away into the dark. And all he could feel was how terrified he was of the future now. He almost yelled out his song while trying to hold himself together.**

**_“Getting stronger each day_ **

**_'_ ** **_Til it finally reminds her_ **

**_To fight just a little”_ **

**He ripped his arms from around himself to lift them high in the air as he finally felt it for a second. That fire that had once defined him so much. The passion that had almost burned him to ashes as a child burned bright and strong in him again for a moment.**

**How had he ever lived without this?”**

“Hes getting back into it” smiled Dib as he watched the other him finally show something more than blankness and regret. Next step was to find a small green being to keep him on track.

Zim hummed happily as he watched that fire come back from the ember Dib had forced himself to make.

**_““To bring back the fire in her eyes_ **

**_That's been gone but it used to be mine Used to be mine”_ **

**He reached his arms into the sky not caring if anyone heard him as he screamed the lyrics at someone. He wondered vaguely was he calling out to the kids that were so cruel when young? The father who was still distant even though Dib was right next to him now? The sister who did care but felt so far away?**

**But even so he made a promise to himself.**

**He would never lose his fire again.**

**And he had the perfect way to keep it with him always.”**

“Yes!” hissed Dib while Zim snickered.

**_““She is messy but she's kind_ **

**_She is lonely most of the time_ **

**_She is all of this mixed up and baked in a beautiful pie_ **

**_She is gone but she used to be mine”_ **

**As he whispered the ending of the song, he started walkout of his room not caring about the gloves on the table, the coat by the mirror, or the goggles sitting in the bed. He had an alien to meet and hopefully make a new partnership with.”**

Dib and Zim leaned back with wide smiles.

He would be fine.

His Zim would make it so.


	23. Kagerou Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would Dib do for his little sister?
> 
> What wouldn't he do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing!
> 
> I got the idea after watching Kagerou Days and figured why not.
> 
> ******WARNING!!!!*******
> 
> BLOOD, DEATH, Mention Of DRUGS
> 
> I think thats everything
> 
> *******WARNING!!!!********
> 
> Fun fact for this chapter: A day after I came up with the name for Dib's AI I got sucked into Sally face. When I heard the main character's name was really Sal I laughed. Thought that might make someone laugh.

The Observer appeared on the screen with a sad little sigh. “I will warn you it isn’t a bad story. It is just sad. The lengths Dib will go for Gaz.” Dib blinked and turned to look over Zim’s head at his little sister who was looking back at him.

This was going to be interesting.

**“Dib looked at the phone in his hand taking in the time,**

**12:20.**

**10 minutes till the crash.**

**He stood at the corner of the street smoking a cigarette as he looked blankly in front of him.”**

Before anyone could comment on the cigarette in Dib’s mouth, they heard a thud and a “OW! ZIM!” out of the mouth of the man smoking.

They turned to see Dib rubbing the back of his head while the alien next to him fumed. “We have talked about this Stinky” stated a clearly annoyed Zim. Dib just kept rubbing his head even as he spoke. “I told you I’m cutting back. I’m down to half a pack a day.” Zim sighed before he said “Well it is better then the 2 packs a day you were smoking. Still.” Dib looked at him and shrugged.

He was working on it what more could he say.

**“When he glanced at the phone, he saw that it was then 12:29 and watched as Gaz walked down the street in front of him. He blinked his eyes and watched as a truck came careening down the road at them. He heard the screams, watched the way the driver tried to stop, and tasted the blood in the air from the impact.”**

Everyone sat in shock for a second before Carl blurted out “Well that escalated quickly” earning growls from around the room. “Sorry! Sorry!” he said to the whole room. “That just popped out!”

Meanwhile Dib just stared forward.

Gaz?

**“While there were screams and crying, Dib calmly walked up to the wreckage. He looked under the front wheel and saw that distinctive splash of purple. He gulped silently and closed his eyes tight.”**

Everything went silent. They couldn’t believe it. They had seen death in these worlds but this? This much damage and such?

It was new.

Dib just stared.

Gaz?

He blinked when he felt a claw tip lightly poke his side. He glanced down meeting Zim’s eyes who then discreetly looked at Gaz. She looked normal to everyone who had ever met her but those who were close could see how much this shook her.

Her skin was off by a shade, her eyes were opened a bit and her hands were shaking from where they were on her lap. One look to Zim had him get up and switch seats with Dib. From there he wrapped his arms around his little sister trying to make her feel a bit better in this nightmare they found themselves in.

**“Another failure.**

**When he opened his eyes he was laying in his bed staring up at the ceiling."**

"Was it a nightmare?" asked Zita. Aki shrugged before saying "I'm not sure how he got home if it wasn't."

**"He slowly sat up wondering vaguely were the days of him hurling himself out of the covers went. When he would scream for Gaz as he ran down the hall causing him to get punched for waking her up at 6 am. He would hold her and sob while she would stand there taking it because she realized he needed it.”**

Dib felt Gaz hug him. For all their fighting and arguing they did love the other. If Dib really came to her in real sorrow Dib knew she would help him. She always would.

**“He lifted the covers slowly and stepped out. He stood firmly on the ground and stared blankly in front of him. “SAL” he called as he moved almost softly to the closet. As he take off his shirt a portion of his back seemed to fade away showing that his back had been replaced with smooth metal a masculine voice was heard saying “Yes Sir.” Soon the part that covered his spin opened allowing slim wires to come sliding out.”**

“Dib-human has a Pak?” asked Zim. Dib hummed a bit before saying “I probably made it to help me out. After all, if I’m going to save Gaz I need all the help I can get.” He felt Gaz tighten the hand she had on his jacket.

**“Add that convention plan as a failure” ordered Dib as he looked through what he could wear for the day.”**

“Wait. Does that mean Dib made up a convention for Gaz?” ask Gretchen who was a bit shocked. “I mean if she lives then I can’t see anything wrong with it” stated the Professor. He was shacking inside while he sounded calm to the kids. ‘I lost Gaz just now. Can I lose Dib too?’

This was his nightmare given life.

**“He normal cloths? Or would he shock the world with color today? His lip turned up a bit as he remembered one of the older plans involved him basically becoming a walking rainbow in hopes Gaz would stay away from him. She did but she still died being crushed by a car.”**

“Damn” said Zita after a moments pause. Dib stared straight ahead not letting him blush. The fact he went that far was something to be proud of yes but did it have to show a picture?

“ **Plan Convention: Failure. So far 15,389 plans have failed. Would you like to try again?” asked the voice again.”**

Everything stopped for a moment after the number was said out loud. “Oh my G-“ whispered someone.

So many failures and he was still going.

Bloody hell.

“At that point he would be doing this for years” whispered the Professor but he might have as well screamed it from the top of his lungs.

Dib just held his sister that much closer.

**“Dib closed his eyes pausing his movements as that number echoed in his head for a moment. He had failed so many times. Was Gaz meant to die? But she was only 16. She hadn’t lived her life enough to do anything really bad.**

**So why was the universe out to get her?”**

Dib felt his sisters hand sneak under his coat and hold tight, just like when they were kids. Gaz never liked saying she needed help but even a strong will girl needed to be held by someone.

**“He spoke again keeping all the turmoil from his tone. It wasn’t like SAL would understand. “Yes. Next attempt.” Dib ignored SAL for a moment as he continued getting dressed. He sighed as he straitened out his shirt deciding to not wear the coat today. He just couldn’t be bothered.”**

“You know it is serious if he doesn’t have a coat” said a slightly shocked Zim.

The only times Dib had been without his beloved coat was when he hurt enough to use it as bandages. Even then it took him a bit of convincing to do it for himself.

**“He walked into the bathroom only to stop at his reflection. He did this almost everytime but his reflection always caught him off guard. He looked so young! But his eyes ruined it. His eyes that he had once been told looked like spun gold now looked like mud.** **All his life and passion was gone.**

**Had been gone for a long time.”**

“Wow” came the whisper from someone.

No one really expected that.

**“He sighed lightly as he got hit toothpaste out from the cabinet. He stared into his eyes as he started brushing his teeth wondering how it got to this.**

**‘I feel like I’m been doing this for years already. Maybe I have. It is just so tiring and sometimes I just want to stop.’ He closed his eyes lightly as Gaz appeared in his eyes smiling in that half snarky way only she could.**

**‘But to stop would mean to lose her.’**

**He opened his eyes looking back into his dead eyes.**

**‘And to live in this world without her is to much for me.’”**

Gaz gave up pretenses and rapped her arms around her brother under his coat. He needed all the comfort she could give him at this point.

Many were shocked by how far Dib would go for his sister but Dib wasn’t.

This was his little nut. This was the girl who he held in his arms just hours after she came to the world. He remembered nights of sitting at her crib holding her hand because he couldn’t understand how something so small was so strong. This was his little sister who he almost raised by himself after their mother died.

Why wouldn’t he do all he could for her.

**“He spat out the foam in his mouth and stayed leaning over the sink for a moment. He had repeated this day SO MANY times and he always failed.**

**On this day Gaz would die.**

**And he couldn’t stop it.”**

Dib felt Gaz hold him that much closer.

**“He fell to his knees lightly rubbing at his face with his hands. He moved forward till his head hit the cabinet in front of him. He had tried everything he could think of. At exactly 12:30 Gaz would die.**

**He had TRIED EVERYTHING.**

**He locked her in the house only for a gas leak to happen. He left the house with her in a car only for a crash to kill her on impact. They took a walk only for a mugger to come out of nowhere. So many different tries.**

**So many attempts.”**

“Oh Dib” whispered a few of his classmates.

**““I’m so tired” he whispered to himself. He had relived the same day over and over again for years at this point. After about a hundred tries or so he followed the example of Zim and made SAL. Save All Lives was made to keep track of what ways he had failed and which ones he had yet to attempt.**

**Thanks to it he had come up with some truly impressive ones like the fake convention in the last timeline. Or the time he drugged Gaz to sleep only for Foodie to get the hospital involved. When she was loaded up into the ambulance it was 12:26.**

**You can guess what happened next.”**

“You can tell he was getting desperate” stated Zim. Gaz just hummed not even mad at the drugging. If she got mad at things like that both her father and brother would have been dead a long time ago.

**“Dib stood up and walked out of his room. He climbed down the stairs and noticed that enough time had passed for breakfast to be on the table waiting for him. He nodded at Foodie and sat in his spot looking at the same pancakes he had for so long.**

**What he wouldn’t give for a breakfast burrito or something. But Saturdays were pancake days and if he asked for something different he would be stuck in the lab with his father as they tried to figure out if he was sick.**

**And waste another day.”**

Gaz and Dib sighed while the Professor shrugged.

**“He started eating without really tasting anything. When he was halfway done he looked up and saw Gaz come to the table. He looked back at his plate promising he wouldn’t stare because that had gotten him punched in the face before. Then his dad, in his whole trying to be a better father thing, would fuss over him for about an hour and he would miss Gaz.**

**And waste another day.”**

Both of his kids looked at him while the Professor shrugged. He was trying at least.

**“When he finished his food he looked at Gaz who was just about done her own food and tapped the table. Gaz looked up at him and he allowed the exhaustion that seemed to be apart of him now to show through. He knew Gaz saw it from the way her eyes widened, and he did a small half smile with a little shrug. “Do you think I could ask a favor?” he asked knowing that she wouldn’t say no.**

**For all the fighting and ignoring they did to the other the fact at the end of the day was they were siblings. So they would take care of each other till the end.**

**Gaz blinked at him before nodding. He felt his smile widen a bit as he asked “Take a walk with me?” She blinked again before silently nodding. He took his plate to the sink and took Gaz’s when she walked over to him. He washed them off without a word. He could feel Gaz’s eyes on the eyes of his face. He just glanced at her with a small smile knowing she was getting really worried now.**

**He could feel the younger him at his back like a ghost loudly asking why she would wash the plates after a meal. ‘That’s why we have the dishwashing for Gaz!’ he would always loudly say.**

**God he felt so old.”**

“Before you say anything I just want to point out that dad made the dishwasher. So the thing is super powered! It should get all the food off!” said Dib as he leaned a bit away from his sister. Gaz just sighed at him.

**“He placed the plates in the dish rack and looked over at Gaz who now looked slightly concerned now. For her that was he basically asking if he was going to die. He just hummed before asking “are you ready?” She looked at him in his jeans and t shirt and asked “are you?” Dib patted his jeans and found his wallet and phone. He nodded with a happy little smile while Gaz just looked at him. “Whatever” he heard her mutter before she went upstairs to get dressed.**

**He walked to the front of the house glancing at the clock on the wall. It was now 10:28. He closed his eyes briefly as SAL warmed up on his back. It was running the numbers and Dib could see it all. He and SAL were connected by he spinal cord so he could speak in his mind to his machine.**

**It was trying to come up with a new plan but Dib had wasted time with breakfast and his teeth. Now that he had asked for a walk with Gaz he had shut down hundreds of plans but opened more. He chose to ignore all that for now because he needed to focus. He needed to focus on Gaz today.”**

People blinked at that.

Wasn’t he always focused on her from the sounds of it?

**“He crossed his arms across his chest and sighed. He had spent so much time on planning on how to save Gaz that he had forgotten her. He had realized in the last timeline that he was forgetting things about her. Her favorite game? He knew it had to do with pigs but he forgot the name. He used to adore the way her eyes lite up when she was passionate about something but he forgot what color they became over this long journey.**

**He was forgetting her in his need to save her.”**

Dib closed his eyes in understanding.

Poor other him.

**“So this timeline he wouldn’t worry. He wouldn’t panic and in return he would focus on her. He would remember her much more clearly and remind himself why he was fighting so hard to get her to safety. He was going to remember his sister picture clear he swore.**

**“Hey” came his sister’s voice from his back. He turned smiling when he saw her standing there at his back. “Ready to go?” asked Dib causing her to nod. She nodded and the two of them walked out of the house. He smiled lightly as they walked silently down the road for a few minutes. He couldn’t the way his smile widened as he heard Gaz’s voice say “Alright. What’s up with you loser?” He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and hummed a bit.**

**“Don’t really know” he partially lied. “Just feel dragged down. Figured I could follow you for a bit. Might get me back up and running again” he sighed. She looked at him before grabbing his hand. She stomped ahead while he just held on to that small hand.”**

Dib and Gaz squeezed each other a bit while they never took their eyes off the screen. If they needed to talk about it then that could be done later without all these people around them.

**“He would remember this day for a long time. They walked all over town. They went to the mall, looked in her video game store for a bit, went to the local park to wonder for a bit and even got some ice cream.**

**It was a good day.**

**After a good long time, they walked to the same street corner that Dib remembered standing at yesterday. He fished out his phone and blinked at the time.**

**12:28.**

**Huh.**

**He heard SAL make a warning beep that pretty much told him the tragedy was set in motion. He blinked and allowed SAL to show him that the truck driver was falling asleep at the wheel and stepped on the gas. It sped up just as Dib and Gaz stepped into the street.**

**Everything slowed down for a moment.”**

At the same time Dib closed his eyes and felt Zim place a hand on his back. They both knew what the other Dib was going to do.

**“He looked at Gaz who was starting to look shocked at the speeding truck and huffed to himself. It couldn’t be that easy could it? All those plans. All the tricks. And this was how he stopped the cycle?**

**How dumb.”**

Dib heard the Professor gasp and Gaz’s almost silent “no.”

They understood.

**“He locked his fingers around the back of Gaz’s shirt and heaved. With one all mighty shove he tossed her behind him on to the sidewalk and welcomed the truck."**

There were screams and yelps as blackness overtook the screen before they could see Dib crushed. The Membrane family just held each other that much closer.

**“From there he only saw flashes. Darkness. Light. The truck above him. The asphalt below him. Gaz’s tear-streaked face, still wonderfully alive, in the gap that he could see through. He won. Just before he fell into complete darkness he thought he saw Gaz standing above him giving off a red glow saying “I’ll try again.”**

“Fuck” was out of Gaz, Zim, and Dib’s mouth at the same time.

That world was going to be a trip.


	24. Balloons From FNAF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are leaving. Zim wonders about the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been one hell of a ride. But I have to end this here.
> 
> See ideas are just not coming like they did when I started this. Just for this chapter I had to change the song about 3 to 4 times and that meant erasing my work. It just isn't working so I decided to end it here on a high note instead of letting it sit in the not completed bin.
> 
> Thank you so much for doing this with me. 
> 
> And for all the wonderful comments and kudos. 
> 
> You guys make my day!
> 
> Later folks!

The Observer came on to the screen with a gentle feeling. To many it felt like their mother’s coming to put them to bed. “Hello everyone. I will let you know that this will be the last world for a bit. I will allow you to go back home after this.” Many blinked at that. In the void they were in it seemed like time would never end. So to know the end was almost here? Was a bit jarring.

“We may come back but for now please enjoy.”

**“Zim sighed as he stared up at his base. His home for so long. Now nothing more then a relic to a forgotten time. When he was SO young and so dumb. The brain that controlled the house died out when he was in his first year of high skool and with it he lost the only way he had to the empire. Without the contact he couldn’t get new parts or anything.”**

“Did that happen here?” asked Zita. Zim shrugged a bit. “Yes. When the main power control of my base died, I was able to hook a few generators together. I may have lost the Computer, but the house was still up and running.”

**“After about a year he was able to find a way into his old frequency where he discovered that it was a plan by the Tallest. They had stopped his deliveries and just sat back waiting till his power died. They knew that without the rations that were automatically sent out he would die within months.”**

“Oh Zim” whispered Gretchen. In the high of he crush on Dib she did admit to wishing Zim would go away and the such. She had so many thoughts that she wasn’t proud of at all but this?

She never would have wished this on Zim.

**“But he was too resourceful to die like the dog they thought he was. He got a job and found the food that he could safely eat. It wasn’t as filling as his rations, but it worked. He was still living his life even when they said he wouldn’t! He was victorious!”**

Many smiled proud of Zim and how far he came. Dib meanwhile placed an arm around Zim and pulled him close.

**“If only if didn’t feel so hollow somedays.”**

That wiped the smiles off while Dib sighed almost silently.

He knew it was coming but it was still hard to hear.

**“He was knocked out of his thoughts but a knock on the doorway behind him. He had left the door open getting ready to move a couple of suitcases out the front door when the emptiness of the house got him to be nostalgic for a moment. He turned and saw Dib, now older and much calmer from his childish years, smiling as he leaned on the frame.”**

“I know we have seen older Dib a few times, but I like this one. Just seems more at peace, ya know?” asked Penny. Mary heard her and said “Well he has been fighting aliens and wars every time we see older him. We rarely see older Dib peaceful.” Penny nodded in agreement. “Very true.”

**“You ready to go?” asked Dib as he too looked around the silent house. Zim looked around one last time. In this house he had made so many memories. Times he had felt on top of the world. Times when he thought he was SO clever. Times he had been content and happy.**

**But there were times when he felt defeated. Times he had felt nothing but rejection. Times when his sorrow had almost broken him. Times when he would just stare at the stars as if waiting for Irk to appear before him.”**

No one said anything but they could feel the somber mood take over the room. Dib just pulled Zim as close as he could while he looked at the image of Zim sitting on the roof of his base just staring up at the stars with this blank look on his face.

Dib hated that look and vowed to never allow it on Zim’s face again.

**“He turned to Dib and smiled. “Yeah. I think I’m ready to go.” He walked to the door and pushed his bags out where Dib grabbed them. He turned to the door nob and softly closed it.**

**He walked to Dib who was placing the last bag in the truck of a old but nicely kept van that Zim was sure was older then even himself. Dib had gotten it in back when they were freshmen and Zim had never thought it would be his ticket into a new life.”**

“Don’t diss my van” Dib muttered under his breath even as he held Zim close. Zim just huffed out a small laugh. Normally they would bicker back and forth but this world brought out the softer sides of them for a moment.

**“Dib turned and smiled at him while Zim took the ‘I heart earth’ off the fence. He figured keeping a small souvenir wouldn’t be the worst thing he ever did. He waved the flag a bit in Dib’s face causing a laugh before Dib held out his hand.**

**Zim blinked as suddenly that had chanced from Dib’s 20 year old one to his 12 year old selves.**

**For a moment Zim wondered. If the two of them had been companions instead of enemies he wondered how it would have turned out. Probably have had a easier time taking over the world to be honest.”**

Dib shrugged. In honestly if Zim had come to him with the right words he may have helped Zim take over the world. After all, he knew how bad humanity could be at times especially when he was younger and the town hated him.

**“He smiled and reached out holding firm as he was led to the passenger side door. He hopped in allowing himself to be strapped in by Dib who knew he still got stuck with the belt. Apparently he ‘pulled’ to hard. To him it was more proof that human things were to weak.”**

“I still say your human safety measures are too weak” huffed Zim bring a small smile to Dib’s face. “And I say you are to impatient.” He hummed a bit as he pulled Zim on to his lap allowing his arms to fall to Zim’s waist.

They were going to be just fine after this thankfully.

**“Dib hopped into the driver’s seat and smiled at him. He smiled back before tuning back to the window to see the now black house. He heard Dib start the car and watched as they pulled away from the house slowly.**

**_So many years._ **

**_So many dark memories._ **

**As they moved farther away Zim could feel this sadness start to take him. Oh he was glad to be free but he had to admit that he was a bit scared to. Because the world was still largely unknown to him.”**

“I think everyone feels like that when they have to leave home for a long time” said the Professor as he remembered when he left home for collage. Oh he was excited and couldn’t wait to meet more like minded people to himself but he did end up hugging both his mother and father extra tight before going.

_**“So many fears** _

_**We've now put to ease.** _

**But at the same time it felt like putting something to sleep. Soon he would be out of this town and could forget the crazy, power hungry but ultimately sad Zim and begin again. Maybe as a kind loving Zim? Who knows really. His future was wide open now. He could be whatever he wanted now.”**

Smiles started forming and Zim hummed a bit. That was true. In the future he could leave the town and start anew somewhere. He glanced up at Dib and silently said to himself ‘well not completely new’. He wouldn’t have a clue what to do with himself without Dib there somewhere.

**“Pain makes you do things You never knew you could do. They pasted the old skool that he had met Dib and huffed to himself. Looking back some of his schemes were just crazy and down right disgusting. Like putting all those organs in himself?”**

No one knew what to say to that. Just a few odd looks were given to each other as they wondered if their Zim had did this.

Zim just hummed while he felt Dib laugh silently behind him.

**“Just no. But back then he had been chasing a broken dream. The Tallest praise. His people’s cheers. His name known through the galaxy as someone strong and important. How foolish he was back then.”**

Dib stopped laughing while Zim hummed again at his foolish past self.

“ _ **Is this all real?**_

_**Or just déjà-vu?** _

**How many like him were out there he wondered. Did they to want praise from others who couldn’t or wouldn’t? Did they hope for impossible things? Did they want to be more so they acted out in hopes of making the move that people wanted? Zim hummed a bit as they kept moving.”**

Zim could admit he wondered the same thing sometimes in the dead of night. Did they ever win their fights he would ask. Did they ever feel profiled when they did? Even when it went against everything that made them who they were? In the past he would have said in a heartbeat but now? When he held so much in his hands?

He placed his hands lightly on Dibs. How could he ever think of turning against something that meant this much to him?

_**“But now the party's over.** _

_**Now the guests are gone.** _

**He wondered how they reacted when they realized that it would never happen. He remembered the break down. Of begging something, anything for it to be a joke. Of screaming at nothing because he wanted everything to feel his pain. Of the empty feeling making him go silent for days.**

**_It's already past our bedtime._ **

**_It's already almost dawn._ **

**But like a dream Dib had appeared.”**

Almost everyone held their breaths when they heard that. While they knew that Dib had helped Zim during that time in his life not one of them would fully explain it to anyone. Even Gaz, who was there for many parts of the recovery had no idea the full scope of what Dib had to do.

**“He had grabbed Zim’s hand and taught him to live again. He showed him that living was still worth it and that was something Zim could never thank him enough for. Thanks to him he saw wonder in life again. He learned how to breath without the heavy toll of the Empire on his back. He learned how to sing, dance, and just be happy in a way Irkens were never told.**

**He learned so much thanks to the human at his side.”**

The fangirls wanted to coo but they felt like this wasn’t the right moment.

“ ** _Just like balloons,_**

**_We soar on our own._ **

**As they drove Zim could see echoes of the past. Dib showing him ice cream at a shop they just pasted. The street that him and Dib had yelled at each other from two different sideways. The store front of the coffee shop that Dib showed him where to find the best hot cocoa in this dump of a town.**

**So many memories.**

**_Finally free_ **

**_From the pain of our home._ **

**Suddenly Irk appeared before him.”**

“Is that Zim’s home?” people whispered as they took in the pink buildings and complete metal world. Even the roads were made of the pink and purple metal!

**“The completely metal planet with only small parks there were left for the best of the best. He remembered grueling training in the academy. Of heavy-handed officers. Of working well into the night to try and earn that hard to come by praise.**

**He blinked and was back in the van.**

**He looked at all the trees passing by as they traveled down the street. He took a deep breath and tried to remember everything he had loved about Irk. When he breathed out somehow it felt like he was letting go of Irk too. He felt freer somehow.”**

At the same time Zim took a breath and released it like the other him. He had to admit he did feel a little lighter after. Interesting.

“ _ **And just like balloons,**_

_**That no one will hold.** _

**He leaned against the window just breath as he felt a strange lightness.**

**_Free from the truth,_ **

**_That no one will know._ **

**He wondered about the future. He had always thought that he would go down in history as they hero of his people. The greatest Invader that had ever existed. Now he wondered how he would be remembered. Just another Defective? What about the humans he had been with here? That one odd kid?**

**It was odd to think that no one would eve know his full story. Not how he began life. Not how he had fallen from grace. Not his arrival on his pile of dirt. Not his rivalry with Dib. Not even how his life would end. The only one who would really know was the human next to him.**

**And that was oddly ok.**

**_(No one will know…)_ **

**_Just little children,_ **

**_Not at all strange._ **

**Life had been great when he was young.** **He was so full of promise and drive. He worked hard and earned all his marks. He was proud of the destruction he caused and he knew others were too. Like The Tallest Miyuki.”**

“I know that this is very serious and all that but everytime we see baby Zim I have to coo a little” confessed Alex. Many nodded with her.

**“By The Great Irk, sometime he longed for that time.**

**_Until the lights went out,_ **

**_And everything changed._ **

**But then the world changed. Tallest Miyuki died. His friends were placed as the New Tallest. They weren’t his friends. Operation Impending Doom. He was made a food drone. He was sent to earth after coming back.”**

And the mood fell once more.

“ _ **Alone and afraid,**_

_**For oh so long.** _

_**Wondering what did we do wrong?** _

**He had spent what felt like lifetimes wondering what did he do wrong. He followed orders. He lived for his mission. Yet somehow, he always failed. He blew up the wrong thing or some catastrophic thing happened and he was blamed.”**

Dib squeezed Zim a bit in hopes of giving a bit of comfort.

“ _ **'Cause now the party's over.**_

_**And everyone is red.** _

**He blinked and watched as the setting sun dyed the world in softs reds and pinks. He hated red he admitted to himself. When he had discovered that humans bled red instead of the pink of his people he remembered being confused. He had ‘nightmares’ as Dib would call them even if he didn’t sleep. He would ‘wake up’ having thought he was covered in the red.**

**Just like he had once been covered in pink.”**

“Pink?” asked Aki. Gaz answered for Dib who was practically cuddling Zim after that confession. “Irken blood is pink.”

“ ** _I feel sick to my stomach._**

**_Or am I sick in the head?_ **

**He had thought he was going mad for a while. He had gotten sick due to the stress of his ‘dreams’. He had ended up forcing the Computer to help him work out why this was happening. The conclusion they can come to was he was ‘Traumatized’ as the humans called it.**

**The ‘dreams’ meant he feared causing the same death and destruction he had done to his home world. He feared being discarded again.**

**He told the computer they needed to be rebooted again.**

**_Just like balloons,_ **

**_We soar on our own._ **

**Finally free From the pain of our home. ‘But’ he admitted to himself ‘Maybe the Computer was right. But only half right.’ He held no real love for humanity and it’s many inhabitants. He couldn’t care if some tragedy befell them all as long as it didn’t touch the humans he cared for. The though of the humans Gaz and Dib dying**

**. . . . .**

**It wasn’t a world he wanted to ever see.** ”

Gaz reached over and patted Zim’s chest getting a small huff in return. They shared a half smile before turning back to the screen.

“ _ **And just like balloons,**_

_**That no one will hold.** _

**The bookstore that held that special book Dib had just NEEDED back in middle skool. The corner store Gir set fire to years ago. The Taco place that had Zim’s place on speed dial. The pharmacy he was almost caught in because some doctor happened to be there and wanted to study him because of his ‘skin condition’.** ”

There were chuckles and snickers as memories played out on the screen.

Zim just smiled as his memories played.

“ _ **Free from the truth,**_

_**That no one will know.** _

**He thought about where they were going. He thought what story he would need to fit in. Would the same that worked here work? Or would he need a new one? Even more he wondered how he would get on with people there.**

**Would there be a older woman at the coffee shot who knew his hot cocoa preferences after a month of going? Would the local grocery know to be prepared for the death of the baking section and candy aisle? Would any care to know his and Dib’s story? Of the local crazy and the foreigner running around screaming about aliens and such?**

**Would anyone care about Zim’s abandonment and Dib’s care. Would they care about the secret spot that only the two of them knew? Would anyone care to know the way they lived their lives almost intertwined since the day they met?**

**Did he even want them to know?**

**_(No one will know…_ **

**_No one will know…_ **

**_No one will know…_ **

**_No one will know…)_ **

**_All of the pain,_ **

**_Far in the past._ **

**_Yet echoes of screams,_ **

**_Forever will last._ **

**Zim was still ‘damaged’, as he heard someone say about him once, and there was no true fix. He still had him manic episodes and he focused on the wrong things sometimes. He was a little bit too loud and a lot annoying but that was him.** **He knew that even Dib had his inner scars from his well meaning but neglectful father and this terrible town. The two of them would probably never be fixed.**

**There would always be echoes from their past from before. But Zim did want to fight back the demons that came with those scars with Dib.”**

Sighs and coos filled the room while Zim and Dib smiled at each other.

“ ** _Just like balloons,_**

**_We soar on our own._ **

**Even** **more so we wanted to fight those demons for himself. For the small Irken Smeet that came to be and hugged a robot leg as it’s first action of life. For the Smeet who learned fast but always did a mistake at the worst moment. For the small Irken child who sat at his Leader’s feet listen as she told him of the stars. For the scientist who still mourned his mistake. For the Invader he never was but hoped to be.**

**For the Irken who was still redefining himself.”**

Dib grinned while Zim turned away from him trying to hide how his face went a little greener thanks to a blush. After all, Dib remembered saying something very similar in the mist of Zim’s breakdown in hopes of sparking something. While he had thought he had failed because of no response, it turned out Zim had heard him and filed it away.

_**“Finally free** _

_**From the pain of our home.** _

_**And just like balloons,** _

_**That no one will hold.** _

**They pasted the city limits and were about to hit the highway. From there they would be free to go anywhere and do anything. And Zim could wait for the new adventure for them.**

**_Free from the truth,_ **

**_That no one knows._ **

**_No one knows…_ **

**As they got on the high way Zim pressed a small button he had attached to his wrist. Him and Dib then smiled as a black plume of smoke raised into the air from the explosion of the house and the base beneath.**

**After all, no one could ever know.”**

Before anyone could say anything the Observer appeared on the screen. “I hope you have enjoyed your time here. I also hope you have learned something from this.” Dib looked up at the Observer and raised a hand. The Observer looked at him and said “Yes?” Dib smiled a bit and said “Thank you for this. It has been one hell of a ride.” They could tell the Observer was smiling as they said “Yes it has. Goodbye little ones.” With a snap of the fingers the Observer sent the humans back to their homes where no time had passed.

The Observer looked around the empty space and wondered when they would summon something again. Sometimes the space got lonely.

We will just have to see won’t we?


End file.
